A Dead Men Tell No Tales Story: Carmen
by lindam2254
Summary: Young Henry Turner returns home after a long time spent at sea in search of a way to free his father from the servitude of the Flying Dutchman. But his homecoming initiates an adventure that starts when he meets a girl of his dreams and gets caught up to a mystery involving a secret that may yet bring him much closer to his father than he'd expected. (Edited to fit the movie)
1. Carmen

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So this is a short story focusing around Henry Turner, Elizabeth and Will's son, a new character who's going to be officially introduced on the big screen in the upcoming Pirates of the Caribbean film not until next year. It is purely inspired by the released teaser trailer after I saw the first glimpse of Brenton Thwaites' portrayal of Henry, and among my sky high excitement about the film my imagination just started to fly before I knew it and text started to pour out of me... Where in truth I've wanted to write a fic about Will's son for a long time.**_

 _ **Well, as the new film is not to come out for some time, this is not bound to necessarily continue further than four to five chapters max. Possibly at some point, but for now I regard this shortie as a writing assignment I gave myself to get rid of my inability to write by the suggestion of a certain person** **struggling with same issues :)**_

 _ **So if any of you reading this are interested to try this out, then enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Elizabeth released a pensive huff as tried to decide which of the fruits looked their best and therefore would be worth to spend a small fortune on, her mind shifting between oranges and apples but couldn't bring herself to choose. Both were equally delicious, but on the second thought oranges were less common to be found from an ordinary British market of a small town she'd settled to, and she hadn't had the taste of them since leaving the Caribbean years ago. In the end her giving in under the temptation of both and turning to her left to gain some assistance from her son who was loitering a few paces away, keeping a watchful eye of the townspeople like it would've been the first time he accompanied her to the market.

"Which ones do you want Henry? Apples perhaps? You haven't had a decent pie in months now have you?" she called out, jesting as was fully aware of the type of food the sailors were served during long voyages at sea without a chance to acquire fresh ingredients. Her then frowning as she watched the young man to start tossing her newly acquired ball of yarn in the air repeatedly as a sign of boredom after rolling it in his hands, Henry making an indifferent shrug as a response.

"I'm good with anything you buy, mother. Anything is an improvement from the food I've been eating lately", he stated, giving her mother cause for amusement by thinking the exactly same thing as she just a moment ago, throwing the yarn in the air once more until Elizabeth walked over to him to confiscate the item. Her eyebrows rising for vexation as she directed a chiding look into his eyes after a fleeting smile.

"Be careful with that! I had to save money to buy it."

Henry lifted his hands apologetically but almost instantly sighed, the low breath coming out jaded as he kicked a rock on the ground, watching Elizabeth to return back to the fruits. His palms now finding their way into his pockets. " _You_ , save money? Sure mother, whatever you say…But will this take much longer? I wish to get to bed, I didn't catch much sleep last night."

"A few hours back and you're already complaining?" Elizabeth remarked quizzically, letting out a sigh herself as next waved her son to come closer, shoving the purchases into his arms for his evident surprise.

"Make yourself useful. You after all are here to help your mother to shop", Elizabeth responded patiently, her attention once again drawn by the fruits until her eyes caught a sight of rather good looking carrots. Her taking one in her hand to evaluate it, as Henry gave the ingredients an incredulous glance.

"What is with you women? You always buy too much, mother, and it is I who has to carry it all", Henry told her, as well partly joking as his voice was well-meaning regardless of its cavilling edge, him taking a peek into one of the packages as much as his full arms let him. Elizabeth making a matter-of-fact expression as ended up choosing a bunch of those carrots and added them to her purchases.

"You do want to enjoy some cooking of mine after those _terrible_ weeks spent on nothing but dry bread and salted fish, don't you? You just got back, so I thought it would be enough reason for a small celebration...And besides if I buy more at a time, I don't need to visit the market all that often. That said, act your age and quit whining. I'll be ready to leave soon."

Henry hold back his objections and obediently resumed his wait by the nearest stall, the fabrics it sold actually then gaining his mother's interest and she stopped to admire their colours and textures for his frustration. Like any woman would imagining the several possibilities into what kind of gowns those diverting types of designs could be sown, where Henry bettered the position of the purchases as focused to eye at the crowd that had filled the marketplace again. After wandering about aimlessly among the sea of familiar and less so faces suddenly his attentive gaze however hitting on a strange lot of people that had taken over the other side of the square. Henry soon assuming to have reached an accurate conclusion of their nationality by the sight of their clothes and dark skin along with instruments several of them were holding. It not taking long for music start to play that was extremely distinctive to their tribe, violins and guitars accompanying a beautiful female voice that now rose above the murmur of the townspeople, who all turned their heads to the direction of the merry melody. Leading these out of place people to a lively dance as soon as the song caught up and the tempo evolved to faster paced, it soon becoming evident that they were celebrating. Their camp like residential area decorated with rich fabrics and flowers, and as Henry followed the riveting merrymaking he noticed a young couple to be at the centre of the dancers. One look at their showy clothes informing him that it was a wedding.

"Gypsies? How long have they lived here?" he questioned in astonishment, lifting his brows as looked to his mother in wonder before his irises trailed back to the women who had taken over the dance, twirling around in wide circles as clapped their hands together. Scarves vibrating in colours and adorned with bells filling the air as new voices joined the rhythmic tune, Henry finding himself to be rather fascinated. This was the first time he'd seen these kind of people and even more witnessed their culture with his own eyes instead of learning about them from a book of some sort.

Elizabeth followed her son's gaze as dropped the turquoise fabric she'd been admiring, smiling a little. "They've been living here for years, dear", she clarified, Henry blinking for surprise as they then both watched the bride and groom to return to the centre of the dance floor, two elderly women then binding their wrists together with a pure white sash. "They've just stayed out of sight mostly. Gypsies tend to get on better amongst their own kin and don't mingle with the natives. I was honestly surprised myself once I learned them to have relocated to town."

"You wish for the contrary, mother?" Henry asked, his expression tantalising but his question had been serious. He didn't know his mother's stand when it came to nomadic people such as gypsies who'd been generally considered outcasts all over the world for hundreds of years. But Elizabeth only shook her head as took Henry's arm.

"Not at all. I don't regard them as negatively as many do. They bring needed life to our town with their unique culture, and they are just people who try to fit in with the rest of us. No different from you and me."

They then shared a concurring smile, Henry squeezing his mother's knuckles until he started to stare at the cheerful gypsies again carefully, sighing.

"They're amazing to watch, their lifestyle and plain exuberance. It's out of this world...It must be wonderful to be free like that, to be able to wander to whatever place you desire without anything holding you back."

"Or is it the beautiful girls and their charms that have ensnared you so?" Elizabeth inquired in amusement, letting out a snicker as saw Henry to actually blush as he turned to return his mother's stare in denial. Although clear smile caused the corners of his lips to twitch, giving him away, which told Elizabeth to have been at least partly right, as there truly were several fair gypsy girls who would've caught any man's eye while moving about in their wide skirts, their each move purposefully sensual and alluring to the point that it had the power to attract everyone's attention as the guitars rang in the air magnificently. Not even spearing Henry who was staring at the dancers, male and female in a stunned awe, the vibrant mix of drums and guitar filling him with excitement and turning him notably joyous as his body wished to become part of the music as well. Elizabeth watching his lips to spread into a full smile as he noticed a group of local children to join the dancers, some of them receiving small instruments like tambourines and bells from the gypsy women, who danced them around in a grand circle before their indignant parents pulled them away.

But as Elizabeth was then eyeing at her grown son more and realized him to remind her so much of Will by the way he looked and acted, all the time more by the years that passed, she was filled with abrupt but all too familiar melancholy and yearning that not even the presence of Henry could dispose of especially now when he was away from home so often. Feeling however the deepest pride and joy, her then sweeping a lock of brown hair away from his face, the young man glancing at Elizabeth questionably.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth broke into a loving smile in turn as he looked deep into Henry's eyes that also were exactly like Will's, with that same look of worry in them that almost caused her to laugh. Her then letting out a breath as inclined her head. "Just thinking about how much I love my son. And wish me to be as dear to him."

Henry smirked at her reassuringly. "Don't worry mother. Even if I'll meet a girl who'll sweep me off my feet, you'll always be the most important woman for me."

Elizabeth bent her head in agreement, laughing. "Good to hear that. But I believe you'll find yourself breaking that promise when the right girl crosses your path, perhaps sooner than you think. You're after all already seventeen. Ideal age to fall in love..."

Henry gazed up to the distant church-tower in ponders. Yes, maybe someday...but he couldn't imagine a love so powerful that it would go before everything else in his life, including his mission to save his father from the curse that kept him tied to _the Flying Dutchman_. That had kept him away from his mother and him as long as Henry could remember…

He'd met his father only two times, first being long time ago when he'd been but ten years old, and that meeting hadn't been a long one. And he was now old enough to fully understand the story his mother had told him to explain why his father had left so soon before the following morning had even dawned and never returned since, but the older he became he found himself start to detest his father's assignment. Even if it had saved his life and made sure Henry to at least have a father, the curse the Sea Goddess Calypso had placed upon him had so far lasted over fifteen years, with no sign of disappearing and allowing his father to return back to them. Because of this him starting to find out everything he'd could about his father's fate and about three years later since last meeting him Henry had sought him out himself and sworn to find a way to save him from his curse…Such determination to have carried him all the way to the day about two years past when Henry had decided to finally act, with twice as much drive continuing to dig out all the information he'd found about the legend of _the Dutchman_ and the curse, scouring the seas preparing for a solution, prepared to even summon the Goddess herself to somehow free his father from her power when his continuous aspirations to find the only object he'd believed to be able to bring an end to the curse hadn't been successful. The Trident of Poseidon that was considered naturally to be but a mere myth and plain superstition that couldn't be found, like his father had also warned him before sending Henry away from _the Dutchman_ on that particular night Henry had pinpointed the ship and revealed his plan to his father…But like all those other tales his own parents had proven true, Henry knew the trident was real…As real as his father's curse, and he was prepared to do anything to bring him back to them…As Henry wasn't at all as oblivious as Elizabeth at times deemed, knowing her to miss his father even more than he did.

"Wait here with the purchases, Henry. I just remembered we're out of flour. I'll be right back", Elizabeth said unexpectedly, Henry's eyes darting to the woman's direction, him making a face while shaking his head as watched Elizabeth walk into the surrounding crowd.

"Really, mother?" he stated with emphasis, sighing. He wished only to get back home and bathe before falling asleep into his bed, which was much more comfortable than a feeble hammock that had left him all tense. It had been tough last twelve weeks and his mother was nevertheless carelessly using him as a beast of burden... But there was no room for more complaints as Elizabeth had already gone, Henry letting out another sigh as leant against the stall.

But as he let his eyes roam about again for a moment they soon found something else worth of his interest at the outskirts of the gypsy camp. Him straightening his posture as walked forward to get a clearer look of that which had briefly come into view amongst the fluttering scarves, not anticipating how wrong he'd been just a moment before, as he waited the object of his attention to be revealed behind the dancers. His curiosity for some reason aroused so that he noticed to truly want to see that what was concealed from his sight with every convenient arch of a rising arm, him trying to see better through the cavorting people, until finally the curtain of scarves gave his expectant eyes way and he was presented a short glimpse of an another young woman. Standing at the sidelines, like him following the dancers.

She was no different from the rest of her kin by looks, her hair tied out of her face to a thick braid which fell over her shoulder once she bent down to take something from a basket she was holding, from which she then started to hand out food to a group of gypsies that seemed to know her well. Her overall appearance completely plain from that simple brown dress to her jewelry free bearing, nothing making her stand out from the people around her. Besides to him, as how and why he couldn't tell, like his mother had said it was in that utterly unforseen moment that after examining the girl long enough to know her smile by heart as well as the grace he then found so compelling about her mediocrity, after watching her to laugh and sway to the beat of the song, he found himself wishing that smile that in an instant had enthralled him so to belong only to him. The simple but so swiftly snaring appeal of it causing him to break into a wide smile too the longer his eyes stayed focused onto this stranger he'd never met and yet felt so drawn towards, him eventually placing the purchases on top of a barrel by his side as without noticing his legs were taking him through the mass of people. Closer to the creature who drove his heart into a strange race without any rational explanation, him not being able to hinder the sensation of compelling admiration that had taken over him like the gypsy music before as he approached the source of this inexplicable marvel he felt, understanding only that he had to get close to her. Talk to her without even finding a reason for it... And so it had happened that even at the time unaware of it due to his dazzling rapture, Henry Turner had found himself love-struck, completely unwillingly and much quicker than he'd anticipated.

But even before he'd managed to exchange any words with the subject of his abrupt infatuation, in some part of him he already knew it to be too late to put out that spark of affection that had possessed him with a single look. Him now slipping behind a flower stall that stood but small distance away from the gypsy camp, just as his mother pushed through the mass of people.

"Henry, I managed to find those pastries you like so much...Henry?" Elizabeth rejoiced, only to frown in bemusement when she didn't see the boy anywhere, seeking her vicinity with confused eyes until her gaze eventually found their purchases that had been abandoned on top of a barrel. Elizabeth letting out a frustrated sigh as Henry was nowhere to be seen, the woman shaking her head at her son's disregard as then called his name several times. Elizabeth wondering where on earth had the young man gone in that short time she'd been away as he after all didn't appear, where at the same time Henry was spying on the girl who was conversing with a woman close to her age, the older one taking her hands and pulling her towards the dancers.

"Come now, Carmen, dance with me! You haven't done so in ages, and today you have more reason than ever to join us. It's a celebration!" the woman urged, Henry's smile widening due to the sound of the girl's name as watched her to decline her friend's invitation with a headshake. Smiling also as freed herself from the woman's grasp.

"You know very well that I can't, Adriana. I just came to visit and will be leaving shortly", Carmen replied gently, inclining her head apologetically where Adriana wasn't listening to her objections. Shaking her curly head vehemently.

"I'll have none of that. This is a wedding and no one to attend is not to dance. Carmen, you're a good dancer, it's such a waste should you not join us."

Henry straightened his posture, a thought occurring to him that he truly wouldn't have enjoyed anything more than seeing Carmen dancing with her brothers and sisters, but once more the girl expressed her denial with a patient smile. In turn taking Adriana's hands as looked into her eyes.

"I'd wish nothing more, Adriana. But I am not permitted, you do know that. I miss it as much as any, but have made my choice, and won't be breaking my promise even today. Go, enjoy yourself without me. I come to see you again soon."

At the sound of this Adriana made a small resigned nod before claimed an arm of a young gypsy man and indeed did as Carmen bidded, joining the dancing with her partner as Henry's attention remained at the other girl. Him wondering the strange words she'd said to her companion a moment past and not understanding their meaning, then however starting to smile again as he reckoned the moment to have come that he had the chance to go to her. Him not feeling the least bit nervous about stepping right in middle of the camp of these "outcasts" like many would've, as so determined he was, Henry taking the first steps towards Carmen whom he now saw to kiss the cheeks of the bride and groom who briefly passed her in the heat of the dance that had grown much more animated during the past minutes. Him however halting to pilfer a flower from the bouquets spread onto the counter of the stall beside him, letting out now slightly trepid sigh as pushed the stray curls out of his eyes. Making sure his regrettably not the neatest appearance was at least as groomed as possible before presenting himself to her.

But he after all couldn't make much out of his chance, as suddenly the music was cut like all the strings of the guitars would've been broken, and the square was filled with oppressive silence when Henry noticed a group of soldiers to march forth from the multitude of spectators. The festivities ceasing immediately due to the sight of the military men approaching the wedding venue, the marines spreading amongst the gypsies who by the looks on their faces were aware of what was happening, where Henry was completely confused as he saw Carmen to gasp due to the sight of the commanding officer who was the last to emerge from the throng. Henry wrinkling his brows as followed her to glance to her sides as if looking for an escape route, everyone at her vicinity stiffened to their spots as Commander Basset, whom Henry of course also recognized, stopped at the other side of the venue to give it a tedious lookover before walked directly towards Carmen. Henry filling with even greater bafflement as he retreated back into his hiding, Commander Basset intentionally kicking down a vase full of flowers as a clear sign of scorn as was then approached by a couple of gypsies, who tried to prevent him from reaching the girl. The soldiers however forcing them to keep their distance with the pointy ends of their muskets, where Commander Basset went straight to Carmen, whose expression then turned from nervous to serious as she shook off the deterring hand of her presumed father to meet with the officer halfway. Half leering at the man.

"What right do you have to come here and interrupt this celebration, Commander?" she asked, in disdain herself as looked into the man's eyes. Henry measuring Commander Basset's bearing and finding it but annoyed, inexplicable smothered rage hidden under his calm expression as he then smiled at Carmen significantly. Her cringing back once he explained himself.

"Your celebration is disturbing the public peace of this area, so I have every right to put an end to this deafening racket should I wish to", he responded, Carmen letting out an indignant breath as the man now stepped forth. Causing Henry to flinch in turn as he grabbed her arm tight, bringing her closer a sudden dark look in his eyes. People around them attempting to intervene again, but were once more forced back by the marines.

"Regardless as you probably have already guessed, I'm not here for this petty little gathering, but solely for you. I received a word that you'd been seen skulking about this part of town, away from your sanctuary... Did you really think that without that sacrilegious robe of yours I wouldn't recognize you, even after two years, _Carmen_?"

Henry was surprised as despite of her evident fear after leveling a swift glare at the man Carmen slapped him across his face most readily, hard enough for him to release her as the townspeople who'd gathered to witness the unfolding scene released a shocked exclamation, not believing their eyes that this gypsy girl had the impudence to assault one of the most powerful men in town. However now freed Carmen instantly turning around to run towards the tents she'd thought of escaping through, her intentions cut short by a pistol holding officer who stepped in front of her, Henry letting out an incredulous breath as emerged from his hiding again. Watching Commander Basset to yank Carmen back, his steel hard stare drilling into hers after he'd swung the girl around to face him.

"As much as I've missed that temerity of yours, I will not keep playing this game any longer. Tell me where the boy is and I will gladly forget you ever laid your hands on me", he prompted sharply, pointing at the reddish mark on his cheek, where she simply stared back at him defiantly. Clearly not going to cooperate with him, this angering the man visibly as he narrowed his eyes at her bravery, feigning patience. "I only want the boy. Tell me where I can find him, and you'll be left alone along with your little flock."

Henry blinked. A boy? What boy were they talking about?

"I will never tell you where he is", Carmen spat as a response, however turning scared the next minute the Commander straightened his posture even more enraged, his hate towards gypsies more than evident as he now shoved her into the awaiting arms of his subordinate as himself took hold of a small child that had ran too close to him while chasing a stray puppy. Carmen's expression turning from resolute to utterly terrified as the Commander took out his sword, Henry not believing his eyes either now as he witnessed the man to use it to threaten the boy.

"One last time, or you'll be responsible of this child's entrails seeping to the ground. _Where is the boy?"_

"Commander, please", Carmen pleaded, letting out a startled breath as the man's grip of the child tightened.

"Where?! Tell me where, and I'll spear him."

Henry gazed around the clearing, incredulous that no one would step in to stop this injustice, several voices simply begging the Commander to release the small boy. Henry then suddenly spotting his mother from the crowd and taking notice of her horror stricken face just before the voices of the gypsies finally rose to protest the Commander's all but proper behaviour in unison. Also demanding Carmen to stay quiet and not give up the location of the man he was searching for. And she did stay silent, but her extremely hesitant expression inflicted pity in Henry who behold her turmoil, gazing at the crying child compassionately herself as took hold of the rosary that had been concealed under her collar. Trying to decide what to do.

"I'll kill him", Commander Basset warned, placing the blade against the child's stomach before smiled at the girl victoriously, knowing that she couldn't further resist him by letting the boy die. Not the way she'd been living these past years, quilt practically radiating from her as he observed her to try to choose which was more important; to keep protecting her lover and help him escape the verdict well deserved, or save this child's life that had been put in peril only because of the frivolous loyalty she still hold for the man.

"Excuse me, sir."

Commander Basset's gaze softened due to wonder as he turned his head on his right where the voice had come from, only to find himself face to face with an unknown young man who'd somehow managed to slip past his soldiers to address him. The lad's expression but polite as he bowed his head at the Commander, Basset measuring him for a moment until met his gaze in irritation.

"What business do you have with me, son?" he inquired. "Moreover, cannot you see I'm currently occupied with interrogating a criminal?"

"Criminal? I dare hope not", Henry answered, smiling at the Commander until beckoned to Carmen and the child, where his mother was stunned to see her son to walk right in middle of the skirmish. Getting himself involved to an incident that had nothing to do with him, therefore Elizabeth becoming uneasy herself as the woman by her side asked if the arrived lad was her boy, with a confirming sigh Elizabeth watching Henry to continue.

"But should she truly be guilty of something, she won't be telling you anything as long as this child's life depends on her answers. Because this, if you permit my boldness sir, looks more like blackmail to me than simple interrogation", Henry remarked, surprising the Commander as well as Carmen who was staring at him in bafflement. Naturally not recognizing him either nor comprehending why he'd intervened when no one else had, Commander Basset's eyes however swiftly gaining back their angry tint as he eyed at the boy who dared to fault him this directly.

"It's the only way with this type of rabble, lad. They won't be like proper Englishmen, they imagine to be above our laws with their own, lie and make a fool out of you with every chance they're given. Therefore they're ought to be reminded that our magistrate has its boundaries, at times forcing our hand to act more gravely should the situation require rigorous measures to be resolved for the sake of common good."

Henry glanced at the marines scattered about the premises before looked at Commander Basset, his face unreadable where inwardly he was disgusted with the man's discriminatory attitude. "But surely a man of such good reputation and the loyal servant of His Majesty the King like yourself should not go down to the same lowly level as them by using a child as a means of extortion. Such acts even if small in quantity will in time start to diminish your own sense of justice, Commander."

Elizabeth released another frustrated sigh upon her son's response, in her mind begging him not to say anything more, Henry's expression now bordering between earnest and contemptuous. Her not understanding what the boy was doing speaking against Commander Basset in such manner, only risking himself to get in trouble and in worst case to be thrown into jail for decrying an officer. Fearing this Elizabeth watching attentively with the rest of the onlookers as Commander Basset regarded Henry for while again until finally dropped the child down, releasing him, this time a breath of relief escaping Elizabeth lips as well as Carmen's as they then followed the gypsy boy to run to his distraught mother. Henry shifting his eyes to them as well with a ghost of smile, watching the woman to hurry away from the square through the gypsy camp her son tightly in her arms.

"Your name, young man?" Basset queried, trying to make something out of Henry's appearance that would've given him clues about the lad, him soon deciding the boy to be a sailor of some sort by the sight of his clothing, overgrown hair and suntanned complexion. Henry's smile widening to a half smirk, cheerful expression returning on his face as he bowed again slightly.

"Swann, sir."

"Military man, are you?"

"Why no sir, regrettably not yet, sir", Henry lied, thanking his luck that he wasn't wearing his uniform at the moment.

"Pity. His Majesty's forces could use a brash young man such as yourself...You have the right bearing, of a soldier. I should know, I've trained dozens of fledgling youths similar to you and today they're the pride of the whole British Army."

Henry saw Commander Basset to glance to his left towards the man who was guarding Carmen, Henry getting his point as the Commander let his flattery sink in. Sitting down to a barrel after slogging away the tea set that had been placed there after he'd taken a marzipan from a bowl of sweets among them, when seated examining the pinkish confection until threw it in his mouth. Turning back to Henry, sincerely curious.

"Tell me, Mr. Swann...What is it you find so worth caring about these gypsies to get involved in this matter which is but the concern of the British Court of Law I represent, and which you as a true Englishman should honor without questioning its methods?" he inquired, spitting the marzipan on the ground with a look of distaste. "What reason could you have to incur your undoubtedly unblemished reputation for unneeded infamy by caring for this girl, obstructor of justice who's willingly concealing information that would expose the location of a wanted man?"

Carmen closed her eyes in slight desperation briefly, praying to God to help her out of this predicament as Henry turned to look at her. Meeting her gaze and seeing the confusion that was written all over her face, as she was as clueless about his unexpected willingness to help her, a girl he didn't know. But as their stare lasted she saw something in this young man's eyes that calmed her, helped her to place faith in him as Henry then broke into another wide smirk. Him snatching an apple from a nearby tray and tossing it in the air before faced the Commander in turn, his voice but honest as he replied rather nonchalantly.

"She's a beautiful girl. And like any man I just couldn't simply stand by and leave a helpless maiden in distress", he remarked, Commander Basset frowning at his response that was far from like-minded he'd expected to receive, where Carmen's eyes snapped back up to Henry in dismay. Them exchanging a new stare until for Henry's amusement with slightly rosy cheeks she looked away briefly, his attention returning back to the Commander who appeared to reach a conclusion. Pointing his rapier at Carmen as smiled derisively.

"So it is mere desire that drives you then? I understand, they have a talent of bringing that out in a man", he stated, his words contemptuously stressed as he rose, coming face to face with Henry. Not an ounce of courtesy left as his exterior now signaled but authority that aimed to scare the lad off from further stepping on his toes. "But alas you should turn your attention elsewhere to more suitable company, as she certainly is not worth your chivalry. As I mentioned before, I can tell that you're a law-abiding man, Mr. Swann. So I suggest you to let the fleeting fancy fade and walk away without hindering my duties further. I'm sure you have a home and a family to attend to."

"That be right, sir", Henry admitted, directing a stealthy glance to his mother's direction until turned more earnest, his complimentary smile also faltering. "But I'm afraid that they wouldn't stand the sight of me should I allow you to oppress this girl any further."

Instantly after saying that Henry twirled around and threw the apple at the marine who was holding Carmen, the soldier letting out a pained moan as the fruit bashed to his forehead and forced him to release the girl. Startled Carmen stumbling back in surprise until her widened eyes found Henry's, her seeing the young man to take out his sword before he gestured her to move. Commander Basset as well as the rest of his men following suite after witnessing their comrade to fall down unconscious, the calm chat turning into a swordfight in a blink of an eye as the gypsies took Henry's stunt as their cue to get involved. Grasping the marines that were hurrying to their Commander's aid, who instead was about to attack Henry with a frustrated holler, him warding off his first attack until looked to flabbergasted Carmen again. Telling her to escape.

"Well run!" Henry exclaimed, beckoning towards the tents for Carmen's wonder just as Commander Basset delivered his second strike, him countering it with ease as Carmen stood still for awhile. Dithering again whether or not to leave her helper to fare on his own until her brother made the choice for her, running to her through the fighting figures and pushed her into the nearest tent. Telling her to return back to the abbey before she would be caught by Basset's men, with one thankful gaze directed at Henry over his shoulder Carmen eventually dashing to the back wall of the tent, where Henry had been completely drawn into the fight. Warding off three soldiers for the horror of his mother, until Carmen's brother along with two other gypsy men joined him. Taking each a marine for themselves and leaving Henry to battle only with Commander Basset, the older man letting out an annoyed grunt as the lad proved much more bothersome with a blade than he'd assumed. His greater experience in hand in hand combat however soon prevailing once Henry failed to be wary of the man after his sword had been deflected, the Commander using this as an opening to bump Henry down with his shoulder. Astounded Henry falling against a cask, watching the Commander to kick his sword out of his reach before the man came to stand in front of him, gloating. Nodding his awaiting subordinate to arrest him.

"Should you have been trained by the army you might've had a chance against me. And that in mind, without the protection of a military position you should've just minded your own business and avoided this resultant, most unnecessary punishment."

Henry met the Commander's gaze anxiously, glancing about as realized the situation not to have played out exactly as he'd calculated, noticing the gypsy men to have been apprehended and shackled. The rest of the marines starting to lead them towards the Fortress as Henry's eyes then noticed Carmen who'd apparently returned, with a surprised breath Henry following her to sneak closer under the shelter of the mob while carrying an armful of pears. The corners of his lips rising, his momentary plight whisked away the moment he then understood what the girl was up to by risking to be detained as well, handing some of the fruits to children standing by her side before she next came out of hiding. Henry lifting his eyebrows at the Commander.

"I'm just doing my civil duty, Commander. Protecting the innocent like the law obliges."

Commander Basset smiled, snapping his fingers for the irons. "Three nights in jail will be sure to rectify your perception of our laws."

Horrified Elizabeth gasped as suddenly another fruit flew out of nowhere, her hands falling from her lips in wonder as she saw it hit the Commander directly to his jaw. Facing the same fate as one of his soldiers not so long before, the man releasing his grip of Henry's collar as she as well as the infuriated military man twirled around to the direction of the caster. Commander Basset shielding himself with his arms as two more pears flew through the air, soiling his uniform, Henry smirking at his dismay due to the sight of stoic Carmen who stood a few meters away a new fruit clasped in her hand. Her however having time but to flee around the corner of the stall she'd previously emerged behind as Commander Basset pointed at her escaping form in rage.

"Arrest her!"

Once Commander Basset's attention was diverted elsewhere Henry flung himself to his right, reaching out to the apple tray that laid in another convenient wait on a table not far from him, him then jumping to his feet in a too swift instant for the Commander to react until Henry had successfully hurled the fruits towards him. Distracting the officer enough for Henry to rush to his sword to reclaim it before he was scurrying to the direction Carmen had disappeared to, Commander's voice roaring behind him to someone to catch him as Henry squeezed through the throng of townspeople. While passing by smiling at the gypsy children responsible of flinging the pears with Carmen, who were as quick to scatter as their confederates.

"Stop them! Stop them both at once!"

Elizabeth saw her son to vanish amongst the faraway stalls, immense worry causing her to turn even more uneasy as the marines had quickly ignored their prisoners and dashed after the gypsy girl Henry had saved as well as him. Her praying him to get away, as elsewhere Henry came to a sudden halt upon encountering an intersection of several paths, shouts of the approaching soldiers closing in on him from every passage that would've taken him away from the marketplace to safety. Henry however not being prepared for the arm that then appeared from within the protective covering of an empty stall next to him, pulling him inside, just as Commander Basset's men stormed to the pathway. Henry looking at Carmen taken aback as she peeked through the coverage, seeing the redcoats to stop in disorientation after noticing Henry to have disappeared without a trace, Henry following suite and holding back a laugh as watched Commander Basset to march to sight. All covered in sticky juice and his wig ruined, his hat gone due to an accurate throw of one of the kids that had knocked it right off. His face distorted for unspeakable frustration as he realized the young man to be gone as well, barking his men to find him.

"Search the square. I want both the boy and the gypsy found and brought to the Fort immediately!"

After confirmative replies from each marine the men dispersed to the marketplace in groups of two, Henry letting out a relieved sigh himself once they were alone. Closing his eyes before felt Carmen's hand to press onto his arm, surprising him again. The touch actually causing his heart to jump in his chest, tingling his skin even through the sleeve of his jacket, him turning all nervous for the first time when he realized how close they were while stuffed into the tiny area meant for the storing of sold products. Him not at first registering what she said as focused on counting the number of freckles he now noticed to spot her cheekbones.

"Could you please put your sword away now that they're gone?" she asked, Henry looking down in confusion and noticing his blade to be accidentally pressing against her thigh. Momentarily abashed Henry clearing his throat as met Carmen's amused gaze, sheathing the weapon as she slipped her head outside to see was it safe to leave their improvised hiding place.

"I'm sorry... And thank you. You saved me", Henry told her, smiling in turn as after stepping outside from the crammed space Carmen swung her braid away from her shoulder, facing him.

"Just returned the favor. I should be thanking you instead, not many dare to stand up for people like me", she answered with a grateful nod, Henry watching her then to bend down to take out a basket she'd apparently also hidden within the stall before. "But you are welcome. I'm a gypsy so I'm accustomed to run and hide from Government Officials. This was nothing after what you did for me."

Henry returned her smile. "You're welcome then too."

Seeing it now from much closer Henry realized her smile to indeed hold a power to leave him speechless, after replying the boy seeking words for a moment to continue the conversation, until Carmen then curtsied to him as a sign of goodbye.

"I'll be on my way. Thank you again, and be careful on your way home. Commander Basset will not be forgetting your brashness any time soon."

"I'll walk you home!" Henry finally managed to say after getting confused by Carmen's remark, proving him wrong when he'd believed her to live with the other gypsies at the camp when he saw her to head to the opposite direction away from the market. Him therefore striding to Carmen's side, her turning to him in surprise as Henry's smile widened. "Where do you live?"

"Not far...which is why I'll be alright on my own", she said. Henry simply inclining his head as took a step back, bowing to her.

"I insist. Now that were both searched criminals we should stick together instead of splitting up."

Carmen thought about his offer for a moment in hesitation, until nodded in consent after finding nothing harm in sharing a simple walk with him of short distance, turning around to show him the way. But before she could leave his hand stretched out to stop her, and she was then bemused as Henry abruptly lifted the skirt of her cover dress. The fleeting gratefulness vanishing as she looked to the boy in slight shock, not knowing what he was about to do, but it didn't take long for a new, delighted smile to spread on her lips as she followed him to pull an apple under the fabric. With a thankful nod in turn Henry throwing it to the amazed girl over her shoulder, them locking gazes as he offered her a confident smile this time. Carmen's following laughter instead conjuring butterflies in his stomach as they headed towards the street.

"You took this from the camp too, didn't you?" Carmen berated after marveling over Henry's magic trick, glancing at the young man in mirth as he shrugged.

"I couldn't help myself. They looked so tempting all stacked like that...besides the pot's calling the kettle black, you took those pears from somewhere too!" Henry responded, lifting his eyebrows a gentle accusation imbedded into his gaze as Carmen looked at him significantly.

"I paid for them! I was supposed to bring them back with me, but you know how that turned out..."

Henry cast his eyes down as smiled, turning back to nervous as they spent a moment without talking. Him glancing at the girl walking by his side, who was measuring the fruit in her hand before looked up to him curtly, Henry turning his irises away instantly as tried to come up with something to say. Finding it extremely challenging now that he'd gotten the chance to meet Carmen after all, his wish from before fulfilled by enabling him to speak to her instead of simply watching her from afar wistfully.

"It's good to eat something after experiencing a great shock...at least my mother always says so", Henry said, although he'd meant it as a joke instantly regretting his gawky attempt of a conversation when his words then sounded so stupid when he thought about them. But while he was awkwardly rubbing his neck and blaming himself for letting such foolish things to slip his lips even he usually showed no difficulty in talking to girls, Carmen found his quintessential thoughtfulness but sweet. Examining him, his big and brown, inquisitive but innocent eyes and adolescent like features bordering masculinity added to the at times boyish behaviour telling her that he must've been still some years away from adulthood like her.

"You have other family?" she asked, interested.

"No. It's just me and my mother", Henry revealed, Carmen however detecting a flash of regret that shadowed his cheerful expression for a passing moment. "But I do feel bad for her. She's almost constantly alone these days when I'm away so much."

"Where do you go then? Are you a sailor?" Carmen inquired, taking a break before made her question, measuring Henry more carefully. Basing her assumption to his rather tanned bearing and clothes that weren't new, that had put up with as much sunlight as his skin, and which were a bit torn from some places. Not to mention the fact that he apparently hadn't had the chance to change them for some time, Carmen laughing at Henry's embarrassed expression when he noticed her to turn up her nose unwittingly. The lad sweeping his far too long hair away from his eyes.

"Something like that. I board different ships and travel around the trading routes and beyond, looking for my father...and a way to have him returned to us", Henry told her, puzzling the girl by turning more serious.

"He was lost at sea?" Carmen guessed, assuming the downcast look on Henry's face to indicate to something similar. Him now looking her into eyes as made a small smile that to her seemed to confirm it.

"In a way."

"Sea is a dangerous place. I'm grateful that I've never had to step a foot aboard a ship."

"You dislike them?"

"I fear them."

"Even you've never been aboard one?"

"Precisely why."

Amused breath left Henry's lips as he then fell to his thoughts, changing the topic as his curiosity took the best of his discretion. "What was that strife about at the market? Why Commander Basset was so bent on capturing you?"

Carmen froze shortly, taken aback by Henry's direct question and he noticed it, second guessing should he have asked as the girl avoided his gaze at first and looked down. Hesitant, eventually giving in with a deep sigh.

"I do owe you an explanation... You after all were willing to be imprisoned in my place for the kindness of your heart", she said with a weak smile herself, looking thoughtful where Henry tilted his head at her, holding back a new surge of embarrassment.

 _Or for something else entirely..._

"Only should you want to tell me. It after all has nothing to do with me and I wish not to intrude", Henry responded politely, Carmen eyeing at him shortly in wonder until flashed one of those sweet smiles to Henry which indeed seemed to sweep him off his feet every time. Literally, him doing his best not to showcase any signs of blushing on his face when his emotions once more seemed to run wild due to a simple gaze of hers, him toning down the rush of different feelings with severity as started to listen to her tale.

"It's been like this for two years. It started back when our camp was still located outside of town...My brother was suffering from high fever and my mother had asked me to go to the market in her place, to do some reading from the cards to the townspeople for a small fee."

"You can predict the future?" Henry asked amazed, earning a whimsical look back from Carmen who was obviously teasing him, mostly at least when she answered but enigmatically.

"Among other things...Such skills are passed down in our tribe from one generation to the next and we find them important to teach to our children."

Carmen took another break before continued. "I did as she bid me, earning as much money as could in a day before returning at sunset. However once I was heading back to the camp Commander Basset appeared out of the nowhere and brought me along to a more deserted part of town…trying to assault me."

Henry was shocked, staring at Carmen for a fleeting moment speechless again, until even greater sense of revulsion took over him from before once he thought about the Commander who supposedly was an honourable man with immaculate reputation and manners. When Henry recalled the previous incident him though coming to reconsider this general view and finding such behaviour very likely, understanding well why she couldn't simply live at the gypsy camp where he could find her whenever he wished, the terrible truth starting to dawn upon him and he looked at Carmen in horror.

"Did...he...did something happen?" he questioned, Carmen's calm expression however relieving him.

"No. Pedro had been asked to escort me home and arrived just in time to save me from him", she clarified. "They got into a fight during which I ran to get help...My brother found them both unconscious from the alley and brought Pedro back with him, injured but alive."

"The man Commander was asking you about?"

"Yes. He bears a grudge against Pedro and the very next day sent his soldiers to our camp to arrest him, but we hid him. He's been on the run since, and when it comes to me...Commander Basset seems to believe I know where he's hiding and keeps accosting me for his location."

"Which is why you have to hide from him too?"

"Yes."

Henry eyed at Carmen, having noticed the sad tint in her eyes as they'd looked ahead even in slight shame when she'd recounted the events of that day two years past, him having an inkling that caused an uncomfortable sensation to curtly flaw his glee, as he then pushed his hands into his pockets. Rolling a detached button in his fingers, not knowing how to phrase the next question popping into his mind and had to make it to himself many times before presenting it to Carmen.

"Is he someone very dear to you?"

Henry tried to find signs from Carmen's face that would've signaled of greater attachment to this man in question, in the end not being able to make out her feelings for him clearly as her following smile was rather vague as was her voice, her inclining her head at him.

"Above all he's a friend. He grew up with me, and does have a special place in my memory till forever to come, as we used to be close. He's always protected me and earned my devotion as a member of my own family...So it may not be impossible not only Commander Basset to have come to suspect a stronger bond between us."

Henry didn't understand what that meant, however not daring to ask her to clarify as it after all had nothing to do with him, him still making a slightly demoralized nod as he could tell this man to be nevertheless important to Carmen even if she didn't directly say to love him, no matter the nature of their relationship. This trivial feeling of inferiority however vanishing when he then clung to a couple of words she'd just said, looking at the girl in interest.

"Used to be?" he repeated, lifting his brows, watching Carmen to sigh before she met his gaze with a small smile.

"I haven't seen Pedro in weeks. He used to come to see me frequently, but now it's been over a month since I last saw him."

Henry said nothing to that, offering an apologetic smile to Carmen who was clearly saddened by her friend's absence. His attention though then suddenly diverting to a somewhat different building that stood out from the usual houses they'd so far passed, one look at the highest tower telling him it to be a convent once he noticed the bell and the cross that hung above the entrance, directly above him as he came to a halt. By the design and the name of the place deeming it as Catholic, devoted to St. Virgin Mary, Henry looking upon a small garden until his irises followed the short pathway to the door of the chapel and focused on the stained glass windows that were the only adornment of the old work of masonry made completely from grey stone. The dilapidate facade proving that the abbey was quite deprived, even though the apple trees were filled with fruits and he could hear the noise of several animals coming from behind the concealed backyard.

After taking in the nunnery he hadn't ever before come across at that part of town Henry returned his attention back to Carmen, emboldening himself as turned around and lifted his arm to lean against the convent's gateway. Offering her the most charming gaze he could muster as his emotions took over him again, him this time allowing the overpowering rapture to take the lead so that he would have the courage to make his subtle advances, to make sure this not to be the only time they'd meet. It however not proving hard once he simply looked at Carmen but for a short while, it bringing a genuine smile over his lips like so many times before.

"You really are beautiful", he told her, like back at the marketplace but completely sincerely this time. Meaning it, not being able to help himself from blurting his thoughts out loud as didn't even know himself to be smirking like a fool, where Carmen turned her astonished eyes to him from the campanile. Clear embarrassment in her eyes which she however was able to hinder from showing on her face by hiding it under modesty, her soon breaking into an abashed smile before eyed at Henry thoughtfully. As if trying to decide whether to respond or not, her own smile widening eventually as she after all couldn't pass the chance to tease the lad.

"You don't look all that disagreeable yourself for a boy of seventeen", she answered, laughing at Henry's following dismay as she guessed his age exactly right, him blinking once as she tilted her head at his surprise indifferently. Henry letting out an amused breath as straightened to his full height.

"Did the universe tell you that?"

"Or God, who knows. Well, we're here."

Henry frowned in wonder, however then lifting his brows in even greater puzzlement as saw Carmen step through the gate, it taking a moment for him to realize why she'd entered within the convent grounds until his eyes fixated onto the rosary she was wearing. Henry making an understanding nod, though he did feel a brief sting of chagrin as the truth was revealed to him.

"You're a nun", he realized, making a half smile as finally comprehended all the clues that had been there for him to piece together long ago. Her very plain appearance and notably more reserved behaviour from other girls he'd ever talked to while with him pointing directly to the fact that she was not any ordinary girl. The Commander's certain remark finally making sense to him as well as some of the telltale signs in her speech.

"In a way. Does it shock you?" Carmen asked, Henry thinking a moment as they exchanged a stare, his obvious bewilderment amusing the girl until he did make a nod.

"Very. You certainly don't look like a nun", he told the truth, Carmen not replying but simply inclining her head apologetically as smiled. Indeed seeing the withheld disappointment deep in his eyes, but didn't know what to make of it.

"I should've told you."

"No, it's...quite alright. I probably should've figured that out myself by now. So the sanctuary Commander Basset mentioned..."

"Is here. After sensitised of my circumstances the Abbess of this convent was kind enough to offer me shelter, but as the abbey is small and there are constantly several others seeking refuge under its roof, the only way for me to gain asylum and remain untouchable was to join the nunnery as a novice. As long as I'm under the protection of the convent Commander Basset cannot lay a hand on me."

"Which was why he was so adamant in having you arrested today after finding you to have left the abbey."

Carmen made a confirming nod. "It was my sister's wedding celebration, so I simply could not miss to attend. Commander perhaps knew to expect me to make an appearance and had ordered his soldiers to keep an eye on the camp."

Henry looked at Carmen in true bafflement. He definitely hadn't expected this outcome even if it should've been obvious, and even though he did understand her reasons, he couldn't come to agree how such a young woman could willingly give over her whole life for the service of God, a being that hadn't even been proved to exist regardless of the worldwide faith people had had for Him for centuries. To some supposed divine being he didn't believe in the least. But as there was nothing he could do to change it nor to judge a decision Carmen had seen to be best for herself, ignoring his in an instant dispirited turned exterior Henry simply smiled at Carmen politely.

"Even Commander Basset cannot go against God."

Slightly awkward silence fell between them then until Henry saw Carmen to look down at the apple in her hand, recalling its existence, as then her face was lit up again by a new mischievous expression. Her looking into his eyes as took a bite from the fruit, for his following wonder next placing it on her palm before covering it with a handkerchief. Her in turn surprising Henry as after a few seconds of holding his gaze she yanked the tissue away, his eyes widening to the size of plates once the fruit vanished right in front of his eyes.

"Thank you for the apple", Carmen thanked him, like before noticing to be taking great amusement of the boy's nonplussed bearing when he'd witnessed the fruit to disappear. Her however not getting a chance to continue as familiar voice then called out her, interrupting her.

"There you are, my child. I was beginning to worry for you to have fallen into the clutches of the Commander after sending you to the market all alone."

Both Henry and Carmen were taken aback by the voice of the Mother Superior who'd arrived to the gate out of the blue, the elderly woman smiling at Carmen as came by her side, Carmen curtseying to her as the nun faced Henry a pondering look on her face. Bemused Henry making a hasty bow as the woman's attention was instantly focused on him in interest.

"Who's this boy, Carmen? Has he come for some remedies for his family?" the Abbess asked, Carmen lowering her head in respect.

"No, Mother Superior. This is Mr. Swann, he was kind enough to escort me back to the abbey after saving me from the Commander."

"Turner, Ma'am. My name is Turner", Henry corrected, for the curt confusion of Carmen, making a new bow with his head as the Prioress measured him for a fleeting moment. Paying attention to the way the young woman by her side was somewhat different from her usual self, livelier than in her whole time after coming to the abbey whenever she locked fleeting gazes with the young man. But a word from his lips bringing more color on her cheeks in a way the Abbess as a fellow woman recognized but had never witnessed Carmen to express before, her experienced eyes not either missing the clear attraction of the lad's that manifested itself in a form of alarming adoration when he studied the girl's features from the corner of his eyes in secret when she wasn't looking. After making her observations and getting convinced by them the Abbess then smiling at Henry, her expression utterly unreadable to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I thank you, my son, for your consideration. Not all would go as far as to resist a man as influencial as the Commander in an attempt to aid those in need."

Henry appeared amused, glancing at Carmen. "So I've been told, Abbess."

Henry then thought a moment. Looking at Carmen now directly but quite hesitant, as although he was now aware of her vows and the obligations a life of a nun therefore brought for her, as well as everything her pledge prohibited her from doing, he simply couldn't give up the exhilarating feeling being with her created in him. Seeing her smile at him so kindly only urging him not to let her go either even he probably should've, Henry therefore next taking a step closer to her as smoothed his neck again awkwardly, his eyes bearing a question when they looked into hers.

"Could I...um...see you again? I just got home and will be staying at least for a few weeks until I'll leave again. So it would be nice to...meet you before that", Henry asked, hopeful, in truth changing his plans after deciding it not to hurt if he stayed home for a bit longer for the sake of his mother, even he'd before aimed to leave within a week. Henry's eyes brightening for excitement as he could see Carmen's own to express the assent he desired to gain long before a reply formed on her lips. Them first spreading into a concurring smile, but just as she was to speak it was the Prioress who responded for her. Carmen's as well as Henry's faces dropping simultaneously for surprise upon hearing her words, the woman wrapping an arm around Carmen's shoulders lightly as smiled at Henry genially. Him still getting the feeling that her gesture was somewhat protective. Against him.

"I am sorry, Mr. Turner, but Sister Carmen is not allowed gentlemen visitors within the abbey grounds, nor to meet them outside of it. So thank you for all you've done for her today, and good day to you, my son. God bless you for your kindness", the woman told him bluntly, baffling Henry as after nodding her head at him and exchanging a steadfast stare with Carmen the Abbess started to walk back towards the nunnery. Henry shifting his incredulous eyes to Carmen who after gazing down for awhile looked at him too, smiling a little as curtseyed to him, for his grievance her expression also endorsing everything Mother Superior had just said.

"Goodbye Mr. Turner. Perhaps we'll meet again."

Carmen's tone had been sceptical. And even Henry after all knew the Mother Superior to be right about her, that they could never meet again after this moment, he still was but disinclined to comply with it. Not being able to hold back the dreary feeling of loss when after hardly getting to know the young woman he watched her to turn around and walk after the elderly nun. The temptation to demur the facts of their shortly entwined lives in the end proving too strong to resist, as Henry soon leant against the gate again a wide smile on his lips. Shouting after her with that same cheerful, warm voice that during that short walk even Carmen had come to find as agreeable as the rest of him, and what she deep within her heart was already sorry to relinquish so soon. Therefore instead of ignoring it, Henry's exclamation stopping her before her conscience had time to tell otherwise.

"It's Henry!"

Same flutter of a heart resulted when Henry followed Carmen to indeed turn around to look at him, after a short stare nodding in understanding, until the Abbess' voice called out to her to follow. Instead of that bleak feeling of blue Henry then filling with warmness due to the last stealth smile she sent him across the garden before walked inside the chapel. Him knowing it without a real thought even occurring to him that even if he should've let her go and never try to speak to her again, it was impossible. Because after coming to adore someone like this so strongly even after such a fleeting encounter, he couldn't bring himself to stay away anymore, realizing that there were no rules in what he was feeling towards Carmen. While thinking this Henry pushing a hand back into his pocket habitually, getting however even more greatly surprised as his fingers found an unknown object from within he knew for a fact not to have been there before, him pulling out the item. Amazed and half amused breath escaping his lips as he learned it to be the apple, one Carmen had apparently returned to him when he hadn't been looking.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	2. An Outlaw And a Pariah

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"You gave my maiden name as your alias to Commander Basset? Oh Henry..."

Elizabeth shook her head at her son in disbelief as turned to face him, Henry instead letting out a piqued sigh as leant back in his chair and met Elizabeth's as anticipated distraught eyes. Him being able to tell exactly what she was thinking after he'd recounted the events of the afternoon and what had truly happened after coming home from town, known to expect her to bolt needlessly, Henry now motioning towards the stew that had been left brewing at the fireplace since they'd finished their supper. To distract his mother from useless brooding over matters that were already but stagnant water under the bridge.

"It's not like you use that name anymore, _Mrs. Turner_ ", he reminded, apparently way too nonchalantly in Elizabeth's opinion as she released a frustrated sigh in turn. Indeed walking to the kettle to remove the food from open fire before leaving it alone again to cool, the tone of her voice extremely reprimanding when she soon responded after a short, contemplative silence.

"But there are records from where he could easily find out our real family name should he choose to come after you! You should've known better and not gotten yourself involved. Especially if that girl was guilty of doing something that had earned her the attention of the Commander..."

"Not the kind of attention you're referring to..." Henry murmured in contempt, his face swiftly shifting back to deadpan from irritated as he noticed Elizabeth's questionable, raised eyebrow. "She hasn't done anything wrong. The Commander just keeps persecuting her unjustly, without a proper reason."

"Even so you should've minded your own business. She has managed to escape imprisonment for two years already without you being there to jump in her rescue and get yourself entangled into her problems."

"So you're saying I should've just watched him, no... _allowed_ him to arrest her under pretences that only his acrimony viewed justified?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"That's not what I said. I'm proud of what you did, but am simply asking you to sometimes pay heed for your own best interest as well", Elizabeth corrected. "To resist those who hold the control over law in their hands to mold it to their very liking, it's not a game you can always count on to get out of easily and unscathed, without a need to fear for consequences."

"I know, mother, so just don't start with the usual tirade, alright? Calm down, I'm not in any trouble. My arrest warrant hasn't been scattered all over town", Henry remarked soothingly. Aware of the reference his mother had made to her own encounters with law in her youth that had driven her to be eventually drawn into the world of piracy. His returned carefree mindset however not calming down Elizabeth at all, neither convincing her that Henry comprehended the importance of what she'd just said.

Her son's occasionally so troublesome impulsiveness and desire to be everyone's savior once more reminded her how she sometimes hated the fact how similar he was with Will. Leading to all sort of way more cumbersome situations that she would've granted Henry to end up, all due to his oblivious nature that because of his still at times distinguishable lack of maturity failed to realize into what kind of much worse difficulties such behaviour could result in if taken too far. Her therefore not blaming herself for her over-protectiveness this time as dropped to a chair with a resigned sigh, serious even on behalf of Henry as next locked gazes with him.

"Yet you mean. It wouldn't be surprising after the way you humiliated the Commander so publicly. I say, just like your father you are. Insist on rescuing damsels from distresses that have nothing to do with you at the risk of your own integrity..."

At this point Henry made a cheeky grin, pointing to his mother's direction with the knife he was currently carving wood with, amused. "That's why you love me...Besides I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for father's similar tendency to save you from such distresses."

"No Henry, I love you because you are my only son to worry over. Now before you earn a cuff on the ear go to the well to fetch some water. I clear out the plates", Elizabeth retorted, smiling in the end gently as placed her hand briefly on Henry's shoulder after standing. Earning an eye-roll back from the lad.

"I'm not a kid anymore", Henry said with a laugh, his mother's incredulous bearing informing her to disagree and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Only children behave so irresponsibly to anger a military man of status and power... not to mention flirt with a nun."

Elizabeth couldn't hold back a snicker at this point, however returning her features back to normal as saw the slightly disappointed look that visited her son's eyes due to the mention of the girl he'd saved, and to whom Elizabeth believed him to have fallen for after listening to his story about the events of the incident involving that gypsy girl Carmen. Not to mention after beholding the boy's expression when he'd talked about her, that in mind Elizabeth then taking a pause before she lifted both of her eyebrows at Henry remarkably.

"I understand what you've come to feel for that girl. Believe me, I know what love at first sight is...but you have to forget any feelings you've already come to develop, as well as her, Henry. She's become a nun, maybe not because of a choice she made willingly, but the truth is she isn't allowed to have a relationship with a man as long as she lives up to her vows and serves the nunnery. You do understand this even without me telling you, don't you?"

Henry was quiet before replying, his gaze falling to stare at the floor momentarily as he nodded, of course knowing what Elizabeth was aiming at with these warnings, as he'd already been told so by the Abbess as well as the rational part of his own mind that understood it to be futile to further nurture his infatuation towards Carmen. But his young heart had a will of its own that didn't listen to such trivial things such as common sense, therefore Henry simply starting to smile due to the recollection of the young woman, bypassing all opposing circumstances by reverting back to his raptured self as started to whistle happily. Snatching the same apple she'd managed to slip into his pocket earlier that day from the table, biting into it while walked to the water bucket that was waiting for him at the door. Going outside.

"Don't you? You shouldn't bother her by forcing feelings upon her she cannot return", Elizabeth repeated. Henry looking at her the same manner of innocently through the crack in the closing door like he always did when she knew him not to consider anything she'd told him to change his mind about something.

"I know that."

 _Do you?_ Elizabeth asked in her mind with a new headshake as watched Henry's form to vanish into the early twilight, seriously doubting his response that had come out somewhat evasive, as her irises then swept over the small field of sunflowers she'd once planted outside their kitchen window. Them swaying slightly in the light breeze as Elizabeth soon frowned thoughtfully. Henry might've been so blinded by his keen crush to perceive it, but she'd been but serious about contesting his distinct desire to form a more profound relationship with the gypsy girl. He couldn't let himself fall deeper in love from a mere fancy to a girl he didn't even know, nor who would never be able to love him back...or so she tried to convince herself too.

But the other side of the truth was that she'd never seen Henry like this. This Carmen girl had changed him to plain carefree and joyous from that much more serious and glum boy he'd been for the past couple of years since his sea ventures had started, so fast that it astonished Elizabeth, even she'd been at first rather sceptical about Henry's swift fascination to the girl and where it would eventually lead to. But she couldn't either deny that seeing Henry in such high spirits did make her ineffably overjoyed as well, causing her to miss the days when she'd been his age and loved a man for the first time in her life. After a brief reminiscing Elizabeth however smiling to herself, getting Will out of her mind for the time being as started to gather the plates from the table. It did her no good to long after him. Besides even if she missed him more by each day, it proving sometimes hard to go on without him in their life, she had gotten used to it. But this was why she also would understand if Henry wouldn't be able to leave his emotions be due to the intoxicating thrill of them, which would make any voice of reason either she or anyone else offered to slip his mind. Love worked in a mysterious ways and was almost never easy to achieve. She indeed knew that better than anyone.

* * *

Carmen handed one of the baskets as well as the other half of the list of products she'd been tasked to bring from the market to Sister Eleanor, a young girl close to her age and the abbey's newest novice, who'd arrived just yesterday afternoon and been placed under Carmen's guidance for her first weeks at the convent. Carmen smiling at her before beckoned to the listed items.

"Bring back as many as you can find, but should you be unable to acquire some of the goods that is all fine. I'll take care of all you can't find, this is a large market. Sister Rachel urged us to return as soon as possible for the vine making, so meet me here in half an hour", she instructed, the timid girl returning her smile quite unsurely. Still rather bewildered because of the change in her life that had previously consisted of making hats with her mother day after day, until her sudden death that had left Eleanor orphan not but a week past.

She didn't have a father, so the girl's uncle and the only alive legal guardian had found it easier to relieve himself from the responsibility of the child's upkeep by leaving her in the care of St. Virgin Mary's convent. Eleanor not having much choice in the matter, understandably downcast for her abrupt transition from an aspiring hat maker to a nun in such young age, which Carmen understood very well. Not but two years ago to have sat on this very same wagon next to Sister Rachel at the age of fourteen like her, longing after the freedom of life she'd been forced to leave behind due to some unforeseen circumstances... Therefore Carmen now squeezing the younger girl's hand encouragingly before climbed down from the wagon, tying the reins to the horse's brindle as the animal habitually leant down to pluck some grass that resiliently pushed amongst the cobblestones of the street, Eleanor nodding at Carmen in understanding but seemed to hesitate.

"Yes Sister Carmen...But Mother Superior said I shouldn't leave your side at any time", Sister Eleanor replied, Carmen shaking her head at her.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be alright, nothing is going to happen during that jiffy it takes us to buy these items."

After a moment of thought Sister Eleanor eventually consented with a new nod, Carmen next watching her go about the edge of the market, glancing down to the list she clasped tightly in her hand until eventually appeared to have chosen a pathway to take and disappeared amongst the townspeople. Carmen then taking out her own list and using a familiar route headed for the first destination of a stand that sold spices, such which they would later require to season the mixture of wine before fermenting it. Carmen not taking long when she'd eventually crossed half of the purchases off her list and was now heading to the northeast side of the marketplace that was situated closer to the harbour. Her singing to herself under her breath before spotting the first fisherman who was selling his this morning's pray, of remarkable quality with variable fishes to choose from, her about to walk over to the good man who noticed her coming from far away. But after but few paces she was frightened to death by a hand that appeared in front of her behind a stall she was passing, Carmen's own flying on her chest as she released a startled wail, her heart jumping for the scare as she then found herself to be face to face with an apple. Familiar voice starting to speak as her previous assumptions about nothing unexpected happening were proven wrong once a person she now most definitely recognized came to sight, teasing her. Her letting out a new breath which was but relieved, her staring at Henry for a while utterly speechless.

"I was wondering how many days I yet had to wait until you'd turn up again", he said, rounding the stall to stand in front of Carmen. Smiling at her as handed the fruit to her, eventually frowning when the girl kept staring at him somewhat blank expression on her face.

"I scared you", he figured, now repentant of his attempt of a pleasant surprise after spotting Carmen's form approaching his whereabouts a few minutes ago, as deemed the look on her face to have been caused by fear his abrupt appearance had inflicted. Carmen finally blinking and glancing down with a sigh before looked up to him affirmatively.

"In truth for a second I thought you to be Commander Basset", she admitted, closing her eyes briefly as walked past him after stuffing the apple into her basket. Henry sending an apologetic gaze after her as spun around to follow.

"I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I needed to be woken up from my daydreams anyhow to be more careful should I run into him", she said good-humoredly, Henry watching her as she went over to a nearby fisherman's stall. After eyeing at the supply for a moment and asking the size of his catch eventually buying a whole barrel of salted sardines from the man, where Henry's eyes had been fixated onto Carmen's appearance that could've been said to have changed drastically since he last saw her a week ago. Her now wearing her grey robe and a white veil to cover her hair, her rosary hanging openly over her garb where a simple belt made of rope rounded her waistline, only but a pouch of money hanging from it as she now opened it to pay for the fishes. She looked so much different in her robe than Henry had imagined... but the concealing attire did not make her any less lovely in his eyes as the very sight of her made him equally giddy inside as upon their last meeting, if not more due to the wait.

"And what does a nun daydream about?" he inquired, even sharing an amused gaze with Carmen as she eventually turned to him, tilting her head that same mysterious look on her face.

"What indeed?"

Carmen laughed as had enough time to notice the tint of dejection her indifferent reply woke in Henry before it was covered from her attentive irises with a new warm smile, the lad joining the laughter just before Carmen faced the fisherman again and asked him to carry the barrel to her wagon.

"I'll do it", Henry offered, raising his hand at the fisherman for him to leave the barrel for him before bent down to lift it. Carmen giving his smiling face a surprised gaze, until made a nod of consent after noticing Henry to apparently have no difficulties in carrying the fishes all the way to the other side of the market by the ease he seemed to demonstrate while lifting the cask. Her offering him a small smile as thanks until closed the money pouch and started to make her way back, Henry bettering his hold of the barrel he'd heaved on his shoulder before following her suite. In truth finding the article in question quite heavy, but his pride was quick to intervene with such thoughts as he didn't want to disappoint Carmen, who now seemed to remember something. Checking her money again, until Henry saw her to hurry to a stall a few meters away which sold sanitary and beauty products, her gaze however not even glancing at the latter as she purchased but a few bars of soap. Returning to awaiting Henry a small brown package in her hand, which was still too big to fit into the basket that was already filled to the rims with similar parcels, Henry eyeing at the great number of her purchases in honest wonder.

"I thought nuns have to relinquish all secular property after taking their vows", he remarked, his curious tone turning questionable as he nodded towards the basket. "If so, where do you need all this?"

"The abbey may be small, but it lodges over twenty people in addition to the Sisters. Therefore the need for everyday items including food is great, and as we don't have the resources to produce all we need at the convent it is necessary for us to come do business at the market daily. It's better to come prepared, Mr. Turner. There are far more sinful things in the world than soap and providing for poor", Carmen explained, Henry finding it a shame that she appeared to act more reserved in his company from before, as her eyes were very much directed to the surrounding market instead of him. Glancing towards him but a few times, where he couldn't stop staring at her in his dire wish to obtain her attention, resulting in him almost crashing against a few bypassers which for his relief however caused Carmen to burst into an eventual, subtle laugh. Telling him not to be walking with a complete stranger after all even the girl from their last encounter had been more familiar with him, one particular fact starting to bother Henry as he then looked at Carmen's profile significantly.

"Henry. I really don't feel myself old enough to be referred to so respectfully, and I don't suppose my mother think so either", Henry corrected, lifting his eyebrows at the mention of Elizabeth as earned an astonished look from Carmen, which he then managed to hold for a while longer by smiling at her widely once he saw her to let out an amused breath. Him turning contemplative.

"What of you? Do you prefer... Sister Carmen, or..." he asked, the title coming out a bit oddly while attached to her name he was still not over from cringing at to be affiliated to such an unimaginable honorific. Carmen seeing the incredulous expression on his face before he could hide it from her, however not taking offense as without noticing had broken into a new amused laugh totally spontaneously at his visible awkwardness with her changed appearance. The thought about her as a nun probably solidifying in his mind entirely but just now after he'd seen her in her veil and habit instead of that dress he most likely had come to remember about her.

Carmen stopped herself. No, how could she so boldly assume that he remembered her? She possibly couldn't or better yet shouldn't believe him to have come to her for any other reason than pure chance, her however still directing a stealth look towards the young man who she now realized to be in fact rather handsome...until she realized her mind to be drifting too far from proper, shifting it back towards plain blatant. Her collecting her thoughts as responded.

"Carmen's just fine", she complied, taking a break before added as if to herself, without even noticing it. "I after all am not a nun by heart as many of the Sisters of St. Virgin Mary are. As I probably should be..."

Henry was surprised by this, even Carmen after understanding what she'd just allowed to slip her lips, and repentant she glanced at the young man a bit speechless again. Only to be captivated by his inquisitive stare until she looked down and continued walking to stop herself from further losing grip of herself while in front of Henry. Because she hadn't realized it when they'd first met, but now that he'd all so suddenly appeared again she noticed him to make her far too nervous that she should've felt, hence making her uncomfortable but at the same time somehow glad when she now became the target of his warm turned gaze again. Her condemning such thoughts instantly as they popped into her head once she locked direct gazes with Henry, hastily shifting her attention elsewhere.

"Is it wise for you to come here alone? Last time you almost got yourself captured", Henry pointed out, glancing about the vicinity of any signs of Basset's soldiers, until a mischievous half smirk made its way on his lips. Him leaning closer to the girl, lowering his voice. "Though should it come to that again, I am here to save you."

Carmen hid her abashment with a carefree smile, meeting his eyes. "It is not, and the Abbess has urged me to stay in the convent at all times...But even I have to do my part and come out once in a while, and neither would I wish to stay cooped up within the abbey's walls for the rest of my life. And like usually, I didn't come alone today either."

"Surely you don't have to stay in the convent for that long?" Henry wondered, even slightly hopeful as peered at Carmen to see her reaction to his remark, watching her to sigh far too dejectedly to support his wishes before she turned deadpan, a bit sad even.

"The vows are made for life. So unless God or some other as divine intervention will release me from them, I'm not free to do what I please. I've given myself to this life, so I'm not so easily to leave it."

They exchanged a stare then, rather serious one that held no secrets between them as they both knew Carmen to speak the truth. Both of them acknowledging it, however them also sharing a some form of remorseful look until Carmen was the first to draw her eyes away from Henry's, squeezing her rosary as if to gain support to her response. Him frowning slightly as deep within him he could almost feel like he'd been rejected unconsciously during Carmen's last argument that had made it clear her duty to lay with the convent without her approving it or not. She didn't have a choice. Where like so many times had been transpired, Henry did.

"I'm sure not even God has the insolence to steal your life away from you", he said, as serious as glanced down at the cross Carmen clutched to. "Because if He does, I don't see what is so just and righteous about Him."

Carmen didn't answer at first, but Henry thought to see something in her that agreed with him. But as expected she didn't profess it, in the end only smiling at him resigned.

"He has all the right for such insolence. That is why He's called the Almighty Father."

"Is this you speaking or the teachings of the convent that compel you to such understanding?"

"Naturally. During the past two years I've been taught to love God as my own Father in Heaven."

"But is that what you believe in your heart?"

Carmen was quiet before looked at Henry. "That I won't tell. As little as we know one another I see it but justified that the matters of our hearts remain withheld for the present."

Henry blinked, taken aback by Carmen's abrupt strictness as she matched his stare curtly, her attention however diverting elsewhere and missing the chagrined frown Henry made once a voice of a girl reached her ears. Henry following Carmen with his gaze and eventually locating a young nun who was standing beside a wagon harnessed to a single, seemingly old horse who was lazily chewing grass. The girl's expression visibly relieved now when she saw Carmen to come to sight behind the bustle of people, until her smile was whisked away by embarrassment as she next happened to lock gazes with Henry who was examining her curiously. Sister Eleanor's cheeks eventually flushing deep red once he arrived by the wagon with Carmen, the girl hiding her face from Henry for his utmost confusion, Carmen not noticing the change in her mien as glanced at the purchases already piled onto the wagon.

"You had trouble finding anything?" Carmen asked, turning to the girl who gasped awake from her reverie, her irises rising up from her toes she'd been staring to avoid eye-contact with the boy her fellow Sister had arrived with.

"No, Sister Carmen. It's all there", she replied, sneaking a peek at Henry who smiled at her. Causing the poor girl to hide behind Carmen, breaking into a secret smile as Carmen made a contended nod, reclaiming the reins and beckoning Henry to take the barrel to the rest of the goods.

"Put the barrel to the back. There should be some rope so that you can tie it in place."

With a couple of strides Henry was behind the wagon and hoisted the barrel onto it, the horse releasing a brief neigh as the heavy cask caused the cart to jump upward. Carmen patting the animal's haunch to calm him, where Sister Eleanor was eyeing at Henry from the corner of her eye, furtively, him remaining completely clueless of the incessant attention he'd gained as was tying the barrel dow so that it wouldn't be gyrating about in the fierce bounce of the wagon once it would ride over the rundown streets. Sister Eleanor swiftly dropping her gaze when instead of meeting hers Henry's eyes looked to Carmen who placed the basket she held onto the wagon box, about to climb up to steer. But Henry was quicker, already sitting there the reins in his hands, smirking at the bemused Carmen humorously.

"To the convent, right?"

"You don't need to drive us back. You've helped enough, Henry", Carmen told him, serious but the lad only turned a deaf ear to her denial as leant on his knees. Jerking his head upward as a sign for her to climb on.

"I want to. So are you coming or not? I'll leave you behind to walk."

Henry's smile was wide for dithered laughter once he saw Carmen's expression, his tender joke eventually causing her to smile too until she sighed and turned to Sister Eleanor.

"You sit at the front with Mr. Turner, Eleanor. It's an uncomfortable ride, so I'll go and sit in the back..."

Carmen had hardly finished her sentence before she and Henry were baffled by the girl as she nearly bolted to the back of the wagon after hearing Carmen's suggestion, now sitting firmly on top of the stacked boxes her back turned to them. Carmen blinking her eyes a couple of times for pure wonder and stared at the girl thoughtfully, until Henry's hand stretching down to her woke her from her ponders. Carmen glancing down at his palm a few times until did accept his help and was soon sitting on the wagon by his side.

"Eleanor, this is Mr. Turner. He's the gentleman I mentioned to you yesterday", Carmen clarified, after a short moment of ignorance remembering to introduce the two other people present who had not yet met. Sister Eleanor turning around shyly to look at Henry, who did the same but the least embarrassed, nodding his head at the young girl as smiled cordially.

"Call me Henry. Good to meet you, Miss."

"Yes. It's very... nice to meet you too...Mr...Mr. Turner."

Henry's eyebrows rose slightly as Sister Eleanor escaped his gaze the moment he looked at her, hers turning to her hands before she looked away again without saying anything more. Carmen having her suspicions once she spotted the corners of the girl's lips to curve up, but let them go as lifted the basket on her lap, the younger woman's strange behaviour also slipping Henry's mind as he resumed the task in hand. Smacking his tongue at the horse before guiding him to turn as much as the narrow street for such a large wagon let them, next spurring the animal into motion with a brisk flick of the reins, clearly knowing what he was doing as the old horse obeyed him as instantly as his stiff joints enabled. Regardless commencing to pull the burden tied to him bravely with the same determination he'd had since his younger days when such tasks had been much easier to execute. Carmen reaching out a hand of her own to pat the horse again in compassion.

"Why make this old fellow to act as your beast of burden? He can barely move with such heavy load", Henry questioned, now easing the reins after signaling the horse to slow down a bit to a more pleasant speed. Carmen inclining her head in pity.

"Often have we prayed for him to come to a peaceful end with his life to be speared from further work...But as we cannot afford another horse until his eventual passing, we have no choice but to use him to deliver our greater loads once in a while, is it wrong or not... Which is why we make sure he gets plenty of rest whenever he's not needed to labour."

Carmen closed her eyes for a moment. Listening to the sound of the wheels rattling against the cobblestones, taking hold of the wagon's side not to get thrown off when the at times violent shaking was in danger to drop her. Letting the warmth of the autumnal sun to caress her face, not knowing that immediately she'd become unaware of everything around her Henry's eyes had drifted to her. Him staring at her for quite awhile, but unlike before utterly unabashed and attentively, noting her freckles to stick out from her skin rather clearly when under direct sunlight, same color as her lashes that then fluttered as she opened her eyes again. This time Henry not even trying to turn his gaze away when she spotted his stare, her eventually tilting her head at him questionably.

"Where have you learned to drive a carriage?" she asked, choosing not to question his unabated gawking that in a blink of an eye turned her all fluttery again, honestly curious after beholding Henry to have skills to handle the wagon so effortlessly. The lad smiling as finally looked ahead, avoiding another passing cart that was also heading towards the market.

"Our neighbour has large plantations. I've often helped the family with the harvest, like driven crop to their barn among other things. They also have a few horses, so in addition to farming I'm quite good rider as well."

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Carmen teased, shaking her head at Henry's juvenile like boasting, until came to realize her remark again to have been far chattier that was advisable. Henry retaliating with a baffling kind of smile, regardless of her aimed restraint his following words then making Carmen forget all ambivalence that had surfaced.

"I guess not. Because while with you I aspire to present myself as faultless as possible."

They shared a stare, that same unfamiliar, unnerving feeling returning and creating confusion in Carmen as she looked into Henry's eyes, which hold the answer to the question that sprung up from the fervent ponders of all kind, but which she didn't know how to decipher into a perceivable form. However her getting speared from trying to understand that fleeting flicker of emotion that did correspond to something within her, as Henry was then forced to look away by pure abashment before she could reach the correct deduction. Not being able to bring himself to pursue with his insinuations, his heart however skipping a beat as after a short silence Carmen challenged his reticence. Instead deciding to chase after the answer that would've offered an explanation to the instinctive connection she couldn't after all deny to exist any less than Henry.

"Why is that then?"

Henry stiffened, truly embarrassed now as he slowly turned to face the expectant Carmen, unbeknownst to the girl her irises demanding a reply which she after all already knew but perhaps couldn't identify as something familiar. Wanting to hear it from the boy itself, her cheeks gaining a tint of color while their stare lasted, Henry however getting also saved from replying as the horse suddenly came to a halt directly in front of the convent. Him letting out a relieved sigh as he instantly jumped down and hurried to unload the purchases from the wagon, to distract himself from the uncontrollable beating of his heart that could've made him say too much. Sharing his sentiments Carmen letting her eyes fall down momentarily until she drew herself up and climbed down, Henry aiding Sister Eleanor from the wagon before lifted the cask of fishes to the ground. Sister Rachel and a couple of other nuns arriving to the gateway and after a brief confusion upon seeing Henry at the entrance they started to carry the numerous boxes and parcels inside the abbey he hold out to them.

"Thank you again. You seem to be always there when I'm in need of a helping hand", Carmen said, smiling at Henry in gratitude, the lad simply shrugging indifferently as hold out another basket to her.

"I have nothing else to do anyways. Besides getting on my mother's nerves by loitering about at home doing nothing beneficial", he stated, Carmen holding back a laugh but smiled at him in slight amusement.

"Well she'd be proud to see you now doing the exact opposite."

"Hurry, catch the animals!"

Both Henry and Carmen whipped around to the direction of the cry with the rest of the nuns at the gate, to see how around the corner of the convent several pigs and goats abruptly ran to sight, the frantic animals heading towards the exit in full speed after apparently somehow managing to escape their corrals. Carmen almost dropping the baskets as she dashed to snag the fugitives that had reached the gateway in a blink of an eye and were starting to slip outside to freedom, one of the Sisters hurrying to calm down the horse who reared up to his hind legs as a goatling whizzed under his stomach. Henry vaulting forward to swoop the small goat into his arms just before it could sneak away or get trampled by the horse's hooves, until he then strode to his left to catch one of the runaway pigs that had surrounded him. The swine releasing an agitated squeal once it found itself pent by the lad, Henry lifting his gaze to follow how Carmen had fallen down while attempting to stop a male goat from heading out to the street by grabbing to its horns. The animal putting up quite a fight but eventually got dragged back by the girl, Carmen following Henry's suite by closing the goat into her embrace to contain it, as some of the nuns tailed after the rest of the slippery escapees in a grand circle. Always a couple of them finding an opening to flee past their chasers by crawling under the wagon, but as more Sisters soon jogged past the garden to the scene, eventually almost all of the animals got nabbed one by one. Henry aiding Carmen and Sister Eleanor to bind the goats that bucked the most into tethers, where the pigs were rounded up and chased back into the garden with the help of brooms a few of the Sisters had brought along. After a few minutes of absolute chaos the nuns succeeding in returning the animals back to the backyard, closing the gates after themselves so that the animals wouldn't try running again. Carmen letting out a sigh as leant against the wagon, Henry laughing at her expression once she noticed her attire to be completely covered with dust and dry mud. Having some on her face as well from the time of laying close to prone on the ground while struggling with the goat, before Henry could extend his hand however to wipe it away Carmen cutting his intent short by taking the goatling from his arms.

"How did the animals get out of the corrals?" she asked, Sister Rachel evening her breathing before responded, bending down to collect the items that had fallen from the wagon during the hassle.

"It was all Rosy's doing. She's been unnaturally restless all morning, and in the end the pain proved too much for her to handle so she decided to shatter the nearby corrals."

Henry made a puzzled frown, looking down to Carmen who noticed the inaudible question in his eyes when they met hers briefly.

"Our heifer who's in middle of calving", Carmen explained, realization visiting Henry's face as she then let out a sigh and bettered her hold of the baby goat. Poor Rosy.

"Having a child is not walk in the park, as we all fellow women know", Sister Melissa remarked in amusement, the other nuns agreeing with her with slight laughter, even of course not many of them had had a child of their own and didn't truly know how much torment childbirth could bring to the delivering mother. Therefore while under but the general impression of the event being only able to sympathize with the animal, at the same moment an agonizing mooing emanating from behind the convent to prove Sister Melissa's point.

"The calf has not been born yet?" Carmen questioned, Sister Rachel shaking her head.

"She's really trying, but for some reason Rosy doesn't seem to manage to survive the birth on her own. If nothing changes in half an hour, we have no other choice but to try to help her."

"Have you called for a doctor?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but Doctor Avery couldn't do much to help. It was him who instructed us to oversee if her state will change to better, but if Rosy wouldn't be able to give birth by her own efforts soon, he urged us to help the calf to spring to life ourselves", Sister Rachel responded, next bemoaning over the cow for a while until waved returning Sister Eleanor to her. Handing her a box from the wagon and told her to take it to the food storage.

"What are we going to do with the corrals then? We're too busy with the wine making and preserving the harvest to find time to repair them, and the animals have to be put somewhere..." one of the elderly Sisters groaned, smoothing her aching midriff. "I for one won't be apt for such a task... Not having any men around here to assist with the heavy lifting is the eternal downside that gets to your back. At least mine."

"Nonesense, enough of that now Sister Lisbeth. We'll just have to make some form of arrangement... We could put the pigs into the old chapel for the time being, and the goats just have to go to the paddock with Humphrey", Sister Rachel suggested, Henry looking confused again until Carmen pointed to the horse.

"We cannot put animals into the Lord's chapel, is it abandoned or not. That's out of the question!" Sister Mary exclaimed in dismay.

"Necessity knows no law, Sister Mary. The chapel hasn't been used since the ceiling collapsed last winter, so it is well suited for keeping the pigs for a couple of days", Sister Rachel replied curtly, inclining her head to emphasize the reason in her suggestion, which only turned the other nun even more stunned. Her tone rather sharp when she responded.

"In a matter such as this, it does!"

"So I understand you're in need of a handyman?" Henry cut in then, involving himself to the conversation at the right moment when it was starting to turn a bit heated between the two headstrong women, all of the Sisters looking at him in surprise. Including Carmen who faced him even a bit suspicious look on her face, watching him to smile at Sister Rachel cordially, the older woman measuring Henry in a similar fashion the Abbess had a week ago until nodded in concur, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I presume you have someone in mind?" she inferred quizzically. "Someone who agrees to work for close to naught but gratitude? We are a poor convent and cannot offer a pay other than daily meal at most."

"I can start right now", Henry promised, lifting an arm as a sign of agreement.

"Have much experience with carpentry, Mr...?" Sister Rachel queried, visibly doubtful as saw that the boy couldn't be more than twenty years of age if even that. Henry appearing but confident to Carmen who examined him closely as he locked gazes with the superior nun, however making a slight face that signaled such perception to be after all incorrect in the face of his undeniable lack of proper expertise of the trade.

"Turner, Ma'am. And no, I must confess not to have been that privileged to earn an apprenticeship in such fine profession, but any shortcomings I make up for hard work and practical experience of many years. I'm very dexterous and as the only man of the house have accustomed to take care of everyday repairs at home. I'm positive I could patch up those corrals too in no time."

Sister Rachel pondered upon his words a moment until made her decision, her smile thoughtful as she took the pig from Henry's arms in turn. Looking into his eyes inquisitively, accosting his resolve.

"By all means then, you are welcome to live up to your promises, starting with the corrals... But are you sure you want to work for no decent wage in exchange to your such notable efforts? Young men have to make a living out of something..."

Henry's eyes flickered to the direction of Carmen, until met Sister Rachel's earnest gaze again. Him smiling but politely, noticing Carmen's eyes to be filled with an emotion he couldn't quite comprise, only knowing that it once more brought his own fascination to the surface while he was answering to the older nun's inquiry. Exchanging a sincere stare with Carmen in turn, that smile that then spread on her lips firming up the impulse that had driven him to accept this job, or rather another opportunity to see her more often instead of waiting for a whole week to bump into her again at the market. While coming to understand that she would now see a great deal of him in the future at the convent, after staring at the young man in a daze Carmen all so suddenly realized that she had totally forgotten to buy the rest of the products in her list after bumping into him earlier. Her letting out a long sigh as Henry continued.

"I need no money. I'm just glad to be of help whenever I can."

"Alright then. You follow me and I show you around the abbey, including where we keep the tools you're going to need to fix the corrals. And starting tomorrow be here before sunrise every morning. We commence our days early to get everything done in time, and wish to keep to our daily schedule with no exceptions. So don't come whenever time you feel like, nor be late. But as I realize rising so early may prove challenging, after arriving you may go to the kitchen to enjoy light breakfast before the Sisters and get to work after that."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sister Rachel, boy. After all I'm not your mother", Sister Rachel corrected, glancing at Henry curtly before continued to walk towards the backyard, him following her around the corner of the chapel that soon revealed another, smaller garden in between the wide yard and the much larger storage area as well as the tiny stable next to the enclosures for the animals. Henry's eyes rounding the open space before eventually stopping on his right to stare at the apparent lodgings meant for the guests, siding the sleeping quarters of the Sisters that were located at the middle of the long building, Henry assuming the cookery with the rest of the relevant rooms to have been hidden to the farthest part of the nunnery, out of sight.

"Yes, Sister."

* * *

Carmen turned on her left side as tried to drive away the sleep from her limbs that with every slight movement on the rock hard mattress demanded her to stay under the covers for a little while longer. The sore muscles however not winning over her sense of responsibility once she then rose from the bed like every morning determinedly, having but to embrace the fact that it was yet another morning and another labour filled day at the convent, her patting herself and others on the back for to have finished the entire vine making session yesterday. The long-term process had lasted till nightfall and left her indisposed enough as it was without another day of similar nature, cringing at the idea of a new as arduous experience Carmen now summoning the remaining bits of her stamina after a badly slept night as exerted up and went directly to the window shutters. A shiver running through her body as she stepped onto the stone floor that was but cold to touch in a room that offered no source for proper warmth. Driven by the unpleasant sensation of chill Carmen thus taking a thick shawl from a chair by her side and wrapping it around herself to shield her from the crispy morning air she was about to let it, before unfastened the clasps of the shutters and filled her room with sunlight by opening them. Only to find that like several mornings before that Saturday a customary gift had been left on her windowsill before her awakening. Carmen taking the apple in her hand with a slight sigh, smoothing the fruit with her fingers momentarily while glancing about the yard for a sign of the giver of the present until placed the apple into a bowl with the rest of the fruits she hadn't had time to eat yet. Small smile on her lips as she then turned around to kneel in front of the Christ figurine above her bed, saying her morning prayers before starting to get dressed. The pigs wouldn't feed themselves.

Henry had been coming to the abbey for close to a month now. Still working as a repairman even though the animal corrals had been fixed by him long time ago, in fact taking but two days of his time, where now he'd fully dedicated his afternoons and evenings to taking care of all other little problems the nunnery seemed to have from major leaks in the ceiling to basic maintenance of the buildings. But all the while even he sincerely wished to help these women, who didn't have much to go on and worse still no one to help out with the most strenuous chores, his true intention to come to the abbey every single day didn't of course lie in his plain kindness to the Sisters of St. Virgin Mary, but in one of them in particular. Carmen, whether fully abreast of the observations forming in her mind or not, becoming aware of this by the daily discovery of an apple waiting for her at her window. Of course knowing from who they were as more than once she'd spotted the lad walking through the yard with the tools at dawn upon her finding the fruits, this gesture which significance fundamentally remained hidden from her confusing Carmen more by each day that lapsed, though she couldn't actually deny his thoughtfulness not to create emotions in her that she should've nipped in the bud. Such sentiments however explaining why during these passed weeks she hadn't thrown even a single one of those apples away as she probably would've been expected to in such a situation.

Henry truly was a hard worker, Carmen gave him that after observing him every now and then for a week since the start of his commission. Like Sister Rachel had accentuated him always arriving at the crack of dawn conscientiously, never going against his word upon promising something and was already beavering away when Carmen and the rest of the nuns awoke. Staying at the convent till late night, as long as there was work to be done for the day, after awhile the Sisters getting accustomed to his constant presence within the nunnery regardless of the verity that no men usually lingered inside longer than a brief visit. Whenever she was brooming fallen leaves from the porches or doing some outside work herself, Carmen sneaking glances at him, and wasn't oblivious of him doing the same to an equivalent extent. Her being practically able to feel his eyes on her every hour of the day the lad sauntered about the premises for whatever reason of the time, indeed fixing either minor faults in structures or even reconditioning the stables without asking, or at times just pretending to be doing something productive to in turn secretly eye at Carmen whom he also often saw at the backyard either tending for the animals or the garden.

But just like during fleeting moments before Henry's pretty soon but obvious become attention didn't feel all that unwanted to Carmen, after coming to lock gazes with the boy by chance her finding herself smiling through her days much more often from the past, even she should've only been terrified of herself for thinking such nonsense but a single peek at the young man at times filled her head with. Her at all times sensible voice of reason tirelessly doing its best to keep her from taking the irrevocable step to the wrong direction, accosting her to be extra cautious of the changes that had gradually started to take place in her without her noticing. Them yet manifesting mainly but as momentary stares shared across the yard, which Carmen was always quick to end before anything more profound had time to form either in her or between them, or at least that's what she wanted to pretend to be the actual case whenever engaging into as transitory conversations with him while sometimes bringing him some refreshments. Utterly unrequested and unconsciously, despite of the awareness of her incorrigible actions, Carmen simply finding herself enjoying his company more by the short time their encounters were permitted to last by her conscious. Her therefore understandably not taking long to become helplessly lost with her feelings and the strong, strange sense of unity that she could feel strengthen daily without her and Henry even interacting more than through simple gazes, not knowing which of those beyond baffling emotions were right and which improper to harbour, as with all the time growing effort she constantly tried to constrain her heart from taking over all reason whenever she saw his gift at her windowsill. Accompanied by a warm smile he never missed to deliver her once they would cross paths the next time, recently those moments tempting Carmen to lose her way more than she afterwards dared to even admit. Always escaping the conflicting situation behind a corner with heated cheeks, out of his sight, but more and more often wearing equally fond smile that managed to slip past her attention.

Rosy let out a agonizing yelp as in these overwhelming ponders Carmen accidentally pulled at her udders too hard while milking her, the cow turning her head towards the young woman who met the animal's gaze apologetically smiling. Patting her soothingly as Rosy's tail whished past her face in irritation.

"I'm sorry, girl. My head's in the clouds again, isn't it?"

Carmen laughed as the cow released as in a concurring moo before returned to munch the fodder Carmen had previously brought for her and her baby calf, the said little creature now trotting next to her with perky vaults. Attempting to push his head under her armpit to reach for the bucket filling with his mother's milk, lifting her arm upward out of his way, but Carmen shoved the calf away patiently and smoothed his head, wagging her finger at the little cow who instead decided to start to suck on it. Perhaps to make her relent in letting him drink the milk in the bucket.

"No you don't. I'll take what your mother doesn't need, and you get the rest of it", Carmen explained, smiling at the calf, who for her great amusement had been named after Henry by Sister Rachel who'd claimed the animal to have similar eyes as their handyman, responded with a gruff moo that sounded like a disagreement. Carmen gently shoving the nosy calf away. "There's plenty for the both of us, you'll see. Your mother produces more milk than you can drink."

Rosy earned another pat on her back as she mooed in concur for the second time, Carmen then continuing to milk her for a minute or two more until was finished. Rising from the tiny stool just as Henry the calf dashed to claim his afternoon snack, new light-hearted giggle leaving Carmen's lips as Rosy seemed to scold her calf with a series of low moos when he voraciously started to feed. Her not being able to resist to smooth his milk covered neck momentarily before placing the stool against the wall and lifting the bucket from the ground, only to halt when her eyes instantly traveled to the other side of the yard to see human Henry sitting at the porch in front of the storage. Repairing a couple of barrels that had fallen of the wagon last week and gotten broken, Carmen not even realizing to have fallen into the same daze as always when the bucket was eventually placed back down. Her staring at the young man thoughtfully, those same unnerving thoughts she'd been occupied with during the whole milking session returning as she followed him to start to hammer the mended pieces of wood in place. Her heart what else than skipping a beat when as if sensing her gaze he then looked up, directly at her in middle of a swing of the hammer, Carmen returning his wide smile and greeting wave with a simple smile herself, but which hadn't required much effort to form on her lips. After a short exchange of stares her irises then however falling onto the bucket, an idea coming to her as she then sighed. Gave in to the temptation and walked over to a nearby table upon which she'd noticed a cluster of jars to reside, her next pouring some milk into the makeshift glass before turned around, about to step out of the corral and walk over to Henry.

But she had scarcely placed her hand upon the gate to open it when she suddenly saw Sister Eleanor to arrive from within the corridor that led to kitchen, for Henry's surprise going straight to him and claiming his attention that had currently remained at Carmen whom he'd noticed to attempt to come to him. Her however stopping on her tracks to follow how with a shy smile Eleanor beat her intentions to the chase by handing out a small plate of food and a large cupful of the freshly brewed apple cider to the lad. New sigh leaving Carmen's lips when she watched Henry to return the girl's smile after a curt baffled stare, clear color rising on the bashful young nun's cheeks as she addressed him, Carmen starting to smile too in the end as her own attention eventually moved away from the conversing pair to the jar in her hand. Her swiftly returning within the corral and pouring the milk back into the bucket. It seemed not only she had taken notice of Henry's indisputable charm...

So she noted to herself. But a short rueful moment later she realized the error in her thoughts, releasing a breath while taking the bucket and walking out of the corral towards the cellars. What was she doing, thinking such things again? Well she did know why, but was simply afraid to accept it. Once more befuddled by herself taking a last peak at Henry's now laughing form until slipped into the convent before his eyes could detect her stare from the shade of the withering creepers.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	3. Apple Punch And Mysteries

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Henry waltzed past the wizened hazel bushes that edged the remains of the floral beds that had been finally left unattended when the first nights of frost had arrived about a week past and the weather had taken a turn to colder. Reminded of the fact Henry not being able to deter a sneeze before he rubbed his chilled hands together, hoping not to catch an actual cold like his mother had. Tightening the scarf around his neck as headed towards the paddock, glancing at old Humphrey who was still sound asleep at afternoon, uncommonly laying on top of the hays that had been gathered to the corner for his comfort. Henry being able to imagine how the animal's knees must've killed him if he wasn't even able to stand all that much anymore, after shaking his head at the horse's swiftly worsened condition continuing on to the corrals where the rest of the animals had been relocated. Smile forming on his lips as his gaze found the lively calf, the baby cow releasing a joyful moo when his namesake spotted his approaching form from afar.

That day Henry had arrived to the abbey much later than normally, as after Elizabeth had abruptly developed a fever last evening, Henry had been delayed by taking care some of the housework she was unable to perform as well as making sure her to get the rest essential for her quick recovery without needlessly getting up and making her state worse. Elizabeth's stubbornness giving Henry no other choice but to fetch Mrs. Livingston, the wife of their neighbor to keep an eye on her while he was gone. But now all the work finished at his house he'd hurried to his place of commission as soon as had been able, now leveling a mischievous stare at the young cow who pushed his head trough the beams of the corral to greet him. Henry letting out a laugh once he heard the calf to moo impatiently, knowing very well what he was after as the animal's muzzle fumbled his jacket pocket, Henry placing the ladders he was carrying to lean against the corral as handed over the routine treat he'd come to offer for the little guy.

"Good afternoon you guzzler", Henry told him, watching cow Henry swallow the grass in no time before mooing at him for more. Just as Henry's wandering eyes happened to locate a flower that had apparently pushed through the mattress of dead leaves and frosty ground due to the last warm rays of the autumn, miraculously survived from the cold, the small petals reaching for the sky as if indeed chasing after the warmth that had made it bloom out of season, but which had already withdrawn at the face of mid October. Him bending down to pluck it without much of a thought before patted the calf on his muzzle, as a response the animal starting to suck on his caressing thumb. He was one entertaining rascal. Which was why Henry found it unbelievable that the superior nun of the convent had found it but fitting to name the calf after him.

"Oi, I'm not your mum. You won't be getting anything else from me that way."

So he said. But it was then when the calf noticed the flower in his hand, perking up by the sight of his ears rising as he almost managed to gobble up the flower to eat it, Henry jerking it away from him in time with a strict frown.

"This isn't for you. Like I said, you're not getting anything from me till tomorrow."

Rosy's summoning moo then reached Henry's ears and he lifted his gaze from the calf to see his mother saunter out of the stables, cow Henry instantly leaving his side and hopped over to her for one of his daily meals. Henry waving the cows goodbye with a half smirk due to the sight of the calf's impressive appetite, as then recovered the ladders and was about to head to the chapel where a crack in the upper wall had been waiting for plastering since yesterday. Him indeed making it to the entrance until this time a baffling sight stopped him on his tracks before he could enter, Henry putting the ladders down again as his irises swept over the small space, taking in the devastation that had taken over it. The displaced and half collapsed benches and muddy prints on the floor signaling a notable skirmish to have taken place there, Henry frowning as he spotted the candlesticks and other items that had rolled all over the room after falling along with the altar itself that had been as well tipped over during the presumed struggle. Surrounded by pieces of stone that had been forcefully hacked off from a cross immersed into the wall, the damage dealt with a larger, heavier candleholder which pair still stood at the left side of the chapel unmoved, where its counterpart had been carelessly thrown besides the altar. After staring at the hole in the wall Henry now gasping as his attention focused to Sister Mary whom he saw to have knelt down at the end of the isle, her body then shifting enough for him to confirm the substance he'd noticed to cover the other end of the candleholder. Sister Mary doing her best to wipe away the large puddle of it tears in her eyes, holding back sniffles before was alerted of Henry's presence by the echo of his shoes. Nodding at Henry whose mouth opened for awe, him eyeing at the dried dark spot on the floor, shivers running along his back. Blood. Lots of it.

Henry's curt dismay was cut by the sound of silent wails that he assumed to come from behind the separate building of the nunnery, him leaving the ladders behind as followed the sound of crying through the several corridors that eventually brought him to the back. Him getting surprised at finding a modest cemetery there that faced the convent, not having but few graves, but where now almost all of the nuns had gathered. The bloodstains at the chapel explaining themselves once Henry then saw the hole that had been dug in the ground, four women lowering down a body covered in linen that made the recognition impossible for Henry to deduce who the deceased was. The Abbess standing at the end of the newest grave while chanting a prayer, where the rest of the Sisters had stayed at the sidelines their heads bent down, crying. Worry filling the young man then as he spotted Carmen who'd turned away from the sad sight, placing an inconsolable hand on her lips momentarily, shedding but a couple of tears more until closed her eyes with a long sigh and was contended at remaining but shaken over the incident. Her not even noticing Henry until he was already by her side, looking up to the lad in surprise as he met her gaze but concerned himself. His stare inquisitive as it seized hers.

"What has happened?" he asked, more like demanded upon seeing how upset Carmen and the rest of the Sisters were. Carmen letting out another bereft breath as looked down, squeezing her hands together before Henry could take them, though utterly unwittingly.

"It's Sister Rachel... she...was found dead from the chapel during the night", Carmen replied, snivel escaping her lips as she turned to gaze at the ongoing burial. Her hand covering her lips again so that she wouldn't give in to the tears again where Henry stared at her in shock himself, his eyes slowly shifting to the body.

"Why? Did someone kill her?"

"Someone broke into the convent and was apparently discovered by Sister Rachel... And before he was able to take whatever he'd come here to steal, he was caught and tried to run. But by the time we were woken by the screams and the sound of fighting coming from the chapel it was already too late. She'd already...She tried to stop him."

Carmen couldn't say any more. Too terrible this was. She couldn't believe Sister Rachel to be gone, and all for the sake of a thief who'd had the nerve to break into a poor nunnery that had little to offer and was no trove for treasures of any kind. Which was why neither she or Henry could understand why something like this had happened.

"You saw who it was?" Henry asked, Carmen shaking her head.

"No. Mother Superior caught a glimpse of his fleeting form as the man stumbled out of the chapel. We spooked him away."

"So you know it was a man, this thief?"

"Quite certainly. Sister Rachel's attacker had to be a man. The injuries were too...grisly to have been inflicted by a woman. We didn't see his face, but he was definitely wearing men's clothes under his cloak, and something aggravating had reputedly fallen out of his pocket before his escape."

Henry's interest was aroused. "Do you know what it was? Could it be used to identify the robber?"

"I don't. The Abbess was the one who discovered it next to the body of Sister Rachel, and she seemed to have an idea, but she spoke nothing of it afterwards."

"But why would anyone come here in mind of stealing? There's nothing of value within this abbey to interest potential prowlers..."

Carmen frowned in turn. "That's what we cannot understand either. And further more if he came here to take something, why he destroyed the altar piece and murdered Sister Rachel? It makes no sense to me..."

Henry placed a compassionate hand on Carmen's trembling back, for his surprise her not brushing it off but joining it with hers as she was silent then, understandably not wishing to discuss about this horrible tragedy any further. Henry's attention next fixating onto the Prioress who was still hovering over the gravesite, earnest but still quite unreadable look on her furrowed face as she then placed the rosary around her neck. Henry following her to take something from the pocket of her apron, it appearing to be a tiny, round object that was hardly detectable to Henry's eyes. It shimmering in the hue of silver in daylight as the elderly woman rolled it in her fingers, deep in thought. Could it have been the item Carmen had mentioned to have belonged to the killer of Sister Rachel?

"Are you going to be alright?" Henry inquired, seeking Carmen's eyes with a weak encouraging smile after witnessing the Abbess to conceal the small object back into her apron just as sound of marching boots could be heard approaching, Henry turning around to see Commander Basset to arrive to the scene with a couple of his cadets. Undoubtedly called by the Prioress to investigate the break in, Henry lifting his jaw as he locked equally irritated gazes with the man once he noticed him and Carmen standing next to the cemetery, Henry instinctively placing an arm around the girl for the time it took for the senior officer to walk past them to the gravesite of the murder victim. Commander Basset indeed not daring to act while within convent grounds and simply went over to the Abbess after a slight leer at the pair, which Henry returned with a suspicious scowl himself, Basset eventually following the elderly woman to her office. Causing Carmen to sigh for relief, before she then spotted the arm that had circled her. Her eyes flickering up to see Mother Superior's stare across the yard until the woman vanished behind the wall, Carmen nevertheless feeling but consolation by the safe touch instead of shame and outrage as she nodded, smiling back at the lad.

"I have to be. Her death is not a terrible thing per se, as we all die someday. It's the way she died that shocks me more", she answered, gaining a glance of pity from Henry who then watched her to detach from him after the Commander had gone out of sight, beckoning towards the main building. "I must go do some shopping...Would you like to accompany me, Henry? I don't want to go alone after what has happened, Sister Rachel's killer yet unapprehended."

Henry was silent as had fallen into his thoughts, brooding over the events of last night that had led to Sister Rachel's confounding death, and the Abbess who clearly seemed to have a pretty valid grasp of the identity of the culprit. The matter at hand apparently too delicate to discuss in front of the Sisters, which was why she'd retired to her office with the Commander, which only made Henry wonder more. If the Abbess knew or at least strongly suspected who the killer was, why hadn't she simply voiced out her suspicions to the Commander directly after he'd investigated the convent? Why was there a need to discuss about Sister Rachel's death in isolation, as if Mother Superior would've wanted to keep the circumstances surrounding the robbery hidden from others intentionally?

"Henry?"

Henry's head snapped to Carmen's direction as her hand pressed on his arm, him meeting her quizzical gaze that was examining him. Her expression baffled due to the lad's contemplative bearing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking... Let's go", Henry replied, as cheerfully as ever, pressing his own hand on her back again gently to lead her towards the main building. The bad inkling he felt taking over him however not leaving him in peace and keeping him enthralled into his own arisen suspicions about this dubious incident for a long time. After measuring Henry's rather absent-minded face and realizing not to be able to gain his attention from some more pressing matters that continued to occupy his mind, Carmen then sighed and left him be. Fetching herself a basket and some money before they headed out to town.

* * *

"How is your mother?"

Henry smiled as hold out he basket he'd taked to himself to carry while Carmen made her purchases, the girl placing the bottle of mixture and a few medical abstracts she'd previously bought from the local pharmacy among the parcels of pigments for the dye of fabrics and couple of tools the convent had been adviced to replace by the prompt of Henry. Tilting his head at Carmen as she looked up to him and shared his smile, them now continuing their stroll with no heading in mind as they had nothing left to acquire. Just enjoying the weather which had luckily cleared, offering some sunlight to the cold day and making the idea of a walk quite tempting during this moment of spare time.

"She's going to be alright as long as she stays in bed", Henry answered, shaking his head for Carmen's amusement as swept some hair out of his eyes. "I hardly could convince her to rest, so I was forced to arrange a guard for her."

"You did?" Carmen laughed, Henry grinning.

"She's like that. Doesn't like to do what others tell her to, even if she would be suffering from a cold. As a woman with extraordinary health and vitality to remain bedridden is the worst thing she could think of."

"Your mother seems very admirable", Carmen remarked. "I'd very much like to meet her some time."

"As I very much wish to be able to introduce you to her soon", Henry said, his significant tone taking Carmen aback and she looked away from him, concentrating to admire certain brooches that had been set onto a nearby stall counter for display. Hiding her smile.

"You should bring her with you after she's recovered", she suggested, Henry taking a moment before nodded. Aware of the glances the girl had directed at the jewelry that added to his conclusions about her inner thoughts, his curiosity starting to rear its head again as he next looked into Carmen's eyes.

"I'm sure she'd love to visit."

Carmen's smile widened a tad as she hold Henry's gaze, longer than usually, in fact for a moment not wanting to look anywhere else until his following question turned her dejected. Her making a slight frown at the recollection that resurfaced, and which naturally was in her mind at all times even without the lad bringing it up.

"Do you miss your family?" he queried, nonetheless already confirmed of the fact by the look on the girl's face, Carmen's sad eyes dropping to the ground.

"Dearly."

There was a small silence between them then, both of them falling into their own ponders as walked forward without a single glance given to the other. Carmen allowing herself to feel some regret mixed in with all the while graver becoming yearning for past, the time spent apart from her parents and siblings weighing on her as greatly as the recent death of Sister Rachel. For a fleeting moment Carmen wishing she could just return home and live like she'd used to, stay with her family till she would one day have one of her own. Henry being able to see her nostalgia and but urged by it he was then able to voice out the next question that puzzled him too, appearing once more hopeful as without noticing he'd taken the girl's hand. Carmen flinching for surprise as looked at him, stiffening due to the sound of Henry's serious statement.

"Then wouldn't it be better if you left the convent and returned home?"

Carmen gawked at Henry, not finding words to respond, but neither did she have to as it was then when Henry suddenly noticed Commander Basset to be heading to their direction past the market. Not seeming at all content but instead appeared to be quite furious for some reason, on his way back to the Fort, his men not but a few meters away from where Henry and Carmen were standing. The throng of people fortunately shielding them from their eyes long enough for Henry to jerk the girl into hiding just as Basset stalked past them with his marines. Henry peeking behind the corner of the stall as pressed Carmen against it with his body so that she remained as low as possible, the girl letting out a nervous breath at first until shifted her head to see what was wrong, immediately retreating back with Henry as the Commander happened to turn around. Barely missing them, but after a few seconds disappearing again amongst the townspeople with long strides. Easing the throbbing of the youngsters hearts, Carmen then remembering Henry's previous query and locked sincere gazes with him.

"It wouldn't."

"Carmen, I know that your vows are absolute", Henry continued, waving his hand matter-of-factly as tried to reason with the girl. "But I've also seen your doubts, your regret to have acquiesced to join a nunnery for the sake of your freedom. You can still keep it by leaving, living up to a promise not even you believe in isn't the way to escape Commander Basset."

"I've already explained that it is the only executable way in my power to stay out of prison", Carmen replied with a frustrated sigh, not looking at Henry who blinked in astonishment. "My mind is set and nothing will make me abandon my conviction."

"Are you happy then? With that kind of life that holds no liberties to actually live? To be you", Henry asked again after taking another, short break. Eyeing at Carmen in disbelief, her eventually looking into his eyes even a bit miserably after thinking about his words.

"I know what it is you really mean, Henry", she told him, quirking her eyebrows as her irises appealed to his reason.

"Do you?" Henry insisted quietly, all he'd came to feel for Carmen during these past weeks now making a telltale appearance on his face, making it soften as he inched closer. "Do you really?"

"Yes. But all I can say is that I'm content with all I currently have. And cannot imagine to need anything more to stay that way."

Carmen exchanged a stare with dissenting Henry until moved him out of her way, abashed, escaping the situation that had once again turned to the type of conflicting that had troubled her in the past. Her being more than able to guess what it indeed was that the young man wished of her, but which she was even now too afraid to endow, realizing that just in time before Henry could've proceeded with his advances and made her act equally rashly again. Coax her to accept his mindless prompt and forget everything she'd built her life around these past years, just because of a...needless attraction she'd come to develop for the boy. Yes, she now could name the unnerving feeling that always made her senselessly anxious whenever close to him, filling her head with thoughts that shouldn't even occur to her. Fear, it was. Fear of saying his name that with every time gained a different meaning for her, fear of hearing his voice call hers and make her dangerously more aware of its appeal. Or perhaps it was just that coy, inexperienced girl within her telling her such, terrified of the moments when she felt so drawn towards a man first time in her life, while she knew nothing of how to act or what to do in such situations.

But regardless, no matter how she would've tried to condemn the feelings Henry created in her, the fact was that they set her heart to a new, pleasant race as she stole a peak at the disheartened lad before left him stand behind the stall. Henry doing his best to curb his own out of control swarm of emotions that could've indeed driven him to lean down for a kiss had Carmen not slipped away from him just in time, him releasing a long, resigned sigh as after a moment followed after the girl. Seeing her to be standing a couple of stalls away in wait for him, her back obviously turned so that Henry couldn't see the fondness that had turned her features but compliant. Henry however also choosing to run away and didn't cough up the words at the tip of his tongue that perhaps could've changed her set mind, just staring at Carmen remorsefully, blaming himself and his lack of courage to take the next step by coming clean with his feelings. While eventually replying lowering his voice so that she wouldn't hear him.

"I could come up with a couple of suggestions."

* * *

Carmen polished the candleholder to its original shine before returned it to its place at the right side of the room, aligning it with the second one precisely. Recoiling and instantly shifting her gaze elsewhere once she found herself staring at the spot Sister Rachel had been found laying in her own blood, Carmen chasing the horrendous image out of her head as swiftly as it had sprung up, bending down to collect a cup that had been forgotten to the floor.

It had taken some time to scrub away the blood Sister Mary had forgotten to clean from the candleholder, and when her nerves had gotten the best of the woman Mother Superior had ordered Carmen to take over the rest of the cleaning, who'd by then abated from the greatest shock unlike poor Mary. Mainly because of Henry's involvement, as his company had given Carmen unexpected comfort the moment she'd needed it, sharing her wonder of the dramatic affair and being very considerate towards her about it. Which was why the girl now broke into a smile after recollecting the boy, but instantly bypassed the odd scene she'd wound up with him at the market this afternoon, nudging the last of the benches back in line until walked to the entrance and locked the chapel doors behind her.

It was late, and Carmen didn't suppose anyone to be awake besides her, her therefore dousing the lamps of the corridors on her way to her quarters. But a shimmer of a lone candle coming from the laundry room stopped her midway, her approaching the baffling sighting only to discover Henry, who against her presumptions hadn't left but stayed to work on to the similar damages of the room that had been left at the chapel. Laying the bricks back into the crevices, caulking them as the astonished Carmen halted at the doorway, peeking inside at his working figure, the lad not noticing her presence as was deeply focused on finishing the repairs before returning home. Carmen getting over her surprise as then simply smiled, turning on her heels due to a thought that occurred to her, making a quick stop at the cellars before returned and entered the room. Taking aback Henry in turn who like her had believed everyone else to have been abed, Carmen's smile turning inquisitive.

"You're still here."

"I figured to amend my today's late arrival with work", Henry explained, lowering the tools in his hands as leant on his knees casually, before beckoning to the wall with a deep sigh. "Though this task seems to take the best of me yet... But I refuse to leave before the wall has been rendered to its original condition."

"It can wait. You should go home to sleep. You've done more than enough for today", Carmen reassured, lifting her eyebrows remarkably as took the candle from the table. Motioning Henry to leave the tools where they were for later use. "If not you, someone will be sure take care of that in your absence."

Regardless of his decision to complete the caulking Henry accepted the suggestion gladly, consenting with a smirk and put on his coat, Carmen holding out his scarf with a slight laughter due to the yawn the lad wasn't able to conceal before she turned and went to the door with him. Leading the way across the corridor, while nearing the yard Carmen trying to shield the frail flame from the vicious wind that had started to howl like most nights, ending the rather pleasant phase of earlier day when the cold and the weather had been rather enjoyable. Carmen wrapping herself with a thicker shawl she picked up from her room, returning Henry's quizzical gaze with a smile upon not shutting herself within like he'd assumed.

"I'll walk you out. But before it slips my mind..."

Henry was surprised when Carmen held out a bottle of apple punsch she'd previously taken from the cellars, after glancing to the girl him looking at it but questionably.

"A small compensations for your troubles. You can share it with your mother over Christmas meal. Should you drink", she explained, Henry taking it with a mischievous browlifting, before weighed the bottle to tease the girl.

"You stole this just for me?"

"Borrowed. They never notice it to have gone missing with all the bottles in there, especially after last night's break in. I can always blame the thief."

Immediately after that phrase had left her lips Carmen realized how insensitive her remark had been, the unintentional reminder of deceased Sister Rachel making her but sorrowful then. Henry taking pity on her as then turned her to face him, smiling reassuringly.

"He'll be found", Henry asserted. "Commander Basset might be a crafty wolf in fine clothing, but he still has to fulfil his duty and find Sister Rachel's killer. Don't worry."

Carmen made a slight nod. Them leaving the matter at that, but solely because Henry's attention was then drawn by chance to Mother Superior's study once they'd resumed their walk towards the front yard, the lad seeing the light in the window and peered inside the room, to see the Abbess to be standing behind her desk. Appearing not her usual collected self, in fact Henry not recalling to have ever seen her that upset since he'd started coming to the abbey and learned to know the elderly woman to possess nerves of steel. For his further wonder witnessing her to fiddle with something in her hands first until hid the unknown object, much larger from the one that had been discovered near the body, within a wall. Carmen's voice calling his name distracting him so that he couldn't observe the Prioress' suspicious behaviour longer to rationalize it to a reasonable explanation, in the end not either unearthing what the concealed item in question had been.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about...the incident. Sister Rachel seemed like a fine woman. Not that I would know anything about them..." Henry said, next examining the endowed bottle a bit awkwardly as Carmen couldn't hold back a laugh due to his response, the lad then spooking her by flipping the bottle in the air with one hand like one of his mother's balls of yarn before slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you for the punsch, Carmen. My mother will appreciate it."

"And you?"

"Let's just say she has to watch for her share."

Carmen returned his sarcasm with expected amused expression, them continuing their journey through the separate building, on their way past the yard Carmen coming to glance at the animal corrals. Henry inclining his head in wonder once he noticed her to start to smile to herself, giving the nunnery a lookover before met his eyes.

"You've done well these past weeks. I'm sure Mother Superior is beyond pleased for everything you've done for us free or charge, at the expense of your time", Carmen complimented, folding her arms over her torso to maintain her warmth, the young man eyeing at her sincerely curious.

"And you?" he mimicked her, at first enticingly, surprising Carmen as he then looked down, his voice not as genuinely cheerful as it usually was when he continued. "I do hope so, as I won't be coming here after today."

Carmen was baffled. "Surely your skills are still needed after what happened last night?"

"It seems not. You were right, I believe there's someone else for the job of repairing the damages as your Abbess asked me not to come from tomorrow onward."

Carmen stopped, frowning as locked gazes with Henry. "She did?"

Henry didn't respond, just smiling weakly and continued walking. Carmen not understanding Mother Superior's decision to dismiss Henry all so suddenly, but after thinking a while she let out a sigh. Following after the lad.

"It was after all just temporary. I didn't expect this to turn to a long time commission", Henry remarked sarcastically, glancing at Carmen who seemed hesitant to reply.

"Well... nevertheless, of course I am grateful to you as well...I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't been so kind to offer your help to us. Now the animals have a new home and we don't have to worry about repairs for awhile...But it sure will be strange not to see you after tonight. More than strange."

Henry halted in turn as they now arrived to the gates of the abbey, him spending a moment to examine Carmen with overtly fond eyes, once more disinclined to leave like all those weeks ago after their first meeting. Like then also knowing that since his further help with the convent had been declined by the Prioress, he probably wouldn't either see Carmen again but from afar, losing his only excuse to seek her company. But that wouldn't be enough for him. It never had. Realizing this to be his last chance to act Henry heartening himself as he watched Carmen to unlock the gates for him, her stepping outside, but as she was about to turn Henry's hand had grasped her wrist. The lad reading her mind by twirling her around slowly as looked deep into her eyes with honest irises that hold no lie for her to misunderstand what he was about to say, smiling after rubbing his neck awkwardly, in clear embarrassment.

"Good then. Because as you already have realized, I wasn't actually thinking about the pigs and chickens while coming here every day."

Of course Carmen knew. But the horror of it caused her to freeze then as she stared at Henry without saying a word. Her cheeks gaining their familiar reddish tint as she followed him to direct a quick glance towards the abbey until pulled her behind the wall to make sure no one would see them. This of course confusing Carmen as her breathing stopped the minute Henry next eyed at her with equally smiling irises, no question in her mind what he was planning, as he then but shocked her by leaning forward. Her barely even noticing his fingers to brush up her cheek as was so focused on listening to the race of her heart, panic rising just as his lips were about to make contact with hers. Underneath the tingling unease welling up something else that compelled her to let him kiss her, regardless of that warm, sweet feeling that urged her to embrace his endearment this time, her however stopping the boy. Releasing a wavering breath, pushing Henry away once she finally reached out to her reason again that the suddenness of the lad's action had dispelled.

"I can't..." she whispered, hiding her face to stave Henry's advances. "You already know it too."

"Yes you can...it's just a kiss. Besides outside these walls you're totally different person from what you're in there. One who can do it without a second thought", Henry replied, but cheerfully as beckoned to the convent. Carmen only now noticing that at some point he'd removed her veil, her lifting a uncertain hand to tamper with her bun as then locked gazes with him. Henry once more being able to see that the eyes which met his were compliant, but it was her dithering, conflicted but also very abashed bearing that soon caused him to frown for disbelief. Henry making his conclusions as Carmen then looked down shyly, red all over. "You've never been kissed before?"

Henry's statement had come out as an amused breath full of wonder, him not believing to be the first one to try to approach such a lovely girl as her in this way. Carmen's even more mortified features answering his question plenty when as amused laugh escaped his lips next, him turning curtly timorous himself as let his head fall so that he could recover from this even further embarrassing notion. Soon harnessing it and shifting his keen eyes back to Carmen's own a half smirk on his lips. His hands rising on her arms most gingerly where his stare was persuasive, and as Carmen saw it too fetching to resist the longer she returned it, it still somehow managing to make her fear of intimacy subside as he came closer.

"Just for a moment be that brave girl I know you to be. One who throws pears at marines and steals alcohol from a convent's reserves", Henry exhorted, pleading with Carmen with his gentle smile that turned into laughter. Even the girl not being able to help to share his amused smile before her lips were hid behind the hesitant hand of hers, her eyeing at Henry suddenly so timidly that it astonished the lad more than anything about her yet. Her releasing a long sigh of doubt.

"You take all my courage away with a single look. You frighten me Henry", she confessed, blinking.

"In a pleasant way, no? Because what I'm about to do... frankly makes me scared stiff too."

It was true. Even if Carmen wouldn't have been the first girl he'd kissed along the years, she still was the first whom he cared about more than for an everyday girl he'd shared a similar moment with before. But not exactly one such as this, as he indeed was beyond anxious now in front of Carmen, experiencing the actual feeling of suffocating awkwardness when he tried to calm down, where his heart didn't let him. Him eventually just ignoring the shared overwhelming shyness to act when after a slight sigh he then did it, after swallowing without further analyzing his actions leaning down to kiss Carmen. Lightly, just for a short moment it felt comfortable for them both. But neither of them had prepared for the much more delightful reactions the soft touch inflicted upon them as their lips parted then as quickly as had met, Carmen's frown smoothing out as she let out a breath of dismay for what had just occurred. Opening her eyes to look into Henry's, seeing him break into a tardy smile.

"Not so scary was it?" he asked, turning serious then as Carmen said nothing to respond. Leaning against the wall with mixed feelings, simply feeling the corners of her lips to twitch upward as after a brief pensive stare they kissed again, Carmen finding herself to let go of the last bits of her resistance just for that moment their kiss lasted and turned less tentative. Them both relaxing in each other's hold once Henry's had dared himself to place his arms around Carmen's waist, soon starting to pull her closer, which nevertheless startled Carmen and she broke away from him with a surprised gasp. For her surprise heartfelt joy filling her then as most elated giggle erupted from her lips, Carmen feeling herself quite strange as it was her turn to escape from Henry's eyes by bowing down her head. Resting it against the lad's jaw, who was swift to join her laughter. Her smile mixing embarrassment with incredulity, as she tried to maintain her senses and not be engulfed into the returned swarm of emotions, Henry's hand setting to the back of her neck as Carmen felt him nod. His voice emphatic when it was the first to break the silence.

"Not scary at all."

Carmen smile widened for amusement, her straightening her posture to dare herself to look at him. But it was then when she took notice of a figure standing on their right for the first time after stepping outside the convent, her shifting her head in confusion to see who the late visitor was. Henry's smile turning questionable as he watched her eyes to widen for awe, him following her cue to see a young man about his age a little farther away from them, who apparently had emerged from the large bushes that grew next to the abbey. Him staring at them in plain shock, his jaw clenched as well as his fists when he measured the two of them in disbelief. Carmen letting out a new sigh as stepped out of Henry's embrace, taking a step towards the man while inclining her head at him equally incredulous.

"Pedro?"

Henry's attention shot back to the young gypsy in astonishment, him examining Carmen's childhood friend in turn as the lad in question flinched visibly due to the sound of her voice, his jaw rising as she tried to walk to him. Holding out a hand for him, but Pedro's features were then hardened by hatred and before she could say anything to make him stay he'd already vanished into the bushes again. Apparently betrayed by what he'd behold.

"Pedro, wait!"

As she followed her dearest friend to flee Carmen was filled with hopelessness instead of that all consuming happiness from a moment ago, her heart lurching for the hurt she'd had time to detect in Pedro's eyes when they'd held hers for a fleeting moment. Her understanding that after discovering her from Henry's arms so unexpectedly upon finally returning to see her for the first time in months, no words of hers could've made him stay to hear her explanation. Her therefore then just gazing to the ground remorsefully, not being able to believe this to be the night Pedro had decided to come back for a visit. Carmen remaining in her ponders surrounding the young man, until the other one present woke her from them by placing her shawl better on her shoulders. Carmen not to have even noticed to be shivering from the cold, as instantly turned to confront Henry's fond gaze, her own smile faltering a bit due to the previous surprise as she watched Henry to sweep away the hair the wind had blown to his face, his other hand reluctantly letting go of hers.

"I see you when I see you."

"Good night Henry", she responded, waving the lad goodbye as was left staring after him rather conflicted again. But although Pedro's abrupt appearance had cast a shadow over her found joy, her momentarily quenched smile was then eventually revived by the memory of the kiss. The first ever she'd shared with a boy. Carmen finally not being able to control herself but allowed the attachment she'd so far guarded with cast iron resolution to rejoice for its freedom along with her heart that couldn't stop dancing. With a slight giggle Carmen soon returning inside the convent with a couple of hopping steps, in her excitement forgetting all about her childhood friend, who hadn't found her happiness as gratifying.

* * *

"... to thee mercy I leave me unsettled soul, for thee wisdom and kindness to guide me, for thee path to be opened to me and thee providence to shed a light on me purpose that is so unclear. In thee name I pray for the epiphany that shall lead me on me way, show me the answers that I seek. For thee name O' blessed Virgin Mary, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, Our life, I believe in and trust to support me in trials that precede me. Amen."

Carmen finished praying with a sigh. She'd purposefully avoided it since she'd awoken, too agitated at the time to recite the rogations in her room, two hours later deciding to come to the chapel for a moment of peace. Perhaps to gain some needed direction that would bring clarity to her muddled thoughts, clear her mind from what Henry had left it last night... from what state she'd left it with these more than gladdening ponders about the boy that hadn't left her alone for a single moment. Her heart not allowing her to forget, when all she could think about was him and what had happened between them after some time of anticipating something along the lines of such display of mutual affection to unfold. The thought about her first kiss turning her to that little girl again who once had dreamed of nothing more than meeting a boy who would make her feel this enchanted, bringing a secret, beaming smile to her lips until it was then faltered by the sense of inevitable remorse due to her thoughtlessness. Carmen sighing again as she sat back to the bench, staring at the picture of St. Virgin Mary in the stained glass window, with whom she'd attempted to connect with in her prayers.

She didn't specifically regret what had occurred, how could she have if one kiss from Henry could make her so over the top happy while thinking about him? What it had felt like to be hold so tenderly by someone she cared for and who cared for her...It had been more than she'd ever been able to imagine, too exciting and inexplicable to put into words... But she'd had her doubts about submitting to her desires and letting him kiss her, thus the day after manifesting in a form of self blame when all the teachings that had been hammered into her head by the order were clashing with the tameless longing for freedom that Henry presented. Freedom to leave, to do whatever she now wanted, to let go of her quilt and anguish in an attempt to abide by her oath that in truth was not all that sincere when she showed such eager willingness to abandon it. No matter how small.

But when Carmen sat there for a moment, once more trying to approach the matter from the standpoint of her vows to arrive to the only conclusion there was to make to resolve her surfaced ambivalence, with final, nothing but hopeful smile spreading on her lips she suddenly understood her to be wrong. That Henry had been right all along, that this kind of life didn't in fact suit her if it only was starting to push her closer and closer towards the forbidden relation she'd been warned not to encourage any man to seek from her. And that's exactly what had come to pass without her even realizing it. Henry was right. She could no longer stay at the convent if...she felt this strongly for him after just one kiss. Which she wasn't at all ashamed of, only the sensible part of her told her to be. But the other, less rational part which was completely smitten with the lad was the one now in charge, widening her smile to plain beaming when she then sprung up to her feet. In the rush of her emotions it taking over her actions entirely as she suddenly decided to pay Henry a visit, as careless as it might've been on her part, but nothing about the current state of their relationship was all that mindful when she thought about it. She simply was very fond of Henry, and after yesterday there was no helping convincing her otherwise...

"Does something weigh your mind, my child?"

Carmen was startled by the voice of Mother Superior, the girl turning around to see her to be standing directly behind her. Smiling at her kindly as Carmen made a small nod, her face soon radiating pure joy.

"I indeed came to seek guidance. But the more I prayed the more at loss I felt to become... until the answer dawned to me by my own efforts", she replied, the Abbess measuring her.

"Is it that boy who concerns you so? Henry", she inquired. Causing Carmen to gasp for surprise, baffled by the fact that she would ask about the very thing Carmen had been struggling with lately, the woman next sitting down to the bench herself before beckoned the girl to join her. Looking now serious. "Frankly speaking, what is happening between you and him?"

"I've told you. He escorted me to the abbey after..." Carmen started, further puzzled, but was cut off by the elderly woman.

"After saving you from Commander Basset. Yes Carmen, you did tell me all this. But if that is all, then why has he taken any means necessary to see you?"

"He's just... a friend of mine. Our relationship has evolved to close friendship, but that is all there is to it."

"I'm afraid you are not telling me the truth. You were seen, Carmen. Last night by the gates of the nunnery."

Carmen faced the Prioress in shock, fazed by the fact that she apparently knew about her and Henry. By her dismayed expression the older woman deeming her to at least harbour some sense of shame over her behaviour, giving her hope that their conversation wouldn't be completely ineffectual when the girl continued with a quizzical frown.

"By whom? How do you know...?"

"It is quite irrelevant is it not, when a certain generous soul has kindly brought to my attention that one of my proteges appears to have started to lose her way. Stopped to follow the path of God."

It then occurred to Carmen, the reason why Mother Superior could be aware of the events of last night. After discovering her with Henry Pedro must've gone straight to the Abbess to inform her about the incident, for some reason Carmen however not wishing to directly admit it while confronted with Mother Superior's inquisitive stare.

"No, I haven't. We just...talked and..." she stated, turning hesitant as the memory of her and Henry exchanging those kisses returned into her mind again. Causing her to blush before the elderly woman could reply.

"I know, child. You shared a kiss."

Carmen was silent for awhile. The Prioress' rather adamant and reproving mien causing the discordant doubts to resurface, and even she'd just previously decided upon choosing the voice of her heart over needless reason and allow it to label everything else but her affection as meaningless, a hindrance that like Henry had implied prevented her from living to the fullest. Once now confronted with Mother Superior's unvoiced reprehension she could sense Carmen was taken over by contrition, her looking at her hands.

"I told him I couldn't consent to it", she said, rueful.

"And yet you let it happen. You have explained that you cannot be in contact with him?" Mother Superior asked, locking gazes with downcast Carmen.

"Yes, I did. But no matter what I said to him he didn't listen. I don't know why..."

"It is because he's in love with you, child. Hopelessly I'd say, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Whenever he came to the convent to aid with the repairs, all the while he couldn't take his eyes off you."

After a slight new surprise Carmen's eyes fell down again, after examining the girl a little more the Abbess could see from her softened features that her latest statement hadn't been unwelcome. The corners of Carmen's lips rising a tad, her irises gaining similar kind of glow the elderly woman had witnessed the day she'd first come upon the lad several weeks ago.

"And you love him, Carmen?" she queried contemplatively, Carmen looking at her momentarily helpless while trying to come up with an answer that wasn't clouded by her confusion.

"I never asked for his love", she breathed instead, glancing towards the stained glass window.

"But still you've acquired it. Human heart is a fickle thing to control", Mother Superior responded, taking Carmen's hands that had wrapped around her rosary, looking into her eyes remarkably. "But that must not be, child. We are not the ones to receive love but ones to endow it as the messengers of the Holy Saint Virgin Mary, whom we serve. We have been chosen by God to love, as we likewise have chosen to love Him, and Him only. So you must make that boy understand that there can never be a future where you could become his to love, Carmen. We're not in a position to love a man, but have given ourselves to God, heart and soul. So you cannot bestow it to elsewhere so thoughtlessly when it is forbidden. I'm sure you understand, so you must also make him see that he should stop pursuing your affections when your duty lays solely for the convent. As it is to God and His honourable Mother."

Carmen's heart might've as well been crushed by hearing those words. All those reasonable, true arguments she'd always used as an excuse to run away from her ever growing attachment to Henry, proving valid in her mind that again came to remember the impossibility of her risen hopes for her to be with him. Carmen releasing a dejected sigh when she of course knew the Abbess to be right, reluctantly letting the fantasies of her and Henry's possible future go, as she then closed her eyes. Allowing herself one last recollection of last night until rejected the image as she should've from the start. Nodding in understanding.

"Yes, Mother Superior."

Satisfied with the young woman's forethought the Prioress then smiled at Carmen warmly before rose, after making a sign of the cross across her chest then leaving the girl to her own thoughts again. Which had been drastically changed with a couple of redresses of hers made for the benefit of Carmen, but as the woman turned to eye at her from the doorway, she couldn't help a slight surge of compassion to wash over her upon seeing the girl's desperate expression. Heartless woman she was not, as she knew very well how Carmen was feeling, to have seen many young novices such as her to have gone through same emotional toil after taking their vows. The Abbess not being an exception either, but in her case it had been love that had driven her to turn to cloth in her youth instead of choosing to follow it blindly. Therefore Mother Superior not changing her mind upon seeing her judgement to be correct in asking Carmen's beloved not to come to the abbey again, believing it to be the best for the both of them. They were still too young to see the bigger picture, it therefore falling to her make the decision for them before it all ended in misery.

* * *

Carmen carried a candle by her bed, shutting the windows of her room until went to the small closet to take out her nightgown. Placing it onto the chair as then looked at herself from the small mirror on the door, sighing upon taking notice of the defeated gaze of her reflection when with sluggish fingers she freed the braid from its bun, weaving it open before returned to the cabinet while opening the clasps of her habit. Quivering for cold as she slipped out of her robe that was no match for the chilliness that the surrounding walls of stone came to absorb more by the days that neared the eventual winter, changing clothes swiftly, before knelt beside her cot for her customary evening prayers. Only wanting to settle under the covers to escape from the cold as well as the preceding day that had left her but distressed, her not even wishing to remember how happy she'd been that morning, so that she wouldn't turn even further anxious over her unavailing pining over impossible things she'd been wisely reminded not to reach for. Now seeing her foolishness as it was; pointless distraction from what was really important.

Her attention was then however claimed by a knock that came from behind the window, Carmen turning around in middle of her prayer in bafflement. The knocking soon repeating as she at first found it suspicious someone to come to her window so late, her eventually standing and going to the shutters with reserved steps when the knocking sounded in the room for the third time. Carmen taking a moment until finally unclasped he latch and opened the shutters cautiously, only to have her heart skip a beat when Henry appeared from the bushes that grew below the window, leaning over the sill to kiss her without a warning. Utterly unabashed this time around, before promptly hopped inside for the dismay of Carmen.

"Hello my love. Fret not, I'm not the thief", he said with a mischievous smirk, referring to Carmen's shocked expression.

"What are you doing here Henry?" Carmen accosted, purposefully lowering her voice as dashed back to the window and looked outside. Her eyes scouring the yard quickly in fear of someone to have seen Henry to enter her room, until she closed the shutters, turning upon hearing Henry to approach her.

"Isn't this the type of thing that girls find romantic?" Henry jested, his smile turning from amused to fond as they exchanged a stare. "I wanted to see you."

Carmen didn't find words to speak. Henry's of course making her happy, even more so when the lad then tugged at her very heartstrings by revealing a posy of few flowers that he'd unbeknownst to his mother taken from the remains of her garden, handing them to Carmen.

"For you. I was supposed to give you one yesterday, but didn't get the chance..."

"No. No Henry this...isn't right. What if someone would've seen you? And you shouldn't even be here", Carmen answered then after a short silence, lifting her eyes from the flowers.

"But I just got here", Henry remarked, turning a deaf ear to Carmen's serious voice as he eyed at her scarcely furnished room until happened to find Carmen again. The girl letting out a breath of despair as found herself to be too affected by the lad's jovial smile that then crept on his lips when Henry came to stand in front of her. Threading his arms around her, however not planning on claiming her lips again as she feared, but simply stopped to examine her thoughtfully for a moment.

"I haven't seen you with your hair open before", Henry realized, framing Carmen's locks around her face with a smile that turned her all nervous again when he was so close to her. Her also coming to fathom that neither had she seen his hair unbound from the ponytail he usually wore to keep the wisps from falling to his eyes, Carmen's guard lowering down as she then came to willingly forget that she shouldn't have been in his embrace like this, nor return his smile as sweetly when he continued. "Even more beautiful...makes the flowers I brought to look rather paltry, don't you think?"

"Are you going to start recite poems now?" Carmen asked in amusement, her treacherous heart what else but jolting due to the touch of Henry's fingers that rose to her jaw. The lad smiling widely, sarcastic.

"Do you want me to?"

Carmen couldn't respond either now, simply staring at the young man helpless. Knowing that she had to tell him to leave and never come back again. But in which way she didn't know, nor why she couldn't bring herself to reject him. Henry holding her hands as locked gazes with her in grave amusement, lifting a teasing eyebrow once a suitable quote indeed sprung to his mind from one of Elizabeth's books he'd read when he'd been younger.

 ***** " _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_ _  
_ _Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_ _  
_ _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_ _  
_ _And summer's lease hath By thy eternal summer shall not fade,_ _  
_ _Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_ _all too short a date:_ _So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_ _  
_ _So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

Carmen was silent at first. Naturally softened by Henry's clumsy attempt of reciting a poem that hadn't gone even close smoothly, the lad having no clue how to enunciate the words correctly, but they've hit their mark by the look in Carmen's eyes that remained drawn into his. For the first time after arriving Henry feeling slight embarrassment until bent down, as his following attempt to embrace her to evince that although the words had not been his, it didn't mean that they hadn't come from his heart and weren't true. Carmen however refusing to accept his endearment this time around after finally replacing the restraint over her overflowing feelings, confusing Henry when she pushed him away, turning her back to him as walked out of his arms.

"Are you not glad that I came?" Henry queried, in honest wonder as eyed at Carmen from behind. Not being able to interpret her when she'd hidden her face from him, her voice returning back to earnest when she answered after another silence, Henry still detecting a regretful, near apologetic tone in it when she spoke.

"No, I am not. You should go and mustn't come again", Carmen told him, abstaining from eye-contact with the lad as went back to the windows, opening the shutters as a sign for Henry to leave before finally lifted her eyes to look into his. "I'm sorry."

Henry was beyond dumbfounded, measuring the girl in confusion. "But why? Carmen, what's gotten into you since yesterday? Tell me, what has changed from last night when we kissed?"

Carmen told him the truth. Every piece of it, not leaving out anything Mother Superior had said to her that morning... So even she was explaining herself and reasons behind the change of her heart to Henry, in truth it only felt more like recounting the Abbess' speculations about why she and Henry shouldn't share a life together, even if it would last but a fleeting moment. But the answer was still no, and for her dolour Carmen knew it, which was why she was afraid to look at Henry once he responded after a long, contemplative silence that had fallen. Looking but serious himself.

"You ask me to understand and of course I do. But that doesn't mean I have to accept it", he stated, matching Carmen's pleading stare with relentlessly caring eyes.

"If you hold any true affection for me then you mustn't be so selfish to demand me to return it!" Carmen breathed, shaking her head. "I have other obligations. I love God, and all of his creations, but there's a line I cannot cross. Not even with you as you so strongly wish of me... Which only makes me hope that I would've met you years sooner."

Henry dropped his severity as then saw Carmen to look down in equal woe to his, like before understanding that this couldn't be what she wanted but what she'd been instructed to say upon meeting him the next time. Therefore him simply smiling as he grasped Carmen's attention by taking her hand again, nodding towards the windows himself.

"You don't have to waste your life this way. Come with me, climb out of that window and never return to this place again if it confines you so. I would not, and you would be free to be whoever you want, think what you want. To be with whoever you want..."

Carmen returned Henry's stare dourly, ignoring the temptation his prompt created in her. "This abbey is the only thing that will keep me safe. So knowing that, could you do the same, Henry? Can you keep me safe? It was my devotion to a man that drove me into this predicament...so can you promise your love to be able to take God's place and safeguard me form the danger that I'm in the moment I leave the convent grounds?"

It was Henry's turn to be quiet, mixed feelings surging within him as he thought about the challenge Carmen had presented him with. Justly, as all she said was the truth he'd been aware of from the moment he'd fallen for her and wished her to leave the convent for the sake of those emotions... But even so he felt that this girl now standing in front of him was not the Carmen he adored, but a young woman whose standpoint towards her vows had suddenly changed to plain resolute, to which he couldn't match with his affection alone. Henry recognizing her fear and sense of responsibility like always, sighing as then gained a determined look on his face upon replying.

"I cannot. But neither am I giving up on hope of being able to change that with time. I…love you, and don't give me another narration of that speech about a fleeting attraction your Mother Superior deems it as...Because the moment I saw you that day at the market, long before I even met you or had talked to you...I knew I had to be with you. That there was no other way but me taking your hand and telling you how you made me feel with a single look made to your way then. So you tell me this instead; how could such strong emotion be nothing but love? Which I know nothing about obviously, but wished to learn about…With you, Carmen. Because you're the first girl whose ever made me yearn for it this badly…"

Carmen had been shocked by everything Henry had said, gawking at the young man utterly nonplussed. Not being able to deter that same, excruciating sense of fondness that took over her like last night when Henry had looked into her eyes like this, sincerely, asking for her response to his feelings which like then she would've been but glad to give were it not for her hesitancy that prevented her from saying the needed words. Instead them remaining stuck to her throat as she could but stare back at Henry who now tucked some hair behind her ear, before in the next moment had already climbed out of the window. With a small smile of goodbye disappearing into the dark before Carmen could say anything, the unspoken truth erupting as a frustrated breath when she could do nothing but shut the windows again.

So beyond regretful, wondering had the boy come to detest her now because of her indecisiveness, Carmen eventually sat onto her bed. Suddenly not feeling at all tired as instead of sleeping started to mull over Henry and all he'd told her just a moment ago, hating herself for being such a coward. Because after the lad's confession it had become fully clear to her that she never had rejected him for the sake of her vows to the convent, but because she was just scared to engage into a relationship with him. One that he'd called love.

* * *

 _ ***Quoted sonnet by William Shakespeare**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	4. The Sword of the Sea God - Part 1

**Chapter Four**

 **\- Part 1** -

* * *

Carmen heard muffled voices. Unsettling clack of boots rapping against the wood, first but a couple but soon turning to a great number of feet pacing about the premises furtively, changing to running footsteps as the girl rose from the bed groggily. At first deeming the hushed whispers in her ears as nothing but remnants of her dream, until soon found them everything but natural. Her heart rate increasing for wonder as she glanced towards the window, but darkness filling the room, informing her of the yet late hour that made the noises even more alarming. Instant recollection of last night's burglar turning her restless, even their current intruders couldn't have been Sister Rachel's killer. Unless he'd returned with help.

Carmen then detected louder voices of men barking imperatively, approaching the sleeping quarters, soon followed by several slams and silent screams, the screech of something getting dragged across the floors and furniture crashing into walls rising above all noise that then turned clearly audible. Carmen noticing a gleam of light to pass her door before she nervously shot out of her cot once Sister Eleanor's shrill scream sounded from the adjacent room, urging Carmen to lit her candle and take it to the door in haste. Fear taking hold of her as she heard the arisen clamour coming from outside, the increasing pleads for mercy and help of her fellow Sisters frightening Carmen so that all she could do was to jump back in dread as someone suddenly attempted to force the door of her room open violently. Her thanking God to have barred it along with her window, her jumpy gaze shifting to the shutters that shook as intensely, authoritative voice demanding her to open the door in the name of His Majesty the King. Carmen retreating in ultimate dismay upon realizing marines to have invaded the convent, but was then startled again by the horrified cries of Sister Mary and Melissa. The screams apparently also claiming the attention of the soldiers attempting to break in as Carmen saw the streak of light to move away from her room, Carmen heartening herself to go to the now unguarded door to open the lock and stormed outside. Only to be frozen on her spot by the sight that awaited her, for a moment her contemplating upon barricading herself back inside.

Like she'd earlier deduced a whole company of marines had taken over the convent, but instead of behaving honourably for her outrage the men were tearing the place apart. Like the previous night's thief turning it upside down in search of something, trashing the rooms and breaking the walls where the other half of the soldiers were dragging the Sisters and the rest of the people sheltered by the abbey from their beds to the yard. Neither acting civilized, Carmen placing a horrified hand over her lips as she rammed against the wall in shock upon witnessing the men and women to be brutally hauled outside in their sleeping ware and thrown into a single group. Those who resisted the rough and crude treatment getting beaten and even killed by the marines in middle of an attempt to flee, their bodies left abandoned to were the poor people collapsed, tears starting to form behind Carmen's eyes as she followed a few of the nuns to be mercilessly shot in front of her eyes. Her taking the terror in but a second, it overwhelming her as she couldn't understand what she saw, this atrocity performed by the officers of the law. What in God's name was happening?

"Halt!"

Carmen's head whipped towards the marine on her left who she'd presumed to have accompanied his comrade, instead of leaving her room unguarded apparently to have succeeded in breaking the window shutters with his bayonet. Him next pointing it at her as commanded her to stop, Carmen doing no such thing as with a fearful breath she ran. Crying out as the shot fired from his rifle consequently whizzed past her temple, fortuitously sinking to a pillar when she'd jumped down from the corridor to the yard. Carmen stumbling forth blindly for a few seconds as avoided the soldiers that swarmed about the premises, defying her odds by dashing straight through a cluster of redcoats, and after barely escaping the seizing arms turning a corner and heading towards the kitchen. Her then sprinting along another corridor only to be met with a marine who instantly lifted his rifle to force her to stop, holding Sister Eleanor by the arm. The girl looking to Carmen in panic as equally frantic groan left Carmen's lips when she was indeed petrified by the threat of sharp steel, the bayonet pointing at her neck, her own breaths coming out as gasps as she exchanged an incredulous stare with the man in front of him. Him returning it but apathetically as motioned her to move.

"Turn around."

"Please, why... why are you doing this?" Carmen asked fearfully, trembling as did as he told her. Flinching as the bayonet dug to her back, the soldier walking her forward at gunpoint without responding.

"What's... what's happening, Carmen?" Sister Eleanor asked, in tears as gazed at the older girl in confusion, Carmen turning her head towards her in dismay as had no words to account for. The soldier ordering them to move along quickly as they then were nearing the yard, vision of more blood and mercilessly executed prisoners unfolding for the already frit girls. The garden vacated from the soldiers who presumably had spread around to join the search of the nunnery, snivel escaping Carmen's lips in turn due to the sight of the deceased Sisters and as innocent townsfolk, but she was then startled by a clang that came right behind her. Anguished moan of the marine cleaving the air as Carmen felt the bayonet to slip from her back, her twirling around with wide eyes only to see Mother Superior who'd knocked the rifle from their captor. The man holding his hand until his body shifted so that he was face to face with the elderly woman who wasted no time in delivering a heavy blow to his head. Sister Eleanor leaping to Carmen's embrace as the girls turned their flabbergasted eyes back to the Abbess, the woman heaving out a strained sigh until beckoned them to go towards the chapel.

"Hurry now, run away from here before the marines get to you! Go now!"

Carmen obeyed, turning Sister Eleanor around for them to head to the gates of the abbey, but she was stopped by the younger girl's scream. Carmen stopping in middle of a run to see her hand to have been clasped by the marine who hadn't been taken out by Mother Superior's attack, the man standing with a hateful grimace, reaching for his sword before Carmen or the Prioress could step in to save the young novice. Carmen frowning in terror as she watched Sister Eleanor to be jerked back by the man, the blade piercing her in an instant, Carmen watching the girl to fall to her feet until the soldier was finally stunned by a broom the Abbess had recovered from the nearest room. Awful realization occurring to Carmen then as her gaze moved from the girl's body to Mother Superior in shock.

"Are they here for me?"

The woman took Carmen's arm with an unreadable expression, as in the following second for the girl's even greater horror she saw Commander Basset to round the corner, devilish smile spreading on his lips upon finding the two women at the corridor. The senior officer calling out to his men to surround them, several marines instantly re-emerging from all sides of the convent as Carmen stared at the Commander. His appearance offering a sufficient answer to her question when she behold his content grin, everything blending together for a minute as Carmen was then hastily led back to her room by the Prioress. Mother Superior taking the key from her and locking the door, placing a hand above her chest before told Carmen to get back from the door. Carmen jolting in fear and hurrying to block the window with a trunk she kept under her cot when the door was bombarded by several soldiers at a time, her efforts however proving useless once the door then couldn't hold against their brute force. The lock giving in first as Commander Basset kicked the door in, Mother Superior sheltering Carmen as stood in the man's way. Holding out the broom protectively, facing the man with brave mien as he and a couple of his cadets entered. Commander Basset measuring the women until shifted his full attention to Carmen, the girl cringing and squeezing the Abbess' arms, her clear fear of him causing him to laugh.

"Worry not, I'm not here for you this time. My feud with you is not that important...Though I find it more than satisfactory to have both of you here to deal with, as in two birds with one shot. I'll sure eat well tonight..."

"How dare you barge into my convent and grant orders for your soldiers to slay innocent people living under its roof? This is the house of God and you know well not to exceed your rights as the Commander of this town so outrageously. This is unacceptable, and I will not let such presumptuous action slide without consequences that will lead to the discharge of your whole regiment!" Mother Superior chided in utmost contempt, furious as looked at the smug man standing at the door. Commander Basset appearing indifferent to her threats as simply inclined his head at her defiance.

"Then you'll be disappointed to find me to act on behalf of nothing but my rights as the Commander. Like your abbey there's been several thefts and killings happening around town for the past few weeks, and my throughout investigation has led me to believe the perpetrator to be hiding within these walls along with the rest of the filth you had sheltered here. As well as his accomplishes who have granted him not only protection but a place to store the stolen goods. Perfect ruse to deceive the authorities with your innocuous facade I'd say. My men are searching for the items in question as we speak so I dare to believe none to disagree with the entitlement of this raid."

Mother Superior squinted at the Commander's response that was correct in a sense that because of his status it would certainly gain benefit of the doubt from the townspeople, after thinking about Pedro shortly Carmen following the woman's cue by looking dumbfounded as she answered. Both of them obviously not only seeing through the Commander's scheme but knowing it to be false. "That is a flagrant lie. You think anyone will come to believe such nonsense as the truth? This convent is a respected establishment in favour of many, and they will not see it any way equitable that you have invaded here in means of tort for accusations that a plain fairytale."

"You're free to go ahead and try to convince those people of your virtue", Commander answered, his smile however then disappearing and getting replaced by a sinister expression as he came closer. "But after we've dealt with the business you once again so foolishly saw fit to leave unfinished upon my previous visit, I'm afraid there's no one left in this town to take you word for it. _I control people's beliefs_ , as I control you with a single aggravating word and falsified document bearing my signature. And anyone who would dare to question the extent of that control would be sure to understand that placing any faith upon murderers is blasphemy of the worst kind."

"Let the girl go, Basset. She's not part of this game you're playing", Mother Superior pleaded, dropping the broom willingly upon understanding there was no escape from the situation, however neither her voice or her face faltering from earnest as she locked gazes with the Commander.

"Game?" he repeated, amused as eyed at stiffened Carmen. "No, Mother Superior, it's only you who's making this pointlessly convoluted with your hellbent willingness to keep on opposing me, where I'm here just to claim something that should've been mine years ago. And you've just made your next false move by insisting in pretending that fear of god will protect you from me."

Carmen released a frightened cry as one of Basset's men suddenly captured her, the Commander pointing towards her briefly as the marine placed a knife above the girl's heart. Carmen locking gazes with the elderly woman who seemed but serene, the officer pulling a pistol from his belt.

"Where is it?" Commander asked, tilting his head at the woman. "Where's the artefact? Spare your convent and this girl's life further hazard by giving me what I've come to collect."

Carmen was confused as followed the pair to stare one another, neither of them saying anything. The Abbess simply returning the Commander's gaze without getting fazed by his leverage, the man's nodding to the man holding Carmen who dug the blade into her skin, panicked breath leaving her lips. The girl seeking the Prioress' irises for an explanation as the Commander started to load the pistol, the second subordinate taking hold of the woman once he hold the barrel at the her jaw. Carmen's eyes darting about the room in dread before she watched the Commander to inch closer to the Abbess after glancing at Carmen grimly, finding that neither of them would submit to talk this way. After repeating his question once more without a preferable result him deciding upon another plan of action. His smile surly.

"Yes. From all the times you've stood in my way I should've known you to be too proud of a woman to concede without personal gain in the matter", he stated, baffling Carmen more until her breath was stuck in her lungs when she then witnessed the man to ruthlessly shoot Mother Superior to her side. Gazing at the injured woman but coldly without an ounce of compassion, taking greater care of his shirt by frowning at the splurged droplets of blood in frustration that had ruined the fabric.

"No!" Carmen screamed, fighting back the arm of the soldier that kept her still and prevented her from going to the woman's aid. Mother Superior collapsing on her knees, taking support from the chair until Commander Basset shoved it away. Causing the woman to flop prone on the floor, Carmen stopping her struggle upon seeing the blood that started to spill through her fingers, filling her with but horror as Commander Basset placed one of his feet on top of the gunshot wound to slow the bleeding. The Abbess' pained wail smothering under his scornful voice.

"You always were one stubborn crone, Mother. Not only the death of your successor was enough, but you just had to risk the lives of your whole flock in this endeavour to stop me from getting my way. Which you should've known not to be hindered by your nugatory title much longer."

"You...You killed Sister Rachel?" Carmen asked in disbelief, piecing together the man's insinuating remarks, the man meeting her distraught stare what else than indifferent.

"No. It was entirely the fault of your Abbess that that nosy woman died. Protecting her secrets proved much more dangerous than an encounter with a prowler..."

"You commanded...one of your scoundrels to break in here and kill Sister Rachel in cold blood", the Prioress cut in, looking up to the Commander with hateful eyes. "Travesty of law such as you belongs to the end of the rope in place of all those you send off to the gallows groundlessly."

"One way or another we're all sinners deserving to burn in hell's fire, Mother. But for once your information seems to be amiss, as your killer was a mere thief I hired to do my bidding in exchange for a relief in his sentence. Obviously failing by creating an unnecessary fuss for me to clean up by killing the woman and returning empty handed. But I might as well thank him to have given me an opportunity to take care of this within the legal limits by getting himself back in death row with a murder charge. And as much as yours..." Commander remarked, pressing the Abbess' wound lightly. "...it was that nun's own doing that got her head smashed in by him. Like her Mother Superior her should've learned not to interfere, and what it is that you say? Oh yes, "thou shall not covet thy neighbour's possessions."

Carmen couldn't believe anyone to be this cruel, her staring at the floor in fact stupefied until gained a contemptuous tint in her eyes too once they drilled into the Commander. Her leering at the man in hatred, the Commander leveling but impassive look back while faced her upon hearing her reprehending words. "As well as "thou shall not kill"."

"Unfortunately I don't consider myself a god fearing man, nor shall you to expect your prayers to turn me one."

"How could you do this? Such enormity...You're a monster!"

"Downright godless... I'm as impious as they come, and you've seen nothing yet. Because once I've succeeded in taking away your peace, you shall see the true face of mine and the devil I truly am", the officer replied, his features expressing nothing but spite when he unexpectedly strode over to Carmen and yanked her from his cadet's hold while instructed the other soldier to separate the desk from the wall. Carmen's heart stopping for another surge of fear when she was then forced onto the table, her resistance availing her not when the man threw her down on her stomach with ease, tears of terror welling up to her eyes as unaware of what he was planning her body was then hold still by the man's knee that pressed onto her back. The Commander taking hold of her arms and restraining them of all squirming, but instead of hamstringing her completely the man took her right palm and placed it right beside her face, his cadet's tight grip keeping her head down and forced her to look how her fingers were spread apart. After handing his pistol to his marine Commander Basset taking out a knife himself, Carmen whimpering quietly as the senior officer looked down at the Abbess, tapping Carmen's cheek with the blade remarkably before pointed it at the elderly woman. Returning his full attention to Carmen by leaning down to her, scaring her by studying her features with the tip of the dagger a downright vehement expression on his own face, the girl cringing away from his touch as lapsed into helpless sobbing. The Commander's evil breath making her skin crawl as somehow she sensed this man to know exactly how to use that knife to make her say anything he wanted to hear, was it true or not. Due to this daunting revelation her anguish but increasing as the Commander started to talk.

"Not so courageous now, are you...One of you will eventually tell me where the artefact is. But till then you will watch your dear Mother Superior bleed to death, and she will get to see me cut your fingers off one by one until either of you gives me an answer that pleases me. And if even after that I'm not holding the item in my hand, in addition to disabling you, I'll be more than happy to carve up your pretty mug so that even God will turn his face away from you. Not to mention those two pests that have come to take a liking to you for it... "

Carmen's startled breath was cut short as she listened to the Commander's ominous words, exchanging a teary gaze with the Prioress until her head was shoved back down. Her closing her eyes as tried to hold back the snivels that were making their way up her throat constantly, it however proving impossible once she watched the Commander's knife to be placed on top of her forefinger. But a new scared wail escaping her lips next instead of the answer the man was accosting.

"So, let's start...Where is the sword of the sea god?"

Carmen was but utterly puzzled by his question, not understanding anything what he was talking about or what it had to do with all that had happened starting from Sister Rachel's murder, her therefore not responding as just laid still in desperation. Shaking her head in ignorance and let out another cry as the hovering blade was placed back onto her finger, Commander's voice turning impatient.

"Talk! Where is the artefact?!"

"No. No, no, please, please, no... I know nothing!" Carmen finally stuttered, in shock as her eyes remained fixated onto the knife in the officer's hand. Her not fathoming how could his men allow this to go on, as a response Commander Basset's knee weighing down on her back painfully, as one of his men took the charge of inflicting pain to the Abbess to pressure the girl to speak. The elderly woman staring at Carmen in pity as heaved herself higher after getting released under the marine's boot, Carmen shaking her head now fervently as did her best to fight the man off.

"Please don't! I don't know...Commander please, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, you do. You're just as great of a fool as Your Abbess to lie to me."

Breath of despair left Carmen's lips, her pressing her head against the table until she happened to notice the apples that had scattered all over the floor. Her eyeing at them a miserable look in her eyes, her instantly thinking of Henry and was filled with longing, wishing him to be here as tears finally broke through and she wept in fear. Fear of the man who towered above her, enraged, and who then abruptly jerked her head upward. Carmen not being able to hold back a wail of pain and dread as more tears streamed down her cheeks, Commander demanding her to reveal the hiding place of this "sword of the sea god" once more. Carmen's mind however occupied with but one thing as it was in that moment of utmost horror when she prayed. Someone to protect her, to save her from this terrible man who was sure to take her life after not gaining the answers he sought from her. But for her dismay it was not God whose name erupted from her lips then, her not even noticing it as squeezed her eyes closed.

"Henry..."

Commander Basset halted, releasing Carmen's hair and eyed at the quivering girl who slumped back down, the man lifting an inquisitive eyebrow as his tone turned curious.

"Henry? Henry who?" he queried, inclining his head at Carmen, but as she didn't answer he leant against the table. Lifting Carmen's jaw to lock gazes with her. "Does he possess the artefact, Carmen, this Henry? Does he have it? Speak and you'll be speared..."

In horror of what she'd let slip her lips Carmen remained quiet, her heart fluttering for new kind of dread when she feared to have involved Henry into this mess unintentionally. Her silence naturally not making the Commander happy but after scowling at her Basset slammed her head against the table for the second time, his fingers this time digging into her neck as Carmen's snivels turned back to terrified crying, her teary eyes widening for panic as the infuriated Commander placed the knife onto her finger again. But this time his action was far from mere bluff.

"One last time your gypsy harlot, Henry who!? Who is Henry? Give me his full name!" he roared, Carmen opening her mouth for an opposing scream when she followed the man to attempt to dig the knife into her flesh. But for the girl's bafflement he was stopped by a grunt of one of his cadets, Carmen hearing a loud thud just on her left that shook the table before another moan echoed in the room, furniture rattling when something heavy fell to the floor. Commander Basset releasing Carmen from his steel hard grip as spun on his heels upon hearing his soldiers' groans, only to be knocked out by an unknown assailant he nor his marines had heard to enter the room. Carmen gasping as she saw Commander Basset to keel over from the corner of her eye, her hearing someone to stop behind her with a strained sigh as she levered herself up, her heart this time lurching but for joy when her prayers were proven to have been answered after all.

"Me as a manner of fact, sir. And it seems I don't have the foggiest about what you seek, yet alone have it", Henry remarked, directing a victorious and utmost content smirk at the unconscious Commander, dropping the broom he'd snatched from the floor, as the girl twirled around in awe. Her fear swiftly replaced with immense relief upon seeing him, Henry's serious expression turning into worry as their eyes met.

"Henry?" Carmen called, not believing the lad to be actually standing there but without much thought had already dashed to the boy. None of what she'd decided about him earlier springing to her mind then, as she was just so glad to see him. All of her fright washing away by his arms that encircled her, squeezing her as Henry let her vent the repressed anxiety of the perilous incident with few snivels. Carmen pressing her face against his safe shoulder as Henry took in the knocked out marines and injured Mother Superior in dismay, not any more than Carmen understanding what was going on.

"Are you alright? he asked, looking down at the girl who simply nodded in response. Clinging to him thankfully as Henry's eyes next shifted back to the Abbess who was barely conscious, him frowning at Basset's cruelty. Only highlighted when all of a sudden Henry heard more marines to be heading their way, smoke starting to linger into the room, Carmen separating from the lad as she next heard the Abbess to call out to her. Distress gnawing at the girl again as she was reminded of the woman's injury, her now hastening to kneel beside the dying Prioress as Henry instead rushed to the door. To see how flames had engulfed the roof of the storage without a warning, spreading fast to the surrounding buildings as the perpetrators who'd started the fire were evacuating from the convent, for Henry's terror one of the marines throwing a torch into the pile of bodies. The wind instantly picking up the fire and blew it towards the corridor, it not taking but a few seconds before the wood started to smoulder.

"Carmen, we have to leave!" he exclaimed, striding back inside to bring the girl to her feet but she didn't budge. Refusing to move as just grasped Mother Superior's hand, placing her down to a more comfortable position. Holding the woman's wandering eyes as well as was able to keep her awake where Henry let out a sigh, taking the bedspread and crumpled it, about to use it to staunch the bleeding as looked at Carmen. "We need to go. The marines set the abbey on fire, we'll burn alive if we stay here."

"We can't leave her here!" Carmen objected, exchanging a curt stare with him until took the spread from him, pressing it onto the Abbess' wound.

"We cannot move her. She's losing too much blood to get out of here alive."

"No, we can do this. It's alright...We'll get you out of here and take you to doctor Avery", Carmen said, refusing to abandon the woman like Henry suggested. Her irises remaining fixated at the Abbess, who then shook her head in turn, smiling.

"No child", she stated, confusing both of the youth as they looked to the elderly woman questionably, the Prioress in turn taking hold of Carmen's hand that pressed the blanket against her midriff. "Henry is right to say so. It's too late for me, Carmen. You must leave me to God's care. I've... done my duty and am ready to go to Him."

"No", Carmen breathed, her vision blurring with tears again as the truth dawned to her once she took another look at all the blood that covered the floor, staining her nightgown, her still just shaking her head in denial as felt Mother Superior's fingers to stroke her cheek. Claiming her attention as Henry's hand entwined with hers.

"You need to be brave, Carmen. You are now the last of us left to guard the secret", the woman said urgently, Carmen lifting her quizzical eyes to see the Abbess to close her own for a fleeting sensation of pain.

"What?" she queried through her snivels, not comprehending what the Prioress was referring to, until Commander Basset's remarks returned into her nonplussed mind. Carmen and Henry now following how in her death throes Mother Superior pushed a hand under her habit, hardly breathing when her serious eyes met with Carmen's, the woman pulling out a small chest of dark oak and a letter. Henry realizing it to be the object he'd spied the Abbess to hide into her study the day before, him examining the rectangular box as Mother Superior handed the items to dumbfounded Carmen. Her taking them with unsure hands, her gaze returning to the woman who nodded towards the box faintly, in clear pain as had to catch her breath before was able to deliver the important words the girl needed to hear before death would claim her, as she would leave the young woman to carry the burden of the box all on her own.

"Basset must not get his hands on that case. Nor any other man like him with heart of evil and mind set on wrongdoing... Now that I die and there is no successor to my position, It's now your duty to preserve it", she explained, coughing harshly, Carmen rushing to lift her head so that she wouldn't choke. But she knew as well as Henry that it was too late, her looking down at Mother Superior in grief as the woman instead smiled at her reassuringly after directing a binding look to Henry. "You go now... All that...there's no time to account for about your new purpose is explained in that letter... Keep... the artefact safe, as Henry will keep you... May God be with you, and let the... blessings of Virgin Mary's to... guide you... As long as you have your faith you'll...be alright."

Even though the Abbess' words only befuddled her more than soothed her about the task she'd bestowed her, bypassing these thoughts Carmen placed a wavering hand on Mother Superior's cheek. Silently watching the woman to take last of her laborious breaths, holding onto life for a minute more until her eyes finally closed and the girl felt the woman's grip of her palm to loosen. Carmen shutting her own eyes as she clasped to the Prioress' robe in sadness, breaking into hopeless tears as after casting a compassionate glance at the deceased nun Henry jumped to his feet. Hoisting the crying girl up with him and without wasting any more time took her to the doorway, thick cloud of smoke greeting them as they started to make their way through the flames that had swiftly swallowed the majority of the nunnery.

The fire had blocked almost all of the exits, it proving challenging for them to find a safe enough route, as rafters and pieces of rooftops kept falling down in threat to crush them. The thick, bitter smoke causing them to cough and eventually almost collapse when all oxygen was sucked out of the formed pyre that was the abbey, it weakening them with each step made towards salvation, them both finding themselves turn dizzier by the minute in the surrounding heat. The crushing sensation of weakness forcing them to take support from the walls whenever they had to jump for cover from a collapsing part of a building, even through the roar of the ravaging fire Henry abruptly detecting the panicky moo of Rosy and calf Henry. Them returning shortly to the corrals, somehow managing to thread the bucking, terrified animals and themselves past the fiery inferno all the way to the chapel that had also been saved from the fire, the cries of the townspeople reaching their ears as Henry dashed out of the chapel to the front yard the calf in his arms. Carmen following with Rosy, neither of them stopping until they were outside the gates, dropping to their knees all sooty and lightheaded, coughing furiously as fresh night air streamed into their lungs freely again. Several people hurrying by their side to help them, the trembling calf pressing against the lad as Henry was the first to clear his head. Stiffening immediately when he spotted the marines that stood guard a little farther away on the street, coming up with a quick plan him then stepping forth to inform a certain man there to be more people within the abbey, until took hold of Carmen who was staring at the burning convent with a blank expression. Them sneaking away from the crowd on the sly and slipping to an alley that stood behind them, the man Henry had spoken with alerting the marines of the civilians who were yet trapped inside. The calf's mooing echoing in the air as the animal watched the pair to vanish into the night.

* * *

Elizabeth was scared to death when the front door of their house slammed open, the woman turning around in her chair in bafflement only to see her son storm inside. The fleeting sense of relief getting bypassed when her smile was faltered upon taking in Henry's smutty exterior, him appearing out of breath as he faced his mother once she stood to examine him with perplexed eyes. Her confusion however getting replaced by a quizzical expression, the woman folding her arms with a frown, demanding an explanation.

"Where have you been?" she inquired, dead serious as walked closer to Henry. The young man staring back at her rather surprised, glancing outside.

"I thought you to be sleeping...What are you doing up? Where's Mrs. Livingston?"

"She went home, I insisted her to. I rose to make some honey water for my sore throat, but woke only to find you missing! Do you have any inkling how worried I was? I already thought me to find you from the Fort the following...morning..."

Elizabeth's reprimanding rant was paused when with a slight headshake Henry opened the door to reveal Carmen, Elizabeth gazing at the gypsy girl stupefied as Henry walked her inside. Equally filthy Carmen simply staring in front of her silently, not reacting to anything nor acknowledging Elizabeth as she walked inside tears in her eyes, wearing Henry's jacket he'd given for her for warmth on their way to his house. Elizabeth cringing for dismay once she saw the blood that had soiled the girl's nightgown as Henry next sat her to a chair before knelt in front of her, smiling slightly.

"It's alright now. We're safe here", he reassured her, only to frown when Carmen didn't answer to him. Her eyes simply falling to stare at the items in her hands, Elizabeth measuring the two of them questionably.

"Henry, what is the meaning of this? Why is the girl all covered in blood and walking around with you at this hour in her nightwear?" she accosted, arriving by her son's side and followed his example by kneeling. Eyeing at absent-minded Carmen before looked at Henry.

"The convent was attacked. By Basset", Henry explained, Elizabeth's eyes widening to the size of plates as she couldn't believe what her son had just said. Henry's loathsome expression bordering anger however advocating him enough for Elizabeth to turn shocked herself when he continued, the woman soon comprehending the girl's odd behavior. "His marines destroyed everything and set the convent on fire. Commander Basset murdered the Abbess and everyone inside at the time were also...killed. I happened to be there in time to save Carmen from being hurt."

"But...why? Why on earth would he do such a thing?" Elizabeth queried, her still having her doubts as glanced at Carmen, lowering her voice to a whisper as took Henry a little farther away from the young woman. "Was it because of this girl? Did he come to arrest her?"

"I don't know why he did it, but the fact is that he killed innocent people and burnt down an abbey for mere spite. He said something about an artefact he was seeking from the convent, but I cannot imagine why he wants it so badly to kill for it."

"He'd planned to blame the recent thefts and murders in town upon the convent", Carmen cut in suddenly, Elizabeth and Henry turning to her in surprise, Henry leaving his mother's side and sat down to a nearby chair. Eyeing at the girl in pity as eventually took her hand again, his other smoothing her hair as Carmen shook her head in disbelief, recollecting Mother Superior and all who'd been murdered that night. Looking at the wooden box and the letter the woman had given her at her dying breath. "He used this false accusation as a cover to investigate the nunnery...He...killed everyone. Just for this...Just for this box everyone are dead. Sister Rachel and Eleanor, Mother Superior. Everyone is dead because of that hateful man."

Carmen couldn't hold it in anymore but broke down, burying her face into her hands as the items fell to the floor, her being able to do nothing but cry out her pain and confusion. Henry exchanging a sad look with his mother after Elizabeth had listened to Carmen's tale contemplatively, her eventually sighing and shooing Henry up from his seat as went to Carmen instead of the lad. In turn lifting the girl up before leading her towards the bedroom.

"Make something light for us to eat while I pour Carmen a bath. Tidy yourself up a bit as well. Both of you are all covered in soot", she instructed, returning Henry's faint smile as he then collected the box and the sealed note from the floor. Watching his mother to take upset Carmen into her room, him putting the casket on the table with a sigh, his eyes lingering upon the odd symbol on its lid that looked somewhat familiar to him for a few seconds before he headed outside to the well, the lad not at first making the connection between the box and that what was bothering him about it. The distant reddish shimmer gleaming at the town causing him to halt for a moment, making him think.

How long would it take the Commander to realize Carmen to be at his home with the artefact he'd apparently been searching for at the convent? Not long enough he feared. Because it had been proven by everything the lad had witnessed that night that nothing would stop the man from hunting down the girl and the possession left to her by the late Prioress. Only driving the man to hound Carmen even more viciously from before, Henry's previous promises made upon his confession now facing their first trial; he had to protect her from the Commander, like Mother Superior had urged him with that last gaze she'd given him before dying. As well as tasking Carmen with the secret also charging him to look after her, and with equal resilience to Commander's Henry was sure to keep Carmen out of harm's way. No matter what would come to pass after that night.

* * *

Carmen soaked in the tub without a single thought crossing her mind, her gladly remaining ignorant to the horrid events of that night for some well needed time as drew directionless images to the surface of the water. She'd been completely out of it upon arriving here with Henry, having no recollection of the journey through town as her head had been constantly filled with the terrifying images of the fire and the murder of her fellow Sisters. The fear she'd still felt even after narrowly being saved by Henry and taken away from the convent however turning her utterly oblivious to everything, including the kind woman who'd been so gracious as to take Carmen into her home without much questioning the admittedly suspicious circumstances both she and Henry had informed her about. Carmen now closing her eyes as leant her head against the tub's edge, the boiling hot water prickling her skin, but eventually brought her pumped up body to ease.

But it was then when Commander Basset's face popped into her mind again, Carmen gasping for fright so strongly that some water splashed to the floor in great arch when she was filled with adrenaline and every instinct of hers told her to run even she was in a safe place. Carmen letting out agitated breaths as she turned to stare at her right hand that had squeezed around the tub's rim. The rosary she'd clutched to ever since leaving the abbey entangled into her fingers, her coming to remember the sickening dread that had possessed her when she'd laid on that table at the mercy of the Commander, his knife placed on her finger, ready to chop it off...

"Is everything alright?"

Carmen whipped around after another flinch due to the sound of Elizabeth's voice, the abrupt creak of the door setting the girl's heart to an immediate race when all sudden noises now seemed to put her on immediate edge, Carmen smiling weakly at the woman who stepped inside with an apologetic gaze.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No...I'm...just fine, thank you", Carmen responded, obviously lying as looked back at her shaking hands until wrapped her arms around herself. Submerging completely into the water aside her head that stayed afloat, Elizabeth eyeing at her for a moment, until came to the tub. Leaning onto it while tilted her head at the girl.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. Come out to eat once the bath has cooled. I lay out some clothes for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner. You're most kind."

Elizabeth sighed as stared at the quiet girl who hand't much as looked at her again after she'd entered. Upon taking notice of Carmen's yet fidgety bearing her deciding not to push the girl with useless words of comfort, not to mention ones given by a complete stranger, and simply closed the bedroom door. Henry instantly looking up to her from the carrots he was peeling, the same question in his eyes that his mother was contemplating on, to which she replied with a headshake, signaling him that Carmen would come out when she would feel ready to talk. Naturally dissenting lad looking down in compassion, until next almost cut his own finger when he proceeded to peel the vegetable in his hand rather angrily, wearing a distasteful scowl.

"That man should hang."

"We'll see. First we need to figure out the best plan of action."

Knowing his mother to be right Henry peered back to the door behind Carmen had remained for an hour till now, hesitant. "She shouldn't be alone. She'll only brood the things over on her own."

"The least she needs now is you harassing her with your presence. She _has_ _to_ think about tonight's events on her own if she wishes to calm down. Just hold your manly drive to protect for a moment and be patient", Elizabeth replied collectedly, joining Henry in cooking who directed one more unsure glance towards the bedroom, until Elizabeth claimed his attention by handing him a chicken she'd previously plucked….Originally meant for the following day's dinner.

The meal had already been prepared when the bedroom door opened and Carmen stepped to the small kitchen, her gaze drifting to the other side of the dining table by which Elizabeth had fallen asleep during the wait, Henry's sitting form coming to sight behind the door. The lad lifting his eyes from the case he'd been examining for the past minutes, finding it locked, him however ignoring this object that seemed to be the cause of incredible amount of trouble in relation to its value. Henry trying not to seem ruthful upon seeing Carmen's sentiments not to have improved much from grief-struck, the fact that at least she'd stopped crying still making him smile as he walked to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really", Carmen answered silently, looking at the set table all but hungrily, but sat down nevertheless when Henry pulled her a chair. Her eyes then staring outside the window to see the horizon to have gained a lighter tint, Carmen realizing the night to have gone past in a blur, coming to think that the fire at the convent must've been gotten under control by now. Her closing her eyes momentarily as Henry woke his mother, Elizabeth however only rising with a big yawn. Telling them to go ahead and eat without her as she was too tired to stay up, indeed heading to the bedroom after prompting her son to prepare the guestroom for Carmen's use. Leaving them to eat in silence, both of their minds circulating around the same topic, and about halfway to their meal Henry found the pressing matters too important to leave further unattended, looking at Carmen who'd noticed the letter on the table. Now staring at it deep in thought when Henry started to speak, his tone but serious.

"What exactly happened before I got to the convent, Carmen?" he inquired, dropping his cutlery until lifted his elbows to the table, leaning on his knuckles as made a slow, thoughtful frown. "I know that's the last thing you want to think about right now, but... we need to figure out what's going on before..."

"He comes after me. Basset", Carmen finished his sentence, Henry blinking in surprise until nodded. Slouching back in his chair as gazed down even a bit worried look on his face, his arms folding.

"Yeah."

Carmen was quiet for awhile, taking the letter in her hand, her brows knitting together in turn for anxiety due to the sight of blood that had splashed across the old stationary. Carmen closing her eyes to remain collected. "I woke up to the sound of footsteps creeping past the abbey. And when I went to the door to see who the intruders were, this noise suddenly erupted. People screaming, in fear and pain, Basset's soldiers dragging everyone out of their rooms to the yard and killing them... I tried to run but was caught by a marine who brought me back to the garden, to be killed, I don't know, I was so..." Carmen kept a break, Henry taking a peek at her. "First I thought they were there for me, that all of it was caused by me... But after Eleanor was killed and I was saved by Mother Superior, Commander Basset appeared and followed us to my room, starting to question us about something he called "the sword of a sea god"..."

"Sword of the sea god?" Henry mused, his irises glancing towards the box in realization as Carmen shook her head tardily, sharing his confusion.

"I don't know what that is, neither I did then...I didn't understand anything they were saying to each other, not what that sword or whatever had to do with all that had occurred... Commander said the artefact to belong to him, that he'd come to claim it back... And admitted to have hired the man who killed Sister Rachel to search for it in his place."

Henry's eyes shot up in even further understanding, when he thought about this mysterious artefact Commander Basset was apparently after him not helping but admitting to himself the coincidence to be too big...There being no doubt that the artefact had something to do with the object he'd been after half of his life…The Poseidon's trident. Henry having not the faintest clue hadn't it occurred to him earlier, the moment he'd seen the symbol on the case…Because he'd seen it before. Long ago when he'd first come upon the legend of the trident, but despite of this discovery left the fact unaddressed for now, as he couldn't be certain the girl to dismiss his words as mere insanity should he suddenly start to talk about curses and all that was commonly considered superstition. "The Abbess knew about it? This artefact, the sword?"

"Yes. Before you came Commander tried to oppress her to reveal the location of the artefact by threatening me...But when she didn't speak, he...shot her and did the same to me. But I've never heard of this artefact. I don't know where it is, or what it is! That was the first time that I ever heard of it, but he didn't believe me."

"Well it certainly cannot be this..." Henry answered, taking the small casket again to gaze upon it, twirling it in his hands with risen eyebrows. "This case is way too small to hold a sword in it. And whatever that item has to do with a sea god is beyond me...As is the fact why Basset wants it so desperately to undergo such carnage. It's pretty useless too as long as it remains locked without the key." Henry directed an apologetic glance towards Carmen whose eyes fell due to his latest remark, him soon nodding towards the letter. "You have any idea what that says?"

"Only that it will explain what that case is and how it's connected to this secret she trusted me with..." Carmen responded, however simply staring at the letter without a single attempt to break the seal that separated them from some new answers to their puzzling questions. Her then recalling something and she looked to Henry in wonder. Truthfully confused about how the young man had known to come to her aid just at the right time.

"Why did you come back to the convent? How did you know what was happening?"

"I didn't. I just couldn't sleep as I kept thinking about how I could turn your head around to agree to be with me...and eventually I just needed to see you again, talk to you once more", Henry explained, both of them however almost instantly gazing away in embarrassment due to yet another unintended confession of Henry's, Carmen soon measuring him stealthily while slight sensation of affection eased her misery.

"Thank God you did."

Henry cleared his throat, blinking away his abashment as his mind then reeled back to the topic at hand. Him pointing at the letter again in ever growing suspicions about this mystery, as Carmen met his gaze briefly in hesitation.

"Aren't you going to open it? She left it for you to read."

"I'm afraid to. I'm scared enough of that little I know now. I don't wish to learn anything else that will turn the situation even further terrifying. I don't know if I'm ready to know more...Besides this letter wasn't originally meant for me but to Sister Rachel. She was supposed to become the next Abbess."

Carmen was surprised as her disorderly train of thought was cut by Henry's hand that touched her elbow gently, the light stroking squeeze of his fingers encouraging her to look up to see his coaxing smile. Before she even noticed her taking her knife from the table and she opened the letter, nonetheless her folding it open but gingerly. Both of them then getting taken aback by a key that was revealed under the folds of the stationery, exchanging a significant stare as Henry took the key and found it to fit into the lock of the wooden box perfectly. Carmen swallowing her nervousness as her eyes found the first line of the note, her starting to read the words that by the date had been written long before she'd joined the convent, a few years after the late Prioress had been inducted as the head of the nunnery.

 _For my successor in the position of the Prioress of St. Virgin Mary's convent, 10_ _th_ _of May in 1767;_

 _My beloved Sister,_

 _The time has come for you to receive the obligations of a spiritual beacon of those who like you have come to this nunnery to find guidance and purpose from Blessed Virgin Mary, our Sacred Saint we can rely upon and whom you are from this day onward to serve most readily and respectfully without an ounce of hesitation. As much as any man, woman and child who shall come to you in need of something only you with the help of almighty God can deliver. That, my child, is your mission and shall be till the day the Lord takes you to his kingdom for eternal rest. But there is much to this task besides carrying the title of a Superior Mother, and I have taken time to write these words to you should I have left his earth before given the chance to prepare you for the trials that without a doubt shall arise to challenge your devotion to this convent._

 _The purpose of this letter is to urge you, that should I have been forced to renounce my position as the head of this convent for any reason viable, to take a great care to whom you place you trust. There are demons among men who attempt to tempt you, to demur you and your most arcane duty, which you must withstand with guile that matches your opponent's..._

Carmen stopped reading, waking Henry's interest, who saw her to frown in even further bafflement after shifting her attention away from the note. Him soon claiming the letter once the girl didn't satisfy his thirst for answers by offering him an explanation, him confirming the truth by himself, the written words of warning indeed but adding to the existing conundrum surrounding last night's events as Carmen took the case in turn. Turning the key after her fingers swet over the bizarre symbol.

 _As you are already aware, there is a secret that has been shielded by our convent for several years. A case entrusted to us to keep safe from evil that seeks its power for deeds which nature would be horrendous to transpire. This artefact must not fall into the hands of people who will come to claim it. You must guard the artefact and the secret it holds with all cost, and at the face of our Lord and Savior vow to keep its existence hidden from all besides those who will come to ward it like me before you. This letter stands as my final requirement for your inaugural, and I trust you to understand that keeping this letter for your eyes only is of most importance by the confidential way it has found itself to you._

 _And remember, the secret is safe as long as you stand your ground against those who come to face you with the threat of challenging your position as the Mother Superior with their own power. But out of all wicked characters surrounding you, you must beware most of Commander Ebenezer Basset. He seeks the truth behind the sea god's sword and is the most treacherous man and equally dangerous. He's not who he has conducted himself to be during the years I've known him, and you have to stay strong against his even at times vulgar advances. He is a vile man who's been after the artefact for years, and only recently have I come aware of his true agenda once he came to seek an audience with me and confronted me with his direct desire to obtain the artefact he somehow learnt to be retained at our convent. As he wasn't always a renowned marine called Ebenezer Basset under the shelter of whose name and false identity he's lived completely different life, on the run from his past, where lies the true danger of his capricious nature. His true name is Fernán Calabar, and he was once known as..._

 _...I leave ... convent in ... more than able hands, Sister. God ... with you and shall He with ... Holy Mother, most honourable of all Saints ... watch over you._

 _Mother Superior Sis... Clementia, Abbess o... St. Virgin Mary Convent_

 _ **PS:**_

 _ **The truth lies at the edge of a sword, to be adduced once bathed in glory of that which triumphs over darkness, when one's heart is set ablaze by enlightenment in the hands of power.**_

A complete section of the letter had become unreadable due to the blood that had stained it, after glaring at that strange riddle under the Abbess' signature Henry sighing in frustration when he discovered only the most important part to be missing, the part which would confirm exactly how dangerous man Commander Basset truly was after explicitly stating him to be a villain of the worst kind. Not that neither of them would need verbal account of the Abbess to shed a vouching light upon the man's character that had been more than clarified to them during the last night's ruthless attack to the nunnery, his uncovered usage of a fake name however bothering the lad tremendously as he stared at the red stain on the paper. Trying to see through the smudges of ink and blood to separate the blurry letters to piece together an understandable sentence... His attention nevertheless getting claimed by Carmen's amazed breath when the lad noticed her to open the lid of the casket, causing him to frown for bafflement when she took out a simple quill. Well perhaps not the most common one, as it was decorated with intricate golden details and a gemstone that sat just below the tip, but otherwise Henry couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. This time lifting his eyebrows extremely incredulous.

"I'm starting to doubt the credibility of this whole letter...Because if that is the artefact Mother Superior gave her life for, I find myself utterly at loss why Basset wants it. You can get these kinds of quills anywhere with enough money, which he undoubtedly has..."

"This is the sword of the sea god? But it's just a quill..." Carmen questioned, agreeing with him but still bypassing his remarks as turned the item around to measure it rather stupefied. "What's so special about a plain pen?"

Henry took another moment to think, Carmen handing the quill to him once he extended his hand forth to take it. The girl watching the lad's expression to shift from serious to contemplative until he was but amused, making a half smirk, before his features resumed their puzzled outlook.

"Pen's mightier than a sword, they say... And that actually fits the gibberish written into the post script. " _The truth lies at the edge of a sword"_...but that's all I understand about it. The rest is as big of an enigma as is this... _artefact_ that supposedly could be used for evil deeds...Well in the hands of Basset at least for the creation of bad poetry, certainly."

Henry was relieved when he managed to create an actual laugh in Carmen, them exchanging a fleeting gaze until Carmen took the note once more to read it a few more times before she sighed, also leaning back with folded arms. In the end placing a helpless hand over her eyes.

"Mother Superior said this letter to make me understand what was happening...But there's nothing here that would make any sense to me. We're still where we started, not any closer to the truth."

Henry agreed but said nothing. Deciding not to voice out his assumptions about this artefact's possible connection to the trident to Carmen, as he couldn't be sure this letter to be referring to the same legend he'd been after for years. Therefore them then just sitting in silence as he flipped the quill in his fingers a few times, not indeed finding anything out of the ordinary or unique about it that would've stricken as worth to safekeep by possibly several generations of nuns. His fingers fiddling with the feather of the pen shortly until he returned it back to the box, lastly touching the etched symbol as well once he shut its lid.

"This symbol also confuses me. It's not a religious one, that much I know... Do you recognize it?" he asked, pointing at the icon, and partly he wasn't lying. Yes, it looked exactly like the symbol he'd seen written down to those books he'd waded through while searching for information about the trident, and yet it was greatly different. Because of this the lad wishing to hear Carmen's opinion and learn whether she knew something he didn't to make this peculiarity clearer, her now leaning forth to inspect it, but soon only shook her head. Studying the symbol that in fact appeared to consist of two separate ones, the bigger looking like a fork with three spikes, merged with a smaller symbol that deciphered a cross like shape. And she definitely realized this case not to have been prepared for the conservation of cutlery as she raked her brain for an answer, not finding one that would be of help in identifying the design.

"No. I've never seen it before. The lower part reminds of an upside down cross, but I cannot imagine that quill to be a relic of any kind."

Henry nodded, pouting in ponders, slightly disappointed. "Me neither. Which makes this whole thing but further insane."

They then retired from contemplating upon the Abbess' letter and the quill case, as instructed Henry preparing their guestroom for Carmen to sleep in, after wishing her a good night or morning as the sun had already started to rise him then hiding the casket with the note into the chimney just for good measure. As like the late Mother Superior had insinuated, Commander Basset wasn't a stupid man, and they couldn't take any risks of him finding the artefact should he indeed arrive to his house sooner than he'd anticipated. But for now both the case and Carmen would have a moment of peace here, Henry's own system next also reminding him of the dire need of rest with a yawn that almost sprained his jaws out of place. Henry sweeping a hand through his tangled hair as sluggishly ambled into his room, with a fatigued moan crashing into the bed fully dressed, but a few deep breaths later going out like a candle. Just as Elizabeth's bedroom door clacked open and the woman came to the kitchen, ready to start the day after catching a few hours of sleep. Waking Henry who soon groaned as she knocked on his door, looking amused once the young man's head popped up from the covers lazily and the lad squinted at her when she asked whether he would rise for breakfast. Henry only turning on his side with a tired mumble that Elizabeth took as a no, her letting out a low laughter once she heard the light snore that drifted from the room, her having no choice but to leave him to sleep after she'd stolen a peak of the guestroom. Finding Carmen in equally deep slumber, deducing them to have stayed up quite late, but doing what she didn't want to know... or rather amused herself imagining it as with a decisive nod she then went to the door, to fetch some more water for a bath of her own before starting to prepare breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	5. The Sword of the Sea God - Part 2

_**A/N:  
Huge thanks for the comments and likes! You're awesome!**_

 _ **And for a small side note, the card reading at the end is utterly adapted. I have but a small guide for easy fortunetelling, so the depicted process might be quite inaccurate.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **\- Part 2 –**

* * *

"This is what all the bedlam is about?" Elizabeth inquired, eyeing at the item Henry had unlocked from the small wooden case last night with Carmen, the said girl still asleep in the guestroom where the lad had finally risen around late afternoon when his mother had come to his door for the last time. Her now turning her eyes back to Henry who was rubbing his sleepy ones, trying to wake up, when the stressed word eventually rolled off her tongue in all its absurdity. "A quill?"

"I know. Not exactly what we were expecting either", Henry replied, dropping to a chair before placing his jaw on top of the backrest, Elizabeth taking the letter in her hand. "To think Commander Basset went through all that trouble and drew so much attention to himself just to find this quill...What happened, he ran out of ink?"

"That's not funny, Henry. This is serious, and you know this isn't the time to be sarcastic...Well it makes sense given that this quill sure fits to the description of pen's superiority to a sword, this _sea god's sword_ the artefact is referred to... Nonetheless, a mystical object carved out of bone with pagan symbols I would understand, but this? How could such a mundane object with no special qualities be so important to be held hidden in a convent from Basset, so frightening to guard it at the risk of death?"

"Or whoever he is... The Abbess' letter said him to be an imposter", Henry corrected.

"We cannot know that for sure. After all we can no longer ask her for a clarification when she died in the last night's raid...But nevertheless Basset's so torrid desire to obtain this quill by means of even murdering innocents is just unheard of. Because any way we look at it, this is no Dead Man's Chest or Aztec medallion, just a pen. Pen that would make the man mere insane..."

Sigh left Elizabeth's lips as he noticed Henry's gaze to shift away from hers the moment she'd mentioned the chest, knowing what was going through his mind her next just shrugging and dropping the letter down.

"Well, the last time I deemed an everyday item as insignificant I got myself abducted by cursed pirates and inevitably drawn into a world of similar impossibilities any person would see incomprehensibly mindless. So regardless of not knowing the real truth behind this quill and why the Commander wants it so desperately, I suppose we should treat this object as it is. An artefact that is too dangerous to fall into his clutches, which is why we need a plan to keep it safe from him."

Henry looked to his mother in slight amusement. "Look at you mother. Former pirate all excited on the verge of a new adventure."

"Did I have much choice when you dragged me into it by bringing not only the girl but the sought artefact to my house?" Elizabeth stated the obvious, inclining her head with a fleeting frustration shadowing her features. "The only reason why I ended up part of those adventures in the past was because of someone exactly like you, unduly involving me into his exploits. And not just me, he caused a lot of gratuitous problems to too many people to count."

Henry sneered, slight smile however tugging his lips. Oh yes, Jack Sparrow. He'd heard all about him from his parents, but mostly because he'd asked about the notorious pirate and their long time acquaintance himself. Knowing from those stories that because of that coincidental affiliation both of them had ended up the way they were now, through some shifty developments ultimately separated by a curse that had been the salvation of his father from death at the hands of the former Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_. Not differing much from how Henry and Carmen had come to find themselves hiding at his house by same kind of coincidental encounter. Because of this evident fact Elizabeth then turning what else than worried, sitting down to lock sincere gazes with Henry.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Henry? This whole ordeal has nothing to do with you, and neither does she. Your attraction to her has turned far too dangerous because of the recent incident, and I don't want to see you harmed because of it. You could still walk away from this."

Henry leveled a serious stare at Elizabeth, not a trace of hesitation in his eyes that looked deep into her desperate ones of a mother who was only thinking the best of her son. Or at least she thought so, to Henry her cautionary queries of his convictions seeming but detachment from Carmen's need when he revised his answer. "No. I don't care about myself, I promised to the Abbess to keep Carmen safe from Basset, and I will. It's far too late for me to walk away from her and you're aware of it without asking. I care too much for her to abandon her now when she needs me the most."

"It is not you she needs but protection", Elizabeth reminded gently, sighing again due to the look in Henry's eyes. "Surely she could be kept safe by someone else besides you. She has a family to return to. And I'm sure she neither would wish for you to be in needless danger because of her and this artefact she was given by the Prioress...Especially when you hardly know each other."

"It's not her decision, mother. As you said I involved myself into this by going back to the abbey last night and refusing to leave her like she'd requested. And happening to be there to rescue her from Basset yet again, aware of his motives and the kind of man he really is...I can't let her out of my sight again or the next time she might be..."

Henry cut himself off as he directed half fearful half aggravated glance out of the window. And upon seeing her son to have gained a new purpose besides hunting down a solution to free Will from his ship, Elizabeth then just gave in at the face of the lad's resolute desire to stick with his feelings for Carmen. To stand by her in this peril they now were both in, Elizabeth then thinking a moment as Carmen abruptly exited the guestroom. Henry freezing in middle of rocking his chair, almost falling when the delighted and somewhat astonished eyes of the girl's met his, revealing her to have heard the whole conversation or at least the end of it. Henry covering his embarrassed face with his hand that rose to rub his neck, Elizabeth directing a slight mischievous smirk to the both of them until stood. Taking her shawl from the coat rack, Henry's eyes darting after her quizzically.

"Where you're off to?"

"Well, first of all if you're going to ran away from the Commander you need to leave here", Elizabeth specified, surprising both Henry and Carmen who now walked to the dining table as the woman continued. "I'll go to the harbor to find out which ships are heading to sea within the following two days, as well as gather some news about the fire and the Commander's movements. After all he must know Carmen to have the artefact and is currently turning the whole town around to find her, which means we don't have much time to sit idle worrying over him. The ships leaving today must be under surveillance in case she would show up to be arrested before escaping, so you must board a vessel that leaves tomorrow or the day after that at the latest. The longer you linger here the faster you'll be caught by him, and he gets the artefact. Then the sacrifices of Mother Superior and the rest of the nuns will be in vain and you'll end up like them."

"Thank you", Carmen said, smiling at Henry's mother who returned it kindly after a fleeting unreadable gaze cast down to the floor, before she threw the shawl on her shoulders. "I realize I've put you and your son to grave danger by being here. I apologize."

"My blame lies entirely on my son's thoughtlessness, not you Carmen. I don't accuse you of being willingly protected by him, it's but given taken how he's all smitten with you", Elizabeth answered playfully, lifting her eyebrows at frowning Henry, until she turned back to serious. "I won't be long. But in the meantime take some clothes from my closet for Carmen and pack some essentials you'll need on your voyage. Don't take a single step outside till I return, and don't open the door to anyone."

"Alright, enough with the patronizing, mother. We're not children, neither stupid to do that", Henry stated, gaining a pout back from the woman that caused him to cringe back when he was met with Elizabeth's serious irises.

"Or you're just that, who knows? Time will tell during the stressful weeks you have ahead of you. It'll require more than a couple of children to fulfill the task you've been bestowed."

Both of the youngsters nodded obediently, watching the woman to exit the house and following her to stride along the road towards the centre of the town, after a short silence them adhering her request. For the next half an hour walking about the small house, collecting effects they deemed essential to take along, or Carmen did as one who never had shared Henry's craving to leave the safety of her life to venture out to the wide world she'd learned to be filled with nothing but terrors of inconceivable quantity. Mainly for the challenge of this thought that struck her out of the blue, in middle of sorting out Elizabeth's wardrobe Carmen suddenly falling to sit on the bed an utterly concerned look on her face. Henry's eyes fixating onto her fingers playing with her rosary again as he soon entered the room, before they moved up to take in the girl's fear consumed features, her anxiety causing him to feel nervous himself when for the first time the seriousness of the situation had dawned to them due to his mother's words. Indeed feeling very ill at ease himself about the forthcoming manhunt, Henry walking over to the girl and joining her. Landing a hand on Carmen's squeezed fists as his weight caused them to bounce on the mattress, bringing some needed comic relief to the somber mood as he noted the girl to share his smile when she almost slipped from the edge.

"I'm scared too, believe me. But fear is good, it helps us to foresee what's to come", Henry said, giving an insight to his thoughts.

"I don't want to leave... Even if gone and burnt to ash, everything I have is here", Carmen sighed, looking up to Henry in denial. "All I've ever known is this town. I was born here, and so was my family who I'd abandon to suffer the Commander's wrath. I can't do it. I can't fend for myself in the outside world."

"Yes you can. There's nothing to be scared of, the world outside this town offers more than enough countervalue to your fears with all of its wonders, even just few miles away from our coast. And even if we weren't running for our lives I'd still wish you to take any chance to see it." They exchanged a remarkable stare, Carmen sighing as gave his words some thought, eventually flashing him a teasing smile when Henry continued now more solemnly. "My mother's right. We can't stay here, or you'll be found. We need to board a ship that'll take us to a place where Commander Basset's influence cannot reach us."

"But a ship?" Carmen questioned in doubt, sharing a wider smile with Henry who tilted his head at her.

"The least he expects is you to flee on board one, taken how much you fear them", he joked, succeeding in lightening her mood a bit more, but Carmen still looked rather hesitant as faced him.

"Your mother was right about other things too. You shouldn't go through this with me. You could...die", she said, her voice lowering for unspoken terror as well as her eyes. Henry frowning at her before then lifted her jaw a little so that she was looking at him, like Elizabeth before to see him to have made his mind.

"I'm in need for some variety, so I'll eagerly take the same risks as you. I won't leave you alone in this", he replied, his following reassuring smile relieving the distressed girl so that she next couldn't stop herself from embracing him. Grateful, but beyond everything glad that this boy would go so far as to stay with her regardless of all the dangers she'd brought in his life in the short time they'd been acquainted, Carmen now closing her eyes at the comfort of his arms that slowly circled her as well.

But both of them were then startled out of their shared sense of utopia when out of the blue a loud banging could be heard from the door. Followed by a voice they hadn't wished to hear again before their successful escape, them scrambling to their feet in horror as listened to the violent pounding against the door that felt like shattering it. Elizabeth's dresses slipping on the floor as Carmen froze on her spot, same state of paralyzing panic kicking in when all she could think was the terror that had caught up with her again.

"Mrs. Turner, this is Commander Basset from His Majesty's Royal Navy. In the name of the king, open the door this instant!"

"Henry…" Carmen whispered, swallowing and turning to the boy in fear, shaking him a little when he just stood still. Trying to come up with a plan when the loud knocking repeated, the time they had left to hide ticking away as Carmen ran to the doorway when she didn't gain a response from Henry. The girl dashing behind a wall when she noticed a marine to peer inside the cottage through the kitchen window, the Commander ordering his men to surround the house to make sure no one would slip outside.

"Henry, we need to hide!"

"Go to the cellar!" Henry exclaimed quietly, pushing Carmen out of the kitchen, and crouched behind the dining table and chairs they crept through the floor all the way to the door leading to the basement. Henry yanking the door open until he suddenly remembered the letter and the quill that he'd returned into the chimney. Cursing inwardly as it couldn't be risked the invading officers to stumble upon the artefact once they'd come in and search the house, him grasping Carmen's arm before she'd ran down the steps. Bringing her back to her knees to hastily point towards the back wall where a couple of large boxes for firewood had been placed.

"Behind those containers is a secret hatch I built as a child. Hide behind it, and pull the boxes back in place once you're inside. I'll be right there", he said, urging Carmen to move as he instead turned on his heels, dashing back to the kitchen and plummeting down just as another marine walked past the window. Carmen popping her head out of the cellar to follow him to crawl his way back to the hearth, dangerously exposed.

"Henry, no!"

As Henry paid no attention to her pleads to return she then but sighed, the vehement turned knocks and unmistakably irated voice of Basset's next driving her to follow Henry's advice and go to the cellar. Trusting the lad to follow right behind her Carmen scurried over to the boxes, with a heavy breath heaving one of them out of the way for the said hatch to come to sight. Carmen letting out a moan of exertion due to the enormous weight of the stacked wood, as was forced to drag the box further from the wall for her to fit through the small outlet that truly was big enough for a child, her barely able to cram herself within the enclosed space she discovered at the other side. It having enough room for her to stand, beams of light filtering through the wooden boards as she found herself standing under the parlor floor, however not stopping to marvel at Henry's childhood ingenuity, as slumped down to peer through the yet open hatch. Waiting for him to hurtle down the stairs, but as the minutes went by he didn't show. Turning her unbearably anxious once she heard the door of the cottage to crash open, several booted feet walking inside and the voices of the soldiers bringing the silence to an end, dust falling from the ceiling of the cellar as a sign of marines entering the few rooms the cottage subsumed.

Likewise more than aware of the marines' presence Henry moved in the speed of sound as he jerked the casket out of the chimney just as the Commander gave his cadets an order to break in, him scudding to the parlor in the nick of time. Heading for the second entrance to his old hiding place, however as he raced against the invading marines coming closer by the second his shoe was caught to a corner of a chest, causing him to fall down. Frightened by the noisy thud his body made Henry's widened eyes shot up once he lost his grip of the case, it rolling forward until it eventually opened and the quill detached from its casing. Breaking, Henry letting out a chagrined groan before jolted upward when he heard someone to walk towards the parlor door, him hustling to collect the pieces of the artefact with the case before ran to the dresser that sat at the corner of the room. Propelling it out of the way with a single thrust, the approaching soldier stopping at the door due to a call of his comrade and buying Henry enough time to shock the awaiting Carmen to death by opening the other hatch in the wall and slipping through it. Hopping down next to the frantic girl, bringing a hasty finger to his lips to stop her from screaming as both of them then hurried to close the entrances to their hiding just as the first soldiers jogged down to the cellar. Carmen shooting upward as she and Henry next looked up to see Commander Basset to enter the parlor with three marines, footsteps filling the whole cottage as the Turner home was searched down to the last drawer. Their yet another narrow escape not easing the youngsters' distress as the hatches could be discovered anytime, Henry then causing Carmen to twitch as she felt him to cringe also. Carmen turning around to see him to be fumbling the quill in his hands, a look of concern on his face as he gazed into the girl's questionable eyes. Part of the quill was missing. The gem was gone, left behind somewhere on the floor of the parlor, for Basset or any one of his men to find.

"Search this hovel to the tiniest crevices. They must've been here, and could yet be still hiding in one of the rooms. Find the artefact", Commander Basset snapped at his men, wrenching open a drawer of a dresser he found to be locked. However still not discovering the prize of his ploy that had laid dormant to this long anticipated time, to finally end in his triumph, but the infuriating lack of his well deserved reward for his excruciating efforts only resulted in fury that stretched his patience to the point of breaking with this new turn of events involving that gypsy wench. The box she'd stolen right under his nose making it impossible for Basset to further maintain the abominable charade that had prolonged far from its original proportions, him rather impaling himself with a cutlass rather than being compelled to keep up the act he'd been coerced to live in under the compulsion of circumstances in his younger days. But now when his well instilled restraint of many years had finally born fruit in a form of a chance he'd been waiting for ever since stepping into this wretched town for the first time, everything from his very intricate plan to all he'd achieved in the recent years had been destroyed by a lovesick boy and pathetic hussy of a girl who'd snatched the victory from his hands like that equally meddling cadaver of a nun Clementia…

"Aye, Cap'n!" his cadets replied, spreading out to search the room as Carmen and Henry frowned in unison, eyeing at the Commander who was currently standing directly above them. His every move causing the two to tense up in fear of him discovering them, him soon walking to the other side of the room after not finding anything from the rest of the drawers and cabinets of the dresser, Basset picking up a paperweight from the table he leant against. After skimming through the useless letters him hurling the weight to a nearby wall in rage, the man directing a fuming glare towards the shattered painting that had fallen after getting knocked from its place by the flying object. The Commander swearing out loud as folded his arms, cursing the woman to hell whose face had resurfaced in his mind again due to the thought of the dead Mother Superior whom he was but elated to have finally bit the dust. Not being able to revive the past with her damned blonde locks and to the end of his time memorable features that had always angered the man more than her pigheaded tendency to affront him with her mere existence.

"Sir, the girl isn't here. Neither is the boy or the artefact", One of the marines announced from the doorway then, Commander Basset's hard eyes flickering up to him.

"I can see that, because otherwise they would've been dragged in front of me from their manes already", he hissed between clenched teeth, Henry and Carmen taking a fearful step backwards as he slammed a fist against the table in irritation. "We'll wait for his mother. She'll tell us where the boy has fled."

"Will I?"

Henry stiffened due to the sound of his mother's tense voice, him changing places with Carmen to see her to have appeared to the doorway. Half questionable half peeved expression on her face after discovering her home to be filled with marines ransacking her personal belongings, utterly forgotten about her Henry following with even greater fear growing in his chest as she now stomped closer to the Commander who straightened his posture due to the appearance of the mistress of the house. Contrived smile spreading on his lips as he bowed to Elizabeth, her instead not returning the compliment as simply folded her arms in front of her while looked at the Commander sternly. Taking in his slovenly appearance, lifting her eyebrows at his uniform that had been left unbuttoned as his sooty shirt hung half open, revealing his chest the most inappropriately, his wig gone and own dark wisps of hair all messy and tamgled, where his as well as the rest of the officers boots left dirty footprints everywhere.

"Mrs. Turner. Good for you to have joined us, no one answered to the door so we helped ourselves in. Our business is terribly urgent. I beg your pardon for our unattended outlook, but we've had no moment's rest since the fire of last night", Commander greeted her, Elizabeth however ignoring his as lippy comities as just inclined her head at the man in interest.

"I see. And what convinces you of my will to cooperate in whatever matter you've come here to sort out, when your men have already rummaged through my house in my absence, without my consent? What is the meaning of this Commander? I demand an explanation."

"And I demand a change in your tone, madam", Basset replied, coming closer to the woman whose gaze didn't falter the slightest when it met his. "As the matters I've come to discuss, Mrs. Turner, are quite severe. From your son's perspective at least."

Elizabeth of course was fully abreast of the reason behind Commander's unannounced visit, but didn't show it as confronted the man eye to eye. Henry and Carmen waiting for her response with bated breath, as Basset measured the woman to see had his words made an impact on her. Getting disappointed when Elizabeth did as little as batted an eye to the mention of her son, but smiling unsurely.

"I'm confused, Commander. What do you want of Henry?" she asked innocently, however her tone far from polite to signify her not to appreciate the Commander's impudence to barge into her home so intrusively.

"Your son, Mrs. Turner, has been involved with certain incidents in the area and I'd hoped to find him here to exchange a few words…Do you happen to know where he is?" Basset inquired, pretending guileless as well, but Elizabeth had developed a keen eye for liars and could tell his blood to be boiling under the composed demeanor. Him not being able to hide his hatred from her when he'd mentioned Henry, Elizabeth shaking her head apologetically.

"Well yes, he's at sea…He left town last week aboard a merchant vessel to London. But, what do you mean he's been involved with certain incidents? Involved in what exactly?"

Commander Basset calculated her response as well as her face, nothing on his blank expression either revealing to observing Henry or Carmen had be believed Elizabeth when the man next thought a moment, facing the woman. "I have both reason and proof to believe your son to have been mixed up to several robberies and murders that after some time of investigating we were able to track down to their source at the town's nunnery last night. It is a matter of great importance that we find him as soon as possible and question him about his affiliation to these crimes, as well as to one of the suspects who managed to escape from the fire that the nuns started to destroy the evidence against them. She's the only one who was able to flee, and furthermore with one of the stolen items in her possession, and in order to find her we need to speak to your son Henry who appears to know her. Is he here?"

"I already told you he's not", Elizabeth answered curtly, bemused. "And what in the world are you saying? My Henry has nothing to do with what you accuse him of, and he's not a murderer nor could ever steal anything from anyone. He's a good boy."

"And did I accuse him of anything, Mrs. Turner?" Basset stated, noticing Elizabeth to lift her chin. "Because I only implied your son to hold possible knowledge of the perpetrators as well as the crimes itself, not that he was working with them."

"There's your answer. And Henry wouldn't even be able to respond to any of your questions should he be here, he hasn't been at home in days and therefore couldn't possible know the whereabouts of the woman you seek. And I truly doubt he'd be affiliated with people capable to such terrifying deeds."

Carmen and Henry saw Basset to lift his eyebrows until they were wrinkled questionably, tiny smile visiting his lips, his eyes narrowing. "That is strange, Ma'am. Because I could've sworn to have seen him at the convent not but two days ago, in rather close terms with one of the accused, the same girl we're searching for and whom he saved from an arrest all those weeks past the crimes started to take place. So I dare say that he had both the means and an opportunity, should he prove guilty or as innocent as you say. The facts speak for themselves, I'm just here to interpret them and uncover the truth. For which reason I would very much appreciate if you would refrain from lying for your son and tell me where he's hiding. I will find him eventually, a lot of innocent people perished in that fire, not to mention the townsfolk who lost their lives in connection with the break-ins."

"No…He has nothing to do with those killings. I told you that he left home last week and I haven't seen him since. This has to be a misunderstanding, a mistake", Elizabeth stammered, in truth the dread of her deception to turn against her after a few more defining questions to call her bluff increasing, therefore holding her poker face to her best ability. The way the man distorted the truth to make Henry and Carmen the ones responsible of the horrors that he alone had orchestrated for his own benefit making her sick to her stomach, Henry wishing her mother's temper not to flare out and prompting her to retrieve her old sword from the trunk to cut this charlatan in half. The said scoundrel now appearing even more content as matched Elizabeth's stare that had gained a new serious tint when she assumably didn't accept his version of the events as the truth about her child. Known to expect such foolishness him taking his trump card into play, reaching for an object in his person that he believed to turn the incredibly ignorant woman to more talkative. Tongues were always loosened with a slight pressure applied upon fear of loss all human beings shared.

"So he hasn't come home in the past two days?" he accosted.

"No."

"Then how come we came to find this from the girl's room the night of the fire, after I and my soldiers were attacked by an unknown assailant in middle of interrogating the suspect?" the man inquired, holding back a derisive smirk as Elizabeth froze when she saw the knife the Commander had produced from his breast pocket. Realizing it to be not just any knife, but the very one Henry carried with him at all times. One that Will had once received from his father and which he'd bestowed to Henry upon his last visit seven years ago. One that had Henry's initials engraved onto its hilt. So upon presented with this piece of evidence she couldn't carry on with further lies when that knife proved Basset not to be completely unfounded with his allegations, Elizabeth understanding that she had to change her tactic from utter denial to feigned confusion to be able to maintain her facade of ignorance. Like before putting on the best act she could produce while staring at the knife in recognition, before eyeing at the Commander in bafflement, her mouth opening for awe until she next looked incredulous. Henry sharing her surprise as he hadn't even noticed to have lost the knife until this moment, Carmen directing an alarmed look to his direction which he returned with a soothing squeeze around her wrist.

"Do you deny that this knife belongs to your son, Mrs. Turner?" Basset questioned strictly, his mien but hard as his eyes drilled into Elizabeth's.

"Of course not. It certainly is Henry's, but… I don't understand how it can be possible. The last I saw him…" Elizabeth started, suitably shocked as hold out a hand towards the knife to take it, but the Commander yanked it out of her reach as interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, last week. But I know he hasn't left home as you claim and that he was at the convent last night, helping that gypsy girl to escape without consequence like once before, which is why I find your presumed unawareness to your son's actions very unbelievable. Do I have to remind you that should you lie to me to protect him from getting charged for aiding and abetting a murderer, you'll be putting not only him but yourself to a far more undesirable position a person with already tarnished family name would wish to find themselves from?"

Both Henry and Elizabeth flinched at this, turning to gawk at the man in honest bewilderment, Elizabeth seemingly for plain puzzlement where Henry was soon but infuriated by Basset's sinister insinuation. As they knew what he was referring to, but couldn't understand how he was aware of Elizabeth's past to be able to bring it up as means of unvoiced pressure. Them now following Basset to walk past Elizabeth to the very same chest that sat by the door. Casting a thoughtful gaze upon it before kicked it twice with the tip of his boot, Elizabeth directing her irises to the Commander who wore a wide smile on his lips, of course aware that the casket in the room was a mere trunk. But his knowledge about the woman behind him gave him a strong inkling about what it would take to rattle her, Henry glowering at him murderously once he continued.

"You certainly wouldn't keep the real one in such an obvious place for everyone with a taste for power to find it and take the control over seas to themselves…but even if it's hidden and undoubtedly out of his reach not to give him ideas, are you sure your son hasn't taken upon himself to follow the path both you and his father have set up for him, _Miss. Swann_? Your maiden name doesn't have as honorable ring to it as it once had, lost the last bit of respect when your father was executed as a traitor to the Crown and you went missing, leaving but unsettling rumors at your wake that aren't at all in favor of a once lady of high society…now a pirate and a fugitive of the law, as much as your husband. So forgive me if I'm starting to feel all the while more incredulous that your son wouldn't have anything to do with the least to say unlawful occurrences in our town."

Basset twirled around after pushing a hand into his pocket, them exchanging a tense stare as he lifted his eyebrows remarkably. Elizabeth watching him to scratch his left collarbone under the neckline of his shirt, taking notice of a familiar looking scar that peeked under the fabric before it was covered again. "The same, unchangeable depravity runs in his blood. And if it falls upon me to stop him, I do it with or without your help Mrs. Turner, by any means necessary."

"Are you threatening me?" Elizabeth questioned. "Because if you are, you just stated out all the reasons why I shouldn't be persuaded by your intimidation should Henry's life be at stake."

"I'm sure", Commander Basset agreed. "But do know that even it doesn't serve my interests to find a sudden flaw in your assumed identity and life you've created here, it holds no difficulty for me to arraign you for the same crime you were accused and almost tried in the hands of East India Trading Company. The law is interpreted as it is read, but if I indeed am subjected to use threats to reach my goals I prefer to bend the sections of the statute for results. So in view of that the way we handle the charge against Henry depends on but your willingness to cooperate. The choice is yours, Mrs. Turner, but be warned that you alone bear the consequences should our needs fail to find a common ground. All I need is one signed document from the Court of Law and we can call this stalemate of ours even…"

Elizabeth was silent, infuriated by the Commander who'd not only made crass implications about Will, but dared to make his intentions clear by directly threatening her with a conviction she'd known to always stand till the end of her piracy infused life she'd however found a way out of. It now coming back to haunt her in a form of this despicable man, who somehow had learned about her family history, obviously not through simple name association, using her past mistakes as a leverage to get to Henry through her. Elizabeth nevertheless refusing to submit to his blackmail, resuming to her previous humble and baffled self as released a sigh, looking at the expectant Commander sincerely.

"It is indeed possible that Henry just claimed to leave at sea, and has used these past weeks to do God knows what without my knowledge", she said, contemplative expression taking over her strained, offended features until she faced the grave looking man again. "But I assure you that should I really have known him to be involved with such illegal activities, I would've come forward and told you where he is immediately. I've tried to raise him to become a law abiding citizen, regardless of what his father or I may have been in the past. I've never encouraged Henry to pursue a life of piracy, and would he have succumbed to demur the law any more than he did by opposing you at the market that day he interfered with that girl's arrest, Commander, I wouldn't feel obliged to protect him. As if he has killed people because of his attraction to that girl I forbade him to meet ever again, he has broken my trust in him. But alas as I've said, he hasn't come by since leaving. I'm sure to inform you if he will appear here with the girl or the stolen item in the days that follow. His recruit papers can be found in his room, and I trust your men already know where it is."

Commander Basset thought long and hard about everything Elizabeth had said, leaning against the dresser as eyed at her carefully to detect even the tiniest twitch of muscle that would've spoken of dishonesty. Regret displayed on Elizabeth's face that soon was mixed with fear and doubt as she looked down in feigned worry. Frowning, Carmen and Henry scanning both of them from below as minutes passed without the man saying anything. After the short wait him finally nodding his head to one of his cadets, who instantly exited the room to fetch the said papers that would prove Elizabeth's claims about Henry's departure true. The Commander however then scaring the jumpy youth as he shifted his balance from one foot to another, accidentally causing the dresser to slide out of its place. Carmen's hands rising to squeeze Henry's arm once they realized the corner of the hatch to have been revealed behind the furniture, their pulse starting to rise as seconds dragged on and Basset straightened his posture while wearing a new, undecipherable smile. Elizabeth's attention shifting away from him once a sudden glimmer caught her eye, her gazing down to see a tiny object to have also been revealed under the dresser. After a few seconds of wonder her realizing to have seen it before, slight panic taking hold of her then as the Commander's boot nudged the piece she recognized to be part of the quill Henry had showed her this morning. Her hastily returning her eyes upward to the man who she watched to turn around to correct the position of the dresser he'd moved, Carmen and Henry not daring to breath and clasped to one another in terror as also saw him to turn. For a moment scaring the two to have spotted the odd looking cleft in the wood as he stared at the corner of the dresser in ponders, eventually however just pushing it back against the wall. Carmen closing her eyes and letting out the breath she'd been holding for the past minute, Henry relaxing and letting go of her shoulders as the Commander once again faced his mother. Inclining his head in understanding.

"I'm impressed with your loyalty to the Crown, madam", he remarked, now completely politely, all traces of anger and frustration he'd previously conveyed not only through his voice but in his bearing as well gone and replaced with collected, formal countenance. "And relieved that my hunch has been proven erroneous this time around. I'm deeply sorry for all the inconvenience we've caused Mrs. Turner, as well as the news we've brought about your son. Should I have not had reason to suspect your stand in this matter, I never would've brought this to your attention so uncouthly. Please accept my most sincere apologies."

"Of course. I'm in no position to judge you for but fulfilling your duty", Elizabeth complied with equally polite smile, Commander Basset nodding at her in gratitude as the cadet then returned. Indeed holding a letter in his hand.

"Sir, she's telling the truth. Here is a letter from the Captain of _HMS Independence_ that confirms Mr. Turner to have been enlisted to her service, signed and addressed to him directly with a clearance to board the vessel. By the information stated in the letter the ship has departed to London last week's Wednesday and shall return to port in a month's time."

"That settles it then. You are dismissed, Lieutenant. Take your men and return back to the Fort", Commander Basset commanded, nodding his head imperatively towards the door and instantly the marines marched out of the room. The cottage turning quiet when all pairs of boots headed to the front door to exit the house, Henry and Carmen heaving out even deeper relieved sighs and exchanged a delighted glance, where Commander Basset took his hat from the dresser. Bowing to Elizabeth.

"Good day to your Ma'am. Should you hear anything from your son, please pay me a visit at my office."

"Certainly, Commander, I give you my word. Have a pleasant day."

But just as Elizabeth and the youngsters in their hiding thought to have gotten out of the bind Basset's arrival had placed them in, as the man next stepped forward his heel happened to hit the piece of the quill under the dresser. The clear jingle of metal naturally claiming the man's attention and causing him to halt, Henry's heart skipping a beat when he now in turn recalled the missing piece that had fallen. Elizabeth's eyes widening slightly as she watched Commander Basset to kneel and look under the dresser, picking up the tiny piece a strange look in his eyes. But even the new, oppressing surge of fear almost caused Henry to storm out of the cellar and run to the parlor to reclaim the item from the man, along with Carmen's hand his intentions were brought to naught by Basset who then just stood after examining the blue jewel expressionlessly. Similar type of significant look appearing in his eyes as he then took Elizabeth's left hand rather brusquely, knowing smile on his face slipping the piece of the quill to her ring finger for her shock. Elizabeth not being able to deter goosebumps from rising as she confronted his gaze for the last time, his voice though cordial feeling like holding another meaning to it when he spoke, his hand now momentarily clasping her wrist when his irises swept over the stone once more without recognizing it.

"You should be more careful. Wedding bands are not the common type of trinkets convenient to go missing…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes once the door to the parlor was shut, listening to the sound of the Commander's boots until they were replaced by the creak of the front door and he was finally gone. Her then jogging to the window to watch the man walk away from the cottage to a couple of marines who were apparently waiting for him a small distance away. Elizabeth's relief turning to disappointment when she spied the Commander to point towards the cottage after a few exchange of words with the men, the cadets soon marching back towards the house, taking its occupants out of the fire but putting them straight into the frying pan. She perhaps had been credible enough to dispel some of the Commander's suspicions, but as expected he after all hadn't believed her completely. Placing them to a house arrest by assigning those marines to keep an eye on the cottage in case of either Henry or Carmen would show their faces near it, or like the senior officer could be convinced even after the conversation he'd partaken with Elizabeth, when they would _leave_ the house to flee now that they'd been nearly discovered. And that's precisely what they had to do. Those two couldn't stay in the cottage no longer when Basset's lackeys were watching like hawks and would snap them in irons after but one step taken outside the door.

Elizabeth whipped around in fright when abrupt noise of the dresser scraping against the floorboards sounded behind her, her searching the room in a stir, until watched the said dresser to be shoved off from the wall again by something. Her filling with both disbelief and later shock when she recognized the male voice that now released a groan, Elizabeth crossing her arms above her chest in astonishment as she cast an utterly incredulous look at her son who was trying to wiggle himself out of a hole in the wall that she hadn't known to exist behind the sturdy piece of furniture that had never been moved till that day. At least to her knowledge, but then stood corrected when after squirming free from the taut embrace of the hatch he helped Carmen to climb out of the secret compartment, the task being much easier to the girl who was slimmer and less broad-shouldered. Elizabeth's eyes moving between the dusty youth covered in spiderwebs and the hole, her arms rising with a displeased look on her face until she walked over to Henry. Gazing at him quizzically, where Carmen shooed away a stowaway she spotted to skitter in her hair. The disgusting spider causing her to gasp when it first fell on her palm before dropping to the floor, only to be squashed by the agitated woman as Elizabeth stepped forth to point at the hatch.

"What is that?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows at Henry who returned her stare in confusion until glanced at the hatch. Looking then but annoyed due to his mother's rebuking expression as swept the dust off his shirt.

"Our salvation", he stated, tilting his head at Elizabeth as lifted his arms in turn equally questionably. "Is that what you're more worried about? A hole in the wall?"

"That's not a hole, that's a hidden compartment built into my house. And no, thank goodness it existed so that you could hide before the Commander could find you. But that aside, I still don't like you puncturing the walls without telling me."

Carmen smiled as Henry simply shrugged, coughing after breathed in some dust that flew from her clothes, the lad beckoning to the hatch indifferently. "It's ancient, I tell you. I made it one day when you were out helping Mrs. Livingston with her newborn. I was bored. And it came in handy, didn't it? He had no idea that we were standing just under his feet, listening…" Carmen watched Henry to nod towards Elizabeth's ring finger. "Though that was close to expose us. It fell after I recovered the box from the chimney."

Elizabeth removed the gem decorated piece from her finger, handing it to Carmen who took it in her own hand in wonder. Lifting surprised eyebrows when she noticed it to be in fact a real ring instead of a broken part of the artefact, her thumb sweeping over the cool jewel as Henry also gave it an amazed look.

"It is a ring", Carmen stated, lifting the object between her fingers to take a better look at it as Henry scoffed at the sight of it. Laughter in his voice.

"And I thought I broke the quill…"

"It is safe?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, I told you. I managed to retrieve it before Basset came in with his men", Henry responded, in turn giving the box to his mother, who opened it to take out the halves of the quill. After a short examination finding them to click back together after a slight turn, now waving the easily repaired quill with a smile as met the eyes of the youth.

"Well one puzzle less to solve. This quill wasn't just an individual item of stationary after all", she remarked, turning thoughtful when all three of them measured the ring that had been masked as a mere decoration of the pen.

"But what of it? It's a ring, equally ordinary item as it was before. I don't find it any more helpful, especially taken the riddle depicted in Mother Superior's letter", Henry said unconcernedly, Carmen exchanging a look with him and Elizabeth who next just smiled and shrugged in turn.

"More haste, less speed Henry. And even if you wouldn't be able to figure out its secret any more than the quill's, at least it's rather beautiful."

Prompted by the remarkable tone in Elizabeth's voice Carmen placed the ring on her own finger after a moment of thought. It still looking and feeling like a common piece of jewellery against her skin and she gained no strange vibes from it, Henry's lips turning upward when he snatched Carmen's hand. Looking into her surprise filled eyes that reeled back to him.

"True. And it suits you…"

"We don't have time to snuggle", Elizabeth reminded them gently, as Henry had proceeded to lean closer to Carmen, them separating from each other shy looks on their faces as turned to the woman who'd gone back to the window. To see the same guards to march back and forth in front of the cottage, Carmen following her suite and creeping to the window on the other side with Henry, them taking a peek through the glass to see two more redcoats to guard the way out of the back gate.

"I managed to convince the Commander that you weren't here, but I don't think he believed me entirely", Elizabeth told them, turning serious as waved the two to follow her to the kitchen. "I could tell his disbelief by his face when he finally left. He didn't trust my word enough, and neither should he. As I said before you two need to get away from here as soon as possible till he comes back for another visit with more armed marines. "

"I know that, but we cannot just leave you here, mother!" Henry exclaimed, leaning against the table, until Elizabeth waved at him again to quiet down. Flash of red in the corner of her eye then causing her to gesture both him and Carmen to hit the floor, the youth dropping down to hide from the soldier that passed the window. Elizabeth offering the man a tense smile once he peeked in, Henry and Carmen stealing a glance behind the kitchen furniture but an irritated flicker in Elizabeth's eyes caused them to retreat. The woman taking a bowl of dough from the table after casting one more look at the marine, before rounded the table, starting to knead the dough to appear busy and the least secretive. Him indeed inspecting the premises swiftly before stepped outside Elizabeth's field of vision, her however not stopping until she was sure the man to be gone for the time being.

"Henry's right, Mrs. Turner. He threatened you", Carmen stated worriedly, Henry gaining a sour look on his face where Elizabeth appeared but determined.

"I can handle a man like him. He doesn't scare me even close as much as he thinks", she answered indifferently, Henry gazing to the window before stood to his mother's level with a concerned pout himself.

"She's right, it's too dangerous. He's too dangerous", he concurred. "I'm not leaving you here alone, knowing what he could do to you. Come with us."

"Even more the reason for me to stay. If I leave soon after being questioned by him about your location, he'll become suspicious and know I was lying for sure. I can buy you more time by staying and pretending that nothing has happened…"

Elizabeth placed a calming hand on Henry's arm, feeling his tensed muscles to relax as the lad gave in with a sigh, meeting his mother's eyes that were smiling at him encouragingly. The woman now glancing at Carmen as her voice turned into a whisper.

"You can't protect both of us. And you were right to say she needs you now more than ever. More than I do. I can take care of myself, but you have to take care of one another."

Henry pondered upon her remark but in the end knew it to be true. His gaze wandering to Carmen as well who returned it with a smile that coaxed him to follow his mother's advice. Elizabeth next seating them down as placed her shawl back to the coat rack.

"Did you hear anything while in town?" Henry asked, lifting a leg on the chair, Carmen's attention shifting from the ring back to the woman in interest. In burning desire to also hear the gossip circling in the town about last night's fire at the convent or whatever was talked about amongst the townspeople currently. Elizabeth stopping in middle of dredging flour into the dough, till resumed her task with a bit sad expression. Her words turning Carmen momentarily miserable due to the bleak nature of them.

"What the esteemed Commander already informed us about earlier in middle of his threats. Lies are being spread about the occurred murders and the fire, people seeming to believe the claims that the convent was used as a sanctuary for the felons responsible by allowing them to store the stolen goods at their premises and taking a share of the money gathered through the thefts. But it seems he wasn't lying about everything. I heard that the fire had destroyed the nunnery almost completely, and there was no trace of people within the ruins. Everything burned to the ground. And no one besides Carmen, Basset and his cadets made out of the building in time to be saved." Elizabeth looked at Carmen compassionately. "I'm sorry."

Carmen didn't respond. Just let her eyes fall from Elizabeth's own in sadness as grasped her rosary, Henry's also pitying irises visiting her before he and Carmen had to dive into cover once more. The guard passing the window in a few seconds and not appearing again for several minutes, giving the three the needed time to form a plan.

"I found a ship that will leave town tomorrow", Elizabeth said, now more hopeful tint in her voice. "I arranged Henry a post aboard her, and she'll set sail at midday. She will take you as far as Southampton, but you must change ship there and head to vaster waters. And most importantly you need to sneak Carmen on board in the cover of the night, and she needs to stay hidden the whole voyage. You don't want her to be keelhauled as a stowaway."

Carmen didn't like the idea to be dropped into the ocean at the end of a rope if discovered, the same kind of unease taking over her due to the talk of leaving, Henry making a nod as contemplated about the plan after directing a delighted smile at his mother.

"How did you manage all this? One has to be hired weeks before the voyage to be enlisted", he wondered, Elizabeth's smile turning satisfied as she cocked her head at him.

"It was just a manner of price. Every man has one", she replied, Carmen eyeing at her in confusion where Henry blinked in surprise. Not to have believed to ever see his mother to bribe someone. But even she didn't like to advertise the fact by the simple way she and Henry had lived all these years, she'd received a notable fortune from her father before the Company had managed to confiscate the Swann family wealth, so she'd simply made the most of the bad situation by buying her son and Carmen a way out of their predicament.

"What's the ship's name?" Henry queried after a short silence.

" _Swellpiercer_ , captained by Joshua Gibbons. He's expecting you two hours before the departure."

Elizabeth sliced the dough in two equally sized pieces, with the help of Carmen starting to shape them into bread rolls as the girl took charge of the other half. Henry following their hands as they worked with the dough accustomed and quickly, Elizabeth soon taking a break to sigh deeper before turned to Henry, this time truly worried and somewhat reluctant expression on her face.

"You need to leave tonight. You cannot spend the night here and risk to be discovered by the guards while going for port."

"But how can we leave when the soldiers are watching the house?" Carmen asked in disbelief, Elizabeth smiling at her.

"I'll provide a distraction for you to slip past them when the time comes. But you're going to need another place to spend your night till tomorrow, and I don't know to whom we can place our trust upon in this situation without having the Commander to find out about your whereabouts …"

They thought a moment, Henry leaning back in his chair and eventually rubbing his neck when he couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't surely run straight to the Fort once he and Carmen would arrive in search of shelter. But in middle of another rock of his chair he saw Carmen to lift her head a determined look in her eyes, the girl breaking into a smile as she then met his gaze before facing quizzical looking Elizabeth, who'd also taken notice of the change in her mood. Carmen offering a solution to their present problem with considerably happier voice that spoke of trust she felt towards the person she now brought up.

"I know where we can go."

* * *

Carmen knocked on the door of the house she'd led Henry to through the woods. Even after all the trekking in the wilderness in complete darkness without any lamps to light their way in fear of getting noticed, Henry recognizing the place they'd arrived to be located close to the old campsite of the gypsy caravan. The friend Carmen had mentioned apparently living in the long since abandoned cabin that had been inhabited as long as he remembered, however after but a few seconds of waiting familiar looking girl answering the door. After hearing Carmen to greet her by name him remembering who the young woman was, recalling to have seen her before.

"What are you doing here so late?" Adriana asked with a delighted laughter, the two girls embracing each other tightly as they hadn't met since the wedding of Carmen's sister, the black haired beauty then welcoming them inside. Giving entering Henry a wondering glance as he nodded his thanks to her, standing at the door to examine the cottage he'd learned to currently belong to Adriana's mother who'd lived as a recluse for years, ever since her husband had passed away. For some reason unknown to Henry apparently banished from the gypsy community and therefore had been left behind when the camp had been moved to town. Carmen had refused to tell him the truth behind the woman's isolation, and he wasn't the one to pry when the glum look on the girl's face had told him the reason to be too personal for him to know about.

"I'm sorry to intrude", Carmen answered apologetically and turned to Lía. Adriana's mother whom Henry estimated to be in her mid forties, equally graceful woman to her daughter, who stood from her chair that had been placed in front of a small fireplace. Her rather big eyes shining upon seeing Carmen when she walked to the girls, taking her hand.

"It's alright, we're just stunned to see you here at such hour…It's always a joy to have you visit us, but shouldn't you be at the convent?" Lía questioned, her earrings jingling as she shook her head in confusion.

"The abbey burned down last night", Henry piped in, claiming the attention of the three who watched him make a worried frown. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, but Carmen's in trouble. That's why we're here."

"Who is this young man, Carmen?" Lía asked, as astonished as Adriana and they both eyed at Henry stupefied, taken that it was indeed peculiar to see Carmen to appear at their door with a man no less. Carmen directing slightly awkward look to his direction before made a shy smile.

"His name is Henry. He helped me escape and hid me to his home after Commander raided the nunnery and set it ablaze."

"What? Good heavens, are you alright?" Adriana breathed, her eyes wide as she took her friend to sit to a nearby chair. "Were you hurt?"

"No."

"Indeed, the man is an absolute scoundrel, but why would the Commander attack the abbey?" Lía inquired in wonder, lifting her hands on her hips. Henry letting out a sigh as placed his bag on the floor, taking in the heavy, old furniture and the colourful decor of the cottage; consisting of several scarves covering the walls and several items significant to the women's true origin that Henry had seen previously at the gypsy camp. His attention lastly drawn to the tarot deck that had been scattered onto the table by Lía had sat upon their arrival, many candles lighting the room. Strong, unfamiliar scents filling his nose as Carmen responded to the women's inqueries.

"It is complicated to explain in full. And truthfully we're too exhausted to go through with it again. You must trust us to have come with honest intentions." Carmen kept a break, exchanging a serious look with Henry. "But we wouldn't have come to you unless it was urgent. We're running from Basset and need a place to stay till tomorrow morning. I was hoping we could rely on your hospitality for some food and a place to sleep."

The two women appeared distraught by Carmen's news, facing one another until in agreement consented, Lía making a nod before sent Adriana to prepare some nourishment for their guests.

"And so we shall. Don't you worry, you'll be safe here. This is the last place he would think you to have run to", the woman replied cheerfully, taking Carmen's belongings as her expression turned a bit mischievous then. "No one would think of you to have sought shelter from a hermit like me. Besides your family, but whom I doubt would tell anything to that tyrant should he go looking for you at the camp."

"Have you heard of them lately?" Carmen asked.

"Adriana says them to be well. They sent their regards to you, but unfortunately I've kept my daughter so busy that she hasn't found the time to come and visit you."

Carmen was silent then, squeezing her hands together as thought about her family, her ponders however then shifting to another person entirely that caused her to go tense. Her dithering eyes looking up to Lía who was setting the table.

"Worry not, Carmen. Your family won't be intimidated by him", she told her, amused, Carmen sharing her smile until it died on her lips for shame.

"I'm more concerned with their safety than mine…Has Pedro come to see you by any chance?"

Both Henry and Lía gasped due to her question, the woman meeting Carmen's eyes in surprise until she made a sad smile. Shaking her head.

"No. The last I heard of him he was working aboard a ship that was sailing towards Africa. Why?"

It was Carmen's turn to be taken aback, her frowning slightly for bafflement until she gazed down with a shake of her head. "No reason. He never wrote to me so I was just curious about how he was doing."

Henry and Carmen were served a meal, and even though they both had decided it to be best not to say much about their current situation nor the incident that had led the two to their hosts' doorstep, they did share a little with the women to explain their dire need to flee in secret. Hence satisfying the women's interest and giving them a solid reason to trust their word, but in truth it had required but Carmen's plea of a friend for them to believe in her and Henry's tale. In fact Henry finding himself surprised by the way the women had just taken them in without much flinching upon their reasons to find a place to lay low to elude the Commander. Him however not complaining about having a place to rest where he didn't have to remain alert at all times. If Carmen trusted these women so would he, in fact Lía and Adriana seeming like those goodhearted individuals who wouldn't even dream of going to the authorities. Or perhaps their open mindedness and indifference had something to do with the overall tendency of the gypsies to stand united against the corrupt statute that often was but against their own rights as human beings. So the women's motives to help them were actually pretty clear, Henry recognizing the risk they were taking by hiding them to be as great as his mother's.

"Would you like to have your fortune read to you?"

Henry snapped his head towards Lía, Adriana lifting her eyes from the duvet she was sowing to level a deterring stare at her mother.

"You're just going to scare the poor boy with your auguries", she giggled, Henry's irises moving from her to Lía who waved a hand towards Adriana to silence her. Gentle smile on her lips as she looked at Henry in amusement, spreading the tarot cards she'd been shuffling into a fan in front of him. Henry scanning the complex, hand painted pattering of the backs of the cards in interest as the woman challenged him with her gaze. Placing a hand on his wrist lightly, encouraging him.

"It might be useful to know what will await you out in the world once you've left the safe shores of home behind."

Henry turned thoughtful, having no faith in fortunetelling or any of that malarkey Carmen had once told him about to be common in their culture, but decided against his disbelief as now leant forward on his knees. Looking actually intrigued, tilting his head with a wide smile. Carmen was out anyway, gone to wash up in a nearby creek now when she still had the chance for such comforts, and he had nothing better to do besides sitting in silence and contemplating upon the possible dangers they would come to face since tomorrow. Gladly clearing his mind from Basset and the rest of the worrisome matters that made him anxious.

"Why not."

Lía looked to Adriana remarkably. "See? Not an utter superstitious dunce has Carmen chosen as her companion to her voyage…"

Henry cleared his throat, amusing the woman as she then proceeded to let her hand hover above the cards slowly. Henry lifting his eyebrows at the gesture, equally amused.

"Isn't this plain superstition?" he questioned, Lía shaking her head curtly.

"Fortunetelling is not magic, but a hypothetic analysis about what has occurred in a person's life from past to future. Those to tell the fortune of others simply say what the cards are known to tell them, will the information they provide prove true or false. I just read the cards."

Henry nodded in consent, though he was sure the woman to speak so just for his sake. He'd gotten an impression that their kind deeply respected these kind of arts outsiders like him deemed but a hoax on people's minds and even witchcraft in the worst case of scenario. Him just straightening his posture as pulled his chair closer, Lía beckoning towards the cards.

"Choose thirteen cards and place them into a line in front of you", she instructed, following the lad to pick the said cards, and after he'd made his selection she gathered the rest of the deck and put it away. Now asking Henry to point which cards would be placed in the table formation first, Lía putting twelve cards into a sideways triangular shape till the last one was set in the middle, all faced down. The woman considering each of her own selection carefully before turning around the cards one by one, starting to depict the message that unfolded in front of her eyes.

"This style of spread centers solely on future happenings, but you can't make any questions about your future, as this is but common rendition of the tarot", she informed him, casting her attention back to the cards, pulling out one that Henry presumed to present the Fool, as he couldn't read the Greek insignia on the card. "A new chapter in your life is dawning. Expect for the unexpected, as unconventional changes may come your way."

"I will", Henry agreed, even a bit cheekily that had Lía gaze up to him with risen eyebrows. Several wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes as she broke into a mysterious smile, continuing.

"Your future has a strong connection to your past, tracing back to your childhood. You'll find an answer to a long unresolved question, and your life takes a turn for better when your past endeavors will at times prove beneficial in the collision of past actions and fate", she explicated, turning her attention from the Wheel of Fortune to the Four of Wands. "And should you take the trouble to find success, I see one of your long time dreams to come true."

Henry folded his arms in wonder as Lía was now examining a new pair of cards, not helping but shortly consider whether the woman's words could've referred to his endeavours to free his father from _the Dutchman_ , as her smile now turned rather sweet when their eyes eventually met. The woman tapping a card even the lad couldn't confuse to anything but the Lovers, pairing it with the card signifying the Sun, both in reverse on the table.

"There'll be some hardships on your path, but as well joy in equal measure. The cards tell of happy reunions and luck in love, promising a favorable romantic connection. I see a possibility for a fruitful relationship that will bring you much delight during desperate times."

Adriana exchanged an amused glance with her mother upon seeing Henry's reaction, his eyes remaining in his lap for awhile, clear embarrassment on his face when all present were free to make their conclusions about Lía's reading. Henry what else coming to think of Carmen instantly, but hold back the ridiculous smirk that was making its way on his lips. His smile remaining but restrained when Lía went on with a bit cautious tone.

"However the happiness is shadowed by inability to decide, having an adverse impact on the union of hearts, leading to a miserable end when emotive loss is possible to ensue."

Henry frowned at this slightly, despite of the fact of him not believing in any future predicted by mere cards, having a small uncomfortable feeling in his chest due to the woman's words. Him now cringing a bit due to the sight of the horned, grotesque form that was revealed as the Devil as Lía turned the next card around.

"The Devil. The embodiment of malice, tyranny and greed and a symbol of a forthcoming obstacle that may prove harmful to your plans…Together with the reversed King of Cups cautioning you of intrigues and a formidable enemy who isn't all they give away…a man of power."

Lía saw actual surprise in Henry's eyes when he realized the woman to be actually onto something, him straightening his posture again to pay more careful attention when he watched Lía to frown a little more serious look on her face, touching the cards Hermit and Moon, former in reverse.

"Pay close attention to those offering you a helping hand, and don't ignore the advice given you. Because in a misleading moment of deceit you must be cautious and resort to intuition, when the path of your choosing turns challenging abandon all hesitation and follow it even at the risk of fear. Only then can you avoid permanent defeat…"

When Lía then turned around the last cards, her hand halted before lowering down the Ten of Swords, worst card of the deck, her stiffening throughout when she then instantly revealed the final card in middle of the table. Confusing Henry when she reacted rather oddly to it, his eyes scanning the tower painted on the tarot in wonder where Adriana left the blanket to walk to her mother's side, equally uneasy expression taking away the last traces of her smile. The Tower. Embodiment of radical change, a sudden shift from old to new, usually a sign of a blessing in disguise...But in this case it implied disaster.

"What is wrong?" Henry asked, measuring the women in turns who soon just smiled at him blithely, Lía simply starting to gather the cards as met his gaze collectedly. Not displaying any of her previous shock on her face again.

"Nothing important. After all this is but superstition."

Henry returned her smile, his own suspicious however as Adriana returned back to the couch to continue sowing. Lía rearranging the deck before made another spread to pass the time, Henry following her to repeat the same routine as before but this time reading her own fortune. His thoughts wandering aimlessly until he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay any longer, facing the woman a polite smile on his lips this time.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" he inquired, taking Lía aback but she just nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Carmen told me you to have lived here in the forest by yourselves for quite long…Why were you banished amongst your own kin?"

Silence descended as the women turned to look at the lad, stupefied, Henry's eyes roaming on their faces to understand what had caused them to turn so overwrought all of a sudden when their surprise was turned to grief in a short moment. Lía smiling at Henry sadly as Adriana sighed, looking down.

"For marrying a _gorger_ ", she replied curtly, Henry shifting in his chair to face her questionably.

"What does it mean?"

"A non-gypsy. An outsider", Lía elaborated.

Henry was shocked to hear this, slowly receiving a small, painted image of a man who looked English to him. His well captured features unmistakably British, him blinking a few times as tried to process this revelation. Clack of the front door however causing him to look up from the portrait to see Carmen who finally returned, her smile faltering due to his strange expression. The girl closing the door with a baffled tilt of a head.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Quite fine", Henry stated, however simply turning his eyes back to the picture of Lía's late husband, soon turning earnest after a short stare. "How did he die?"

"He was killed by the men of the tribe. Our kind detests outsiders more than anything and my decision to marry him caused their ire to flare…I can only be thankful that my children are allowed to visit their grandparents and other family, even their father was an Englishman", Lía responded, after eyeing at Henry's severe bearing patting his wrist a bit to snap him out of his reverie. Carmen also examining the lad contemplatively until joined Adriana at the sofa, taking the other end of the duvet to help her with the seaming.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	6. The Ring

_**A/N:**_

 _ **In this chapter we catch up with the trailer, and in due time with the upcoming movie. So this will be the last update for now, unless I decide to continue this story. And I guess I owe you a continuation when I basically leave everything unresolved in a serious cliffhanger, don't I?**_

 _ **Well let us see what will the new film bring at its wake…**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Henry frowned at the amount of redcoats lumbering about the harbour on their usual patrol. After a few minutes of eyeing at the apparently much more tightly guarded port him turning around to direct a questionable look towards Carmen, whom with he'd parted ways in order to get an inclusive overview of the docks before incautiously going ahead with their plan. However ignoring the flagrant lack thereof as he had to search for her concealed form for awhile, eventually finding her crouched behind a cluster of crates. The soldiers now far enough for her to safely cast a fast look over the surrounding area, gesturing Henry there to be at least fourteen marines in their vicinity, marching back and forth on each pier in groups of two. Guard exchange occurring every fifteen minutes like clockwork, preventing them access everywhere, including the wharf where the _Swellpiercer_ was moored. So it was least to say that with this much surveillance there was no way to the ship unseen…which caused the lad to sigh.

"We'll never make it past them. They'll arrest us before we've even reached the outskirts of the docks", he remarked, pointing at the pier closest to them from where the rest of the wharfs spread out throughout the harbour. Carmen who'd just sneaked back to share his hiding peering over his shoulder.

"What do we do?" she asked, from herself mostly, as like Henry she'd expected the docks to be close to empty at this time, therefore making it easy for them to get her on board their vessel without difficulties. But proven wrong she looked to Henry in wonder as the lad's gaze measured the soldiers, the time closing in on the next guard exchange.

"Every ship is closely guarded, no doubt because of Basset's command all departing vessels to be watched incessantly. Well, it would've been too easy for us to catch a break so early on…"

Carmen watched the faraway specks of light that had remained still for the past quarter of an hour start to move away from the _Swellpiercer_ , spot on punctually, the guards leaving the ship's side and heading over to the proximate pier where two more marines replaced them. The youth separating their faces in the faint light of the lamps as they sauntered towards the ship, by the looks of their curt lack of vigilance and barks of laughter engaged to a merry conversation. Unbeknownst to them endowing one of the escapees a change to act as Carmen came to have an idea, her turning around to make sure no more marines were coming from the direction of the market.

"We need a tempting enough decoy to draw them away from the ship", she stated, Henry glancing at her.

"Go right ahead in composing one. I'm all out of heroics at the present, as I wasn't prepared to such investment in standard patrol. I thought we would just waltz our way to the ship."

"Alright then…"

Henry became suspicious of Carmen's self-confident tone and inclined his head at the girl while followed her to inch away from him to the other side of the wall beside them. Him directing an apprehensive look back at the guards until reached out to clasp Carmen's wrist, locking her in place while his quizzical eyes met hers.

"What are you doing?"

"What you urged me, taking my chances. We can't just sit here until the ship embarks without us", Carmen responded, nodding towards the marines that were almost at their current post in front of the _Swellpiercer_. "I lure the guards away so that you can go to the ship. I'll find you after I've led them to a small run around the docks."

"That's not a good idea, Carmen", Henry protested, Carmen's smile changing to a questionable quirk of eyebrows.

"Can you then come up with a better bravado? You just admitted to be outright clueless about what to do next", she replied, Henry rolling his eyes.

"What am I to do then if you go over there to be simply caught on sight and taken straight to Basset?"

"I'm a gypsy, remember?" Carmen reminded him, her impish smile bringing down Henry's resistance as she then rose to her feet, blending into the shadows of the alley and disappeared from the lad's field of vision. "There's no way they're going to catch me. Trust me, Henry, I know how to outrun a couple of soldiers. I grew up on these streets and can vanish right under their noses should I wish it."

"So you said…" Henry admitted, in the end releasing the girl and watching her to make her way over to the farthest corner of the docks. After a couple of minutes Henry eventually seeing her emerge to the correct pier, her silent run changing to calm walk as she approached the marines. The sound of her steps alarming the conversing men, and one of them took his rifle from his shoulder as Carmen's figure soon became fully visible to their eyes as well, the man ordering her to halt and state her business. Henry's eyebrows furrowing for wonder as he observed Carmen to respond, sweet smile on her lips as took a few steps closer to the men who were the least pleased about her presence, even less so when she said something that put the guards on visible edge. The one holding the musket taking a firmer grip of his weapon as motioned Carmen to back off, brusquely bypassing whatever she'd just told him.

"Clear off, gypsy! We wish none of your witchery, nor will pay for any of your diabolic gimmicks. Scram unless you wish to spend your night in a prison cell", he threatened, coming in short contact with the girl who took a swift step backwards as prompted, simply smiling at the soldiers who stared at her with familiar abhorrence after she'd intentionally claimed their attention by offering her services in fortunetelling. The second marine taking a few paces closer to his comrade while making a brisk, dismissive nod.

"You heard him. Bugger off! You have no business here."

"Are you sure, gentlemen? I could offer you a glimpse of your futures free of charge. More in exchange of only a coin or two", Carmen said cheerfully, her smile irresistible as cast her gaze upon the tensed men, them retaliating with clenched jaw muscles and squint of their eyes that signaled their patience to run thin. The first one directing his rifle at her as a warning before it motioned to the direction of the town again.

"On your way, vagrant. Go back to your den, and make it snappy. We say this only once. Then it's dungeon for you."

"Very well, as you wish. But there's one thing I need to ask you first before I take my leave…"

Henry saw Carmen to take out a pouch under her cape, of money he presumed by the size of it, the guard standing in front of her flinching due to the sight of it as the girl now gave him a jeering smirk. Shrugging her shoulders before leveled an innocent glance at the men gawking at her in bafflement.

"I happened to find this on my way to the docks…Do either of you possibly recognize it so that I could return it to its rightful owner?" Carmen questioned, the marine's confusion getting replaced by anger, his gaze fixated onto the pouch she was holding.

"You thiefing tramp!"

Henry frowned as he witnessed the man Carmen had pickpocketed to spring to action, to reclaim his fortune and seize the thief, however not acting fast enough as just when the stem of the rifle was about to land a stunning hit on the girl's forehead she pushed him. The marine falling into the sea with a surprised yelp, it taking his fellow soldier a moment to gather his thoughts as Carmen instantly took off running. As planned the incident soon arousing the interest of the other guards, in a moment about half of the marines at the scene trailing after escaping Carmen whom Henry behold to scurry towards the marketplace. Slight concern tugging his heartstrings until he made a run for it from the safety of the wall, jogging to the closest wharf and plunged into the water once he saw a group of remained soldiers to head his way. Under the shelter of the piers him swimming the rest of the way to their intended ship, stopping whenever a guard walked above him, until he finally reached his destination. Hauling himself out of the water, leaning against the damp boards to wait for Carmen to return.

Carmen hadn't planned farther from the theft of the man's most easily pilferable possessions, as although intended she was now only running about aimlessly close to ten marines hot on her trail. The girl sprinting forward as fast as her legs carried her until she reached the edge of the market, after taking her pursuers for a slight lap around the harbour area coming to a fleeting halt as was uncertain about the direction she should take. Not to get trapped by the soldiers, her in the end only charging to the nearest alleyway as the orders to detain her followed not but a few running paces behind her. Carmen dashing around a corner until happened to notice a lamp that hung from a wall, the narrow passage on her right leading to the main road giving her an idea once she saw the street she was following to end a few meters away from her. Carmen snagging a rock from the ground and flinging it towards the lamp, failing in extinguishing it, but fortunately the stone upset the lantern's balance and it detached from the hook in the wooden beam. Carmen getting engulfed into the dark once more, in a heat of the moment her simply throwing the pouch as far away from the alley as was possible as a red-herring to the marines before covered herself with her cloak. Hunching against the wall just as the soldiers ran past her, the soaked owner of the stolen money leading the group until the sight of his discarded property caught their eye, the man commanding his subordinates to go after the girl whom they presumed to have escaped towards the town. Carmen letting out a sigh as watched the silhouettes of the redcoats to draw away in haste.

Carmen smiled, until darted to the other side of the alley. As her intention to follow the main road back to the harbour, which usually was used only by coaches and horsemen, her last steps but cautious as she listened were there any sound of footsteps nearby. Her leg brushing past a fallen barrel by accident and frightening a cat that apparently had taken residence there, with a horrendous mewl the feline scooting past the girl in a frenzy, equally startled Carmen releasing a scream as she stumbled backwards out of the alleyway. Looking after the fleeing cat, until she was taken aback by a hand that took hold of her, this time surprised shriek erupting her lips as she attempted to turn around. The scare the animal had left at its wake distracting her from obvious danger as she hadn't noticed the marine who'd decided to join the hunt for the escaped gypsy. But because of his tardiness he'd made a fortunate discovery upon coming face to face with the said thief, Carmen exchanging a fearful gaze with the man who reacted by scrabbling for his sword. Telling her to come with him quietly.

Carmen didn't have to consider her options, as like before had turned out productive improvising after glancing at her arm that was squeezed by the vice like fingers of the soldier. Her slipping out of her cloak which she next threw over the surprised man, befuddling him, attempting to wrench herself free with a couple of yanks, but her action had but momentarily dazed him. The marine fumbling his way free of the fabric without releasing her, Carmen fighting against his taut grip, until her luck turned. Enclosed by the heavy cloak the soldier happening to step on top of its hem, Carmen's attentive eyes taking notice of it and she prodded him towards the wall. The poor marine making a twirl in the air upon attempting to find his lost step, eventually dropping on the ground, Carmen directing an apologetic gaze at the unconscious man who'd pretty much taken himself out during the brief skirmish.

Carmen dragged him to the alley, propping his head with his fallen hat, before couple of marines suddenly rushed towards the docks. Luckily missing her standing there as she'd nestled against the wall in the nick of time, her looking after them to choose a route opposite from the one the guards would take. In a few minutes Carmen moving out when there were no marines in sight, at all times alert her running all the way to the wharf where _the Swellpiercer_ waited docked. The girl stopping right next to her with a confused frown as she didn't see Henry, gazing aboard the vessel to discover had the lad went on ahead. But the head that appeared behind the gunwale definitely wasn't Henry's and Carmen spun around on her heels in middle of a walk to the gangway, throwing herself behind a box conveniently left within her proximity. Fearing it to be too small to conceal her, but as the putative member of the ship's crew speared no glance to her direction and just headed to the quarterdeck she knew to be safe. Carmen taking in the crates and barrels scattered about the pier, contemplating about the possibility to hide in one of them in order to be secretly smuggled on board by the crewmen. Sudden ripple of waves however cutting her train of thought and she turned to see Henry emerge from under the wharf, the girl lifting her eyebrows at him when he waved her to join him.

 _Forget it_ , she mouthed with an opposing frown, looking at the vessel. The deck was completely empty.

"The ship has her own guards. We cannot board her openly, we have to sneak our way in", Henry whispered, urging the girl to move with a nudge to her elbow. His own gaze also directed towards the deck, but she only jerked her arm back.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's but one man still awake. And he appears to be gone…"

Just as she finished the sentence another crewman came forth from behind the mast, this time Carmen not rejecting the arm of the lad that rose to tow her into the sea. Them hiding under the wharf as the inconcealable splash of water didn't obviously go unnoticed, the youth spying through the slits between the planks as the crewmembers ran to the starboard side gunwale, looking into the water before let their eyes scour the docks closest to them. Scrunching up their faces at the absence of marines who not but a moment ago had crowded the harbour.

After a moment of waiting for the men to return back to their posts Henry dove to the ship's hull. Once Carmen followed his cue them then swimming around the ship's stern until came to the port side, the lad daring to bring himself out of the vessel's shadow to locate any spying eyes that could've caught them sneaking aboard, his irises then focusing to a gun port above them.

"Here's our private entrance", he said in amusement, exerting himself to his full height as tried to reach the hatch covering the gun port.

"That's our way in?" Carmen stated, not enthused. "Do you with your manly shoulders even fit through that?"

Henry flashed an abashed smile at the girl. "We shall see. I lift you."

After a couple of tries Carmen managed to get a hold of the hatch to open it, releasing a grunt as hoisted herself the rest of the way up from Henry's shoulders, slipping inside the gun deck. Her attaching the hatch to its latch before leant down to pull the lad aboard, however forced to anchor her feet against the hull when she almost slipped back into the ocean because of Henry's weight she'd deemed lesser than her upper body strength. Henry easing her strain by taking a firm grip of the gun port's edge with her help and climbed aboard himself, closing the hatch quietly as the girl crept to the stairs that led to the main deck. Sighing as she found it impossible to cross the deck and go to the second staircase that would've taken them anywhere within the vessel.

"It's no use. We cannot leave here without being seen", she informed, retreating with soundless steps and turned around. Only to be baffled again when the lad had vanished into thin air. "Henry?"

"Over here."

Carmen tiptoed to the other side of the gun deck, closing the bells of her scarf between her palms, as followed Henry's voice to the farthest corner where crates filled with cannonballs were stored at hand. The lad standing beside a barrel of gunpowder a wide, cunning smile on his lips as he now opened a much larger hatch from under it that apparently led to the lower level. Carmen giving both the revealed entryway and the boy a surprised look, who returned it with a confident cock of his head.

"We're in luck. Only a few ships I've been aboard have had this hatch constructed here", he said, Carmen measuring him for awhile.

"So you're very experienced sailor then?" she inquired. Gathering her skirts as climbed the first couple of steps down, the lad taking her hand to help her once her foot slipped on the third.

"Definitely not experienced…but notably accomplished one."

Henry shared Carmen's smile as watched her ascend to the lower level of the forecastle, him turning around to light a lamp he'd found behind the crates. Looking down at Carmen whom he noticed to have abruptly stiffened, realizing them to have entered the sleeping quarters of the crew once he stuck his head through the entryway, Carmen looking up to him quite alarmed. But the lad only gestured her to go forward, after shutting the hatch leading her across the room, through the sound asleep crewmen. Them flouncing over satchels and other personal belongings that had been tossed aside on the floor into an impressive mess, Henry almost taking a tumble when his foot got caught to a pair of breeches, in midst of seeking support him not realizing to have taken hold of one of the hammocks. It swinging dangerously as the rope keeping it attached to the rafter received the lad's sudden weight, Henry making a startled grimace as the sailor let out a snore that was cut abruptly, him however only turning his back to the boy. The surfs rocking the ship as well as the rest of the hammocks enough as it was, Carmen leaning backwards to avoid to be smacked on the face by one, swaying in the same rhythm with the hammock until she agilely slipped under it with Henry. Them finally reaching the exit, Henry looking through the small barred window before opening the door, them not meeting anyone on their way down to the hold where Henry sought out the most reclusive spot for Carmen to sleep in. One he presumed no one to stumble upon until they were many weeks in on their voyage, her rather pathetic accommodations consisting but of a tiny space surrounded by a pile of together bound crates that was large enough to hide her from bypassing crewmen.

"Stay here till tomorrow, and don't go anywhere until I come for you", Henry instructed, handing the lamp as well as a canteen of water to Carmen, who placed her bag in the corner with the rest of her personal reserves Lía and Adriana had given her to take with. The gypsy girl smiling at the in truth quite concerned looking lad, who wasn't at all sure anymore about leaving her to fare on her own for the next twenty four hours it at least would take him to find time to sneak belowdecks to see her.

"I'll be alright, Henry. I have food and water, and I'm not short on company either…"

They stretched out their necks to look at the goats and a pair of chickens that were minding their own business a little farther away at the corridor, Henry not being able to deter a laugh due to the sound of Carmen's giggle, until she placed a hand on his forearm shortly.

"Just go. You still have time to go say a proper goodbye to your mother", Carmen continued. "Who knows how long this venture will keep you away from her…"

Henry sighed at her downcast eyes that hold a tint of remorse, but as his finger swept her jaw that same soft smile returned back on her lips. The lad exchanging one more look with her until stood, jumping over the crates.

"See you."

"Give my thanks to Elizabeth."

Carmen's let out a heavy breath once Henry's footsteps eventually faded to the distance, after a few moments of playing with the ring that had set everything so off course in her life, Carmen soon ordering herself to sleep now when she still had the chance before the crew would arise in a few hours. Settling onto the wooden tressle, thinking that however this would turn out there was no point in worrying to be discovered in the morning. As she'd acknowledged the risks while agreeing to board this vessel as a stowaway while considering the relieving upside that this way she'd get away from the troubles haunting her back at shore... for awhile at least.

* * *

Within the weeks that elapsed Carmen didn't get many chances to leave her hiding to stretch her legs, her excursions about the ship limited to short and very daring wanders within the cargo hold and above deck whenever the sailors placed on guarding duty had decided to execute their responsibilities not so conscientiously. Henry on the other hand working as hard as ever as a member of the crew and indeed proving himself as dependable hand before the mast as he'd vaunted, alleviating the girl's boredom by retelling everything that had happened during the day when he was finally released from his duties in the evening. Henry spending all his spare moments with Carmen if possible, them always sharing a late meal together when he exited the sleeping quarters to ascend to the cargo hold with the little food he'd been able to put aside for her. This arrangement serving them seamlessly until they'd jumped ships at Southampton at the end of their third week at sea, with the generous references from Captain Gibbons Henry securing himself a position aboard one of the vessels which Captain was a good friend of Gibbons'. Their journey continuing towards the coast of Spain and all the way to the Atlantic Ocean until the ship had finally headed for the Caribbean, as her objective to journey to secure the biggest trading ports of the British West Indies under the control of East India Trading Company from pirates dogeddly plaguing specifically those islands, total of six Navy vessels setting sail from England with the same destination. And although a ship tasked with a sole purpose of hunting down pirates wasn't an ideal choice for Henry and Carmen to sail aboard instead of a much less peril attracting merchant vessel that would've steered very clear of such dangers instead of seeking them by choice, Henry couldn't have stopped himself from giving in to the temptation the joining to this particular crew had presented him. Because although it could yet prove to be very perilous indeed for them to have practically put themselves at the face of a possible naval battle against searovers, his decision to board this very ship with the most befitting heading enabled him to get much closer to his resurfaced, initial goals. Finding the trident and ssaving his father.

Henry hadn't ended up choosing this ship out of all at the time docked in the harbor of Southampton only due to its covenient destination that had happened to be West Indies, but because of the very location that most of all legends of the sea centered around, including the stories about Poseidon's trident. By sailing to the Caribbean and traveling aboard a ship seeking out pirates, Henry to have yet come to cross paths with one buccaneer in particular. If not meeting him, to perhaps come to at least hear something about Jack, or learn where he could possibly be…Because above everything Henry was convinced that this notorious pirate he'd heard so much about since he'd been a small boy had both the means and undoubtedly the resolve in addition to knowledge to help him as well as Carmen…If it truly would be revealed the artefact she'd been obligated to protect to be in some way connected to what the lad had been searching vainly for far too long…

But since Henry hadn't said a single word about his intuitions concerning their what appeared to be to a certain extent shared predicament to Carmen, he neither hadn't been able to stop himself from starting to have a quilty conscience for not telling her everything…But if he had in fact shared his suspicions with her the moment he'd seen that symbol on the casket given to her by the Abbess, told her about his family and the secret involving his father, would she have believed him? That his father was cursed and bound to a ship referred to in well known ghost stories, and that the clues he'd uncovered about the trident and the artefact that had caused both of them to end up hunted by a cold blooded murderer could've in fact been connected and lead to the very object he'd spend years in his life in searching? Henry didn't think so. Which was precisely why he'd rather continued to keep the whole truth from the girl than to have her perhaps regret to have ever left England with him and run off on her own the next time their ship would drop anchor to a suitable port…Because all they had now was one another. And Henry couldn't even entertain a thought of chasing Carmen away by telling her evrything he was withholding from her about himself…while at the same time knowing that if he wished to stay with her, to continue this journey with her, he possibly may have yet found himself forced to come clean with all he'd stayed silent about. But not yet. Not now. He would tell her when the time was right, once they'd reached the Caribbean, and he'd get the chance to be on the lookout for any rumors about Jack Sparrow.

The lad was ever impressed of Carmen's ability to discover her sea legs the very first day they had set off, but seasickness had stricken her like a tidal wave. Her withstanding the subduing indisposition by mostly sleeping the nausea off, until she felt more like herself again about a week later, even her great fear of sailing altogether lessening and eventually disappearing about a month at sea. Her only wishing to be able to go outside to enjoy some fresh air and sunshine as the weather gradually started to turn warmer by the time they were travelling southwest.

"How is the new crew?"

Henry turned towards Carmen, lifting his eyebrows. "They're alright I suppose. Less chatty and much more dutiful than the men aboard the _Swellpiercer_ , but their company is endurable…for military men."

"Is it surprising? They're Naval men, hence obligated to be dutiful…As are you. Is that way you've spent so much time with me ever since we left England, to elude the kowtowing?" Carmen asked with a laugh, examining the uniform Henry had been naturally obligated to wear as a member of the Royal Navy, which Carmen had been in fact surprised to learn him to be. But surprise or not, in truth she found him to be somewhat dashing in that attire, looking so important and dignified even if in actuality he wasn't anything more than an ordinary sailor compared to others much higher ranked officers on board. And like many young men before him also Henry realized it, like always whenever sailing aboard a Navy vessel, feeling to have become completely different person from who he was back at home…Especially during these three weeks they'd so far spend aboard _Monarch_ , but even they said clothes made a man, Henry wasn't exactly born to be a sailor. At least not in that particular sense that would've required absolute dedication to King and country in a form of fulfilling his duty even in the most insignificant manner like at all times behaving like a soldier…which lack more than once had caused him to be singled out by his superiors. And truth to be told, his far superior interest to focus on his own aspirations had been the reason for him to be kicked off from a couple of ships he'd been serving aboard. Unbeknowst to Elizabeth, to whom he'd been careful of not saying a word about those not so honorable discharges brought upon by his inability to quit commit himself to the same decorum and conduct of a navy man as was expected of him, where he'd always been more concerned of his own agendas rather than the crown's, since his initial reason to set out aboard navy vessels had always been scouring the caribbean for any sign of jack. And nothing had actually changed from this voyage, other than he wasn't anymore alone, and he also now had Carmen to consider…At least that's what he told himself at the moment, but when the moment would come and his heart would take over his reason…it was another situaton entirely. And neither this voyage had proven to be an exception, as he'd already caused displeasure amongst the officers first by getting caught in sneaking those extra reserves from the galley for Carmen, and by missing a couple of his shifts when he'd forgotten the pass of time in her company. Very much like now.

"Admiral Davis is a capable man beyond measure, but equally vicious. And don't get me started on Captain Toms…he's but a slave driver in nice clothes", Henry breathed, Carmen wrapping her arms around her knees as listened to him in amusement. "Even this isn't my first time working aboard a royal vessel, I still can't seem to get used to all the rules…Especially the coercion to wear this uniform at all times. Even if proper in the eyes of my superiors, it feels but restrictive compared to my own clothes...I may be a Navy man but I'm not a soldier, which makes all that plenary groveling in front of them downright annoying should my delivery be any way inadmissible to their liking."

"That's a soldier's life for you. Despite of what you said, you could still pursue that for yourself…I hear joining the military is a great way to make notable strides in society", Carmen responded, Henry however but looking at her incredulously as clearly didn't agree with her. And neither did she think so, just stated out the general opinion of the current world that glamorized station in life beyond anything, believing it to be better to become as well-endowed as was achievable by one's own efforts than to accept their fate as a member of rabble class with appreciative mind.

"If they knew me to have smuggled you aboard against strict regulations, I dare say to be relieved from their ranks long before a chance for a promotion", he laughed. Carmen looking away from him thoughtfully until gave his clothes another coy glance, pursing her lips.

"Well, uncomfortable or not, that uniform doesn't make you any less imposing than a real soldier."

Henry glanced back at the gypsy girl, clearing his throat as indeed flattered smile started to make its way on his lips, his hand soon creeping over his knee to grasp Carmen's.

"Then I don't mind wearing it quite as much."

Henry looked into Carmen's eyes, filled with emotion that corresponded with hers, thus prompted him attempting to kiss her like he'd many times tried in moments like this, to touch her lips with his on the sly when she least expected it to turn embarrassed. Only to be interrupted again not by her timidity this time, but her hand that set next to the candle on the floor once she leant forward, the ring catching the light of the flame and a swift flash of an image appeared on the proximate wall. Claiming Henry's attention whose head snapped on his left in wonder, his eyes sweeping over the blank planks that had previously displayed the strange image, Carmen blinking in confusion once he lad's eyes slowly turned to stare at the candle. His irises lastly moving onto ring on her finger, to measure it.

"What is it, Henry?"

"Give me your hand", Henry replied thoughtfully, bemused Carmen simply blinking at him but did as he asked, Henry lifting her palm higher to scrutinize the ring from close range without finding anything odd about the bright jewel despite of his presumption. But as the flame of the candle wavered in the slight draught and something written into the late Prioress' letter came back to his mind, he thought of something.

"Do you remember the clue at the end of Mother Superior's letter?" he asked, baffling the gypsy girl even further until she took a moment to think while dug the note out of the satchel. Momentarily surprised as with it she found several other papers only Henry could've placed inside the bag, but not thinking much of it she handed the letter to the lad.

"Not quite, pieces here and there, something about a sword and enlightenment at the hands of power…why?"

Henry didn't answer as quickly skipped to the definitive part at the letter, understanding in his eyes once he realized the first line of the riddle to stand for the quill and the ring. The two following sentences coming to him bit by bit as he then gazed at the dancing flame.

 _ **The truth lies at the edge of a sword, to be adduced once bathed in glory of that which triumphs over darkness, when one's heart is set ablaze by enlightenment in the hands of power.**_

"Hold up your hand again", Henry urged, once again Carmen obeying him although she didn't understand the need for it, just watching with quizzical eyes as he now took the candle from the floor. Shifting to sit on her right side before carefully lined the flame with the ring, Carmen gasping for shock as they instantly found themselves staring at the same picture from before. Just like the clue suggested it now unfolding in front of them fully distinguishable once the hidden image was reflected onto the ship's hull from the gemstone. Carmen frowning at the sight of it doubtfully, moving her hand away from the fire, the image naturally vanishing until the light returned and the crude illustration appeared once more. Henry letting out an amazed breath until, tardy, excited smile soon lifted the corners of his lips high up. Perplexed Carmen taking the letter from him to read the clue herself.

"…glory that triumphs over darkness… it means light, and heart set ablaze by the hands of enlightenment…it directly means heart of a candle that is lit in the dark to uncover the truth by the hands of the person discovering it…the answer was this easy all along?" Carmen wondered, Henry however not listening to her as he was too busy marveling over their discovery.

"It's a map", he stated, laughing a little as rose to his feet. Indeed looking like a giddy child preparing for a treasure hunt, as Carmen only shook her head utterly stunned. Her eyes shifting between the ring and the map, until they moved on to examine a group of islands depicted in the drawing. Four of them in fact, three rather large ones where the smallest had a certain symbol drawn on top of it, one that both she and Henry recognized, it taking a moment for the lad to realize the islands to be located somewhere in the Caribbean. The map in fact pointing to three specific locations around the Atlantic Ocean, them finding similar markings placed between the coasts of Spain and Morocco, at the Strait of Gibraltar, and southern Britain…directly above their hometown. Three Latin phrases scribbled onto the edge of the picture. And once Henry thought back about the clues he'd uncovered during his years of studying the legend of Poseidon's trident and all he'd read about a certain map he'd learned to lead to it, one once devised by Galileo Galilei and known as "the map no man could read", he was now utterly convinced that what he and Commander Basset were after was the very same thing. The Trident of Poseidon…As this, what he and Carmen had just discovered hidden within the ring and what made it so special, must've been exactly what Henry hadn't been able to ascertain regardless of reading about the trident and that particular map from dozens of manuscripts written in many languages he'd gotten his hands on. The one and only definitive clue that would brign his years of searching to an end, the Map No Man Could Read". Buried into this ring, made visible only by the flame of this candle.

"That symbol is the same that was engraved onto the casing of the quill", Carmen remembered, turning the lad thoughtful as his eyes measured the map in interest, it slowly starting to make more sense to him once he thought about Carmen's remark and all the hints given in the letter. Even wider smile spreading onto his lips now when an idea dawned on him. For weeks both of them had tried to figure out the ring's secret to find out the reason why it was so sought after by Basset and his cronies, but he never would've believed it to contain a door to an actual adventure. To his adventure.

"Trident of Poseidon", he mused, not even noticing to have spoken, and causing the girl by his side to frown at him in utter confusion.

"What?"

When Henry didn't respond Carmen broke the befallen silence again, the lad being too immersed into their discovery and his own ponders surrounding it to hear her previous guery. "Those markings…Do you think they point to similar artefacts like the one given to us?" she questioned, reading Henry's mind as much as was able while directed her astonished eyes to the lad who finally met her gaze with a nod.

"Yes. It would confirm why Basset wants this ring and would stop at nothing to get it", he replied. "And that symbol…I think it signifies what these artefacts lead to…to that what he's really after. And perhaps he cannot find it unless he possesses all the artefacts. All the three are clues, and that symbol is the key in deciphering them...as well as those phrases. I cannot read them, but I presume they're the names of the artefacts."

"The first must stand for the Sword of the Sea God. I recognize the word _gladius_ , which means "sword" in Latin….but if that is true, what lies behind that symbol?" Carmen wondered. "What do the artefacts mean? Mother Superior warned not even one of them to fall into Basset's hands, so for what purpose would he need all of them? This is turning more bizarre by each puzzle we manage to solve…What is he searching for?"

"I think I know", Henry answered, his voice turning so serious, that Carmen actually frowned at him this time in worry. Not liking the way he was now staring at the picture reflected on the wall. Simply because of that her being even a bit afraid to make her following question.

"What? What is it?"

"Trident of Poseidon."

Carmen was momentarily bemused, Henry's reply meaning naturally nothing to her either this time. "You said that before…But, Trident of Poseidon? What is that thing?"

"Legend says it's a powerful artifact in itself. A weapon once wielded by the Sea God Poseidon, and which is said to maintain the capacity to control all the curses of the sea, even to break them. And it is told to be hidden somewhere in the Caribbean, as also this map would suggest."

"You cannot be serious…Henry, that is insane", carmen remarked, not believing him a bit nor the fat that the lad had just said that in utmost severity.

"What else would explain this map and the clues that are directly referring to a God of the Sea? That God has to be Poseidon, and it was his _'Sword'_ that has led me to a clue I've long been earching for…and finally found it. I know that symbol refers to the Trident, so I am sure what this map leads to are the artifacts that will help pinponting the location of the Trident."

"And how would you know that? Henry, there are no such things as Greek Gods other than in myths yold by men…"

"The Trident is real, Carmen. I know it it, I've read about it from many books and manuscripts, and that symbol has always been drawn amongst the clues I managed to unearth during my search", Henry replied, due to Carmen indeed highly icredulous and the least inclined to believe in such myths voice him backing out of coming clean with his true agendas behind this apparent hunt for the Trident they'd stumbled upon. After all not telling her the whole truth either now, simply enough to shed some light to both her qestions and their current situation. "I read about a map…A Map No Man Can Read, which was devised by Galileo Galilei in the turn of 16th and 17th century, and which was said to be most likely hidden somewhere amongst the pages of a diary he wrote mostly about the legend of the Trident and his own search for it...But I might think this what we have here is that map, Carmen. The map that will lead to the Trident."

Henry could tell by Carmen's expression that she had not a single inkling of what he'd just said, yet alone knew about the man regarded rather highly in the scientific circles he'd just spoken about, therefore him now tilting his head at Car,en significantly. "He was a well known Italian astronomer. Physicist, and highly laudable in many fields of modern science much ahead of his time…A polymath if you will."

"Who as a reasonable, science adhering man was still chasing after mythological objects and legends that are mere superstition? Henry…"

"Yes. I managed to find documents that prove him to have located the Trident, inspiring him to write the diary in which he left all the clues needed to find it, although he himself never managed to uncover the Trident itself. But it seems not only his diary is the only thing that shall lead to the Trident…Which means we have to gather all the artefacts if we wish to make sense to this map and find out where the Trident has been hidden before Basset does…"

"You're not making any sense, Henry!" Cramen breathed, not believeing the lad to be actually suggesting them to go after the other objects such as this ring, when already it had brought them so much dange as to run away from their homes. "What you're saying isn't possible. Such things as this Trident don't exist but in those manuscripts but people have written, with no proof of them being real! Galileo might've been a noteworthy man, but neither his supposed diary can be proven to contain anything but fictive extension to such mythos about Gods…Have you actually read the diary and seen these clues yourself?"

Henry paused for a moment as the actual truth was in a way just what Carmen had just said…That he hadn't found the diary nor therefore set his eyes on it, only heard about it and read about in several other books regarding the legend. "No. But I know it exists. But if we manage to find these artefacts, we may not even need it, if together these three items will take us to the Trident alone."

"Henry, please", Carmen breathed, looking down with a shake of her head, however not stressing on the matter any further or rather how unbelievable she saw Henry's unwavering faith over this legend and the Trident. Turning a tad suspicious then because of it, measuring the lad in honest interest. "Why would you want to find it so badly, this Trident? What is it to you?"

"Nothing…It's just I've always been interested in myths of the sea and since childhood immersed myself into all sorts of books depicting these legends, that now when I'm on the eve of actually proving their existence I just simply want to find the Trident and bring my years of merely chasing after a plain tale to an end."

It was Carmen's turn to take a slight break, her once more eyeing at the map on the wall, before she sighed again. Thinking about Henry's words and not feeling like further arguing against them further, shifting her eyes back to him to take in his determined expression as she raised careful eyebrows at him. Turning somewhat nervous again. "And? What would Basset want with the Trident? I don't think he's the type of man to be simply driven by thirst to uncover such myths like you…"

"I don't know, and am not sure do I want to...But it is for certain that to the one who finds it, the Trident would give a power unimginable…Complete control over the seas, to perhaps even make them comparable to the God itself the Trident once belonged to...Which could be the sole reason, if Basset is enough that type of man to pay heed to myths. Men are greedy creatures ever thirsting for power."

Carmen felt herself shiver as she thought about Henry's assuption, such a supposedly powrful object in the hands of a man like Basset, into the Abbess had warned not to allow the artefacts to fall by any means. That thought alone making her determined as well, although she still didn't believe in anything Henry had just told her about the Trident and what this map they'd found apparently meant. "We can't let Basset have it. Whatever it is these artefacts lead to."

"Which is why we need to get to the Trident first…And there's someone who just might know something more about it to help us."

"Who?"

Carmen faced Henry now expectantly, his expression taking a turn from serious to fascinated in a blink of an eye. His eyes revealing a lot to her only if she could've been able to interpret the emotions shortly displayed on his face, him in the end not gaining a chance to elaborate as the ship abruptly careened to portside. The candle skidding on the floor until it collapsed, the flame going out and dispelling the projected map back within the jewel, as the youth were confused by the suddenly increased rocking of the vessel. The girl's mind that for a moment had been wrapped around the mystery of all these mystical artefacts and their relation to something even further unimaginable reeling back to reality at the sound of a cautionary toll of a bell that now rang above deck.

"Storm is upon us! All hands on deck!"

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	7. Stowaways And Traitors

_**A/N:**_

 _ **The story has been now totally edited to fit in the events of the movie, hence the extra chapters!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Henry jumped to his feet, staggering once the ship was shaken by the imperceptibly risen waves. The Quartermaster's warning and the following frantic tolling of the bell arousing the dormant crew in an instant and the vessel was filled with alarmed voices of the sailors who were scrambling up to the main deck. The commanding officers barking orders as everyone took their stations, Carmen directing a worried look at Henry who'd also already leaped over the crates to join them. Telling her to stay put before ran to the stairs, sound of distant thunder frightening the girl who retreated into the farthest corner, to have feared exactly this to occur ever since leaving homeport. Henry of course had his job to do and couldn't stay below just to hold her hand through the forthcoming storm, and perhaps she should've expected this ever since they'd arrived to the tropics where tempests like this were more than common. But the thought of Henry out there at risk of falling into the blustery swells didn't quell her fear at all, her clasping to the surrounding walls and crates in panic when the _Monarch_ was soon met with the first serious surges that lilted even such a majestic ship considerably, Carmen not daring to let go even to take hold of her rosary for some auspice.

Every groan and shift the ship made in the rising storm caused Carmen to imagine them either to sink, or her to be crushed when the crates and barrels would break away from their bonds and start to roam about within the hold. The animals sharing her dread as she heard numerous frightened bleats of the goats and equally terrified clack of the chickens that were trying to get out of their cages. Carmen finding herself propped between the crates and the wall where her hands were free to clutch around the rosary, focusing on prayers not to give herself time to fear over their fate when the ship struggled forward. Her even ignoring the irritating dribble of water that fell from the ceiling, as long as her concentration was stirred by running footsteps that raced down to the hold, her instantly thinking it to be Henry who'd come to see how she feared. Her almost falling while trying to stand with her at the time lost sea legs, taking support from the crates to greet the boy, only to drop back into hiding when she realized the person to be the ship's Purser who'd come to check upon the cargo.

The ship's bow was then suddenly slanted so that the galleon made a radical turn to the right, as anticipated the ties around the crates not holding up against the shift and snapped broken, Carmen looking up at the boxes that were in danger to fall. Her forgetting her need to remain quiet as couldn't help a scream to slip her lips while plummeting out of the way, the rosary prying from her hand as she collided with the floor, shielding herself with her arms once the crates toppled over. Thus made aware of her presence the marine hurrying towards the formed shambles to see a girl hurled between the shattered crates, after a fleeting bafflement the man hauling Carmen to her feet instead of inquiring her wellbeing, with a fuming glare taking the discovered stowaway over to the animals and trying her hands to the same beam that kept the goats at bay. The one closest her starting to nibble her scarf, as the sailor abandoned her regardless of her numerous pleads, telling her to remain there till she would be taken to the Captain to be punished. Carmen letting out a deep sigh just as a big spray of water splashed on her face, her wrapping her arms around the beam not to start to swerve about like those barrels the marine had failed to secure.

The ship had managed to avoid drifting directly into the eye of the hurricane, with the direction of Captain Toms the Helmsman finally succeeding in steering the vessel aside enough for them to find a safer passage out of the stormy waters, thanks to the Captain's astuteness _Monarch_ surviving the tempest with minimal damages and casualties. His decision to deviate from their original course however not benefitting them in a long run when they discovered to have lost their sense of direction, their original plan to head for the Virgin Islands replaced with aimless wander about their current location the officers were eventually able to pinpoint somewhere close to the coasts of Bahamas and Florida. After inspecting the maps whole afternoon the Captain choosing their new route to take them along the Lucayan Archipelago, and from there to Caicos Islands where they would make a stop for some reserves. Him ignoring the protests of some of the crewmembers who realized their current course to verge on to the much feared Bermuda's Triangle that was said to claim all ships that dared to approach those waters, the officers disregarding their worries as ungrounded nonsense. They after all had used a similar route on their previous voyage, and as nothing supernatural had occurred all mentions of the Triangle disappeared completely in the conversations of the marines when the Captain had commanded an output of extra ration of grog to put a stop to the frivolous quibble.

It took hours until someone came to the cargo hold to fetch Carmen, her expecting the same marine who'd found her hiding amongst the cargo, and he did return with a fellow sailor. Sour looks on their faces when they strode across the room, Carmen leveling concerned glances at the men, as one of them grabbed her arm and the other one was untying her bonds. Carmen instantly knowing nothing good to come out of it when she was roughly taken to the stairs, the marines escorting her to the main deck, Henry who at the time was coming down from the cordage picking up her pleads to be released and turned to stare down in horror. Watching how the girl indeed was walked from below by the Purser and Lieutenant Maddox, who then threw her in middle of the gathered crew that was gawking at her in utmost surprise. Henry swallowing as Carmen's stumble came to an end right in front of the Captain and the Admiral, both narrowing their eyes at her until the latter raised his jaw in contempt after a swift examination performed over her features. Captain Toms' cheeks flushing for visible anger once the Purser stepped forth and beckoned to Carmen.

"I found her from the hold in middle of the storm, Captain", the man clarified, Carmen turning her tentative eyes to him momentarily. "By the looks of her possessions and remains of sustenance I'd say she's been hiding aboard for weeks."

"A stowaway aboard my ship!" the Captain huffed, rather incredulously but looking even further exasperated once he yanked the scarf off Carmen's head, giving the fabric and the bells a fleeting glance until he pouted at the sight of her dark hair. "And a gypsy no less. Who are you and what are you doing on my ship, girl?"

"A lowly thief no doubt", Admiral Davis replied for Carmen, who faced him with a frown as the man stepped closer to her, his hand smoothing the handle of his rapier. "That's all that matters now that she's been caught. Her ilk is all the same, thiefing and lying lot of criminals whose word cannot be trusted. I advice you to pay no heed to her and get rid of her quickly, Captain."

"Please", Carmen started, rounding the faces of the crew and the officers who were staring at her some with curiosity and wonder, where the rest looked ready to throw her overboard by the disgust she saw written all over their faces. "I'm not a thief…."

"Any more from stealing whatever you've needed from the carefully counted provisions? I suffer no liars nor will let it slide that you have so audaciously dared to board my ship and claim yourself not guilty of taking food from my sailors' stomachs with your illicit presence, without even presenting a payment for your passage!"

"I beg your pardon, Captain! Trust my word when I say to have never boarded your ship in secret unless I wouldn't have had a sufficient reason. I was on the run and needed to get away from England as soon as possible…"

"So you admit it?" Lieutenant Maddox cut in, jerking Carmen around as looked into her eyes sternly. "You confess to be on the run from the law?"

Carmen could hardly deter a cringe, only shaking her head. "No! Honestly, I meant no harm in boarding your ship…Please, I…"

"Enough!" Captain Toms ordered, measuring the gypsy girl as contemplated upon her tale that hadn't sounded all that convincing to him, the girl's agitation only adding to his suspicions until his eyes now spotted the chain that hung around her neck. Carmen flinching backwards in the marines' hold when his hand stretched forward to take hold of it, her nervous eyes locking with his as the man slipped out the ring she'd placed back into the chain. One look at the jewel causing the man to cast another earnest gaze back at her, his severity taking little time to turn into ire.

"From whom you took this?" he questioned, leaning closer to Carmen as tried to make her confess with his odious stare.

"Charge for a theft aboard his Majesty's Royal vessel is death by hanging", Admiral Davis remarked wryly, listening Henry's eyes widening for terror when he knew that not to be the case, the Admiral's hate infused features nevertheless explaining why he was prepared to go with a death sentence over commonplace whipping or inprisonment. Carmen not escaping the usual brand she gained because of her Romani descent either now, the man along many others simply detesting but the sight of her and basing their judgment over that single observation. Startled by this Carmen fidgeting between the retraining hands of the soldiers.

"Choose your words carefully gypsy, and perhaps they won't be your last."

"It's mine", Carmen lied, of course as the ring by no means was hers but neither did it belong to anyone aboard this vessel as Captain Toms seemed to believe. "I don't deny that I haven't taken my share of the food stored in the hold… but besides some scraps I haven't stolen anything aboard this vessel. I give you my word."

"She had this with her, Captain", the Purser interrupted, Carmen frowning at her satchel someone had apparently fetched from the hold. Captain Toms entitling Lieutenant Maddox to search her belongings and but a few seconds later her spare clothes and scarce necessities were spread onto the deck. Carmen looking at the Captain appeal in her eyes for him to let her go when the marine at first found nothing valuable amongst her things, Toms however in the end only ignoring her denial once the tip of the soldier's rapier did dig out a protective medallion Lía had given her. The glimmer of clear gold causing a malicious smile to appear on the Admiral's mien, the Captain simply examining the ring again before put it into his breast pocket for the girl's terror, equally convinced of her guilt.

"Suit yourself. This shall remain in my possession until you will voluntarily tell me the name of the man you stole it from. But in the meantime you're sure to acquit your actions in a duly appointed manner…Evans, secure her to the main mast and give her a designated flogging."

"Captain!"

Henry pushed through the crew and rushed to stand beside Admiral Davis and Captain Toms, the pair of them giving him a surprised look each until there was but frustration written all over therir faces as the lad now pointed towards Carmen. For the men's further vexation standing in front of her protectively and preventing the Quartermaster from placing real manacles around her wrists.

"She is not to blame, Captain", he proclaimed, Carmen's gaze shifting from Henry to his superiors after exchanging a remarkable look with the boy when he proceeded to lie to save her from the punishment. "It was I who smuggled her on board, sir, and it was I who gave her that ring. I was due to leave on a long voyage at sea and as we were betrothed but the day of my departure, I couldn't bear to leave her behind to wait for me…So I made the decision to take her with me. She's no thief, and any fares she might've spent were given by me."

"She's your…fiancé, Turner?" Admiral Davis stated in disbelief, not he or any of the men present being willing to believe anyone in their right mind to actually wish to wed such an ignoble like a gypsy. The lad's serious expression however advocating him so that he as well as the older man by his side couldn't help but consider if Henry was telling the truth, seeing the way the girl was staring at the lad after slight abashment at the mention of their engagement. Presumably for this very reason her eyes forbidding him from getting involved, as Captain Toms' attention returned to the boy as well.

"It was you who brought her along?"

"Aye, sir. The fault is fully mine, and she shouldn't be disciplined for my indiscretion."

Henry watched Captain Toms to take the ring out of his pocket, weighing it on his palm thoughtfully as met his gaze.

"And are you aware of the punishment should your words serve as the truth? Especially after the disturbances you have already begetted in your time on board", he inquired, turning back to serious as it was Henry's turn to be stared at by everyone present. Admiral Davis appearing the least happy about this development, now looking down the lad who nodded in understanding, assuaging Carmen with another glance even she clearly disagreed with his aspiration.

"I do, sir. My actions had consequences and I'm prepared to answer for them."

Captain Toms wasn't either satisfied with Henry taking all the blame, this time even a bit reluctantly complying to his will by finally turning to the marine waiting for his orders after a moment of contemplation. "Very well... Evans, take Mr. Turner to…"

"Wait!"

Captain Toms released an abraded sigh due to the sound of Carmen's cry, him turning around tiredly to acknowledge the girl whose equally earnest eyes were directed straight at his. The girl paying no attention to Henry whose own firm stare was telling her to stay quiet, it having no effect when Carmen only bypassed not only him but the obstructing hand of the Lieutenant once she stepped closer to the Captain.

"Everything he told you is true. Except for the fact that he knew nothing about my intent to board this ship with him…It was I who couldn't stand the thought of separation, so decided upon joining him in secret. I've purposefully kept myself hidden and this is the first time he was made aware of my presence…He's only trying to protect me, so take that into consideration while resolving whether he is to be punished or not for his mere kindness…Forgive me, Henry. I've caused but trouble by following you."

Carmen masked her embarrassment with an apologetic expression, in turn urging Henry to let the matter go with a smile once saw him to frown slightly, neither assenting with her attempt to deceive the Captain with her own lies to spear him. Them exchanging a long, meaningful look that was cut when Henry eventually released a deep sigh, returning the Captain and Admiral's quizzical gazes with a concurring nod. The officers exchanging a look of their own until Davis inclined his head at Toms, the Captain motioning Lieutenant Maddox to come closer. Handing the ring back to Henry, who in turn was then joined by the Quartermaster by the order of the Admiral, Carmen's stare turning anxious when she looked back to Henry while was led away herself.

"Take the girl to the brig. Mr. Turner shall endure his punishment here on deck…" Captain Toms then turned on his geels to lean closer to the young sailor, his eyes turning a tad hard as he leveled a remarkable stare to Henry's way to place a cautionary emphasis on his following words. "And keep in mind, that the next time you decide to cause disturbance aboard my vessel where it but for a small cause entirely, your continuous subordination or even a single occasion more of abandoning your post without leave shall lead to severe consequences. Mark my words, Mr. Turner. You are one of King's men, and those chosen to dedicate their lives for the service of our King and his Royal Navy are not suffered to inquinate them through the ill-advised actions against common discretion. Am I understood?"

Henry exchanged a brief stare with the Captain, making a brisk nod. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Carmen paced back and forth in the cell she'd been placed in, one of about an average size out of several that edged the walls of the brig, hers placed directly at the feet of the staircase that led into the prison cells. Assuming it to be perhaps more common on board military vessels to impose milder punishment to sailors with transgressions so small that there wasn't much need to put them in cells. When normal procedures didn't match the crime however, like was the case of her imprisonment. Although these cells without a doubt were meant for the incarceration of actual prisoners the _Monarch_ would claim after victorious battles against pirates, (proven by the sole occupant of the brig besides Carmen, a frail looking elderly man who'd spent may long years at sea and finally seen his luck run out by ending up captured by the Navy), even if she might've not been found guilty of stealing, by stepping aboard this vessel as a woman of her background she'd broken against the gravest rule of all…Which was why she should've been but thankful that she hadn't indeed been strung up to a rope to die slowly. But the relief in her punishment only made her think what the Captain had done with Henry.

Carmen's eyes examined the barred cell again as she stopped with a concerned sigh, after glancing at the other prisoner currently sleeping on her right side at the other side of the bars, her taking in the hey on the floor that was accompanied by but a lone stool and a chamber pot that stood in the corner. Facilities ending there as she hadn't been given anything after Lieutenant Maddox had locked her in there, to little avail Carmen trying to query what was to become of Henry as the man had but marched away with a scowl, leaving her with but her own options. Her praying for the almighty God that Henry wouldn't have to pay with his own neck in her place, because of this horrific possibility her letting out a cry of relief when Henry finally jogged down the steps into the brig, waking the elderly pirate whose loud snore was cut right in the middle. Carmen dashing to the bars as Henry walked over to her with a carefree smile, the girl returning it with a curious gaze.

"How bad was it?" she asked, sitting on the floor with him.

"They had me mast-headed for a few of hours. I got off surprisingly easy…" he answered. Sweeping his sweaty forehead before leaning his head against the bars, casting his eyes up to the girl, glancing at the irons that were sprawled by the back wall of the cell, until also peered over at the pirate by their side whose hands and legs had been indeed shackled. "It's good you weren't treated as badly as one would imagine."

"Badly enough. I suppose I'm not getting out of here any time soon?" Carmen questioned with a submissive lift of brows.

"I tried to persuade the Captain in releasing you, but he refused. He did however allow me to bring you your belongings and some food…"

Carmen smiled as Henry pushed her satchel through the bars, and after presenting her with the plateful of food he then took out the ring the Captain had returned. Giving it back to Carmen, whose gaze was fixated onto it for awhile in ponders. Them saying nothing as she soon extended her hand towards a loaf of bread, after a couple of bites the girl looking at Henry quizzically.

"Do they know where we are?"

"No. There's but open water all around us and Captain is unsure about how to continue. We should've found our heading by now, but there's been no signs of any islands so far."

Carmen looked down at Henry's hands, after a moment of silence taking them into hers. "Thank you for your help. Without you I could've yet again met my end far too soon…And you risked yourself getting ever further out of their favor…"

"What else was I to do? I cannot believe they were but a heartbeat way from hanging you…that isn't the way to punish stowaways", Henry said, distinctly appalled as his gaze moved to Carmen, who didn't seem all that shocked about what had nearly happened.

"Does their behavior truly come as a surprise to you? You've seen how gypsies still live at the mercy of graciousness of the outside world. My kind rarely receives this manner of kindness as I have, to be simply put behind bars without further corollaries. Even now at this age there's no soul on this earth, patrician or commoner, who wouldn't be frightened or repulsed by us", she specified drearily.

"That's wrong", Henry stated, incredulous. "I don't know much about your people, but enough to see that the way you're dealt with such continuous hostility isn't right."

"Like many other things at large aren't. That's the course of this world. It's ever so cruel to never grant us the peace to live among you…As one of you."

"Well, I'm not just going to accept it as long as I can do something to change it."

"And what would you do, Henry?" Carmen asked, her momentarily dour eyes looking straight into Henry's full of honest wonder as they measured one another, her taking in a breath as after a slight hesitation the lad found his resolution and inched closer to her. His hands freed from her grip and pushing through the bars to slide up her arms to take a careful hold of her, like before lost to the baffling intoxication of her presence that ever so stealthily made him do the most surprising things while around her. The lad pressing his forehead against Carmen's as looked to her in amusement, next taking the ring from her and putting it on her finger with a sarcastic lift of eyebrows.

"As a start I think my supposed engagement to you will serve as a sufficient maneuver in the battle against common prejudice", he laughed, Carmen's smile widening, but she after all didn't find herself then courageous enough to present her lips for Henry to kiss and let her head drop. Eyeing at the boy's hands again until a certain thought occurred to her, her quirking an eyebrow of her own and after examining Henry's fingers she turned his palm around, starting to trace the lines of his skin with the tip of her forefinger. An inquiring smile taking over Henry's besotten one that he still hadn't quite learned to hide from Carmen.

"What do you see?"

Carmen's smile was enigmatic after she'd inspected every single line of his hand with careful eye. Just before responding to his question cupping it shortly before spread his fingers, lastly placing his palm on top of hers tenderly.

"One day I'll tell you. But not today…"

"What stops you?"

"I need to learn to know the real you instead of believing in plain reading of you."

Henry's newest attempt to steal a kiss from Carmen was now interrupted by running footsteps, Henry turning around to face one of his fellow sailors, who'd come deliver him an order to check in with the Admiral. The lad simply nodding resigned, and though disinclined to leave after a swift smile given to Carmen he once more left her on her own. Her relaxing against the wall of the cell, falling into aimless ponders, until she suddenly recalled the papers she'd stumbled upon before, and curious as she was she took them out. Not believing them to be anything personal, as surely Henry wouldn't have left secret papers to a place she could've easily found them. After unfolding the first tattered, old document her discovering it to be nothing but a wanted poster of a pirate, one with a rather generous bounty of two hundred pounds promised on his head upon capture. Carmen eyeing at the quite detailed picture of a middle-aged man with dark, dreadlocked hair that fell past his shoulders under a tricorne hat, the girl frowning at the peculiar looking scallywag as didn't find his appearance to match for the litany of crimes summarized in the warrant. Him neither fitting into the mental image she'd always had about his type of bloodthirsty criminals, but she didn't either come to question the man's viciousness by his all but hazardous appearance, as she thank goodness hadn't met a single one and hopefully wouldn't. In the end her ignoring the wanted man of little significance as only started to wonder why was Henry carrying not only one arrest warrant of a common pirate, but many devised in different languages, all demanding the capture of this one man. Carmen not comprehending Henry's clear interest in this marauder, as in addition to this apparent hobby of chasing after myths surely the lad wasn't a bounty hunter after that promised reward as well…was he?

* * *

Henry released a strained breath as focused all his strength in turning the bilge pump with the rest of the crewmen ordered down below to pump out the water the damaged ship was taking in after one of the Dutch barque's cannons had managed to deliver a substantial blow at _the Monarch_. Not fateful enough to sink the Navy vessel, but causing enough disorder to enable the opposing ship to get away in the mayhem spread amongst the British momentarily rendered incapable to return the fire. Henry and his fellow sailors to have kept turning the pump for over fifteen minutes now the chase after the stolen ship had lasted, the sprays that dripped down on them from the ceiling and the yet to be pumped water reaching their waists making the task feel rather unavailing, Lieutenant Maddox's constant demands to push themselves to their absolute limit not helping to brighten the lad's mood. The job being hard enough itself, but the amassed water _the_ _Monarch_ had so far sucked in made it even further strenuous, only thing missing being a whip that the aflutter officer would've cracked at them in order to bring even more pace to the circles the poor men were making within the keel of the ship. The booming of the Navy ship's own cannons echoing in their ears and each time the front guns fired at the escaping vessel ahead of them _the Monarch_ quailed. In full speed charging after the pirates who were attempting to make their escape after proving unable in winning in direct combat.

"Faster you pathetic bilgerats! You pump the mills and fill the scuppers. We're chasing down pirates!"

Henry snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of yet another shout of the Lieutenant's, upon passing him the lad's eyes traveling over to the Navy Officer who was pacing back and forth at the feet of stairs leading to the upper deck level while barking orders at the men working to increase the ship's speed to the best of their ability. Deterring an urge to scoff at Maddox, Henry simply finishing the latest round around the pump mechanism until couldn't hold it in any longer, the curiosity taking the best of him and for the bemusement of his fellow crewmen he then abandoned his post by the pump and waded over to one of the scuppers. Taking out a small mirror he'd once pilfered from his mother some years prior before taking off to his first voyage at sea, pushing it through the porthole to spy on the barque currently trying to elude them. But despite of the damage _the Monarch_ had taken in the previous confrontation, she had persistently stayed close behind the Dutch merchant vessel. With no intention of letting her get away, continuing the barrage in hopes of bringing her flight to an end before the buccaneers managed to somehow slip away.

The cause for the summoning of Henry from the brig earlier had indeed been due to the sailor on the lookout to have spotted a ship at the distance. At first informing their Captain it to be a mere merchant vessel which name had been distinguishable even from so far away, CaptainToms to have recognized it, but soon enough after it was clear the ship was trying to get away from them and the man in the crow's nest had been commanded to take a second look at the receding vessel, it was proven the barque to have been apparently stolen by pirates. Not flying the colors of the Dutch Empire, but the distinct skull and crossbones print that quickly was seen fluttering at the mast of the stolen ship, without a second thought both the Captain and Admiral Davis to have agreed on abandoning any try of uncovering their current location and instead commanding the crew to prepare for a chase and an upcoming battl, in order to reclaim the ship back from the picaroons. However as was expected keeping the details from the sailors and simply telling them to prepare the cannons and wait for further orders. The propitious wind in their sails _the Monarch_ catching up with the fleeing ship swiftly, and a battle had ensued once the searovers had understood their options to have been limited to be simply riddled with cannonfire or to make a stand against the incoming marines. Henry, who had been even partly glad of this development taken his formed plans about coming across pirates and possibly learn something about Jack, to have not however gained a possibility to even consider doing anything else than joining his fellow crewmen in defending themselves against the givenly ruthless buccaneers who'd shown no mercy. The battle to have not lasted long however before the pirates had managed to get an upperhand after the Navy ship showed no sign of giving under their cannonfire, but returning it as aggressively, forcing the miscreants to up their stakes and after succeeding in distracting their opponent enough escaped in the formed commotion once _the Monarch_ received the most severe hit to her hull so far. Leaving the Captain and Admiral little choice but to continue the chase, leading them to the present moment of _the Monarch_ staying close behind the barque not to lose it. But even if Henry hadn't actually come face to face with any of the opposing buccaneers during the previous encounter to make any inquiries about the pirate he'd been searching for, he had a strong inkling who this band of knaves were and who captained them.

"Henry, get back here! You don't want to be kicked off from another ship!" Pascal, the irascible French born sailor and the sole member of the crew Henry had befriendied enough during this voyage to have shared his past trouble ridden career in the Navy with exclaimed quietly. Despite of the stress in the man's voice Henry simply glancing back at him dismissively before peered towards the Lieutenant who was yet to see him loitering by the outlet, the pump concealing him just enough to buy him the moment he needed to perhaps gain confirmation to his suspicions about who they were actually chasing. Small smile actually visiting his lips then, as very much like back on main deck during the exchange of cannonfire and every time he'd found himself in a similar situation at sea, he couldn't deny that this was exciting. The stories he'd been told about his parents' adventures and their dealings with pirate life however not coming even close in witnessing it at first hand, although he couldn't actually consider himself part of it, regardless of the pirate heritage in his blood inherited from his father running as thick as that of a nobleman's from his mother's side. The idea, as Elizabeth had many times feared and as was expected of the lad, still greatly intriguing him, even though he did not quite condone piracy in itself like his father hadn't at first much thanks to his years spend in the sphere of influence of the Navy…Before given a reason to change his outlook from considerably bleak to much more tolerant…

"It's a Dutch barque", Henry stated, as one of the men who had been kept mostly in the dark about their adversariers and the reason of hunting them aside for the fact that they were pirates. Him turning the mirror in his hand to get a better look of the ship's stern to see the name _Ruddy Rose_ adorning it with his own eyes, before lastly fixating them to the reflection of the faraway flag. As a lad who hadn't been speared from skimming through tons of pirate lore during his search for any speaking about the Trident, including the documents and books he'd found from his mother's things from the time she'd still managed her position as a Pirate King of the Brethren Court that had given him much insight on the pirates still currently prowling the seven seas, after a moment of considering all he knew arriving to a conclusion. "Probably stolen by the pirate Bonnet."

"Who cares who the blighters are, just get your scrawny derriere back here before Maddox catches you slacking off again!" Pascal replied snappishly, finishing the previous turn around the pump to level a sharp half leer towards his young comrade who still was to listen to the reason in his words. As heedless Henry then turned the mirror more to his left sudden dismay took over him, behind the fleeing merchant vessel not anymore being mere open ocean but what now loomed ahead was a murky mountain range that abruptly had punctured the never ending horizon. The black summits that rose from the sea putting him ill at ease instantly as he now gazed upon what it quickly seemed like an impenetrable series of uncharted islands, consisting of rows and rows of pointy rocks which highest peaks vanished into the stormy clouds hanging above the unexpected obstacle that had emerged from the unnatural fog that Henry witnessed to edge these walls of stone. The darkness surrounding those daunting cliffs hampering the visibility when he tried to spy on this unknown territory further from his miniscule mirror, although at first proving incapable in determining what those strange isles were, but a single lookover at this strange apparition _the Ruddy Rose_ was sailing towards was then enough to rattle Henry in recalling something. Their own latest coordinates known causing Henry to arrive to a horrifying realization as he now withdrew his arm inside the ship and took out his small compass, reaching a consensus that somehow they'd drifted even further off course than the officers had previously thought, and ended up to a place that couldn't be found from any map in their possession…But to a location much more baneful and which the sailors had earlier feared them to near for a justifiable reason, and which Henry was well aware of now that he stared down at the bearings his compass was giving him and behold the exact ones he'd read about more than once. Bearings that meant them to be doomed if they would keep up the chase. As the stolen ship's apparent intended plan being to escape capture by sailing straight towards those mysterious ridges, heading for the largest of the cliffsides that looked like an entrance of some kind. As if someone would've burst through solid rock to create a passable gap in the enormous boulder towering over the nearest islands, far on the other side of the lurking passage opening a lagoon that was nevertheless hidden from clear view by the prevalent shadows. The very sight of that place causing the skin of Henry's crawl, and after watching the ship to near the stygian grotto and realizing _the Monarch_ to be following close behind in approaching those baleful walls of ragged crags clouded by the sinister haze in full speed with no sign of stopping, he knew exactly what their current heading was. And what increased his terror was that no one else shared this knowledge, and therefore were completely ignorant in which kind of danger they were about to find themselves in.

"My god", he said, out loud, after finally getting over his shock him pushing himself into action. Apart from the hull he'd leant against while trying to gather his thoughts and dashed past the bilge pump and the laboring men. Running as fast as was able in the high water level towards Lieutenant Maddox, who finally took notice of him not in fact being amongst his fellow crewmen, once again acting against direct order and defying the warnings given him not but a few hours prior, therefore the man receiving him with but a slight leer and bypassed the lad's solemn expression entirely as faced approaching Henry. His voice but grim.

"You were warned of leaving your post, _boy_ ", Lieutenant snapped, beckoning towards the pump for Henry to immediately resume his duties and join the other sailors, but once again concerned with but his own intake of the situation he didn't listen. Instead leveling a serious look up to the Officer.

"I must speak with the Captain!"

"What did you say?" Lieutenant Maddox asked, in utter bemusement, but his expression faltered not from plain vexed when he stopped Henry from reaching farther than the bottom of the stairs. Stepping in front of him, but was but surprised when in a frenzy of some kind the lad simply took hold of his jacket and threw him aside, telling him to move before hurtled up the stairs. The Navy man barely managing to stop himself from falling into the water by grasping the rope that worked as the railing, calling after Henry in anger, but the lad naturally heard him not as made his hasty way up to the main deck. Storming out from below, to see Admiral Davis to be indeed peering at the islands through a spyglass to see their prey to be trying to make way towards the cave, Henry's eyes widening slightly as he picked up the Captain's voice ordering his subordinates to chase down the _Ruddy Rose_ even under all the shouts of the sailors and the still ongoing cannonfire. Henry elbowing his way past the redcoats and other marines crowding the deck as ran towards the quarterdeck, staring at Captain Toms with restraint. Soon his ominous voice ringing in the air and waking the interest of everyone aboard, him earning the undivited attention solely to himself as soon came to a halt in middle of the deck.

"No! Don't do it! Don't do it!"

" _You_ will not address the Captain, boy!" Admiral Davis remarked as walked over to the banister, peering down at the insolent lad who'd just stumbled from below and darted in middle of the sailors behaving so disrespectfully yet again, despite of the reminders he'd already been given plenty of honorable conduct, especially when he was a mere deckhand aboard _the Monarch_. Henry's deternimation however not being fazed by the Officer's dour demeanor, and his eyes only shifted back to the Captain standing a few paces behind the Admiral.

"Sir, look at your charts. I believe you are sailing us into the Devil's Triangle!" he revealed, causing a few of the other lowest ranked sailors to freeze for surprise and slight fear, but the rest of the crewmen only cast at first stunned gazes as the lad before taking great amusement in his superstitious piffle. Just like Captain Toms, who couldn't hide his smile of utmost amusement when he sized up the lad upon joining his fellow Officer by the banister, with suddenly totally different regard from before which however didn't better the man's view of Henry. Now seeing him to be but a gullible daydreamer who believed any tale told them in addition to being a troublemaker.

"You hear this men, this landsman believes an old sailor's myth!"

The Captain managed to induce a few chuckles out of his men, until all sailors were turned back to serious at the sound of Henry's steadfast reply, proving the lad not being even the slightest inclined to relinquish such ludicrous beliefs and but pushed on to convince his superiors otherwise.

"Sir, with all due respect, I've spent my life studying the myths of the sea, I know of every legend and every curse…And I know that any ships that sail into the Triangle do not necessarily survive…" Henry argued, with all reverance he could muster as removed his hat, trying to appeal to the Captain to hear him and turn this ship about as quickly as possible to save them all from inevitable disaster that many stories told of the Triangle and the ships that had made the mistake of crossing it, never to be seen again…But before he could make his case sound more credible for the Officers to perhaps indeed lend an actual ear to his what now appeared plain mindless nonesense, Lieutenant Maddox exited from below and pushed past the gathered crew, interrupting Henry with an apologetic look cast up to his superiors.

"I'm sorry, sir. But this one is clearly disturbed", Lieutenant remarked until directed a silencing stare to Henry's direction, but the lad simply ignored the arrived Officer, knowing the Triangle to be as real as any of the myths he'd learned to be not just mere stories, therefore obstinate to have the Captain listen to him even if it would be viewed as mere stubbornness and further subordination.

"Sir, trust in what I say, change your course", he urged, basing such emphasis on his words that they should've been enough to alert the Officers something to be truly amiss with that suddenly manifested cluster of perilous rocks if not only his expression wouldn't be enough to coax them. Nevertheless the Captain not believing a word, squinting at Henry this time in actual ire as he measured the lad in disbelief, bemused but at the same time but angered by his arrogance.

"You dare give me orders, boy?" he questioned, the stress in _his_ voice being enough to tell both Henry and the rest of the crew watching the scene unfold what was to come next, Henry directing now a brief guarded look at Lieutenant Maddox as Admiral Davis locked gazes with his fellow Officer before nodded towards the delirious lad. Enraged himself.

"Arrest him!"

The command to subdue him had a totally opposing effect on Henry, who instead of meekly petrifying to wait for his arrest then came up with a plan of his own, without much thought and in that same frenzy from before eluded any obstructing hands by dashing to the stairs and running up to the helm. Lieutenant Maddox' highly nettled voice shouting after him yet again, but like before his calls went right past the lad's awareness who was conscious of but what awaited them at the other side of that cave, deciding not to let the Captain's disbelief to be the death of them all as he now reached the highest step. Was it mere desperation and certain to suffer failure at the very root of his attempt, for the further bewilderment of the Officers Henry next darting towards the at the moment unmanned helm, to steer _the Monarch_ off course himself as the sole person who knew the repercussions of the Captain's ill-adviced commands to follow _the Ruddy Rose_ into those ill-fated waters that initially were unknown to all maps devised by men. Simply because of that unsafe to wind up in any circumstance, but before Henry had taken but a few strides towards the helm he was already captured by a couple of marines. Henry retaliating by twirling around and landing a punch on the marine standing on his left, where the second left to restrain him was then thrown over his back, free again Henry making his second attempt to reach the rudder before one of the lower ranked Officers took hold of his clothes from behind. Bringing him to a halt, but even Henry managed to propel the man onto the deck and was successful in subduing him with another punch, he wasn't prepared for the arms that instantly grasped him while he was distracted by his current fisticuffs with the Officer below him. The redcoat hauling the lad to his feet, but despite of his struggle to be released, Henry's protests neither were enough to have him release him as another marine appeared, the minute Henry was turned around the man striking the lad with the butt of his musket. Momentarily dazed by the unexpected hit Henry therefore simply going slack in the marine's hold, unable to fight back further when he was next surrounded by a cavalcade of armed muskets, him groggily raising his head from the side it had slumped due to the force of the blow when he was then forced to be faced with positively durious Captain Toms. Henry feeling blood to trickle down his jaw as the elderly Navy man ambled over to him, grave disappointment in his hard eyes that took the lad in. Done giving him any more benefit of the doubt at the face of this atrocity of a misconduct he'd just behold to be played out right in front of him by a mere deckhand.

"This is treason", the Captain announced, Henry wrinkling his eyebrows slightly in protest, until with an even deeper frown witnessed Toms to rip the sleeves of his Navy uniform. Like Admiral Davis before ordering his men to throw him into the brig as his eyes turned to take in the damage his attempt to rescue them all from their by now inevitabel fate had brought, his conscious decision to defy the Captain most aggravatingly yet to have rendered him not any better than a pirate, a traitor in the eyes of the law. Silent protest leaving his lips at the sight of his ruined Naval jacket as he was next upperhanded not by the redcoats but Lieutenant Maddox until was in the end pushed into the arms of the marines and dragged towards the stairs, his caveats however not ceasing and he shouted the Captain to be making a grave mistake from the top of his lungs during the short journey across the deck, earning himself another hit from the accompanying redcoats that did then shut him up once they entered the hull. Feeling his head to be spinning somewhat Henry misplacing his determination for a moment to resume his writhing in the Lieutenant's hold as he was taken to the brig without a delay. For the great dismay of Carmen, who was currently curled up to the corner of her cell, still left shaken by the previous naval battle, but who now sprung to her feet in alarm as she watched the marines to haul languid looking Henry down the stairs and all the way to her cell. Her confused eyes roaming about the four arrived men perplexed until she noticed the blood that adorned Henry's face, with a concerned frown her beholding how the Lieutenant fetched the keys to the cells, his mien distorted with rage.

"This was your last chance, Turner", the man snapped, Carmen blinking at his befuddling words as he opened the lock and yanked the door of the cell open, for the marines to casually dump Henry inside before the door was swatted shut by the Lieutenant. The lad's falling body causing the satchel she'd been holding to accidentally fall to the floor and the papers she'd neatly returned back inside it were now spread across the cell, the elderly pirate in the adjacent one giving them a knowing glance as Carmen hurried to Henry. Startled by his wail of pain, and she was swift to turn the lad over, to see the dealt damage herself and brushed his hair out of his face after indeed casting an uneasy look at his bleeding lip. Momentarily forgetting all about the infuriated Lieutenant hovering right above them, until she saw him lean closer to them, but hatred in his voice this time around as he addressed Henry. Also him opening his eyes to return the hostile stare of the Officer when he broke the befallen silence again. "If it were up to me, I'd string you up from the yardarm… _On deck!_ "

Carmen let out a sigh as she followed the redcoats to quickly match their superior's step, all three men exiting the brig and leaving them to themselves, her quizzical eyes now returning back to a tad dazed Henry who found it hard to focus on Carmen's face as the gypsy girl now leant above him. Even smiling a little amused, although she found nothing funny about the lad ending up thrown in this cell with her all bloodied and the clear disdain of the Officers on his conscious.

"What did you do now?" she asked, settling a palm on Henry's cheek before touched the wound lightly, earning a ghost of a smile back, but Henry had been left too earnest and worried himself by the incident to turn it into a total joke.

"Just thought you might like some company down here."

"Seriously, Henry. What did you do to make Lieutenant Maddox so angry?" Carmen accosted, straightening her posture as now took the baffling notice of Henry's torn sleeves, measuring them in utmost wonder until gave room for the lad who slowly raised himself to a sitting position. Wiping off the blood from his jaw, looking too solemn for Carmen's liking. "What happened up there? What was that cannonfire, and what happened with the Lieutenant?"

"The Devil's Triangle."

"What? Oh no, Henry, not this game again…"

"Ths is far from a game, Carmen. We've found the location of the Devil's Triangle…And the ship we're following is leading us straight to it."

Carmen was stunned by all of these pieces of miscellaneous information, although as someone who'd been raised in maindland and therefore far from the seas and its legends, that name caused shivers to run down her spine but she knew not why. Her to have after all heard it somewhere, but was unaware of it's true meaning, and the reason why it seemingly had left the lad this unsettled…Or what on earth would such a bedtime story have to do with what had just transpired on deck that had led him in getting inprisoned right along her. "Devil's Triangle…Isn't that…?

"The one place in the seven seas any sailor knows to steer clear from…And now Captain Toms has decided to sail us right in middle of it. We're doomed. No ship has ever returned after entering the Triangle…And we'll be next. Lost forever by whatever is waiting for us inside it."

"That's not possible", Carmen contradicted, in truth causing the lad to cast a slightly frustrated look to her way then, since neither she wasn't yet again willing to believe in things out of this world, or him to be specific. Him smoothing his aching jaw, for his small delight finding the hard hit of the musket to have not at least broken the bone.

"And yet throughout the course of history hundreds of ships have been reported to have vanished in this area since the 11th century…Not anyone alive knows what lies beyond the Triangle, and still all that venture there disappear without a trace…Hence the name Devil's Triangle."

"Ships cannot just disappear…"

"Then what do you suppose can explain all those that have?" Henry retorted, not intending to sound so harsh, but in all honestly he had started to wonder how could Carmen be so indecisive in regards to matters of faith…Believing in one thing but bypassing the other as nothing but imaginary nonesense…Just like the Officers hadn't heard a word of his warnings about the Triangle, her being the same. Doubting him. "There is no other explanation to those disappearances than the common theory of the Traingle."

"Than what, that the Triangle claims those vessels and has them magically vanish? That the Devil himself is to blame to have dragged them to hell itself?" Carmen stated, her reply as well more serious as she leveled a remarkable look into Henry's eyes. "You know that I don't believe in things like that. Curses, myths and beliefs spread amongst men. There is no proof of anything you're saying to be real aside for those tales that have been passed on by but people."

"Then how can you believe in God? He is as hypothetical as any of the myths you are so unwilling to believe in", Henry answered, incredulous as faced Carmen with a challenging tilt of his head. "There is neither any proof of him to be real, aside for the writings devised by but _people_."

"That's a totally different matter, Henry."

"Is it? Wasn't it you who made this all about belief? Then you can be sure of me not to believe in God simply because people have done so so for generations. He certainly hasn't done anyhting for me to place my faith in him", Henry breathed vehemently, bemusing the girl.

"You are comparing God to a mere superstitious tale…Those two things don't even come close comparing in validity."

"So you think."

"And know."

"As you wish."

Carmen was truly baffled by Henry's unforeseen nettlement, towards her at least, and his poignant responses had left her quite contradicted. Unsure of how to react to this first glimpse of a totally new side of the lad she hadn't been affiliated with yet on any occasion. Her then however disregarding it, but was prevented from speaking as it was then when the pirate locked up alongside them made his presence known by stretching out a hand and taking hold of one of the arrest warrants scattered around the youth. His voice definite and unwavering as it ended the silence in turn, his much seen eyes skimming over the drawn picture of the buccaneer it depicted before the man looked down at Carmen and Henry.

"Jack Sparrow…He's dead. Buried in an unmarked grave on the isle of St. Martin", he told them, no doubt in his mind about the fact as he exchanged a short stare with bemused Henry, whose own gaze then fell in disbelief. Carmen's eyes shifting back and forth from the dirty elderly prisoner to her companion, who seemed positively opposed to this idea. Henry's expression causing her to think then, as she behold the lad's discouraged being. Once the pirate retreated into his own peace at the back of his own cell, her looking at Henry quizzically as took one of the posters into her own hand.

"Is this the man you said to be able to help us?"

"Yes", Henry sighed, even more defeated. "But as it turns out our luck has ran out even in finding him. Since here we are, in the brig, trapped to wait for our baneful fate."

"But he's a _pirate_ Henry…"

"And a good man. My mother has told me so."

"Your…mother knows this pirate?"

"Once did. Long before I was born. It's thanks to that man that my father was saved from death…"

Carmen's eyes rose in new level of wonder, her measuring Henry. "Didn't you say your father was lost at sea?"

"In a way."

"What does that mean?"

Henry sighed deeper, shaking his head dismissively, too fed up in everything to go into that subject in the manner of detail Carmen seemed to mull over. "Nothing."

"We couldn't possibly ask help from a criminal wanted by the British and Lord knows how many more Empires", Carmen protested, beckoning towards the wanted posters devised in too many separate langauges to her liking to make the lad's decision to seek the man out any reasonable, Henry being however content in simply raising his eyebrows.

"He's the only one who can help us. He was after the Galileo's diary many years ago, and therefore the only one who knows how I can find the Trident and save my father."

"Save your father?...Henry, what exactly happened to him? What is it you're not telling me?"

Henry didn't reply to Carmen's inquiries deliberately, simply staring through the bars to the faraway distance, and resulting in Carmen to simply sigh at his reticence. Upon eyeing at him then taking pity on the lad as watched him to rub the sore corner of his mouth, her once more raising a hand to sweep the backs of her fingers over his lip, smiling compassionately.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes it does!" Henry answered, surprisingly sharply, aggravated by Carmen's previous belittling tone as chased away her touch that made the aching even worse. The girl indeed jerking her arm back even more befuddled of the lad's reaction made even more perplexing by his positively sulky demeanor. "You don't need to fuss, I'm alright."

"Indeed you are", Carmen stated, regardless of her confusion turning then a bit peeved herself, like Henry also starting to have enough of his addling insistance on having her share his unwavering faith in supernatural, and made it clear by then leaning away. Her gaze that had previously been but warm now turning hard for miff as she in turn sized up Henry, who she had just been proven not to know all that well after all. "Just because you decided to get yourself thrown into the brig like a common criminal because of some similar nonesense you insisted upon me, you dont have to snap at me for worrying over you!"

Henry came to realize his unwarranted rudeness, but the deed done and too late to take it back he was left to follow Cramen to cast one more insulted look at him before she rose to her feet and walked to the other side of the cell. Her words and behavior also surprising him, as neither had he seen Carmen act this way towards him in those months they'd so far known one another. Nonetheless understanding to have perhaps at some level taken out his frustration on the girl him now leveling an apologetic look after her, raising a hand to stop her, but her everything but appeased expression caused him to quiet down.

"I'm sorry…"

Carmen indeed didn't cast a single gaze to Henry's way despite of his apology, visibly angry her simply folding her arms across her chest as sat down to the left corner of the cell. Her momentarily flared irritation in truth to have already worn off, but she didn't want the lad to know that. Therefore her refraining from all eye-contact, although she could tell Henry to be seeking her attention with those regretful glances of his. Him in the end simply sighing in frustration and saw the best option to be him minding his own business as well, resigning to the situation no matter how bleak it appeared at the present with him along with everyone aboard this ship to be nearing the most dreadful calamity…as bad as if possible, death.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	8. The Silent Mary

**_A/N:_** _ **  
**_ ** _I changed the Spanish word ´hombre´to one that according to a dictionary can be used while referring to a young man or a boy when Salazar addresses Henry, although I'm not sure is the term quite accurate. However it felt a bit odd for Salazar to call Henry ´hombre´, as by what I've gathered he is still more of a teenager than an actual full grown man..._**

 ** _But if any of you know better, comment, and I'll change it back to what it was previously._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

The _Monarch_ was steered straight to the ominous cliffsides, right behind the _Ruddy Rose_ her entering the grotto despite of Henry's previous warnings, upon gliding across the suddenly quelled swells tiny stones falling on top of the crew as the main mast immediately started to scrape against the spike like rocks covering the cavern's ceiling. Hanging above them in threat of impaling them, the unnerving sight getting however engulfed in darkness once all light vanished, silence descending when the crewmen waited the vessel to make it through the cave. About halfway all warmth of the Caribbean sun fading, the sailors not knowing was it fear or the enclosing chill that caused their skin to go goosebumps, or the mere rasp of the mast disrupting the stillness of the air along with the loud clamor of the birds that seemed like swarming above them, utterly out of sight. Both Henry and Carmen down below gasping in unison as all light was sucked out of the room once the outlets were covered from letting any in, instinctively the youth starting to crave each other's company more now that they as well were enclosed into the dimness of the brig. After an eternity feeling moment the ship eventually drifting into the lagoon, _the Monarch_ arriving to a place that was but stagnant, as good as dead, no wind blowing in their sails but somehow they found themselves moving forward, slowly passing the haunting, rugged shores enveloped in thick, unpenetrable haze. Upon taking in the surreal environment governed by but utter silence Captain Toms walking over to the table his Officers had spread all the charts they had of the area, each one showing this particular spot they'd just ventured to be indeed unknown. Blank spot in middle of the already mapped out seas. Uncharted waters.

There was no sign of the _Ruddy Rose_ at their prow, although the stolen barque had entered the lagoon but a moment before the Navy vessel. This fact bewildering the crewmen, who all had witnessed the ship to disappear into the darkness of the cave, it not being possible for the pirates to have steered her somewhere out of sight so quickly, the answer however coming in a form of something Admiral Davis then spotted down in the waves as he went to the ship's gunwale. The man calling out to their Captain bemused as he spotted the pirate flag amongst the debris of the once been Dutch barque, not anymore fluttering in the mast of it but floating right in middle of the remains of the said ship.

"Captain…There's…something in the water", he announced, his gaze fixated onto the baffling sight below and woke the interest of some of the crewmen who now also took a peak over the railing, witnessing the same. One of the junior Officers suddenly noticing a ship on their starboard and pointed towards the shadowy silhouette of the vessel that seemed to be approaching, many men then separating forms of other ships from around them that like Henry had known to tell once had dared to attempt the voyage through this lagoon…Never reaching the end of it, the surrounding fog hindering navigating past the wreckages and distorting everything into a world of dreams, or nightmares more like as their pass through the lagoon was pestered by a sense of eeriness that didn't leave the agitated hearts of the men alone. Driving them on edge when all continued to be quiet and nothing moved, the groans of the ship's rigging turning into the laughter of the devil in their ears the longer they sailed forward in the dormant current and there was no sign of anything aside for that particular ship in their vicinity. Only the pale sheer that was like that of a cold moon penetrating the clouds, the fires of their lamps also feeling like losing their glow in that godforsaken pass through naught but all that was nonexistent. No sailor feeling themselves calm when they imagined invisible eyes to keep continuous watch over their very breaths, sending shudders down their spines when they heard nothing. Not even the sound of water rippling against the hull, adding to the agitation the sight of that lone vessel caused in them. There having however no other explanation that it was the _Ruddy Rose_ , trying to hide in the surrounding fog, or just one of the wrecks riddling the place.

"This is it. The very gateway to hell", one of the men standing by the rail said, gazing over it and gaining nervous looks form his fellow sailors, as if expecting something to manifest at the sound of his words. "Soon Lucifer will send his servants and his creatures shall bare their teeth and drag our souls to the lowest circle of perdition."

"That's no ship, sir. It's a shipwreck!" Admiral Davis stated in dissent, interrupting the superstitious ramblings of the deckhand and annuling the younger Officer's previous remark as peered into the haze. Like others seeing no lit lamps or any other sign of life that would've proven the vessel to be manned by anything but ghosts. Regardless of the Admiral's dismissive tone the tension increasing amonsgt the crewmen who were all staring into the fog, likewise seeing nothing, which unnerved them even further. The beats of their own hearts sounding like strikes of thunder erupting right above their heads as the marines found themselves grasping to their muskets, suspicious of the ambient vapidness that was like death. But darkness surrounding the inescapable fog which together concealed any possible danger lying in wait below the stream, the crew in fact thinking _the Monarch_ to have gotten stuck to a bank once the vessel then glided to a gradual halt, everything playing tricks to the observing eyes of the marines when some of them tried to locate the cause for their unexpected stop. Where the others' attention was strictly directed to the ship looming right by them, realizing that perhaps the Turner boy had been right. That this was no ordinary lagoon, as much could be deduced by anyone whose blood now ran all the while colder due to its riveting atmosphere that even had an effect on Admiral Davis, who among the first had insisted upon taking this passage and dismissed the lad's warnings. The man stepping up to calm the unnerved marines, however unable to shake off the feeling to be caressed by frigid fingers of skulking evil himself, mentions to the work of the devil now passing many lips as sense of confinement petrified the sailors on their feet. The speaking up voice of the Captain however then bringing their unnerved daze to an end, the man approaching the gunwale in realization after staring at the shipwreck that he then indeed realized to be actually drawing closer. The sight filling him with unexplained terror, reflecting in his voice.

"No…She's sailing straight towards us…Open fire!"

Despite of the given command, the crew weren't given a chance to prepare for what came next, just after Captain Toms' voice cut the silence some of the men reckoning to have seen something flash past their vision. Something scratching the back of their consciouses nefariously, like a sound that couldn't be heard but with the heart that carried the terror that sinister whisper created in the listener. The ones to witnes this apparition shutting their eyes as the fleeting flickers of hovering movement increased around them, as swift as the flap of a butterfly's wing, gliding over the ridges before once more hiding within the dark. At first causing them to question what they'd seen before their reason reassured them to have to be the pirates of the ship that was currently heading towards them, until they could detect distinct figures arising from the inexplicable surge of mist that now billowed against their vessel from both sides, streaming over the gunwales and onto the deck. Shadows on the surface of the still water coming to life and turning into smoke that soon claimed manlike shapes, charging forth before slipping back into nothing, manifestations of these foggy figures appearing all around them, and the redcoats and deckhands alike dashed to the edge of the deck to prepare the cannons as the Captain's just given order sunk in. Firing at these vague shapes and the ship that by then was verging on them enough for the marines to take her in fully, in one terrifying moment the sailors realizing the ship wasn't the _Ruddy Rose_ …And neither were those men currently charging at them across the water the buccaneers that had purloined her.

"The demons are here! The monsters have come to claim us!" someone cried in horror, all stiffening to their spots amidst loading the cannons and arming themselves out of instinct as their eyes scanned the surroundings to see these beasts. Admiral Davis not being able to deter an indication of equal fear, but with a collected expression revealed his sword. Taking a stance in front of the Captain's cabin with Lieutenant Maddox and a small number of cadets, where Captain Toms commanded the crew to remain stationed by the gunwales. Down in the brig Henry creeping over to the outlet to peer outside, seeing close to nothing other than his fellow marines firing at nothing. Him feeling Carmen to arrive by his side and eventually wrap a nervous arm around his, as after a curt instance of continuing the useless barrage at their invisible opponent the cannons ceased for the new reload. All turning silent again when everyone waited with bated breath should something indeed creep over the railing, till a few of other marines were startled once they saw a distinct figurehead of a Saint to come into focus. Catholic by the looks of it, just before something wafted past the bow of their ship, the crewmen having not enough time to be convinced was it mere figment of their imagination, as in the same moment they saw some kind of shadows to emerge from within the walls of the Captain's cabin. Words of warning sticking to the sailors' lips when the shadows turned into pale arms that in an instant had grasped Lieutenant Maddox and the rest of the officers, pulling them into darkness.

All crewmen turned on their heels at the sound of the cadets' terrified screams, hence distracted letting themselves to be easily waylaid by an army of ghosts that now lunged forth from the mist. The spectral beings taking shape of undead, uniform cloth men that everyone aboard now knew to have sunk the _Ruddy Rose_ and laid in wait for them ever since they'd entered the lagoon. The ghostly figures appearing amongst the formed mayhem and slaughtering every man that came in their way with unforgiving ferocity and unnatural speed. Every shot and swing of a sword proving non fatal against these monsters' translucent bodies, whose formless blades instead cut quick and deep. Leaving none alive, their heinous appearance and soulless eyes of those long since deceased striking enough dread in the marines' hearts to kill them were they stood with a single glance.

Carmen had indeed been drawn out of her own musings once the oppressing silence had been cut with the numerous alarmed shouts of the marines up on deck, her gaze directed to the ceiling that had soon echoed with frantic thuds of boots. Just before the ship had shuddered by the blasts fired from the _Monarch_ 's guns and the noise of cannonfire had sounded from above, after that short moment of calm that had ensued giving room to the piercing hollers of pain and fear starting to emanate through the floorboards as next clear clamor of battle carried out throughout the vessel. Carmen jolting stupefied and she was riveted to her spot, her fearful eyes scanning the ceiling nonplussed, as like during the unexplained barrage neither she or Henry had any inkling of what was happening out there. After a moment of both of them simply standing there in utter puzzlement Carmen was shaken by something wet that dripped onto her face through the boards above, her brief confusion turning to pure shock when the explanation came from Henry, who walked to the bars and pushed out a hand to catch some of the liguid that stained Carmen's mien. Few droplets falling onto his palm as Carmen brought out a hand of her own to touch the matter trickling down the side of her face, both her and Henry gazing at the red drops that covered the lad's skin, until the nauseating sight of what they both recognized as blood caused them to flinch. Carmen swiping the disgusting splatters from her face in dread once the terrifying images from the nightmarish night of the gory raid at the convent came back to her, where shocked Henry stumbled backwards with a startled utterance. Also the clothes of the rattled youth getting tainted with the blood that leaked in through the wooden boards as the girl felt her knees go weak, her falling on the floor in fear when she listened to the sound of gunfire and clash of the swords that had totally eaten away the previous silence. Henry accidentally losing his balance by stumbling onto the bucket that sat right behind him on the floor, Henry freezing in fear of his own as the loud clatter echoed within the brig and undoubtedly reached as far as the main deck, him casting a nervous look up to the stairs as Carmen's fingers wrapped around her rosary. Feeling herself as helpless and trapped as during the night of the raid, but also equally ignorant of what was the cause for such horrors currently unfolding on the main deck. What was happening?

Swifter than a flutter of Carmen's fearful heart the crew had become close to annihilated by the undying encroachers. The imminent devastation delivered by the beings' intangible weapons and arms that snagged many men into the dominant dark, never to be seen again, filling the sailors with dread that would've been close to drive them to jump overboard if it weren't for the demanding drive to stay alive. Fires spreading from the fallen lanterns as the remains of the yet alive marines struggled to survive against these devils, the fight being as good as lost, but a few men still stood their ground and tried to defend the ship against the invading specters. One by one however getting slain mercilesly, these wraiths striking down everyone with no indication of mercy with inhuman force, because of the terror that grasped the desperately striving marines them not taking notice of the one ghost like being in particular that then boarded their vessel, before his weapons joined in the ruthless slaughter. This ghost with vacuous, cruel eyes that givenly hold nothing behind them aside for the consuming anger that scorched his hollow bones and was the sole core of his cursed existence plodding across the deck riddled with the bodies of the already deceased. Taking support from two swords the specter was holding, that at times rose to lash at a passing sailor attempting to flee the death that had come in form of these ungodly apparitions. But a few brutal strikes of a blade later only Captain Toms standing alone against these things that had wiped out his entire crew and taken over _the Monarch_ , the man standing restrained by two of the nightmarish entities as the lastly arrived specter walked over to them with slow, heavy steps. The front of his what it now appeared to the terrified Captain to be an actual ethereal uniform covered in medals given only to those lauded in military service, but his examination over the horrendous being was limited to simply taking in his frightening appearance from those indeed cold irises to his long, dark hair that flowed about his head eerily. Captain Toms feeling his eyes to bulge almost out of their sockets as he stared at the ghost's cracked, cadaverous skin covered in vein like blemishes that made him so terrifying. This specter that appeared to have been an Officer in his lifetime looking like a reanimated, partly burnt corpse that would've been preserved in the hot embers and brought back to life by the business left unattended by him in the world of the living. Little the Captain knowing how right he was in thinking such the moment he returned the stare of the ghost's bleak gaze that cut right into his, the poor man having to struggle to find his voice again due to the horror paralyzing him. Captain Toms finally discovering enough wonder within himself to present the being with the question that badgered as much as dreaded him at the present when he exchanged that sare with the entity.

" _What_ are you?" he asked, having to draw in a startled breath then as in a split of a second the ghost's hand abandoned his sword onto the deck it had dug in before darting out and wrapping around the Captain's throat. Slight gurgling sound ensuing as Toms was now brought closer to the ghost by the very same hand that slowly begun to choke the life out of him, before he was raised in the air effortlessly by the being. The man fumbling the spectral fingers squeezing him in fear as the ghost responded, his voice as wretched and sinister as his altogether malevolent appearance.

" _Death."_

The specter twisted his hand and with no effort at all Captain Toms' neck broke, the unfeeling killer gazing upon hs latest victim before the former Captain's corpse was tossed into a pyre that had set alight within the cargo hold. In th exact same moment sudden rattling sound coming from somewhere below claiming the being's attention, utter silence descending again, but the specters had already been made aware of someone out of these men who'd stumbled within the Triangle to be still alive and hiding within the hull. Their leader turning his head to the direction of the entrance that lead to the lower levels before his formless lips curved up into a gaunt smile, blood like substance dripping down onto the smoldering deck below him as with a wordless command he told his crew of the undead to investigate. To find whoever had escaped their blades and made themselves the sole survivor of the bloothpath executed aboard _the Monarch_.

"Henry, what's going on?" Carmen accosted. Terrified as now sprung over to Henry, clutching to him, demanding answers as once more took in the bloodtrails on the floor, but was denied them once the lad simply drove her back to the very astern of the vessel. Clear fear in his eyes that remained glued to the stairs, unsettled Carmen stepping closer to him while took in the severity of his sweaty, sooty features, the flames at large above the deck causing the temperature to rise and even more images of the dreadful night in the abbey popped into the already frantic girl's mind. Henry simply standing still without saying anything before sought out Carmen's hand to silence her, when she instead spoke up again, to voice out the alarming observations she made from the glowing particles that had started to dance in the still air like fireflies.

"Is the ship on fire?"

"Stay behind me and don't move", Henry stated, not either knowing what was happening, but deeming it best for them to remain quiet and unnoticed now that the sounds of battle had ceased and he feared the two of them to be the only ones left alive aboard the Navy vessel. Carmen clamming up instantly, trying to calm herself as watched Henry to once again take careful steps towards the bars, smoldering residue of wood continuing to filter through the ceiling and covering them in cinders as time passed in the harrowing silence. The lack of significant sounds from upper levels relieving Henry when he assumed none of those who'd apparently attacked _the Monarch_ to have heard the crash from earlier and therefore knew nothing about them, Carmen arriving by his side once she saw him relax, but mere a second later they picked up the unmistakeable clomp of boots that started to come closer at sluggish pace. Henry having little hope the owner to be one of the survived crewmembers or one of the pirates of the _Ruddy Rose_ he'd from the start suspected to have waylaid the marines, once he and Carmen next saw a vague shadow of a figure to be drawn onto the floor. The gypsy girl's eyes widening when in the following moment they gained their first look at one of the restless souls that had attacked the _Monarch_. Henry measuring the approaching spectre in fleeting dismay that soon turned into alarm, as Carmen's hands dug into his arms. Pulling him farther away from the bars in terror, where after the passing moment of eyeing at the unnatural apparition in heartfelt dread the lad tried to appear less scared than he truly was within. All that sincere interest he'd always had for legends and stories of supernatural losing their flair so to speak when he was then faced by the ghost in front of them.

Henry placed a hand on Carmen's shaking forearm as the being came to an abrupt halt, gazing back at the young man and a woman he discovered from the cells along with the elderly man, whose palms were squeezing the bars in terror. His scared wails being the only thing that enlivened the absolute silence, as the wraith then walked on and stuck his sword through a certain paper on the floor. The shocked lad but now noticing the scattered documents to be all the warrants of arrest he'd collected from his various voyages, the ghost's lifeless irises gazing over the picture in perplexing recognition as its toneless yet menacing voice soon echoed within the brig. Carmen releasing a scream once this unholy spirit was now joined by several others that stepped out of the shadows to stand with their presumed leader. Their vacuous bodies materializing out of nothing, the gypsy girl pressing close to Henry in ever rising panic, where he faced the horrifying apparition that seemed to have a different kind of air about him than the rest of the spectres that had previously wreaked havoc on deck. His hair swaying in the nonexistent wind where his although unliving appearing, but still somewhat piercing eyes drilled into Henry's momentarily. His pale, see through skin full of blackened veins causing the lad to grimace as he then heard the ghost to speak, the old man in the proximate cell proceeding to rattle the bars in unspeakable terror.

"Jack Sparrow."'

Henry frowned in brief wonder as the ghost then cast a quelling look at the frantic pirate, hushing the man to silence before one of the specters standing behind him walked forth. For the horror of both the youth impaling the bemoaning elderly man before leaving him prone on the cell floor, dead. Carmen not being able to hold back a startled wail of her own upon witnessing the ruthless murder of the man, her as well as Henry's attention however drawing back to the ghost in front of them, as he continued to speak. Clear, thick accent that appeared Spanish to them distinct in his dreary speech.

"Do you know this pirate?" the ghost asked, peering at Henry who lifted his jaw, swallowing, until his own gaze glanced about the ghastly crew nervously. Carmen hardly daring to look at those spiritual creatures that looked like men, but who most certainly weren't. Everything but alive, their white skin reminding of cold, cracked porcelain where many of them had no face at all, their antic, gauzy torsos making it clear them to be nothing but formless remnants of their past selves roaming the land of the living. White as a sheet herself Carmen jumping back as the ghost holding the arrest warrant now walked through the bars of the cell, also surprising Henry who still hadn't quite internalized them to be nothing but unearthly beings who weren't stopped by mere metal and locks. The rest of the spectres following suite until he and Carmen had been cornered against the back wall of their cell, Henry returning the ghost's stare as took hold of himself, trying to appear courageous.

"Only by name."

"You're looking for him?" the ghost inquired, odd impetuosity in his voice as he waved the paper significantly, puzzling the lad even further. His eyes roaming about the wraiths in part fascination part terror, the ghost leaning closer to him as leveled a questionable look at him. "Is that a yes?"

For the chagrin of Carmen Henry followed suite by leaning closer to the terrifying being while staring back at him, making a slight nod of concur as answered. "Yes."

"Ay, for too many years the Triangle has cursed us", the ghost remarked, speaking to no one in particular then as his acrid words had been accompanied by a glum laugh, him peering behind him at his men bitterly, before his focus was all on Henry again. "…Condemned us to this hell on earth. The key to our escape is Jack Sparrow…And the compass that he holds."

Both of the youth were baffled by this, but neither Henry, who knew about the pirate in question and especially of the compass he'd learned the miscreant to carry around with him wherever the man was swept off in his adventures, could imagine how either of them could've been connected to these ghosts that he was currently seeing in front of him. Their leader speaking of Jack as if he knew him, which even if possible would be highly improbable when one thought of it…But on the second thought by what Henry had been told about the man by his mother, Jack seemed to have a talent of producing enemies indeed wherever he ventured…Having made some perhaps even beyond the grave. While waiting for the ghost to continue Henry simply eyeing at him curiously, Carmen instead finding it hard to breathe when the apparition's dismal gaze fixated onto her, Henry taking her trembling form into his arms to calm her down. Failing once the ghost now leant closer to the lad again, only Henry's hold around her back keeping Carmen from bolting with another yelp.

"No, no, no need need to fear me boy", the ghost reassured, eyeing at the lad from close proximity, until his attention shifted back to the trembling young woman at his side. The look in his eyes turning but glum then as they latched onto Carmen again, both her and Henry realizing too late him to be fumbling for one of his sheathed weapons upon finishing his sentence. "I always leave _one_ man alive to tell the tale."

As soon as he'd said that one of the ghosts then whizzed across the bars and joined his Captain, before Henry's intake could understand what the ghost had actually said his heart skipping a beat when Carmen was pried loose from him by the strong hands of the wraith, and the spoken specter drew his blade. Carmen's breath getting stuck in her lungs as she watched the ghost to lunge at her, about to stick that sword through her, Henry's eyes widening for utmost horror this time around as he witnessed the gypsy girl to stumble backwards in panic and fall on her back. To leave herself open and vulnerable to the sword of the ghost as he vaulted forth, lashing at Carmen in an instant it took for the lad to raise a deterring hand.

"No, stay away from her!"

Carmen had time but to hear herself scream as her arms flung up to shield her face, despite of the expectation of the pain the impaling sword brought along by sinking into her flesh, her finding herself to be not in fact rammed by any pointy object of such kind. Her releasing a couple of fearful breaths until she dared to open her eyes, in bewilderment her arms slowly retreating to open a view to the rather stupefied looking ghost who was indeed towering over her, his blade raised and pointed downward at her for a lethal blow. But for the shared dismay of both Carmen and Henry the sword was simply hovering over the girl, despite of the tries of the specter simply quivering about a couple of iches above Carmen's chest without sinking in deeper. The ghost eyeing at both his weapon and Carmen in honest surprise for a moment, until rage flashed across his face. Once Carmen rolled onto her back and the ghost caused her to cringe by once more attempting to push the blade into her unprotected body, Henry now watched the specter to withdraw his weapon in anger. Instead trying to take hold of the girl's neck like he'd done with the Captain, to also bestow her a clean death by breaking her neck, and his hand swooped down. Only to be stopped midair very much like his blade had been, the ghost frowning in utter confusion equal to astonished Henry's, until the answer to this apparent shield Carmen seemed to have against these apparitions came in the following moment when Carmen dared to sit up. Both the rosary as well as the locket given by Lía she was wearing under her dress' bodice slipping out of the folds of the fabric, once in direct view of the ghost's perplexed irises, Henry hearing him release a half taken aback half vexed breath. The lad examining the ghost and followd him to this time voluntarily retreat, before his eyes fell back down to stare at Carmen's neklaces. Carmen following suite after witnessing the ghost's hesitance to attack her the minute he'd spotted the cross that hung from her neck, in realization of her own Carmen feeling some of her overpowering fear to be taken over by slight relief when in that instant she understood the ghost to be unable to lay a hand on her. Simply because she was wearing this rosary, making her immune to possibly any of these specters' malevolent desires to bring harm. Henry releasing an amazed sigh, before his eyes snapped back up to the ghost, who after a moment of deliberation now raised his weapon again. Only to this time point it at him, inclining an apologetic head at the lad.

"I suppose it is not your lucky day, _varón_."

Henry took a wary step back as this time around he immediately knew what he meant, as previously announced by the ghost the protective charms Carmen was wearing making her now the survivor he was willing to let escape their cluthes instead of him, but before the being could make good of his previous threat Carmen jumped to her feet. Regardless of her fear of the ghost wielding the weapon her throwing herself between him and Henry, as expected the blade halting in the air the moment she obstructed it from finding its target. Causing the ghost to then let out a frustrated breath that sounded more like an eerie wheez, nevertheless him standing down once more, resigned as measured Carmen.

" _Mujeres_. Beautiful to look at but terribly sentimental sort to tolerate."

"How do you know Jack?" Henry then asked, changing the subject, leaning from behind Carmen to take a better look of the ghost to behold his reaction. "What is he to you?"

"Someone I want found. As soon as possible…That is why you're now here, _varón_. Alive."

This time around Henry leant back as the ghost approached, him once more pulling Carmen away from him, although she was the one wearing the cross that seemingly proved too powerful for these ghosts to resist as unholy beings blessed not with eternal rest in afterlife.

"Find Sparrow for me…and relay a message from Capitán Salazar. _Salazar_ , and tell him, that I will behold the daylight again. And on that day…Death _…Death_ , will come straight for him", the ghost murmured, his features getting distorted by unspeakable anger while he churned out those well thought out, spiteful words colored with plain hatred that stroke fear even in Henry, although he wasn't the object of this undead man's apparent grudge. The mention of his name however causing him to be shocked yet again, as he came to recognize this man, suddenly knowing exactly who he was, or rather had been, and his appearance from that military unform to his still preserved poise fit for a soldier even after death became crystal clear indications of his identity. Carmen now releasing a new terrified moan as the other ghosts suddenly came closer, snapping out of his daze Henry's wide eyes gawking back at the deceased man who'd identified himself as the one and only _El Matador del Mar_ before taking a rattled look at the blood like dribbles on his jaw that had gushed through the ghost's teeth once he'd bit them together in rage. For the surprise of both him and Carmen Salazar's disfigured lips however then twitching upward. The look in his eyes turning but polite as he lifted his brows questionably, plead replacing the vicious tint in his voice.

"Will you say that to him? _Please_."

"Yes", Henry promised readily, attempting a smile himself, but was after all too befuddled and frightened to appear completely at ease while under Salazar's attentive, piercing gaze. The ghost's mien then getting taken over by curt chagrin as he shook his head, truly regretful that he was forced to send someone else to do his bidding, when he would've been more than glad to be able to deliver this message himself right along with the threat it encased.

"I wish I could do it myself, but…dead men tell no tales… _Sí?_ "

Henry made another understanding nod, him and Salazar ending up eyeing at one another in silence that then seemed to drag on forever when neither of them said anything. Simply stared back at the other, until Captain Salazar's deadpan expression was stirred by a look of actual curiosity. His eyes once again sweeping over both the lad and Carmen in turns, taking in Henry's uniform and the distinct characteristics of a gypsy of his most unorthodox companion, till leant back. Peering at Henry in sincere interest once his gaze happened to take in the arrest warrants that littered the cell.

"Who are you, boy?"

"My name…is Henry Turner."

"Why would you be carrying a picture of Sparrow, Mr. Turner, if you know but his name?" Salazar questioned, the scowls of the undead not making it easy for Henry to deliver collected answers that didn't give away his true stand in the matter. Yes, he'd never had the chance to meet Jack in person, but it was him Henry had been searching for all around the Spanish and British mains to learn more about his father and the sole thing that could save him, Henry looking a bit curious for awhile himself when he could but guess from where this specter knew the pirate…Assuming them to have crossed paths some time during Salazar's years of dedicating his life in fighting against people like him…By ridding them of this world before his demise.

"Sparrow used to know my parents. I've been traveling around the Caribbean in search of him to learn the fate of my father whom I believe to have spent his final moments with Sparrow before his death", he said, not exactly lying, but not relaying the whole truth either. Trying to sound convincing, in fact causing Carmen to bypass her dread for a moment when she looked at him surprised at his words. Her clasp around his jacket loosening and turning to a slight squeeze of comfort that the lad ignored due to the fact that his words were partly mere lies, but which seemed to satisfy the curiosity of the ghost who measured Henry.

"And what did Sparrow do to your father, boy?" he inquired, his husky voice silting and bouncing back from the walls like an icy whisper, tell-tale of the rancor long since provoked. Henry turning serious, continuing with the lies, even some might've argued his following statement to be technically true.

"He killed him."

Carmen was shocked to hear this, however in turn disregarding her compassion for the lad when the ghost took another step closer to them, Henry turning his face away unnerved as watched the spectre to lift the arrest warrant remarkably.

"Then I believe you hate him. More than anything in this world. And that you wish him dead."

"Yes."

"Then join me. I will allow you both to leave here, alive, and after locating Sparrow have your father's death avenged..."

Henry hesitated, leaning back as the ghost's hand rose to take a tight hold of his shoulder, him not being able to hide his own dread any longer as fearfully looked into the being's eyes once more with a shaky breath. Carmen sharing his sentiments as her fingers squeezed his clothes convulsively, the lad placing himself between her and Salazar once he continued. Pure hatred coloring his voice once again, Henry cringing back when some more of that black goo started to gush through his clenched teeth as he finished his sentence, his expression consumed with dangerous threat that became more than evident in his what else but sinister words.

"Find Sparrow and his compass…and set us free. Find them and use it to bring and end to this blasphemy of our unholy existence."

"How?" Henry asked, truly confused. "How could his compass rid you of the curse of the Triangle?"

"Sparrow's compass is no ordinary compass...It bonds with the one who wields it, and in the moment of certain defeat did his bidding, giving him the bearings that helped him trap us within the Triangle…Hence the power once used to create it becoming tied to our fate and curse, only that compass being able to break the enchantment that keeps us imprisoned here…But should Sparrow give away the compass and betray it, the Triangle shall release us and we will be free to roam the seas. To find him. To kill him. And that is why you must acquire it. You must make him give away the compass to you, boy."

Both of the youth shuddered at Salazar's confession, no doubt in their minds that should this former pirate hunter find Jack, the miscreant was as good as dead when they now heard the Spanish man speak. In steadfast resolution and without any qualms about the cruel act of murder he was aching to bestow upon the pirate, and was it a wonder? Even when he'd lived Captain Armando Salazar had been known as the most ruthless pirate hunter in all of the seven seas strictly because of his intransigent hatred for pirates, and if his word was to be trusted and Jack had indeed brought upon his death by through some unimaginable circumstance tricking him to enter the Triangle…Then Jack was doomed. But only if Henry would agree to create an alliance with Salazar and take upon himself yet another reason to track Jack down, to play his own part in Salazar's revenge.

"How do you know this?" he inquired, curious once more, as not even he'd heard Jack's compass to be that miraculous. Simply that whoever hold it was given the bearings to the one thing they desired most in their heart…But he could tell by Salazar's expression that all he'd just said was the truth, at least his truth the man had come to believe in during his years of living under the curse of the Triangle. Tortured and decayed by his own twisted existence that had poisoned his mind, filling him with blind rage and thrist to quench it with some blood of but one pirate in particular...

"Dead know many things that the living only dream of knowing", Salazar answered mysteriously, not letting any emotion or indication of a thought to cross his ghostly face. Henry raising an eyebrow at him.

"And you're not in the habit of going about _telling tales_ to the living, are you?"

Henry jolted a bit as Salazar suddenly leant close to him, although he hadn't exactly intended his response to be a sarcastic one, the dead man naturally not regarding it as such as his eyes measured the lad silently, Carmen wanting to slap him to tell him stop antagonizing the ghost, or he would perhaps still end up being killed by Salazar. But he did no such thing, simply returned Henry's gaze, who after a moment of thought could do nothing for awhile but stare, eventually breaking free of his trance by blinking and making a hardly detectable nod. Immediately after gaining his final reply Salazar's crew of wraiths disappearing, scudding through the walls, where their Captain decided to scare the gypsy girl to death by bursting through her and Henry after flashing them a courteous smile and bidding them ominously farewell in his mother tongue. Just before he vanished the youth seeing the key ring to fall right in front of their cell courtesy of Salazar, once every last one of the spectres were gone Carmen finally not being able to hold in her terror and she broke into hysteric tears. Shaking all over, eagerly burying herself into the lad's chest as his arms circled around her. Henry's other hand rising to the back of the girl's head, where his now thoughtful turned eyes looked at the wall beyond which the crew of the undead Spaniards had vanished. His thoughts shifting back to the long time friend of his parents. The notorious scallywag, whose list of formidable enemies, dead and living, didn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon, and with whom Henry was the least eager to be acquainted with. Having enough troubles of his own without some legendary dead and scorned sea Captain appearing to slaughter all of his comrades before demanding him to track down a pirate with whom he had some old scores to settle, Henry coming to strongly suspect that his luck in life wasn't going to be any more benign than his father's had when it came to Jack Sparrow. This unforeseen encounter with Captain Salazar most likely leading him into straits that he didn't even dare to imagine, if he was to take his mother's word that pretty much had always asserted Captain Jack Sparrow to mean nothing but trouble to the person willingly seeking him. And after this day he could most definitely believe that without a shadow of a doubt in his mind…

"What do we do now?" Henry heard Carmen ask quietly, distraught and bewildered, totally at loss just like he was due to this abrupt development involving pretty much everything the gypsy girl had but little while ago professed not to place a single trace of faith in. Henry releasing a pent up breath as searched for an answer, there however being but one that because of Salazar's appearance had become even more pressing and important, and the only one to consider. Henry voicing out his response just as he then glanced up at the smoldering ceiling, close to caving in under the raging flames burning through the ship.

"We find Jack."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over my original characters and made additions to the plot.**_


	9. St Martin

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Since it's been an unacceptable amount of time since the last update, while writing I just decided to give you a chapter. Sadly the fic is nowhere near done, but upon to have become such a terrible author for not offering updates sooner...I try to appease you my dear readers even a little with this chapter.**_

 _ **Soooo enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

* * *

"Why do you insist on lying to me, Henry?"

Henry stared at Carmen, momentarily robbed of his ability to respond due to the gypsy girl's put out tone, his but incredulous when he finally did. "And why do you insist that I am? You where there Carmen, you saw those ghosts as well as I did, so that should be more than enough proof for you to know I'm not."

Carmen caused a splash as she sharply turned towards the lad on her left, like her half perched on top of the two pieces of refuse that had come off in the destruction of the _Monarch_ , and which they had hastily tied together from all of the pieces of floating wood in order to escape the burning remains of the ship after breaking out of the brig and making it out of belowdecks alive. Both of them stopping their ladling they'd kept up for hours since finally finding their way out of the Devil's Triangle after extensive search for a escape route, for the great surprise of Henry them actually managing to leave the Triangle unscathed…perhaps as the only ones who ever had in the last few hundred of years. And only because they'd stumbled upon a ghost of a famed pirate hunter who also happened to know Jack, making them his messenger in delivering his highly unforgiving regards to Jack, and who for that reason had become the cause for their current argument. The unexpected encounter with the deceased Captain Salazar to have later on brought upon their previous dispute, but which back in the brig of the _Monarch_ had barely been scratched on the surface, as when first hours had passed after their long night of simply floating along the current in mutual near silence their emotions and generated conflictions surrounding the events of the previous day had been given a chance to surge freely…The scorch of the sun and the strain of sculling but their arms as their oars getting on their nerves, making it easy for the said conflictions to cause their risen disagreement about all that tested their faith in things that had been the root of their quarrel to understandably escalate…But mostly what Henry had struggled to convince Carmen about for the past hour or so was the truth he had kept from her, perhaps unjustly. That his father was the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and cursed to take care of the souls of those died at sea, and that his interest in finding the object they both had ended up on the path of searching was solely for the sake of freeing him from the said curse. But although Carmen had had her first occasion of experiencing the impossible in the form of _Silent Mary_ 's ghostly crew, also bound by a curse equally unimaginable, her steadfast tendency to rebuff everything else as the same fallacious nonsense she wasn't either now willing to believe outright stunning Henry. And as their debate over what was true and what not continued, in fact frustrated him beyond belief.

"Because nothing you've told me can be true", Carmen said, firmly as made her point clear by casting a serious look at the lad, dropping further in the water for exhaustion. Allowing herself to be rocked by the waves as returned Henry's stare, then appearing a bit confused as he replied matter-of-factly.

"Any more than a crew of undead Spaniards attacking us within the Devil's Triangle the moment we entered?"

"People die. So I suppose it is not impossible for them to get caught between two worlds during their pass to afterlife", Carmen responded, too dismissively again in Henry's opinion, and before replying himself he did measure the girl a moment in wonder. Being able to see how she had recoiled at the sound of his notion that in all actuality was a cold hard fact, honestly befuddled how could she still keep on refusing to give room to other manifestations of supernatural to exist when she'd just been face to face with real ghosts, therefore deciding to challenge her resolve again with some more assurance.

"If you have such steadfast belief in God, then why are you so set on refusing to accept there to be other things to this world that cannot be explained besides Him? Even your tribe believes in matters outside common reason, fortunetelling and other crafts of abnormal kind outsiders consider as plain witchcraft even. So why can't you have at least that little faith and do the same?"

"Yes, and that is precisely why I cannot believe in just anything. The fact that God created this earth and us makes sense, where the thought of the world to be ruled by fictional apparitions of tales humankind has come up with to entertain itself since the beginning of time does not. There's normal order to things, there is heaven and then there is afterlife sure, although it cannot be possibly ever really proven. But that belief is supported by hundreds of years of people believing in that order and is a comforting one in itself, and although I do respect my people's constitution in placing faith in all things of astral and otherwise occult nature taught about in our tribe for generations, witchcraft is not one of them. There has never in my lifetime been any proof of anything like that to be real outside the stories told around the bonfire to keep up the tradition, and very much like my grandmother's assurances of potions and hexes to put us in contact with otherwordly creatures, there's no such things as Goddesses who place curses on men and bind them to mythical ships, to ferry the souls of the dead to the other side for all eternity."

"It's my father you're denouncing as unreal", Henry reminded, slightly offended now, but although Carmen realized this she wasn't ready to revert in her opinion. Was it highly vexing to the lad or not, because of this Henry now glancing down at the protective medallion around her neck in slight scepticism of his own. "And that locket? Why do you wear it then if you don't believe it to do anything to protect you?"

"I wear it because it is part of my heritage. A gift from someone who believes it shall shield me from harm, but that doesn't mean that by accepting it I have to share their belief in its supposed powers. It was not this medallion that shielded me from those ghosts, it was my faith and this rosary that symbolizes it…Henry, I'm sorry to say this, but your father was but a sailor who was lost to the sea long time ago, nothing more or less. I don't mean to denigrate his memory, but I will not believe him to be enslaved by any manner of curse other than what is natural to mortal man. There are ghosts in this world, that much has been established. But it's only a proof that there is afterlife and the one who attends to those passed is God, and Him alone. Denying some passage to his holy kingdom."

"Then how do you explain that I saw him. Met him on board the ship that you're saying to be but imaginary", Henry insisted, not either giving in, and in turn affronting the gypsy girl who was getting greatly bored with this subject and the lad's insistence in having her embrace such nonsense. Which in truth partly hurt her, since by insisting such tales on her, he was being much more disingenuous towards her that she'd ever thought him to be.

"Then how many times have you seen him? Tell me, how many?" she accosted back. Not expecting to be surprised by the lad's reply, and indeed Henry took a brief time to respond, since he realized his following answer didn't do much to help his case in proving Carmen wrong. Him therefore looking down upon speaking.

"Once."

"It was a dream, Henry. Nothing more. A dream you've had so many times since childhood that you've started to believe it to be real. Your father is most likely gone, and you're just hoping for finding him again to get him back", she answered simply after sighing, deeming that as the sole explanation how could he have come to trust in such fantasies so strongly, but although she could tell Henry to have not been convinced of this she now saw actual despair on his momentarily gentle turned face. Henry frowning at her in doubt before there was brief plead in his eyes that hold hers, him placing a light hand on hers as his expression turned quizzical.

"But you believe in _me_ , don't you?"

Carmen had to actually think on her own response. The words that once would've come flying out of her mouth some weeks ago taking their time forming on her tongue now, as she was again faced with her at times rising qualms about the lad and her decision to have just left everything and ran off with him to chase after what she now perceived as nothing but…Actually she didn't even know specifically why she was here, clutching to a flimsy contraption of wood that kept her from sinking into the depths of the ocean and to her watery grave. But after a moment of some honest thought she deemed to have arrived to at least partly bonafide conclusion, her features softening as well for slight cluelessness and remorsefulness as she looked into Henry's eyes then. Not even wishing to lead him astray this time with a contrived smile she'd found herself sometimes giving him, to hide her true thoughts from him at moments of such unawareness of her true stand in their situation, deciding to be sincere. "I'm not sure, Henry. I after all don't know you all that well."

"Then why in bloody hell did you leave England with me, if I'm such an untrustworthy fibster?" Henry retorted then, not being able to help himself when the unexpectedly straightforward reply of Carmen's caught him off guard and in fact perplexed him. Him to have not known her to harbor such doubts about him that although not addressed directly by her just now had still been clear to him in her delivery and regretful demeanor. His temper however flaring a bit too much, as Carmen retaliated. Henry's biting diction antagonizing hers to turn equally mordant as she faced him again, astounded by his remark.

"I do not recall to have had much of a choice in the matter!" she breathed, on the other hand right in finding his exaggeration astonishing, but both of them now so lead by their impetuosities weren't exactly in control of what they allowed to slip their lips in the heat of the moment as their squabble intensified. "You know as well as I do that it was a matter of staying and letting the Commander to find the ring or leaving and keeping it safe from him."

"Still, no one forced you to set out with a lad you barely know", Henry stated, narrowing his eyes. "And if you're so keen on not believing in supernatural, then why would you care what happens to the ring? You could've just given it to me and let him chase after me instead, ridding you of all the bother I seem to have led you into."

"Mother Superior died for that ring!"

"And yet you could've walked away from it if this venture is so distasteful to you. Not to mention turned unbearable by having to stick with a liar you didn't want to be acquainted with in the first place!"

That comment hurt Carmen, Henry's aimed jab at her beginning's disinclination to pursue a closer relationship with him insulting her, but she didn't let it show long on her face before she leveled but a scowl at the lad who in a short moment and with a few well chosen words had succeeded in becoming quite a totally different person in her eyes. One she didn't want to indeed be familiar with, yet alone spend any second more with. Henry getting what he wanted by angering her, but what he didn't expect was the amount his remark affected her. Carmen now tilting her head at him in concur, in total agreement.

"Fine. You are right. I was foolish in ever taking off with you, and you have helped me to see how ill-adviced decision that was indeed."

Soon after simply glaring back at him further without a warning Carmen let go of the piece of driftwood and plunged into the water before Henry could say anything. For his brief bemusement him then watching her to resurface about a meter away from him and heading for a tiny sandbank he hadn't even noticed to loom in their vicinity till then, still fuming Carmen swimming straight to it and climbing onto the dry spot of land. Sitting down her arms tightly folded across her chest as Henry shook his head at her and her clear intent of staying there, her determined expression bewildering him even more, and it was audible in his voice next.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in utter awe as eyed at the vexed girl. Still angry himself, but his confusion mixing dismay was starting to get the better of him as he watched Carmen to simply cast an indifferent look to his way. Nodding towards the direction they had been ladling in their blind search for the island the pirate in the brig of the _Monarch_ had mentioned as the place Jack had been supposedly buried in…Or quite possibly, last seen in.

"You are welcome to continue your mindless quest of freeing your father from whatever predicament you've assured himself him to be in and finding the Trident all on your own. Keep the ring and the map it holds. I don't care. I wish to have nothing to do with it or _you_ any longer."

Henry glanced at the satchel Carmen had left onto the makeshift raft stupefied, until turned back towards the girl. Skeptical of her implied and downright insane plan. "But you cannot possibly mean…"

"I do. I'm staying right here. Good luck in finding the island before you drown or get yourself eaten by sharks. I couldn't care less which alternative God has intended for you."

"Carmen, don't be ridiculous", Henry said, gesturing around them at all the open water that they both knew to separate them from civilization within dozens of miles. "You can't stay here. Ships rarely come this way, and even if they did, you'd starve to death long before anyone would come upon you!"

"I'd rather starve than to set foot on another can again in my life! Still beats spending even a single night more floating about aimlessly with you."

"Carmen", Henry tried again, his irritation level rising again, but this time he tried to control his own temper, as even more than to respond to her scathing remarks he wanted to coax her out of her folly idea of staying. However as she only sent him another glower and eventually turned her back to him like a stubborn child would, only thing missing being her sticking her tongue out at him for spite, Henry reaching his limit. The ever growing frustration he'd felt towards the gypsy girl and her antics that till that day had remained completely undisclosed to him causing him to in turn go off in a way he never had because of anyone. This although miserable, but in a way mutually educational day spend together adrift in middle of the sea to have allowed the youth to get a glimpse of each other's real selves, and then and there Henry had been confirmed of the fact Carmen to be a girl who had the skill to anger him in a way no one could. For this reason and how absolutely jaded he felt about Carmen's refusal to believe him and this whole argument they had ended up having because of it, Henry then returning her glare as waved a noncaring hand to her way. Causing the water to splash in turn as he slammed his arm below the waves as a sign of indifference, the kind she was giving him at the moment, directing a peeved look to her direction as next took hold of the raft with both hands. Resigned and totally on board of leaving her and her vexing quirks of a petulant little girl behind, although they both were acting equally out of line and childishly.

"Very well, fine. Stay for all I care. I hope Basset does come along and finds you, for I've gone through way too much trouble and endangered my life for a girl who's but wasted my time from the start", he announced, his voice as impassive as he aspired to conduct himself, although his conscious instantly caused him to regret his words. His indignation however too intense to make him momentarily lose the sight of where the line was drawn, just like Carmen had, who simply directed another concurring look to his way before faced the ocean in front of her. Totally oblivious to the lad's chagrined presence.

"Fine, go then."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm waiting."

" _And I'm going!"_

Instantly after Carmen heard Henry to start to paddle away from the bank regret filled her, her having to fight back the temptation to turn around and call after him, to peg him not to leave her on her own although that's what she'd just insisted. Pretended to want in her intent to vex him. Where although the lad had irritated her, she by no means wanted to be parted from him, but was still too angry and proud to in the end shout after him. Carmen allowing him to distance himself from her and the bank in similar ponders, after Henry's most ardent annoyance had faded him to have experienced the same feeling of quilt. Knowing he'd said things he hadn't meant, that he'd been out of line in more ways than one in his counters, and as he found himself come to a halt in middle of furious ladling forward he came to regret all he'd said. Letting out a heavy sigh as he realized not to be able to do well with his threat, as there was no way he could just leave Carmen there. No matter how angry he'd felt himself just before because of this girl who had proved to have a talent of pulling certain strings in him he hadn't even known to exists, solely because of that fact him now turning around to gaze at the lone figure sulking at the sandbank. Him understanding it to have been exactly that what had attracted him about Carmen so, the way she made him feel things no one ever had making her so unique to him that he couldn't just abandon her even if she'd just told her to, him then gladly risking to earn her hatred by slowly swimming back to the bank and wading onto it himself. Although she must've heard him from long way and her elsewhere turned head was a clear sign of her not wishing to speak to him, Henry still taking a seat next to her, casting a fleeting glance to his lap and the horizon before his eyes fixated only to her profile. In her own way infuriating or not him to have only lied to himself if he would try to convince her her to mean that little to him to abandon her, because of this Henry then raising a hand to sweep his palm across the locks on the side of her head. Tampering with the loose strands lightly before finally sliding his hand down to reach her forearm, to pry it loose from the fold it was clutched to. Conjuring up a sigh from the gypsy girl as he claimed it to himself, for him to land his palm on her wrist once it rested on his lap.

"I'm not leaving without you. So if that means were going to sit here as long as we go crazy from the heat, I don't mind. That's one way at least to bring an end to this mess we're both in."

Tardily Carmen turned to look at him, in clear remorse as she then returned Henry's stare, searching his face as he did hers. However neither of them finding themselves able to say any actual apologies, and the matter was that time around resolved with that shared stare alone. Carmen then casting a helpless look into Henry's eyes before she soon stood, the lad following suite, only to observe how Carmen returned back into the water and resumed her spot on the raft. Not looking at him anymore for some time, but the sight caused Henry to smile slightly until he joined her in the water. In unvoiced agreement them then continuing their paddling towards the supposed bearings of the island of St. Martin, Henry taking out his compass like he did every couple of hours to check their heading. One of the maps he'd rescued from the fire to have showed a route to the island and proving it to have not indeed been all that far from their current location through some stroke of luck or mere quirk of fate. Henry guessing it to take about two more days of drifting to get there, but although their survival was enough unsure without the great distance separating them from the island, like Carmen had said before they had little choice now. As hardly any ships happened to pass that way, they had to continue their journey on this piece of mere driftwood tied together into this construction that in all honestly didn't remind of a raft at all...Barely keeping them both afloat. But it was all they had, and if they would push on and patiently keep on ladling, Henry was sure they would eventually arrive to St. Martin. If they wouldn't be thrown off course by an unexpected storm for example, which Henry prayed them not to come across. Because a run-in with a tropical tempest was surely to be the death of them, if the straining paddling and the sun wouldn't indeed do the job first.

* * *

Carmen felt a listless breath to heave out of her as the heavy stupor of her mind finally gave room for consciousness. While slowly coming to enough to seek out explanations to her overall feeble seeming state and the wet sand that she felt coating the side of her face the gypsy girl soon making an attempt of moving. Finding her muscles stiff and long unused as she then hold back an urge to vomit, the foul taste of salt in her mouth making the nausea even worse as she then understood to have somehow gotten out of the water. Waves simply licking her feet and at times rising to tug at her skirts, although her very soul felt like rocking as if she still would've been drifting in the surges of the ocean. Her last recollection in fact being laying prone on the makeshift raft with no ounce of strength left to go on, Henry to have persevered against the fatigue better and therefore being left to paddle all on his own when Carmen had finally fainted under the scorch of the sun. Abrupt spell of concern however then pushing back the weakness of her body as Carmen released a tired moan, her fingers digging into the soft soil that caved in under her weight when she tried to rise. The tide rushing in and enabling the top of her skirt that had already dried off to get drenched again as she hoisted herself up, finding but the same sandy bank she laid on to greet her vision until it rose and focused on the palm trees that swayed in the wind not far from the beach. Between them opening a view to the outskirts of an actual town, and as Carmen turned her eyes on her left she soon realized to have actually washed up nearby a harbor. The docks beginning about a couple of feet away from her, several ships adorning the scenery as was expected, but Carmen was hardly interested in admiring the greatness of the vessels as she then frowned. Feeling her arms to shake for the lassitude that couldn't be ignored as she ended up flopping back down, too weak to do much else than breathe in and out, the thought of Henry however driving her to rise up yet again. This time to a full sitting position so that she could get a better look of the right side of the beach, for her utmost relief after a brief scope performed over the nearby area her spotting the equally unconscious form of the said young man small distance away. Laying on his back, the remains of their raft by his side bobbing back and forth in the water that tried to pull it back into the waves.

Thinking not much else delighted breath left Carmen's lips as she instantly crawled forward. Towards Henry, who to her eye seemed to be but sleeping, her still not being able to tell did the lad breathe or not, until for her further joy she reached Henry's immobile form and found him to be drawing in calm breaths. Alive and not drown as she had for a moment feared, Carmen slumping back down in true relief then as her hands rose to feel the rise and fall of his rib cage, once confirmed of Henry's well-being her giving herself permission to rest against him a moment after sweeping a hand across the front of the lad's hair, sudden sounds of approaching people however then waking her interest. The gypsy girl's gaze rising again to take in two boys who suddenly ran from amongst the trees, stopping on top of the low hill that separated the small patch of jungle from the beach. One of them pointing towards her while the other one was waving frantically behind himself while shouting for someone to follow, Carmen bending herself up on her knees as in a short moment from the dominating green of the jungle came a group of a few men. All wearing blue and red military uniforms and carrying weapons on their person, new relieved smile making way on Carmen's lips as she straightened herself to catch the marines' attention. Her raising an arm and calling out to them, calling for help, but the moment she saw the soldiers to start to make their way towards the two washed up people the boys had led them to her eyes peered over to Henry and her irises fixated onto his jacket. In horror her staring at the ripped sleeves and remembering why Captain Toms had dealt such damage to the coat, in rush of panic her turning her back towards the approaching soldiers in order to hide the young man during her supposed attempt to lift Henry up. In truth her trying to yank the jacket off of Henry before the marines were able to see the sleeves and make their expected conclusions, in the nick of time Carmen managing to remove the piece of clothing from languid Henry and throwing it far away from them before the soldiers reached them. Her praying the men hadn't seen her toss the garment away as she now faced them, cradling Henry's languid body in her lap while she looked up to the arriving Officer who stopped in front of them to eye at them. Carmen not being able to miss the way this man notably reached an immediate conclusion about her own appearance and made as well expected distasteful frown because of it, where she only returned his stare in plead, ignoring that she was currently stared at like a pest. Beckoning at Henry as tried to keep herself from keeling over for exhaustion.

"Please, we need help. We've been drifting in the ocean for days, and haven't had anything to eat or drink", she spoke, despite of the soldier's clear disinclination to help someone like her, Carmen aiming to at least get some aid for Henry who wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Still totally clueless of what was happening, however although Carmen's meaningful glances cast down at the young man attempted to appeal to the Officer's good side, her fleeting hope of to have been shown actual kindness from a fellow man getting forgotten when she now followed the rest of the soldiers to let their eyes scan the beach after taking one good look at the youth and the remnants of a Naval uniform on Henry. Carmen directing a nervous look to the side as she witnessed one of the marines to walk past his superior and head straight towards the discarded jacket, after one of his comrades took in the flimsy raft the gypsy girl and the lad had used to get to the island the man then pointed at the very heap of dark fabric, since it wasn't very effective to conceal something right in the open...

"What has happened?" the Officer questioned, not sounding all that interested, but the sight of them to have ended up to this island by clear chance puzzled him enough to bring forth the question. Carmen releasing a deep sigh and watched in worry when the two marines walked over to the jacket and snatched it from the ground, one quick glance later calling out to their superior who turned, only to be presented with a view of a ripped Naval jacket. Carmen trying to distract the Officer with her response as she sought to claim the man's attention, locking gazes with him.

"We were met with danger during our journey…Our ship was attacked and sunk by…pirates. Only we managed to escape alive", she explained, the truth in her lie making her words much more believable, but it mattered not as the Officer had already behold the torn sleeves and any account of the insanity that had taken place back in the Devil's Triangle wouldn't have made him change his view of the matter that was but clear to him. The odd occurrence of finding a gypsy from the company of a member of His Majesty's Navy getting instantly explained as the Officer saw the sign of treason that spoke plenty of the situation at hand, him casting a doubtless look down at alarmed Carmen as his subordinate threw the jacket over to him. Carmen frowning in distress as the man raised his eyebrows at her while showed the garment to her, quickly deducing that which the gypsy girl had aimed to cover up.

"Tried to hide this, now did you?"

"No, please…This is not what you think", Carmen begun, raising a deterring hand towards the Officer to bid him not to make rash assumptions, but with no avail as there was but resolution on his face when he next stared down at Henry in hatred. In downright aversion, as if he would've been gazing at a criminal more depraved than a pirate.

"Mark of treason", the Officer stated. His eyes traveling between the apprehended youth as he raised the jacket remarkably, certain of the righteousness of his judgement. "It is but distinct what has transpired here…You were in no danger other than getting brought back to face the penalty of affronting the laws of our legislature that led to your escape from one of our ships as you say, according to which the punishment for treason aboard His Majesty's Royal vessel and keeping the verifiable company for a gypsy is death by hanging. And taken the way you just tried to hide this peremptory evidence of your companion's crime proves that you're not unmerited for imprisonment either as much as your just expressed lies."

"Ghosts."

Carmen's following rebuttal got pushed back due to the suddenly spoken up voice of Henry's, both the gypsy girl and the Officer looking down at the lad, whom Carmen now noticed to have actually woken up. Or at least it seemed so, as his eyelids fluttered slightly open for a few times as he continued to prattle on with a muffled voice, to himself, which soon became the indication that Henry wasn't truly awake. Just on the verge of doing so, re-living the events aboard _the Monarch_ when the crew of _Silent Mary_ had attacked them and instead of ending up murdered by the time supposed band of pirates they'd been chasing he'd been approached by the ghost of one of Jack Sparrow's nemesis. Carmen's hands sweeping across Henry's cheeks and her voice calling out to his name doing nothing to wake him from his state of delirium as the lad kept on mumbling about the undead Spaniards, courtesy of his grogginess caused by the dehydration, panting and tossing his head from one side to another as dreamt to be still on the deck of the burning ship. Plagued by the sinister recollections of the cursed souls trapped within the Triangle.

"Everything…everyone dead. Pirates… _Monarch_ , burning, all dead. Dead…Cursed. Ghosts…Ghosts everywhere…Devil's Triangle…Find…Must find the compass…Must find the Trident….Salazar."

The Officer along with his subordinates listened to the mindless ramblings of Henry that didn't have much impact on them, since they all could see the pair of wrongdoers to have spent days under direct sunlight and had been left positively deranged due to the heat. Their current situation neither making anything they said worth believing, and the Officer only quirked his eyebrows again at all the mentions of ghosts and the hinted demise of _the Monarch_ and her crew. Simply making the only conclusion there was to make; that the Naval vessel had truly been attacked by pirates or by an enemy ship and these two had freed themselves from the brig and ran dastardly away before the eventual sinking. The soldiers of course recognizing the name of the ship, but not taking anything Henry had just said seriously, but neither did the legendary pirate hunter's name spoken from his lips ring any bells in their memory, as the Officer was then swift to return the jacket to one of the cadets before motioned towards Henry and Carmen dismissively.

"Not only a committer of a capital offense, but crazy as well", the man mused, next nodding at one of the marines to take custody of the young man and the gypsy in his company. "Arrest them. Tell Captain Scarfield us to have apprehended a runaway sailor whom you shall take to the convent for the nuns to have a look at him. Keep him under strict guard and take this gypsy to the dungeons."

"No. Please, sir, this is a misunderstanding!" Carmen exclaimed, struggling against the grip of the marine that jerked her apart from Henry and up to her flimsy feet, while two others took hold of the lad and together dangled him between them while starting to carry him towards the nunnery. Because of her resistance a second marine also coming to restrain her, and in a way she was thankful for this although unwanted but needed support, as she probably would've fallen right back down if the soldiers weren't holding her by the arms. Her once more appeasing looks given to the Officer however not doing more than irritating the man, as he simply cast a glare to her way. Angered by her insolence of daring to oppose the inevitable by some more convenient lies he was not to give a single thought for.

"Save your words. Gypsies are known thieves and even worse liars. Nothing you say can save you from sharing your companion's fate if you choose not to hold your tongue", he remarked, Carmen casting an incredulous look to his way as she then felt irons to be snapped around her wrists. The marines next starting to drag her between them towards the docks, to the opposite direction where the other soldiers were taking Henry, and once she saw them to be heading to different places her writhing only increased. Carmen ignoring the flabbiness of her legs as pulled against her tethers, sand whirling everywhere as she used every trick in her sleeve to be released, struggling to get to Henry as she watched the marines to take him towards the jungle bordering the town.

"No, why are you taking him? Henry! _Henry!_ "

Carmen's voice was cut off mid sentence then, as before she had time to be careful her temple was met with a direct blow of the butt of a musket, hardly a moan of pain passing her lips after the riled up marine had decided to silence her once and for all and rendered her as well unconscious. Leaving her easier for him and his comrade to handle as they now hauled her forward with total ease, as commanded taking her directly to the Fort to be locked up like the rest of her ilk already incarcerated there to wait for her own later to be determined fate.

* * *

Henry woke to the sound of hushed voices speaking around him. The last thing that brought him out of his sleep being the faint touch that briefly lingered on his forehead, him remembering to have felt it before, and his eyes opened in expectation of having them meet with Carmen's he assumed to be watching him to awaken. However instead of the freckled face of the gypsy girl Henry found himself to be surprised once unfamiliar voice of a man broke the befallen silence and his gaze snapped up, to take in the rigid features of a Naval Officer who was staring down at him with barely maintained conduct. That one phrase being enough to tell Henry this man wasn't here watching his sleep for the goodness of his heart, and that the tone he'd said the words with as well as that smile he was wearing hold something much more than moderation under the guise of composure.

"The whole town speaks of you. The only survivor of _the Monarch_."

After staring back at the Officer Henry allowed his eyes to wander about the room he was in. Rather quickly finding the scarcely furnished space and vaulted ceiling very familiar, and once he took in the few modestly dressed women occupying the other end of the singular room and when lastly his gaze latched onto the small cross that hung directly in front of him on the wall, he immediately established his whereabouts to be that of a convent. Having no recollection of getting there as well as who this man addressing him was causing him to be more confused than he would've desired to be in this situation, but he had no choice but to remain there in the apparent bed he'd been placed in by the nuns in this what appeared to be an infirmary. Several other beds littering the space with very few people resting in them in addition to him however, and once nothing in his vicinity offered any clues to why he had woken up there, he decided the best plan of action to be continuing to listen to the man he'd woken in the company of, as after a slight pause he went on.

"…The boy who paddled all the way to St. Martin against the tide on a piece of drift wood…"

Henry frowned in wonder, rising a little in his attempt to speak, but the surprising rattle of chains stopped him and upon turning his eyes downward to take a look at his left hand he discovered himself to be firmly shackled to the bed. His previous confusion giving room to chagrin as he tried the irons, finding them secure and impossible to break free from, as their clear intention of keeping him from running. Similar tethers trapping his other hand to his right side as he now raised both of his arms forcefully, the clang of the manacles echoing in the silent room as the Officer who apparently was the one to thank for his unexpected imprisonment spoke up again upon witnessing his perplexed reaction to the irons circling his wrists.

"…down jabbering about pirates, and tridents."

"Please, sir, let me go of these chains", Henry pleaded, his neck all crooked due to the pillows stacked under his head, in utter bafflement of why he had woken up tied up like a common criminal. Where the explanation however should've been but obvious as he then heard the Navy man's abrasive response that signaled him having no intention of releasing the lad, the Officer peering down at Henry this time around with no sign of a smile on his severe face. His answer causing Henry to swallow as he followed the man to turn slightly around, to behold his jacket that had been hung from a nail beside a screen that separated the proximate bedside from his

"My job is to protect this island, and these waters. And your sleeves have been ripped. The mark of treason."

Henry sat up, casting another chagrined look at the garment before his eyes returned back to the Officer towering over him in alarm, his features turning positively even more dismal as he gazed back at the lad. Henry knowing how in dire straits he'd surprisingly wound up in again, and realized that if he didn't offer anything as an explanation to the pair of marines standing by his bed, he would find himself from the end of a rope quicker than the sun would've sunk behind the horizon. Therefore although it was mere loonacy to try to convince this Officer of the true events that had led to the destruction of _the Monarch_ and him having his sleeves ripped by her Captain, Henry having no other choice but to speak the truth that was the only thing protecting him from the bleak future ahead of him.

"We were attacked by the…" he started, directing a serious look into the eyes of Captain Scarfield, but he was not in the mood of listening to any of that gibberish his subordinates had already reported the young man to have spouted upon capture. Not believing a word of whatever fabrication the lad had come up with to save his hide.

"You are a coward who ran from battle…And that is how you die", Captain Scarfield cut in, positive of that's how Henry had reached the island as the sole survivor of the ship'screw. After returning Henry's contesting stare for a moment the man turning around and stalking towards the exit, the lad's voice however stopping him from leaving as all of a sudden Henry realized not to have any idea either what had become of Carmen. Not seeing her anywhere here meaning that she had been taken somewhere else or even worse…Still refusing to believe so Henry jerking against the irons as much as was able as peered after the Navy man, demanding answers.

"Where is Carmen?" he asked, his eyes once more scouring the room without finding her from any of the beds, his irises fixated onto the Officer as Scarfield did turn back around with hardly curious quirk of his brows. Inclining his head at Henry's question.

"The gypsy, you mean?"

"Yes, the girl I was with. What have you done with her?" Henry asked, suspicious of the man's impassive tone.

"She was apprehended the same as you and put into a place most fitting for vermin like her."

Henry's eyes widened, Captain Scarfield having not to spell things out for him to understand what he had meant by that statement. Him this time directing a strict look at his as shook his head. "She's innocent. She has done nothing wrong."

"Other than being found from the company of a person charged with the act of treason?" Captain Scarfield mused, unheeding to Henry's words, and the lad was swift to understand that neither did the man care. Captain Scarfield making it then clear by appearing but loathing when he referred to the gypsy girl. "The only explanation why she must've found herself sharing your companionship is that she is no more innocent than you are, and that both of you have reason to be detained."

"Where is she?" Henry accosted, now a tad angry even as his stare turned into a slight leer for a moment at the sound of the man's spurning delivery. The amount of animosity the gypsies appeared to receive simply because of their nationality never ceasing to befuddle him as he watched the Captain to tilt his head at him again with a deadpan expression, most definitely not about to tell him.

"That is none of your concern. Perhaps I shall see to it that you will be reunited at the gallows when the time comes, but for the time being you as well as that gypsy are to be kept under arrest till you both are to be held accountable for your crimes."

"But she has done nothing wrong!" Henry exclaimed, struggling against his irons as he followed Captain Scarfield to turn his back to him again and start to march across the room. Turning a deaf ear to everything the lad shouted after him then in desperation, concern lacing his incredulous voice. "She's innocent in all this! I'm the one to put in trial, not her! You have to let her go, you hear me?! _Hey!"_

Henry released a deep breath as the Navy man after all didn't seem to listen to reason, Carmen being a gypsy being enough reason for him to keep her arrested with no chance of anything Henry said him now being able to free the girl. For this reason Henry now striking his fists against the sides of his bed as he slumped back down onto the pillows, glaring at the ceiling until plain worry melted his anger away and he was left sitting there, wallowing in all manner of nervous ponders. Unsure of how all this would end up in regards to both him and Carmen, him wanting nothing more than to know where that numbskull of a marine had taken her after they had apparently washed up to the one place they had attempted to find; the island of St. Martin. Their fortunate arrival to their destination however offering little comfort to Henry, who currently was kept under a tight watch by a few marines left behind in the infirmary in case of his possible attempt to escape, and who couldn't think of anything other than the predicament he had landed right in middle of because he had been stupid enough not to dispose of the jacket when he'd had the chance. And if he had, neither he nor Carmen would've been captured and kept in separate locations, with no knowledge of where the other was, and what was to happen to them…Which was what in fact worried Henry the most. What exactly had been done to Carmen after he had also lost consciousness while still out at sea, and they had been separated during his time spent unconscious?

"I have to get out of here", Henry murmured to himself, under his breath, so that the soldiers guarding him wouldn't hear him as he cast subtle glances to their way before his then hopeless turned gaze fell down to the shackles. Him then letting out a frustrated sigh as raised his left hand again, confirming himself that he wasn't going to walk out of here without any help. After a moment of fervent thought of all manner of possible plans of escape involving tricking the marines into helping him flee Henry looking up to a nun in annoyance whom he soon noticed to be making her way towards him, once the woman stopped by his bed and dipped a cloth into a bowl of water she was holding to wipe his sunburnt face him gently slapping the woman's tending hand away. Ignoring her, but the nun insisted on remaining in his company, as Henry's earnest eyes dropped back into his lap the woman actually sitting down onto the bed for the further frustration of the lad. Her following words almost causing him to roll his eyes.

"I don't believe you are a coward."

"Please leave me, Sister", Henry replied dismissively, not in the mood of engaging into any kind of a conversation when he was busy thinking his way out of this most dire mess he was entangled in. Although Henry didn't look at the young woman by his vicinity, him being able to tell his politely put urge for her to bug off had visibly agitated her. The nun wrinkling her eyebrows at him in her own frustration, irritated.

"I've risked my life to come here…To see if the rumors in town are true…You speak of the Trident?"

Henry hold back a gasp. In sudden interest him gazing up to the nun questionably, in wonder, as somehow he then came to consider that whether this woman was no nun after all. The more he then examined her and saw that beyond inquisitive look in her eye him becoming convinced that she was far from that, someone else entirely. Now even a bit intrigued the lad facing this mysterious girl curiously, narrowing his eyes suspiciously while tried to come up with an explanation why would she know about the Trident of Poseidon and yet alone come to him asking about it.

"Who are you?" he asked, the girl dressed in the guise of a nun however ignoring his inquiry in the thirst of answers of her own, her eyes looking deep into Henry's in equal wonder.

"Tell me why you seek the Trident."

Henry had no reason to tell her anything, or rather reveal him to know any more about the Trident than what she already had assumed him to know. After another short exchange of stares him however coming to see no reason not to tell her the truth, as apparently the rumors circling within the town of St. Martin had labeled him a loon enough without him having anything to lose by making himself seem even more soft in the head. Henry leaning closer to this suddenly appeared young woman as answered her question, completely honest.

"The Trident can break any curse at sea", he said, the young woman's expression not faltering from that of quizzical at all as she waited for him to continue. Henry after all hesitating for a bit before he came clean, telling her the truth that he'd once felt too complicated and unaccountable to be revealed to Carmen with a slight sigh once his thoughts reeled back to his father briefly. "My father is trapped by such a curse."

"You're aware that curses are not supported by science?" the girl asked, utterly unfazed by the intensity in Henry's voice and with her such debunking reply curtly confusing him, who then simply frowned at her in disagreement. Raising his eyebrows remarkably as inevitably his meeting with Captain Salazar resurfaced in his mind.

"Neither are ghosts", he noted, also bemusing the girl, who then supposedly arrived to a conclusion she saw right. Leaning away a bit in realization, disappointment and disbelief written all over her doubtful face suddenly.

"So you have gone mad", she remarked, certain of this. Henry however caring not whether she thought so or not as established earlier by him confiding in her with the insane truth she'd asked to hear, him eyeing at the girl in utmost wonder as her eyes dropped in regret. Looking as disgruntled as Henry felt as she continued.

"I never should've come here…"

"The why did you come here?" Henry queried, honestly curious, as he had no idea who this girl was, and how did she know about the legend of the Trident. Or why had she indeed gone through the trouble of coming to this nunnery in disguise just to meet him and let him know him not to be the only one seeking this artefact. The girl taking a pause as she turned back to serious, returning Henry's stare before she leant closer to him again. Her voice but resolute as she spoke, surprising Henry with her following words that indeed took him more aback than he would've ever anticipated.

"Because I need to get off this island. To solve the map no…"

"…man can read", Henry filled in her sentence, astonished even as then came his turn to surprise the girl with his knowledge of the Trident. "Left by Poseidon himself."

The young woman seemed to dither now herself as she glanced to her sides, to perhaps make sure no one was listening in into their conversation before she faced Henry again, that same expectant look on her mien when she desperately wanted to know more of Henry's information concerning this apparent map they both were aware of and what it lead to. The lad's keen knowledge that rivaled that of her own causing her to make some new conclusions, for her delight Henry's answer confirming them, but the realization of someone else to be seeking the same she'd dedicated her whole life of finding left her then somewhat spaced out as she made her following question. "You've read the ancient texts?"

"In each language they were written. For this map has never been seen or read by any man."

"Then luckily I'm a woman", the girl responded, hint of an amused smile melting away some of her severity as she then hold Henry's eyes in hers, Henry blinking at her words in bafflement until he then followed her to take out a leather bound book from her pocket. The girl once more glancing about nervously before she came closer to the lad and allowed him to take a closer look at it, Henry this time blinking in awe at the sight of a big, uncut ruby decorating the lid of what appeared to be old and weathered notebook as the young woman was the one to end the silence again. The images of stars and constellations imbedded into the once soft, brown leather giving the answer away even before Henry heard her say it, but once she revealed what the book actually was he couldn't stop himself from getting downright shocked by her words. Not believing either his luck or ears.

"This is the diary of Galileo Galilei. He spent his life searching for the Trident. It's why he invented the spyglass, why astronomers have spent lives staring to the sky", she revealed, causing Henry's eyes to widen a bit for astonishment and also doubt, before they narrowed again for other kind of wonder. Him glancing between the supposed diary of this well known astronomer and the woman currently in possession of it in confliction, not knowing whether or not to take her words as truth. Since if this book she had just showed him was the real diary of Galilei and it contained the Map No Man Could Read, then what was that map he and Carmen had accidentally uncovered from the ring? All those clues referring to locations of objects like the quill that would eventually take their discoverer to the Trident as proven by the symbol associated with the legend throughout the history he'd managed to dig up in forms of all that research that had eventually lead him discovering the key to finding the Trident to lie simply in one chance encounter. In him meeting Carmen and ending up running away from a murderous maniac also in hunt for the Trident, which had been proof enough for him to believe that the hidden map within the ring's gem had been the map tied to the legend. The real Map No Man Could Read. But now, this unknown young woman he had met but a few minutes ago was clasping that book in her hand and claiming it as the real diary of Galilei, meaning that whatever he and Carmen had found from the ring wasn't the map he'd wanted to get his hands on for years. But it was because of this that Henry found it very hard to accept, as all the clues had been there, the ring and the map also supporting the authenticity of the legend by aiding the one in possession of them to get a step closer in finding the Trident. And there was no question about it, so indeed but addled Henry eyed at the book in half wonder half suspicion.

"That's Galilei's diary?" he asked, skeptical much to the girl's vexation, his next words however not aimed at her but they just slipped from his lips as he thought back to all he and Carmen had found out about the mysterious artifact Commander Basset had been close to doing them in for. "If it's real, then…It's not possible. If the map truly lies within the diary, then what was the purpose for hiding all those clues in that ring and the two other artifacts?"

"What?" the young woman inquired, understandably not following, but once more not listening to anything but his own confused inner musings Henry next snatched the diary from the girl's hand for her further bewilderment. It still not taking long for her to level an irritated scowl at Henry, who although was too busy flipping through the notebook's pages to notice. His confusion only increasing as the diary turned out to be real and exactly as he had read it to be, filled with scribbles about Galilei's attempts to uncover the location of the Trident and even supporting the girl's mentions about astronomy he hadn't quite understood previously. Truly Henry also seeing many illustrations of stars and constellations mixed in with continuously popping up drawings of the all too familiar mark that the lad could now only deduce to symbolize the Trident. All he was now seeing written within the diary proving that the notebook and what he had read about the man responsible of devising it was real, but still not explaining the mystery behind the three objects created to preserve the secret of the Trident, most likely made and hidden by someone else than Galilei. As when Henry tried to search for any mentions about Sword of the Sea God or the two other artifacts linked to the legend, in his several times of rummaging the age ridden pages under the peeved eyes of the young woman he came up empty handed. There was nothing in the diary about the ring or anything of the sort that would've offered instructions how to get to the Trident, at least to naked eye under quick inspection. All Henry came upon being the constant references to the very map they were discussing, the one he had already believed to have found… But once he thought over the girl's previous words he did arrive to the very idea she evidently had come to believe in during her own research.

"So you're saying the map no man can read…is hidden in the stars?" Henry surmised, stating out the mystifying idea as looked into the girl's eyes, in which there was no sign of doubt about that fact. That look however getting momentarily buried under annoyance as she yanked the journal from Henry's hands before raised determined eyebrows at his stunned expression while beckoned to the diary with an affirmative nod.

"It was left to me by my father. He believed I could find…what no man has ever found. And I will not let him down", she replied, the amount of decisiveness in both her bearing and diction making it clear that she would stop at nothing to achieve just that what she'd now said…And although Henry didn't know this girl any more than he had five minutes ago, still for a moment he realized them to have a lot in common. Both of their lives long dictated by the search of something that was close to their hearts…A way to connect with their fathers and have them back to their lives. And for the sake of this very purpose that seemed to connect them so strongly Henry was prepared to bet on this yet another chance encounter that might yet prove quite beneficial.

"Your father? Who is your father?" he asked, thinking that perhaps the man in question had been also responsible of devising the other clues Henry had stumbled upon to support his daughter's mission of unlocking the secrets of the diary. However as he measured the girl in interest he saw her own mien to be shadowed by sadness for a moment, before that same serious look returned on her face. The lad blinking at her odd reaction to his question, but although it had woken distress in her she didn't let it show upon answering. Only telltale of discomfort being her gaze that had dropped to stare at the diary, telling Henry something else to lie behind her words despite of their dismissive nature.

"I don't know."

Henry frowned. "How couldn't you?"

"I've never met him."

"Then how did you come upon that diary? If your father did give it to you, then you must've met him and know who he is."

At the sound of that the girl's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Is there a need to?"

"I did not come here to be questioned about my private life by a treasonist!" the girl retorted, straightening her back indignant as her eyebrows wrinkled into another vexed line. After slightly hushing her upon noticing the guards to be giving them some glances Henry simply returning the gesture as leant closer to the young woman, to pressure her into telling the rest of the truth he sensed her to be holding out. "Besides, who my father was doesn't make a heck of a difference, especially to someone like you."

"Doesn't it?"

"Fine. Since you have made it perfectly clear my mistake of coming here under the threat of capture to have been but a waste of my time, I shall leave you here in the mercy of your own wretched circumstances", the girl remarked, glancing down at Henry's shackles remarkably and slipping the diary back into her pocket before was about to rise from the bed and leave the room. Henry's arm however shooting upward to grab hers and pulled her back before the guards or the nuns took any notice of it to wake their suspicions further, causing the girl to sigh with his following question that coaxed her to leave not just yet.

"And? If the map truly can be found from amongst the stars as you say, then where is it exactly? How can it be found? In all my years of studying the legend and reading about Galilei's diary I've never come upon anything like that, nor have I seen any maps in the skies…"

"Soon there will be a blood moon. Only then can the map be read…And the Trident found", the girl explained, Henry sitting up properly as his countenance turned from wondering to curious as he gazed at her. Intrigued once more, finally making the question that would've been essential the moment this woman showed up to his bedside.

"How do you know all this? Who are you?"

" _Carina Smyth!"_

Carina gasped at the sound of Captain Scarfield's voice hollering her name across the room, both her and Henry turning towards the entrance in surprise to see him and two other marines to march inside the infirmary. The cadet walking in first holding a raised pistol that was positioned to the girl sitting by Henry, who finally had been revealed to the other people in the room despite of her pilfered robes of a nun that had made her so far inconspicuous. The girl named Carina then releasing a frustrated breath upon exchanging a look with the approaching Captain, before Henry noticed her fumbling the folds of her clothes again from the corner of his eye while she spoke up again. Driven by hurry to flee before those soldiers would cross the room, taking the lad aback again by next shoving something into his hands.

"If you wish to save your father, you must save me", she said urgently, glancing at the marines nervously over her shoulder before rose. Exchanging a curt look with Henry, whose eyes shifted from what it then appeared to be a given lock pick in his fingers to the girl who apparently was even more like him by the looks of it…Hunted by the marines, his eyes following the girl thoughtfully as she gathered her skirts and jumped onto the bed upon finishing her sentence. Striding over him and jumping as far as the proximate bed before starting to run away from the guards who had abandoned their spots by the wall. "Find us a ship, and the Trident will be ours!"

"Come to me witch!" Captain Scarfield exclaimed, his booming voice commanding the fleeing girl to halt as he and his subordinates tried to apprehend her. Shocking the nuns while sprinting through the sanitarium their weapons drawn, where Carina kept on running. Accidentally toppling one of the sisters over while pushing past her, after watching her to dodge patients and other people gathered to the other end of the room, Henry using the formed commotion to his advantage and took the lock pick to his irons. Carina's attempt to escape drawing the marines' attention away from him long enough for him to manage to open the shackles and make himself disappear from the infirmary, just as Carina's flight came to a halt by another marine who suddenly appeared in front of her and distracted her from noticing two other Officers who entered through the second entrance to ultimately catch her, Henry slipping his wrists free from the manacles and exited the bed. Just as Captain Scarfield jogged to his fellow soldiers to witness Carina to be shackled in turn for his great satisfaction, however one of the Officers behind him coming to a halt by Henry's former bed and then made his lack of presence known to his superior. The Navy man turning around slowly to behold the empty bed and the irons now laying useless on the sheets and distinctly detached from the person they'd trapped there just a moment ago. Captain Scarfield glowering at the sight of the oblong metallic object sticking out of the lock as his voice rose above the befallen silence once more, consumed by anger.

"Find that coward. He will hang with the witch."


	10. Imprisoned Again

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thanks to the quick response to the last update, I decided to give you another chapter! Perhaps even a third one, as this is rather short compared to the previous one...**_

 _ **So thank you Wolfy-Queen & Mericupp214 for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad my updates are something to look forward to ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer =_ I don't own POTC or anything connected to the franchise. Just my story, original characters and made additions to the already existing plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

* * *

" _Look. She's coming to."_

Carmen drew in a pungent odor of sweat that harassed her senses when that male voice burst though her dream, pulling her out of the pleasant trip to the market with Henry and dropping her right in the middle of the bleakness of the cell she awoke in. As her eyes opened after briefly squeezing shut for agony her hit head was giving her the gypsy girl but then registering the spoken words just uttered to have been said in Romani. A language she had never become fluent in, but one she understood enough from listening to her parents and their parents to realize the man to have been speaking about her, Carmen looking up in wonder to indeed find herself face to face with a man of great likeness to her. After giving his bronze complexion and curious mien a surprised lookover her glancing to her left to notice her head to be resting on ragged lapels of discolored jacket. A hand Carmen had not but now noticed touching a spot by her hairline she then realized to be smarting, before retreating onto her shoulder and sliding all the way to her elbow to accommodate the girl's attempt so sit as Carmen lifted herself apart from the person she had been slumped against. Her own fingers rising to feel the small ulcer and the dried blood caked around it, as her gaze in turn now moved over to the man by her side whose hand now shifted to her back. In a quizzical manner as his eyes looked into hers, smile brightening his dirty face before it was his turn to measure her. One more stare leveled at him and the other few people she realized to occupy the small cell telling her all of them to be in fact gypsies.

" _Are you alright?"_ the man inquired from her, due to Carmen's slight pause before responding his smile widening briefly as he took her silence as a sign of not understanding him. Switching to English as gave the girl some room, Carmen but tilting her head in a brief daze until her eyes spotted the manacles around her wrists, but which by then had been attached to a thicker chain imbedded into the wall. Similar tethers trapping her feet and limiting her movements within the tiny space, tying her together with the ten other prisoners crammed in there with her. The man mimicking her by inclining a chagrined head at her raised, shackled hand before tried to sound encouraging.

"I'm terribly sorry for having you wake chained to a man you don't know…But the soldiers gave me no choice in the matter to consider common courtesy", he remarked, Carmen however mostly bypassing his attempt at humor as she took in the corners of the cell. Frowning as her gaze lastly stuck to the sturdy door separating her from freedom, until it turned to gaze out of the small barred window.

"Where are we?"

"In the dungeon of the town's Fort. You were brought here a couple of hours ago", one of the gypsies told her, Carmen blinking as eyed at the band of filthy men and thought back to that moment those hours past when she had been separated from Henry before she then tried to stand. Finding it difficult, but manageable, as with some effort she found a way to move even with those shackles hindering her movements. However instantly discovering the door to be impossible to reach, the thought of possibly picking the lock hence getting thrown out of that very window that was now the only way to get out. After a short while her spotting the few droplets that fell from the sky that soon turned into a light rain, the change in the weather well depicting her current mood. Her then getting reminded of her poor condition by a fainting spell that sent her falling back against the young man, although she felt all but comfortable while pressed so close to him, this time around her nor feeling like caring about that as she then kept her eyes closed. Her stomach churning not for seasickness anymore but for grave hunger, the wailing of her empty belly reminding her of the distant times in her childhood when upon many nights she'd went to bed with the same rumbling in her gut. The man taking notice of her need, as in a moment she felt something press against her arm, and as she looked down Carmen saw him to have taken out a small flask from somewhere. Probably from a place he'd hidden it for the guards not to find it, Carmen taking a couple of sips out of mere courtesy. She dared not to drink it all, although that's exactly what her dry throat demanded when the fluid had eased its burning. Carmen once more eyeing at the cell in chagrin, sighing.

"That's all we have to share for now. The guards will be coming in later with some stale bread…if they're feeling charitable."

"I need to get out of here", Carmen stated. To herself, and not due to the prospects of a poor meal, although neither that was a very encouraging reason to remain cooped up in that cell.

"That might not happen all that soon. The redcoats hardly need a reason to throw us in here, so neither they are keen on coming up with some to set us free. To them we're no better than the rats inhabiting this dungeon, so we might as well starve here for all they care…That is why they threw you in here with us instead of giving you your own cell like to any other female prisoner. Usually men and women are kept separately, but us gypsies matter not to them…as little as you possibly ending up prayed on by the very men you were locked up with."

For a while Carmen probably looked somewhat worried, as the young man then let out an amused laugh and his brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them as he beckoned the girl to calm down. Not having any intention of going through such an act. "We don't bother ourselves mirroring the cruelties of our captors…The marines treat us prisoners badly enough without us making it worse by stooping as low. We'll take care of our own in here, so you're safe. Safer than you would be all alone out there amongst the other prisoners."

Carmen shivered at the idea of that, as naturally she'd been able to take the hint, and as someone who never had had the misfortune of getting actually arrested before didn't know what was it like in places such as this…Until now. Her then making a gloomy smile as cocked her head again at the man's previous remark. "Who would've thought being despised for being a gypsy to turn into a blessing in this particular issue."

The young man smiled at her wider, his expression however then turning curious again as he took Carmen in. Finding himself suddenly much less bored by his imprisonment now that they'd gotten a much more attractive fellow inmate to enliven their nonexistent life after spending his time with a handful of men solely. "True. Out there the soldiers are more than happy to deal with us with force, but once we're in here…we're mostly left in peace."

"I can't believe this happened. I did nothing to deserve to be put in here other than avoiding drowning by ending up washed up to this island…" Carmen mused, the gypsy man raising his eyebrows at this.

"So you are not around here?"

"Were she from our tribe, we would surely know her Ramón", one of the gypsies remarked, causing his companion to shrug in agreement, and Carmen offered them a weak smile. Nodding.

"No. I came here by accident…My companion and I…we ended up here after surviving an attack on our ship."

"Your companion?"

Carmen paused for a moment, thinking for a while whether or not she should tell them her to be traveling with an outsider, but then realized it to matter not. "Henry. We were found from the beach by the marines and arrested."

"Henry….Peculiar choice of a name for someone of our kind..."

"He was born in England."

"Is he your husband? Brother?"

Carmen cast an awkward look to the side. "…Something along those lines…"

"What did you do to have the marines arrest you?"

"Didn't you just say yourself that they need not a reason to put us behind bars?"

Carmen sighed as by the look on the gypsy man's face she knew him to suspect the cause of their arrest hadn't been so puny…therefore not feeling entitled to lie she came clean with the incident.

"Henry was wrongfully accused of treason…which was why his sleeves were ripped and upon seeing that the soldiers placed us under arrest…"

All of the gypsies went silent then, but the man by Carmen's side in particular then turned serious as he wrinkled his eyebrows, measuring the girl as arrived to another conclusion. "So the man you're traveling with…is a _gorger_?"

Carmen took a moment to answer, at first returning Ramón's stare, before her own eyes moved over to the other men. All displaying the same distrust and disbelief upon matching her gaze. Regardless of the expected sense of unease her however then but nodding curtly, the expression she then assumed making it clear that she wasn't at all sorry about that. "Yes, he is…And I need to find him. I have to free him and get him out of wherever they're keeping him before it's too late…"

"First you would need to get yourself out of here. Which is impossible. There's no escaping this cell. All attempts of breaking out will result in you getting shot in the back by the guards", Ramón remarked, talking once the greatest surprise had subsided and he had been able to come in some terms with the thought of his fellow gypsy to be socialising with outsiders…especially a man at that.

"Still, I can't just sit here. He's in danger", Carmen replied, not quite seeing the seriousness of the situation himself Ramón only looking back at her serenely.

"Not in any more danger than you I would reckon."

"They will kill him!"

"That's his problem, isn't it not? It was him who got himself branded as a traitor, and not only put himself into trouble, but caused you to be locked up right along with him. What reason would you have to feel responsible of his life? Of a treasonist's life?"

"Because I…" Carmen started, her voice rising for abrupt emotion, but just on the brink of letting certain words slip her lips while under all the eyes of these men she bit them back and calmed herself. Instead only looking down then and thinking back to the more than few times she'd become indebted to the lad, the least of all ending up performing a supposed treason for the sake of being on board _the Monarch_ simply because of her. "…owe him. He saved me from getting wrongfully imprisoned just like him now…Which is why I cannot just abandon him. Not after into what kind of troubles he's gotten into because of deciding to help me."

Carmen went silent then. Ramón taking her expression as his cue not to keep on prying and then simply quirked his eyebrows, much like his tribesmen understanding the girl's reasons to wish to aid the lad in question, and therefore didn't go further with his indications of mistrust to her apparent companionship with this Henry.

"Well, unfortunately you're just like us", he said then matter-of-factly, his tone not giving the already distressed Carmen much hope. "Doomed by your mere existence, with no prospects of getting out of here other than becoming personal entertainment for the soldiers…It is amusing that if such trifling reasons would be considered while addressing the sins of those looking down on us, majority of that fine folk that despises us would be thronging these cells with no end…Human morality is as duplicitous as Captain Scarfield's sense of rectitude."

"Captain Scarfield?" Carmen queried, of course not recognizing the name that seemed to wake such animosity in these men per se, only remembering to have heard the Officer mentioning it briefly upon Henry and her capture.

"Horrendous man. And he calls himself the keeper of this island…He wouldn't know justice even if it would slap him right in the face", one gypsy mused, others seeming to agree, and somehow even without further account Carmen felt him to remind a lot of certain other military Commander she wished not to think about. After a slight shudder had caused her skin to go goosebumps Carmen turning now curious herself, her eyes traveling between Ramón and the other gypsies.

"Why are they keeping you here?"

"Already established, hasn't it not? One look at us and those given the right to classify would rather hide us out of sight to places like this than to tolerate us. For my crime was probably not all that greater than yours was…" Ramón answered, indifferent, but his otherwise calm voice couldn't mask the inner rage that understandably burned inside every gypsy turned scornful by the unfair treatment of their kind. "I wasn't agreeing with the way one of the Captain's cadets decided to offer his advances to one of the young girls of our tribe…And for simply reminding the gentleman of manners I was dragged in here along with her brother who followed not long after, along with these other nine who opposed their arrest. Days swiftly turn into weeks in here without one noticing."

"You've been here for weeks?" Carmen asked, astounded as her eyes returned from the apparent brother of the mentioned girl who'd just introduced himself with a wave back to Ramón quizzically. To see the tilt of his head as he leant against the wall, proving her wrong.

"Months. They even captured Nadya and locked her in here with us."

"The girl you spoke of?"

Ramón nodded, now real anger causing his face to darken. "Unfortunately the bastards didn't show her any worse treatment from us and left her be...Otherwise I would've gladly earned myself a spot on the death row by killing them."

For a brief moment Carmen eyed at the young gypsy man with reserve, once more troubled by the depth of his hostility towards everyone who weren't like them that he very much shared with everyone in her tribe. Her still bypassing it as nothing she hadn't learned to condone before by not siding with such enmity taken that he did have his reasons for it this time around, the evident lack of other female within the cell however then bringing forth her next question. "Where is she now?"

"She was here alright. But was released some days ago", Nadya's brother explained, relief washing over his own strict become features and softening them, earning Carmen's attention.

"Did your family come to retrieve her?"

"No. The nuns of this town are well known to fulfill the expectations of their life's work to devote theirs for others, which is why they at times make visits at the dungeons to take care of the ill and injured, occasionally petitioning the guards to take someone with them. In such case of his sister, whom rumors had said to have been captured and held in the Fort, leading them to stop by a few days back and take Nadya with them", one of the other prisoners said, confusing Carmen.

"Whenever words about women being held captive circulate around town, they are always quick to seek new souls to salvage", Ramón elaborated, Carmen glancing at him until looked to Nadya's brother curiously.

"How come she was set free?"

"The nuns always come under the guise of seeking new "novices" from amongst the imprisoned women of this Fort. So when they come here in search of a certain rumored prisoner, they manage to release them through mere make belief…Pretending the women to have taken upon vows, which however is but a trick to fool the soldiers. Apparently the law offers some type of an immunity to those following the path of outsider gods…"

"It might be true", Carmen mused, partly to herself, as one well aware what kind of protection being part of such an order did bring. Nadya's brother however seeming not to agree the least bit and he simply scoffed at her remark, incredulous.

"My sister would never agree to serve their false gods…As if they even would have gods to serve who wouldn't consider them as mere demons by denigrating their very name."

Feeling a sting of anxiety, the kind she'd always experienced whenever she'd listened to her family talking about _gorgers_ in such way, most indisputably referring to them the same way they always talked about gypsies…The rabble, the very cobbled stones the better folk walked on, nothing but trash to be wiped away from the face of the earth. The root of all evil…But she didn't think so. Never had, and hearing these men now speak in such manner about people amongst she had mostly lived her most recent years, people like Henry and his mother some of her own kind downright hated from the bottom of their hearts, made her sad. Sad, but also uncomfortable upon knowing how important such an outsider had become to her, and if these men knew about her feelings for Henry…She wasn't sure what they would say, or even do. Her thoughts however then reeling back to all what she'd been just told, and the mention of the nuns caused her to start to formulate something that delightfully resembled a plan. Her gaze rising to Ramón, to find him to be staring at her, which caused the gypsy girl to blink in bafflement.

"How often do the nuns come here?"

"It depends…Even if they wouldn't learn about any specific arrests, the word around town is that they salvage a couple of women from here in a month. Sometimes a few more, but it is rare. The prison is after all mostly filled with men. Those wrongfully imprisoned and women with children are usually the ones to be released into their care, as well as girls too young suitable to be kept here that are truly of no danger to be set free…But as if the British legislation would bow down to such a diminutive detail as ethics. Never has."

Carmen looked down in agreement, to have also witnessed the treatment of gypsies at first hand, therefore not being either able to blame these men for their mistrust in outsiders. Her however thinking about her plan further and once deciding it to be at least worth to try, she now rose from the floor. For the surprise of Ramón and the rest of the gypsies her then walking over to the window, barely making it to the bars with the heavy shackles weighing on her feet and pulling against her fellow inmates restraints, but she reached them enough to take hold of them and have a look outside. Knowing it was a long shot and that this part of her plan was as flimsy as her step, but still her gaze peered at the courtyard of the Fort in search of anyone. Due to the rain that had turned heavier it appearing deserted of all people at first, until for her greatest amazement and delight she did find someone frolicking about in the downpour. One of the very children who'd been responsible of leading the soldiers to Henry and her before, Carmen watching the boy not to be bothered by the deluge a bit as he gladly got himself drenched while seeking out bigger puddles to jump into. As the boy approached the cell a stick in hand he at times swung across the air as if he was an ancient shaman calling upon those dark clouds of rain enveloping the sky, at closer inspection Carmen discovered him to be considerably more nicely dressed than any common child found running in the streets usually was. His presence here at the Fort along with his fine clothing giving her the idea the boy to possibly be a child of one of the Officers stationed there, therefore her getting even more heartened to act out her plan that was culminated at the sight of this boy playing in the rain. Therefore once he neared her puddle by puddle, she then stretched an arm out through the bars and called out to him.

For the boy's great wonder her voice did carry through the drum of water hitting against the eaves and waking his attention, the boy pushing the soaked strands of hair out of his eyes as in turn searched his surroundings for the source of Carmen's spoken up voice. A couple of more calls and waves later the boy finally locating the gypsy girl from the window, recognition passing his face as he matched Carmen's stare and was eventually lured closer by this realization of knowing her. The boy immediately remembering her to have been the girl he'd witnessed getting arrested with the found traitor all townspeople were gossiping about, Carmen offering a warm smile at him as he came to a halt in front of the window. Brief strict look making an appearance on his mien now, as a definitive telltale of him being a son of a military man when he was now addressed by someone who appeared but criminal to him. Carmen not being able to blame the boy for that, as the fact was that she was currently held in a jail cell, which couldn't look like anything else than her serving an earned punishment for him as he looked back at her. Curious to know what was it she wanted despite of his suspicious way of measuring her.

"I have a favor to ask of you", Carmen started, the boy not responding at first, but this did peak more of his interest. Him regardless trying not to let it show as he finally spoke.

"You are the gypsy they arrested with the traitor today."

"Yes, I am. And it was you and your friend who brought those soldiers to arrest us", Carmen stated back, the boy raising his chin supposedly proudly, but the girl could tell the child to have not meant any ill will when he'd led the marines to the beach. As his probable intention at the time to help them after finding them passed out near the harbor.

"And? I'm not sorry for helping get evil people in prison where they belong. Father says all evil people should be put in prison."

"What makes you think I'm evil?"

"Everyone knows gypsies are evil."

Carmen frowned at this comment, like before her heart lurching for the scornful outlook even this child already had been taught to have of her and her people. "Is that what your father tells you?"

"No. Mother says gypsies bring forth misfortune and disorder, and should not be deigned by civilized people."

The somewhat difficult words for a child to utter really did sound like something he had heard his mother to say, therefore not getting offended by this Carmen simply smiling at the boy as tilted a quizzical head at him. Causing his stolid expression to melt away. "And is that what you believe is right?"

The boy was silent for awhile, hesitating upon his answer, until finally only looked down to his tiptoes as threw the stick on the muddy ground and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I didn't say that."

"Then you don't mind helping me a little, now do you?"

The boy didn't agree or disagree with this, simply waiting for her to continue, and so Carmen did. Upon seeing the boy to be more compliant to help than running straight to his parents to tell about her attempt of recruiting his assistance in breaking out.

"Go to the convent and deliver a message to the nuns. Don't say it's from me, just run over there and say what I'm about to tell you."

"What message?"

It was then Carmen's turn to dither a moment, her feeling her cheeks to heat up as she leant as close to the boy and as far from the men behind her back as was able, whispering the words she reckoned to help getting her out of the dungeon precisely because of their rather embarrassing nature. Them however not appearing to have much impact on the boy as after hearing the message he stepped back, once more looking rather pondering as he thought upon Carmen's suggestion. The gypsy girl soon witnessing this time around a smug look to rise on his face as he folded his arms across his chest, challenging Carmen with his stare.

"What's in it for me? Even if I would help you, what would I get for taking this message to the convent?"

Ramón followed from the side as Carmen's countenance was first filled with surprise until a curt look of frustration passed it, the girl in the end appearing but peeved to the young man, but she quickly assumed but a serene expression. Only her eyes revealing the real state of her mind upon hearing the boy making demands in return of his assistance, Carmen eyeing at him in disbelief for a moment until sighed and Ramón watched her to push a hand into her voluminous locks. To remove an earring the guards had apparently missed in their rush to throw the gypsy girl into the cell along with her necklaces, before Carmen handing it to the taken aback child. Her raising remarkable eyebrows at him once the piece of jewellery rested on the boy's palm.

"It's made of gold. Sell it for money or give it to your mother, it's not concern of mine…But I'm giving it to you in exchange of your assistance. Agreed?"

"Even so…What if I just keep it and go tell the guards that you tried to bribe your way out of jail?" the boy asked, daring to turn cheeky, and even more astonished Carmen stared at him for a moment stunned until narrowed her eyes. Her following response almost causing Ramón and a few others of the men to burst out laughing by picturing the boy's face upon hearing it, where it resulted in the child only to be frozen to his spot in momentary fear. Real fear much thanks to Carmen's strict gaze and ominous delivery, the girl succeeding in her threat by taking out her protective medallion and showing it to the little imp trying to extort her.

"This is called the Sacred Eye. Do you know what it does?" she asked, after a short pause the boy slowly shaking his head as his eyes were fixated onto the medallion. Carmen leaning in closer again as claimed the child's attention. "And has your mother ever told you what us gypsies do to those who adhere not our requests?"

Another headshake, this time more timid as the boy could tell he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Carmen not aiming to be cruel, but she needed the boy to do as she bid him, for this reason her lips curving up into a small, knowing smile that distinctly stilled the blood in the boy's veins.

"If you won't go to the convent and deliver the message I just told you…I swear on the lives of my ancestors and their ancestors that I shall summon the vilest of all demons to haunt your dreams till the end of your days. And I assure you that the monsters we fear are not even close as compellable as yours are with a few prayers recited by one's bedside."

This certainly did the trick. Although Carmen felt bad for frightening the child, her still looking after the boy content once after one startled look given to her way he whipped around with an understanding nod and hurtled across the yard in evident haste. Right away heading for the nunnery to deliver the given message in fear of getting cursed by the gypsy girl, after a short silence it ending in Ramón's this time around manifesting laughter as he sized up the girl by the window. Finding her much more interesting than he at first had thought, and for this he cast a commending look to her way himself, inclining his own head in approval. Figuring her plans.

"Perhaps you're getting out of here after all…What did you tell him to say to the nuns?"

Ramón saw Carmen to flush considerably more than before at the sound of his inquiry, him however having not the faintest clue to guess what those exchanged words had been when the gypsy girl naturally couldn't bring herself to share them with him. Carmen only turning her face away as returned to her spot in the crowded cell, hiding her embarrassment with the curtain of her curls as avoided to match the man's stare. Shaking her head, her response but dismissive to further mask the true nature of the lie she had come up with to give the nuns enough reason to perhaps pay the Fort an immediate visit.

"Nothing important."

* * *

"Damn this god awful rain!"

Henry sighed as he sloshed across the mud that had once been dry, sturdy ground under his shoes. His feet feeling like sucking into the gruel like soil the relentless rain was turning it into as he walked along the streets of St. Martin, choosing mostly only side alleys and very rarely deviating to main streets in fear of meeting up with any patrolling marines. Avoiding every redcoat he came upon by remaining by the sides of the buildings that made it easy for him to swiftly slip into hiding once a soldier popped up from behind a corner, his hours of wander in the rain and search for a safe route to the Fort enough devoid of marines instructed to capture him on sight turning him gradually beyond frustrated. His previously perceived effortless walk over to the Fort and aimed rescue of Carmen now seeming like an impossible task, when every nook of the town seemed to be swarming with soldiers. Most likely the risen numbers of men patrolling the streets to be owed to his escape from custody thanks to the mystery girl Carina, as Henry came to a momentary stop under a canopy he came upon his thoughts reeling back to her and her apparent connection to Poseidon's Trident…At least knowledgewise, as that girl had seemed to know a lot about the legend...Perhaps as much as he did. Which raised the question, since she seemed to be after the same object as he was…Was she truly to be trusted?

Nothing in the brief encounter he'd had with her did prove so. But although Henry seemed to have gained himself an unexpected ally in finding the Trident, he after all didn't know this girl, and was still quite confused as to how on earth he had ended up on the same island with someone else who had spent majority of their lives in search of the same treasure as he had…Henry then not helping but wondering why was it that this Carina girl wanted to find the Trident, although she had mentioned it to have to do with his father who had been the one to leave her Galilei's diary…But whatever her true intentions were about both finding the Trident and desire to secure his help in discovering it, very much like Carmen she was currently held locked up in the Fort…Whatever the reason behind her arrest had been, but what was clear, was that the marines had been rather keen on capturing her. And the Captain had called her a witch….Which couldn't possibly be why she'd been arrested. Who in this day and age believed in witches anymore?

Instantly as that thought popped into his head Henry released a half tired, half amused laugh. Who indeed? He himself was a true believer of curses and all manner of supernatural to exist in this world, so why not? Perhaps that girl had been a real witch. But in such case he would've appreciated her to have simply used her magic to open his shackles, instead of giving him the lock pick that had been a rather clumsy choice, and why Henry was glad to have managed to free himself so quickly. But as said, was Carina a real witch or not, it hardly mattered in the light of the fact that she was currently held captive in the dungeon. Making their quest of embarking to find the Trident even more difficult to execute, moreover when the most important part of such a plan required him doing exactly what she had said…Finding them a ship. Which Henry had no idea how to do, since more important to him was getting both of the imprisoned girls out of the prison without ending up caught himself in the process, which would bring their venture to an irreversible halt.

But of course, if he somehow through some unlikely miracle would suddenly succeed in achieving Carmen and his initial goal of coming to this island this very night, it would be quite possible. But during the hours he'd so far scoured the town of St. Martin, he hadn't heard a peep about the notorious scallywag despite of him allegedly being here, making the lad consider that perhaps the geezer in the brig of _the Monarch_ had been right in telling them Jack to be dead. Buried somewhere on this island, as impossible as that sounded after all Henry knew from numerous stories the pirate to have gotten through. But, the truth was, that Jack perhaps was not in his prime any longer, and had had to face the reality of mortality…That it was limited to a momentary stay on this god's green earth, for everyone, death sparing not even Jack Sparrow himself. A thought which now made Henry rather agitated, as in addition of his earlier belief of the man to be of some assistance to Carmen and him, the problem of them being shipless would've been easily solved. Henry being convinced that after some persuasion the pirate to have been easy to coax into loaning his ship and his crew in hopes of profiting in finding the Trident, since Henry didn't have actual use for the thing. Not anymore than using it to break his father's curse needed, after which he wouldn't care less into whose hands it ended up in…As long as it wasn't Commander Basset. Because even he had no clue why that man wanted to find it so badly, he either didn't want to know. Because everything while being in the clutches of such an evil man would in one way or another lead to unimaginable chaos. And Henry didn't want to be responsible of realising it.

Despite of the pressing lack of a ship and the most likely possibility of him not finding alive Jack Sparrow to rectify that, Henry had done some thinking, and realized that with these abrupt clues Carina with her diary had provided him with, the map hidden within Carmen's ring and the artifacts it lead to had possibly become quite redundant to seek out. With Carina's help him being possibly able to find the Trident without a need to follow the ring's map to the locations of those objects, when both them and Galilei's diary seemed to be leading to the same place…This revelation relieving the lad tremendously, since by discovering this so called shortcut in finding Poseidon's Trident, it perhaps could've given Carmen and him more time to elude the Commander from their tracks. By the time the villanous Navy man got onto their trail, them to be already be making their way to the location of the Trident with the help of Carina's diary…But only if he managed to save both her and Carmen. Because there was no way he would leave this island without either of them, that was certain…Since although Henry knew nothing about Carina, having met her but shortly, he now realized that in order to finish what he'd started many years ago he needed her to accompany them. And that Carina, as the one with the true knowledge about the Map No Man Could Read, was the only one who could lead him to the Trident.

With a heavy sigh that manifested all the amassed pressure Henry currently was carrying on his shoulders, the lad now cast his eyes from the ceiling of the canopy to a man on his left who was going through his stock. Checking and separating his processed strips of palm trees that were yet to be turned into a rope, Henry watching the movements of his hands while tried to decide how to go on with so many things in need of doing, until sudden movement in the opposite direction caught his eye. Not the cow nor its handler working with a wooden apparatus claiming his attention on the side of the street, but a man he then followed to exit one of the taverns that littered the place. Not anything particularly interesting about him, but Henry couldn't tell why his eyes had been drawn to this individual he saw stumble out of the pub, momentarily struggling to gain his footing before started to saunter towards the centre of the street a bottle in hand. After a moment of simply watching the man Henry leaving the shelter of the canopy, jogging into the downpour and approached the figure carefully while remaining behind a thick beam beside the massive machinery. Squinting in inexplicable interest as blinked the droplets of water away, to watch as this man dressed in better days seen attire of a long coat, ragged apparel caked with mud alongside everything he wore and a tricorne hat was talking to himself while raised the bottle in an attempt to bring it to his lips. Soon enough the reason why his messy dreadlocks and the very air about him had felt so familiar to him coming to the lad, as abruptly the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air, and for the surprise of both the mystery man and Henry the bottle shattered into smithereens before its owner could claim a single swig from it. The bemused man whipping around then to behold how a group of marines were approaching him along the street, led by a man trying to crouch under a tiny umbrella while two of the soldiers accompanying him ran towards the petrified man in front of them. Henry retreating a little behind the pillar to stay hidden as the man dressed in wig and fine clothing at the front of the group spoke up, creating even more confusion in the hiding lad and the man his words were then addressed to.

"Just the man we've been looking for!" the man announced, parading after the marines who rushed to capture the battered rapscallion, who stared back at them for a moment in utter bafflement until his focus moved away from the nearing soldiers back to his smashed bottle. Attempting to shake at least something out of it to quench his demanding thirst of rum as responded quite nonchalantly, clearly not understanding the meaning behind the arrived Mayor's words, nor the anger that had laced them.

"Why? Why am I looked for?" he inquired, rather indignant, Henry spying him to finally lower his raised arm as it was claimed by one of the marines who'd apparently come to arrest him. Answering the question of him to be clearly a pirate, which however his appearance alone should've made clear to observing Henry. The lad's eyes however then widening for a momentary shock as he overheard the Mayor's following response, causing his eyes then to be strictly glued to the restrained man. Like many times before, not believing his luck.

"Let it be known that the pirate Jack Sparrow will be executed at dawn!"

"Executed? I will never again set foot in this town, sir. You mark my words", Jack slurred, in clear intoxication, as he was then immediately dragged after the marines. The risen amount of indignation and downright outrage in his own voice however having no impact on the soldiers who heard not anything he said in his drunken protest. Bewildered Henry stepping out of his hiding as watched the very pirate _he'd_ been looking for to be briskly hauled along the street, causing the pirate to stumble at times when his boots stuck to the muddy ground, which resulted in the lad to send a curt incredulous look after the retreating back of Jack Sparrow. His mutterings fading to the distance until he along with the marines were gone, but the pirate's disgruntled words emanating from along the street. "I do mean it, y'know…I shall never be back here again!"

 _No you're not when you've gotten yourself arrested and have but the noose to look forward to_ , Henry thought, in frustration as once he was sure the soldiers to have vanished he stepped to the street. Despite of his amazement of bumping into the one person he had long thought to have been impossible to find, irritated that now not only he needed to figure out how he would get both Carmen and Carina out of the dungeon, but he also had to come up with a plan to save Jack from tomorrow's hanging. Because although Jack wasn't perhaps anymore so vital in helping him uncover more about the legend of the Trident to find it, he still was in possession of _the Black Pearl_ , and in order for Henry or the girls to set foot on that ship, he couldn't let Jack hang. Leaving him but the choice to aid the buccaneer to escape death once again, which however was easier said than done when there was but one of the lad and several dozens of marines occupying every inch of the Fort. Not to mention the great number of prisoners and cells he had to go through to locate the three individuals he wanted to break out.


	11. Infiltrating Mission, Part 1

_**A/N:  
I ended up splitting this following chapter into two, as came to realize how massive of a chapter it would've yet again become...So oopsie ;D**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **\- Part 1 -**

* * *

For three hours Carmen patiently waited for some results of her plan to unfold. Her scheme to have sent the boy to lure the nuns to the Fort however not being the most secure, as despite of what she'd heard from the men occupying that cell with her, it was not guaranteed even by her slight threat made to the child that anyone would arrive to take her away. The fabricated truth she'd told the boy to relay prominent enough to most likely cause the women of the nunnery to take action, but since they rescued women out of this dungeon all the while, Carmen was not any more likely candidate to be chosen out of all the possible women trapped within these cells with problems much graver than her. But her concern for Henry came over common consideration of the safety of mere strangers, so she waited. Any word or indication of her plan to have worked, and not long after those hours had passed she and the rest of the gypsies heard sounds of booted feet echo within the corridors of the dungeon. Agitated voices of women clamoring amongst the booming of marching steps as whoever had entered the prison was getting closer to their cell, in a few minutes the footsteps crossing over to the corridor leading to their solitary cellblock and the alerted prisoners inside listened the guarreling voices of a man and a woman, as a key was turned in the sturdy lock of the heavy door. The solid wood in between preventing Carmen from hearing the exchanged words until the door was opened, bathing the dim space with light as two marines holding lamps stepped inside. Followed by a gush of rebuke the woman next entering was spouting to a vexed looking man standing behind her, as she shooed the soldiers out of her way, displeasure dripping from her every acrid word she spoke in means to vilify the obvious Commander's lack of christian judgement. Especially once the nun's eyes searched the cell and found Carmen from the line of captives, her eyes flashing for anger the minute she saw the chains keeping the gypsy girl from having any thoughts of escaping…Supposedly.

"How could you do such a thing? She's but a child! And a girl in such a frail state who cannot be held imprisoned in such wretched conditions", she breathed, beyond appalled as after searching Carmen's face briefly to take in her assumed age then cast a sharp look at the commanding Officer still lingering outside the cell that was already too full of people. The man in question then however narrowing his own eyes in irritation as pushed past the cadets and the two other nuns crowding the doorway, his temper flaring by the looks of the woman's contempt.

"She's a well-deserved criminal. Tinker harlot rubbing elbows with a treasonist and according to the reason you came here for her a mere tramp as well", the man replied, earning himself a glare from all of the women and the firstly entered now twirled around to jab a finger to his chest.

"You know nothing of the circumstances that have led this poor girl to her predicament. As well as I know it might've been one of your unstinted subordinates who have put her in such state with their lack of decorum and continuous debauchery you ever overlook and even encourage!" the nun accused, this time the commanding Officer's nostrils flaring for rage but he had not the opportunity to speak as the nun continued, turning back around to face all the fettered prisoners in pity. "And not only this girl, these men…How long have you kept them here simply because of the color of their skin?"

"They are not slaves, madam. They are here because they have broken the law, and are released accordingly once their punishment has been carried out", the Officer said through gritted teeth, holding back his always so familiar urge to simply order his men to drag these pests of charity workers out of his prison, and only god knew these women would've needed some good manhandling...His statement although annoying the woman, causing her still simply but raise her jaw at him.

"And I hear these are the very men you threw in jail several months ago for simply defending the honor of a young woman your exemplary marines were close to soil with their vulgarity…At least you had that much common decency to let the girl go."

"These men unjustly assaulted His Majesty's marines and are paying the price for _their_ vulgarity", the Officer corrected, glancing down at the gypsies too swiftly for the woman to notice his scorn. "For what I hear the girl was plenty capable of obtruding herself to my men long before they even had to lay a hand on her…Just like this one. They are all the same, natural born hussies each and every one of them."

At the sound of this the superior Officer looked down at Carmen, his distasteful eyes roaming about her, moving up and down on her so unnervingly that Carmen looked away from him. Not before cringing under his so hateful eyes that had bored into her, the nuns shaking their heads at the man's uncouth tongue when he continued with a hint of a smile while locked gazes with the nun by his side.

"So if you hadn't showed up to stick your ever so pious noses into my arrests, that floozy would still be here to pay for her promiscuous tendencies."

"What men see as immorality in women is often plain pretexting pretentions of their loins."

Such remark put the Officer on edge, him losing his composure for a moment as he stepped closer to the unyielding woman challenging him with her stable stare, only increasing his anger. "Look here, I will not allow you to come here to defame my men deemed far more respectable than this rabble by the whole of society, and claim yet one of my prisoners to yourself. She is not going anywhere, and you have no authority to make me hand her over to you."

The ongoing conversation between her captor and her apparent savior caused Carmen's hopes to awaken, what she had heard both the nun and the Officer say confirming that the lie she'd told to the boy had indeed been the cause for these women to have come to the dungeons in the death of the dawning night. Not that she would've needed to feel proud of her ability to hoodwink these people, but Carmen still had to hold back a smile as she followed the nun's exchange with the commanding Officer in silence. Laying stress on the nun's words by trying to appear to be scared out of her wits, feeling however terrible to act so, but what could she do when she needed to get to the better side of these women's pity in order to get out of here? After confronting the angered Officer the oldest of the nuns only crossed her arms over her chest, soon enough close to ignoring the man upon having her point come across that momentarily silenced him.

"And you have no power over me to not to let me take her with me!" she spat, in clear fury now herself, sizing up the man she viewed as nothing but a coward dressed in the finest uniform connections and wealth could buy with a little calculated flattery. "I have never been impressed by your station given by a mere man. So need not I remind you, Commodore Ross, that should you continue to underline my inferiority to your military rank in order to pursue locking up innocent countrymen posing no threat to your beloved society, I will be forced to take this matter up to the Mayor. And be sure to know that whatever it is that I confide in to my brother about, it is not something considered plain frivolousness of an old maid."

Commodore Ross stiffened, but after a curt astonishment his expression turned blank, the man this time around choosing to hide his anger as faced the woman with a raised eyebrow. "And you are certain simple blood relation would make Mayor Dix to accommodate your benevolence for convicted felons over my status as the commanding Officer of this Fort?"

"We both know the answer to that, Commodore. Otherwise you would've already denied our sisters access to this prison many visits ago."

The Commodore then scoffed, bypassing the fact that like before at times like this not anything he said could argue against the fact she always threw at his face whenever he had the mind to be less cooperative to her demands. Therefore having no other choice but to withhold his rage he spat at the feet of Rámon, who was staring back at him eyes aflame for equal hatred. "They're gypsies. Crossbred mongrels. Not a drop of English blood in them."

"To your set knowledge. In your mind mere soldier's apparel changes one's lineage for the better…In your case the fact that despite of you to have served the same rule all your life, you needed to sail over the vast Atlantic to establish yourself as a true Englishman by exchanging the exploitation of your native people to this position and search of fortune in the British colonies…But as you yourself mentioned, blood doesn't lie."

Commodore Ross raised his jaw in turn, simply tilting a head at the woman's mention of his true land of birth. "Indeed it does not, madam. Which is why I am not to take your words as the violation they undoubtedly were intended as, since I am as English as they come…Down to the very beliefs and aspirations that have made our Empire great. Whereas these vagabonds with no country to call their own…are nothing but thorns in our side. Bane of our existence."

"Well your unwanted opinion has been made more than perfectly clear. I shall now remove myself from such bigoted company as is our mutual desire…"

Carmen met the woman's eyes as the nun then came closer to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand with an encouraging smile, until glanced over to one of the cadets. The one holding the keys.

"Open these irons at once."

"Stand down", Commodore Ross snapped, the marine halting after a mere step and glancing warily between his superior and the enraged nun who now shot back to her feet to level a half scowl at the young Officer. This time extending her hand to claim the keys to herself.

"Do I need to repeat my previous most unrefined threat, Commodore?" she questioned, her still beautiful features despite of her age darkening in an instant as it was her gaze's turn to move back and forth between the younger and older Navy man. After a short silence Commodore Ross releasing another scoff before gave the marine a stiff nod, the soldier handing over the keys to the nun who then immediately knelt down to unlock Carmen's manacles. "Come now darling. Let's get you both out of here."

Carmen smiled at the nun as the shackles dropped to the floor, holding back her unease as the woman took hold of her arm most caringly in order to aid her to her feet, but the moment her freedom had been now confirmed, she remembered that not alone she was in need of getting out of that cell. Carmen halting in middle of standing and she turned to look at Ramón, briefly hesitating in her decision to leave, but once the gypsy man saw her dithering expression he looked up to her reassuringly. His stern mien smoothing into a friendly smile and he nodded towards the door, the least judgemental of her leaving without him and the other gypsies.

"Don't worry, go find him. We'll be here if you need us."

Naturally out of all within that cell only Carmen and the other prisoners understood what that urge had been about, the nuns as well as the marines making their own conclusions of Ramón's words, but at least a little more at ease Carmen smiled at his jovial wink before accompanied the nuns out of the cell. Feeling tremendous relief once she wasn't able to feel the eyes of the Commander and the other soldiers on her back anymore, and imperceptibly she quickened her steps. However as one pair of boots followed not long after the four women, Carmen couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat when for a moment she thought the Commodore to have decided to take the nun up on her bet about taking the manner of his managing the Fort to the town's Mayor…Stopping the nuns from taking her out of the prison.

"One day I shall have the pleasure of ruining yours", the asper words of Ross bounced from the stony walls, confidence in them that told him to be sure of some day being able to stop such rescues, was one of the superior nuns of the convent the Mayor's sister or not. His self-assurance however striking no fear nor belief in the woman in question as she cast a look over her shoulder at the man, like before, not threatened herself.

"Till then, then. Have a wonderful night Commodore."

"To think our Mayor lets his spinster of a sister to prompt his decisions in favor to her devout caprices…The man might be becoming an equally doited cretin as her by continuing to give his support for her efforts to haven the very scum of our nation we keep here", Carmen heard the Commodore say to his subordinates in a moment, not that quietly either, as the woman could hear him more than well but a few paces away from the men, but he didn't care. Intending the infuriating nun to overhear, and Carmen couldn't help but frown at the laughter she next heard the junior Officers to break into at the sound of their superior's remark. One of them continuing with an offence of his own.

"True that…It would explain why his wife was discovered locked within a bank vault with a pirate at the opening ceremony of the new bank this morning…Whatever they had been doing in there surely put the man's drawers in a tangle once Lady Frances stumbled out of the vault, gripping to her frock like it would've come right off…You should've seen the bloke once he found himself in a position of having a harlot as a wedded wife in front of the town's elite he'd worked so hard to win over in the past few years of his run. Having it all ruined by the disgraceful spectacle of his wife making a total fool of him on the day the fruit of his labor was revealed to the people", the cadet stated, sharing another laugh with his commanding Officer who then made a concurring tilt of his head. Agreeing with him.

"So it seems women's immorality isn't always mere pretexting pretentions of men's loins…but that of a woman's."

Disgusted by the men's repugnant comments Carmen chose to emit the rest of their audible insults. Accompanied by multiple leers of the soldiers her then walking through the corridors with the nuns towards the eventual exit, the oldest nun never letting go of the gypsy girl's arm and keeping her close. Carmen being able to sense her imperative drive to protect all that was in her power to protect that undoubtedly made her an ideal follower of God, but exactly that caused Carmen's agitation to increase with each step closer to the Fort's gates. Feeling herself terrible to have tricked these women who had come to help her on their free will at this ungodly hour, as the superior nun then addressed her once they were outside and crossing the courtyard Carmen having to stop herself from fidgeting uncomfortably as she put her face to face with her deception with one question.

"Well, this is better, ain't it? Soon we'll have you well fed and in a warm bed to sleep in back in the nunnery", she started, her eyes scanning the yard and lastly latching to the gateway, until she smiled at Carmen sweetly. Compassion written all over her face as her gaze then flickered down to the girl's middle section. "But now, there's some things I'd like to know first. Your fellow…Did he, possibly…leave you? Is he the reason why you were put into prison? This man Commodore Ross said to have committed treason? Was he one of the marines of the Fort perhaps? But most importantly…How far are you sweetie?"

"I…I'm so grateful of your help", Carmen blurted out, the pressure of her lies to be revealed growing too much for her and when she and the nuns walked through the gates the gypsy girl separated from her escort. For the curt confusion of the superior nun Carmen's cheeks flushing until she flashed the women a hasty smile, glancing about in search of a route to flee, as she had no intention of going over to the nunnery and continue to keep up this slight charade. She had no time for that, as even more worries were weighing down on her now when on her way out she'd happened to overhear some of the marines who'd been sitting in a room on their break, talking about a hanging that was to be carried out in the morning. Absolutely positive and afraid of that the men had been referring to the execution of Henry Carmen knowing that she had to be rid of these women as sweet as they were upon caring for her. The superior nun however taking her sudden panic in the wrong way, naturally, and she raised a calming hand when she thought her inquiries to have turned Carmen so anxious.

"It is alright, darling. Everything is well, no need to distress yourself", she said, her smile widening as she beckoned Carmen to settle down, but the girl was far less nervous as she reckoned. But the nature of her questions indeed weren't the fact that made her so unsettled, and to prove otherwise Carmen realized that perhaps she needed to prolong this little made belief a bit further. Her then stepping back once the nun came closer to close her into her sheltering arms again, Carmen trying to look as terrified as she givenly would've been in a situation these women thought her to be in. "Come with us sweetie. You'll be safe in the convent, no one will harm you there. We'll take good care of both of you."

"No. No, I'm thankful for what you did for me, but I…I need to go", Carmen replied, after one more look given to the three astounded women she gathered her hem and turned around, running to the direction of the town while the deterring shouts of the nuns followed after her. Carmen however not paying heed to them as her goal was to vanish from under their noses, as offensive as it was to these kind hearted women, and to hide herself somewhere not them or any soldiers would find her for awhile before heading back to the Fort. Because that was where she needed to go if she wished to find Henry, the soldiers locking him there as well without question to wait for the hanging arranged for the morning.

After some time of running Carmen finally slowed down into a walk and stopped, seeking refuge from between two buildings by the street she'd been following after making a slight lap around the Fort's vicinity. Not to stray too far away to be lost in this unknown town, taking in a breath as leant against the wall that by then had turned cool when the sun had set and the night was upon St. Martin. Carmen simply standing there then, not thinking much of anything, until her mind inescapably reeled back to the Fort and how exactly she would slip back into the dungeon without getting incarcerated again. Helplessly running out of other ideas than to simply and boldly enter the Fort in the cover of dark and try not to be caught as she made her way to the prison, sighing deeply at the thought Carmen then wrapping a hand around her two entwined lockets as gazed to the sky. Clouds drifting across it and blocking the still rising moon that had made an appearance rather late to the gypsy girl's opinion. However as she then waited the magnificent orb to be revealed the sight that unfolded in front of her then caused her breath to be stuck in her lungs for a moment. Out of the blue Carmen beholding the seconds ago silvery shine of the moon to turn red, the most unorthodox and eerie light tinting the buildings as well as the rest of the world below with the color of blood as Carmen blinked at the moon that had never showed itself so forbidding to the world in her lifetime. The longer she stared at this ruddy ruler of the night sky and felt her skin go goosebumps at the befuddling phenomenon she had never born witness, Carmen soon nevertheless remembering something. A certain mention of her grandmother's when the woman had been teaching her about the ways of their connections to supernatural…Something she had said teasing Carmen at the back of her mind, as she after all couldn't bring herself to recall what it was. The lass however soon enough forgetting all about the strange behaviour of the moon as she gasped at the feel of something warm against her skin. Her ever surprised eyes dropping down to take in the shimmer she had previously overlooked in the dominating red rays shining upon her, finding it to be coming from her hand, and as for her further bafflement she opened her fist, she discovered her protective amulet be the source of it. The Sacred Eye, one of the most common tokens of her tribe glowing red with the moon, heating up the longer it basked in the bloody glare, and Carmen felt her heart start to beat faster when then in an instant she had a flashback. To that very night by the fire in front of her grandmother's tent from close to ten years ago when she'd been but a little girl, and therefore inclined to forget what she had told her then till this moment when it all came rushing back. The equally odd and previously unknown attribute of her locket poking her memory, causing the essential one to resurface as clear as a child's recollection could.

" _On a special night that occurs but once in a decade, not ever on the same day nor year, when things beyond the tangible world are stirred and revoked, moon cloaked in unusual form of red rises. Taking the guise of a formidable forces it unleashes. And it's not an ordinary moon, Carmen. Despite of its foreboding guise, it gives power. Power to us who can convey the dead and unite the living with the deceased, upon shining granting our conjurers the ability to command everything on the either side of existence. Only the Blood Moon being able to renew the ancient curse set within the essence of the Sacred Eye, upon brought under the direct rays of it connecting with it. Garnering the very power that disrupts the sleep of the damned, taking command over them. Remember this, Carmen. And perhaps your time will come to lay witness to it and be the chosen to harness that power through yourself."_

Carmen took in a breath as after a brief incredulous stare she closed the Sacred Eye in between her fingers again, despite of still not believing a word of that what her grandmother had always been adamant to tell her upon trying to wake her interest in rituals that according to her could go as far as call upon the spirits of the dead, Carmen still looking back up to the moon. Now knowing exactly why it had boded ill to her the minute it had appeared, her not helping but feeling a slight tug of fear in her heart as the amulet kept on shining. Filling her with inexplicable terror that seemed to creep upon her from somewhere deep within her. To have always laid in wait there, waiting for this very moment in time she'd been certain to have been but a tale of her grandmother's to scare her seven year old self, and therefore to have never come.

"The Blood Moon."

***********************'

Henry stalked after a marine he spied to approach the barracks, rubbing the sore spot on his side he had hit on the ground upon climbing over the Fort's wall and jumping recklessly down onto the roof of the armory, losing his footing, after recovering from the surprise fall skulking in the shadows right after the man as the soldier was crossing the courtyard to reach the accommodations reserved for him and his fellow Navy men while off duty. Apparently finished with his patrol of the night as Henry came to a brief halt behind a nearby wall that masked him from the eye of the marine who cast a fleeting look around the yard before entering the side building rising in front of him, unaware of being followed, about to join a couple of his comrades already inside for a meal before finally retiring for the night. Stealthily Henry tiptoeing back to sight as he watched the door of the barracks to swing shut after the marine, however not closing fully and upon sneaking over to the entrance he gingerly pushed the door open a tad, to observe the marine to remove his hat and jacket before hanging them with the rest of the similar military attires on the coat rack. Him hearing a pair of voices to greet the arrived marine, a lively conversation accompanied by occasional blusters of laugh soon emanating from the proximate room the man had entered as with a deep breath of encouragement Henry slipped inside the small hallway. Trying not to make a sound as timed his own entrance with the closing of the door separating the apparent dining room from the place he stood, snatching the discarded clothing from the hanger and disappeared before the door bounced off its hinges and cracked back open, with a couple of silent strides the lad hastening out of the barracks and ran to the nearest hiding place his gaze came upon. Releasing another sigh, this time of relief to have not yet been caught, before directing a curt satisfied look down at the pilfered clothes in his hands. Now he had the means to enter the cells. All it would take next was enough time to scour them and plentiful amount of luck to actually not come up empty...Meaning that he wouldn't run into any guards to whom his lacking uniform that indeed consisted of but the coat and a hat, both sized too big to belong to him, would stick out too much to leave him disregarded. Which was why he needed to be fast and not raise too many questions, or attention while inside.

On his part unaware that one of the people he'd gone through this act of thievery for to be in fact not confined within those cells Henry quickly put on his makeshift guise of a marine and braved himself, keeping his face shadowed by the headdress while walking past the barracks, and after trailing after a pair of soldiers he saw approaching the edifice he could only assume to be the section were the prisoners perhaps were kept entered the building. So far raising not even an eyebrow as swiftly passed another group of marines as he made his way deeper within the corridors that unmistakeably lead towards the dungeon, as he could soon hear the wretched wails of the most sordid prisoners get mixed in with the snappy voices of the guards that ordered them to quiet down with a smack of a bayonet cast onto the irons bars. However elsewhere Carmen coming up with her own means to an end to get to Henry as soon as possible before dawn and the following execution, when it would be too late for her to even hope to help the imprisoned lad, as she at the time also believed him to be. For this reason after some time of deliberation her to be currently cowering by the nunnery she had been so intent on not coming to earlier, way before she had realized that it was the very place she needed to visit if she wished to save Henry.

Carmen went still against the wall of the nunnery as she heard someone walk right by her hiding, just as she had been about to step out in the open and creep over the yard to get to one of the separate buildings she figured to be a storage or something similar, some place she most likely would acquire a disguise of her own. As the nun's footsteps distanced from her Carmen peeking after her, to follow how the woman disappeared to the direction of the rather large animal corrals that must've housed a remarkable amount of animals. Telltale of this convent to be exceptionally thrifty, but not giving such observation much more thought Carmen revealed herself from behind the wall and lingered not by it as jogged across the backyard, a sudden shadow of movement which she however wasn't sure to have been there at all driving her to duck beside the porch of the main building. After a short moment of scanning her surroundings she in the end found devoid of any other presence besides her own, Carmen rising slowly and one more careful scouring look later she was on her feet again, about to pass the porch before crossing the distance between the two edifices. Only to have her breath stuck in her lungs for sudden alarm when the door that she'd been just about to side swung open and drove the gypsy girl to bolt backwards, forcing her to come to a silent halt as she next heard a familiar voice to end the silence of the night, while she was blocked from the nun's view by the door between them. Carmen's face distorting into a fleeting, concerned grimace as she recognized the woman as the same one who'd come to take her away from the dungeon, currently standing on the porch in order to empty the bucket of dirty water left out of the just finished chore of scrubbing the floor. Carmen hoping her not to open the door further to have it smack her right on the face and give her away to the woman, who although also unaware of the girl's current whereabouts just inches away from her, let out a worried sigh as disposed of the water with a single throw. Causing Carmen to feel the sting of remorse ever so strongly for her arrival upon hearing her clearly talk about her to her fellow nuns within the room.

"Oh dear...What will come upon that poor girl? I understand she must be frightened, but to run away in a situation like hers...I'm worried", she mused, the other women responding in their own speculative manner, as well concerned.

"Yes, she would've been better off here...And now she'd out there, all on her own."

"I wonder how she'll fare...She's understandably in shock and confounded by her state, especially after been forsaken by her paramour, but I cannot help but fear what her decision to run will do to either of them."

"Worry not, Cathy. The girl is indeed scared out of her wits by this whole ordeal, which is why I am sure she will come over to the convent sooner or later. She knows she will find aid from here unlike anywhere else."

The nun named Cathy sighed then, letting her eyes roam about the dark obfuscated garden once more until straightened herself, making a hopeful smile at the thought. "Let us pray that she will."

Carmen cast her eyes down in regret as the door closed again once the nun returned inside, leaving the evidently trespassing gypsy girl standing there for a moment in true shame. Her feeling sorry again to have deceived these blessed women, who'd arrived to her rescue earlier that evening out of the goodness of their hearts simply due to a blatant lie she'd devised. Feeling that she'd but taken advantage of their benevolence again Carmen sighing as she then crept past the door silently, having to push such feelings aside for now, as even if she didn't like it, she'd after all come to the nunnery with a purpose. Perhaps not to seek shelter or protection from the nuns as they were hoping, but to indeed gain other means of assistance from them in a form of her borrowing something from them that would help her get inside the Fortress the easiest.

Carmen arrived to the storage room, but upon finding the door to be locked with sturdy chains she frowned at the sealed entrance in chagrin. Having to either search another way inside or trying her luck elsewhere within the convent, also increasing the risk of her to be found wandering about the nunnery like a common robber she after all felt herself as she next entered the main building as well. Being careful, with quick but quiet steps starting her blind search around the convent, some of the rooms also inaccessible to her due to the lock in them, but with a bit of luck she soon came upon a room that she soon deduced to be a laundry room by the looks of the large wash basins and heaps of both dirty and clean clothing surrounding them. It taking but a moment for her eyes to pick up the familiar appearance of a nun's cassock from one of the piles of folded, clean clothes, guiltily her taking it into her hand. Also picking up the rest of the needed pieces of clothing to finish up her attire, until upon having all she'd needed she turned around to head for the door. Her eyes happening to land on a pair of men's trousers, and not exactly knowing why, she took them from amongst the laundry as well as a shirt and a worn vest. In some part of her mind thinking that perhaps Henry would need a change of clothing once she would find him, upon deciding on that reason to ease at least a little bit of the remorse gnawing at her, Carmen then removing the second of her earrings and placing it onto the table next to the bars of soap. Somewhere it would be easily discovered, although the nun who would come upon it the following day hardly would know it to be a payment for the clothes that had wound up missing.

Carmen found herself a remote place to change into the nun's robes, with another pang of guilt discarding her borrowed dress behind a cluster of empty wine barrels while giving Henry's mother an apologetic thought upon doing so to a gown that had been hers. However having no time to dwell on such a small detail either Carmen covering her hair with the veil before then hastening along the streets, half running towards the Fort as observed the moon to have tipped at the sky as a sign of the closing in morning that was a few hours away from dawning. Reaching the Fortress in ten minutes, however her determination draining with each step made closer to the gates when she saw the guards standing by the entrance. As had been expected, but Carmen couldn't help but glancing up to them nervously as she tried to keep her features in check and her fingers from fidgeting with the hem of her plain dress. Her knowing how she was going to get inside the fortress, but the way to validate her reason to those marines to let her enter was that caused her stomach to knot as she came to the worrying conclusion not any more lies to perhaps work on her favor again...But having no choice but to try she raised her chin to appear more plausible in her role and slowed her steps into a calm walk once she caught the attention of the guards, both mere cadets by the looks of their youthful faces, and they gave Carmen a curious look as they watched her approach. Her forcing herself to meet their gazes serenely as she smiled at them, coming to a halt as allowed the pair of lads to examine her for a bit before she broke the silence. Beckoning towards the Fort.

"Excuse me, but I have some business at the Fort."

"Undesignated parties are not allowed to enter without a confirmation from our superiors", the other of the marines replied, both of them now stepping in front of the gaping pass to block her way in, Carmen holding back a look of unease upon to have expected such a response. The second soldier now stepping closer to her, smiling at her politely.

"We are sorry Sister, but we cannot let you in without an authorization. Come back tomorrow with a set appointment with Commodore Ross."

"But it is of the utmost importance that I get in. There is a prisoner here that needs urgent attending", she announced, in her mind praying that these two would be clueless about the fact that the very prisoner she was using in her advantage to gain passage was her and her alone and that she'd already been claimed by the nuns earlier that night. "Sister Cathy sent me."

Apparently these lads knew of Sister Cathy, as at the mention of her name they looked at each other in recognition, however causing Carmen to withhold a tense frown as the taller one had that wondering look about him and after eyeing at her his eyes moved over to his companion quizzically, who instead made his own wonders clear in a form of a question after sighing at her what was supposed to be a pleading expression.

"What prisoner are you referring to, Sister?"

"A young girl. A gypsy."

"Oh, I remember now! She means that girl who was arrested with that traitor yesterday", the other marine mused, Carmen looking back at her with as sweet smile as she could manage while praying the young men wouldn't take notice the telltaling tint of her skin in the dim light of the solitary lamp hanging above their heads, until his brows wrinkled thoughtfully. "But wasn't she already retrieved earlier this night?"

"You're right", the second one, mused, now both of their a bit too penetrating gazes falling back to Carmen, who tried her hardest to keep her poise. Hiding her indeed fidgeting hands behind her back as assumed an innocent countenance, the lastly spoken marine how studying her more earnestly as raised a questionable eyebrow. "Which leaves the question, why are you here seeking audience with an already freed prisoner, Sister?"

"Oh no, you are mistaken, sirs", Carmen chirped, tilting her head at them as hid her agitation behind an assertive smile. "Sister Cathy did stop by here earlier this night to claim the girl with our Sisters, but was forced to leave when your superior wouldn't allow her to take the girl with her. But now I am here, and I ask you to let me pass. Sister Cathy is concerned over the health of the girl, and asked me to come and check on her and the baby most urgently. She's in a delicate state, and I must pay her a visit to forward her the news both the mother and child to be alright, since Commodore Ross decided against of letting the girl to be released and instead chose to keep her in this unfit environment."

Both of the marines paused now, thinking to themselves while exchanging subtle looks with one another, and Carmen hoped it to be only caused by the fact that they believed her and were unaware of the true happenings of the nuns' previous visit. Excruciating minute passing by as Carmen kept the unchanged, courteous and half appealing smile on her lips as looked back at the young soldiers. The more sympathetic one's face now getting indeed curtly consumed by compassion at the face of her beseeching gaze, but as well as his fellow marine he hesitated, looking from the lad beside him back to Carmen upon responding. For her relief proving that even if they would've had some doubts about her story, they chose to bypass them upon not truly knowing what had happened with the nuns and the prisoner they'd come to collect.

"I'm sorry to hear that...But we...truly cannot let you in without leave. That's our orders."

"Please, sirs", Carmen implored, adding to the pity factor by frowning miserably, stepping closer in turn as placed a fleeting hand onto the guard's arm. "She's all alone in there, scared and surrounded by vile criminals. If not for her, let me go see her for the sake of the baby. No one needs to know, I'll just slip in to take a look at her and be right out when I'm done. I bed of you gentlemen, let me pass. She may be a convicted felon, but she is still a young, lost girl with child. Find the charity from within your hearts and show a sense of leniency as God would have you do."

Upon talking Carmen had made a move of grasping her rosary, to amplify the air of righteousness that should've oozed from her as a messenger of God now standing in front of the lads doing but their work, as an epitome of said Christian charity, and apparently the men bought it as with a giving in mien each that still bordered on the edge of indecision they looked to each other one last time before caving in to her request. The blond haired marine nodding at her in understanding while the other, more reluctant one stepped aside due to the beckoning hand gesture of his comrade, Carmen locking grateful gazes with him as he smiled amiably.

"Very well, Sister, but just be quick. If anyone sees you and it is found out we let you pass, it will be a lot of trouble for us. Should someone ask you, tell them it was Commodore Ross who allowed you to visit the cells on behalf of Sister Cathy. The dungeon is right by the main Fortress."

"I understand. I thank you gentlemen", Carmen answered, with another blissful smile making a quick sign of the cross above her chest. "May God smile upon you always."

"You too, Sister."

"Captain Scarfield is going to put us in stocks for this", Carmen heard the other marine murmur to his friend once she was several paces away from the gates, his voice equally laced with concern as he replied tensely.

"If Commodore Ross isn't going to have our ranks first."

Feeling a shiver to run up and down her spine due to the sound of that comment and remembering the despicable man in question Carmen released a huge sigh as she walked away from the two guards, placing a hand onto the flat of her stomach to ease the skittish churning of it as tried to put her nerves in check, telling herself that she was already inside and that her flimsy explanation had worked on the men...With ever growing chagrin taking notice that her ability to cloud the truth with convenient lies was starting to turn easier to utilize by each one she let slip her lips, her however forgetting all about that as in the exact moment she made a move for the entrance to the dungeon three marines happened to exit at the same time. Coming to a curt, as surprised halt as did she, Carmen stiffening, but was greeted with but confused looks before the marines nodded their heads at her upon passing by, leaving her presence unquestioned. For now, taken that she was a lone, olive skinned nun ambling about their Fortress in middle of the night, just as one of their gypsy prisoners had been released into the convent's custody. Suddenly this plan of returning here in such a guise not feeling all great of an idea to Carmen as she returned the men's greetings with a ghost of a smile.

"Sister."


	12. Infiltrating Mission, Part 2

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Ok, I'm getting hold of myself before I end up posting everything I've so far written...So here's the last update for now ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **\- Part 2 -**_

* * *

Henry dug his jaw down to his chest as he strode past a couple of marines engaged into a conversation by the corridor, the other one coming from the direction of the cells, and after beholding the man to have ascended the apparent stairs leading to the lower level where the dungeon was he lad walked across the corridor. Only to duck his head again once he made the turn to the staircase and after scurrying down half of the steps he was met with another marine, an Officer this time around, and to hide his face from this man who undoubtedly knew the majority of this Fort's men by appearance he nodded at the man, receiving merely a glance back as the Officer trotted up the stairs quickly. Henry lifting the brim of his tricorne hat slightly to cast a careful look over his shoulder after him to make sure he was alone until when the man's shadow had also vanished from the brick wall straightened his cowering posture and jogged the last steps down. His eyes immediately riveting to the nearest cells all lined onto his left, while other row of them stood upon a landing on his right. The dim lighting of the dungeon making it hard for him to make out the faces of the locked up individuals whose silhouettes he saw drawn against the walls in the faint glow of the faraway torches once he peeked within them, making slow progress in passing the captives as studied each and every one of them with attentive eye. His quiet enquiries made about the occupants of the cells attached to the mention of Jack Sparrow getting always rewarded with silence or miffed exhortations of him to sod off, Henry frowning at his so far failure of him coming upon with every type of felon instead of the one he was intent on finding...His luck however turning before he even knew it as he crouched by the next cell, looking inside, to see a hat wielding figure standing at the opposite side of it, back turned towards him, as he now addressed him in turn. Not aware to be talking to nothing but an imitation of a person until it was too late.

"I need to speak with you."

As his words conjured up no response from the object of his attention, Henry this time released a frustrated sigh as turned around, momentarily at a loss of what he should do or where to go, as his current strategy of going through prisoners haphazardly seemed not to work even in a means of uncovering clues about Jack's current whereabouts within this prison from the other men he'd already spoken to. However before he had the time to make any decisions him getting taken aback by a pair of arms that caught him from behind and yanked him against the bars of the cell he moment ago had been facing, the figure of a man he'd imagined to have talked to proving now to be something totally different, when Henry realized the true occupant of that cell to be currently holding him down in a tight grip with a surprised yelp. The man's following, commanding words however causing the lad to blink as he struggled against the unrelenting squeeze of the arms currently wrapped around his throat, his oversized hat toppling over and ending up on the dirty floor.

"Hand me your sword", said the grim voice of the prisoner, adding to the effect of his order with another squeeze, coughing to get his voice from getting strangled Henry glancing towards the man behind him.

"I don't have a sword", Henry labored to say, or to croak more like, as most of his effort was directed of prying the strong forearms loose from his neck. Dumbfounding the man as he indeed took notice of the lack of proper effects of a marine on his person.

"What kind of a soldier has no weapon?" the man asked, incredulous and beyond confused, Henry instead simply casting an uncomfortable look down at the red coat.

 _One that hasn't even been appointed as such_ , he thought, not quite sure would he even want to be one either as he drew in a greedy breath once the airflow into his lungs wasn't anymore so much hindered by the man's grasp, as having not anything to lose in the situation he came clean. Telling the truth that might've yet saved him from getting suffocated to death with a matter-of-fact quirk of his eyebrows. "I'm currently wanted for treason."

"So not very good kind, then..."

Henry frowned at the somewhat defeated ring of the man's response, finding himself to be instantly released and he twirled around to face his assaulter, becoming somewhat surprised himself when back at him stared a much less imposing individual than he had assumed from that stark grip that had kept him at bay a moment ago. His eyes roaming on the face of who else than Captain Jack Sparrow in brief astonishment, the man looking much more burdened by the years that now were evident on the weary bearing of the man, somewhat spent by life in general. Gone being that air of valiant swagger of the infamous pirate he'd come to associate with him since hearing the first story about his ventures, despite of not having this what seemed like a ghost of a legend far grander than its origin of a man face to face with the lad, Henry then not letting his first impression fool him as after the swift first assessment he looked him square in the eye. Slight smile curving up his lips as he had actually stumbled upon him, his scrutinizing stare causing the pirate in question soon to narrow his eyes in wonder of his own as he eyed back at the boy. Finding something oddly familiar about him, although Henry was overly certain of his identity, him however still deciding to aim for caution and he this time around leveled an inquisitive look at Jack. Raising another eyebrow.

"I'm looking for a pirate...Captain Jack Sparrow."

Wide smirk lit up Jack's face, a smile that was a flash of the past, of his old self as he heard Henry's remark and he then distanced himself from the bars. To give the lad a better view of the man, and once Henry was able to give him another look-over, for the first time since the beginning of this encounter he took notice of the fact that Jack wasn't in fact wearing any breeches. The lower part of his torso completely bare except for his long since worn out boots, and in this abrupt moment of bewilderment caused both by the current, less worth the fame image of the buccaneer and his appearance, paired with the self prepared construction of a human being wearing his overcoat and other effects behind him, Henry didn't even want to think was there anything under the hem of his long shirt. Feeling himself suddenly very sceptical Henry looking from the pirate's legs to him and over to the scarecrow like contraption that had fooled him, as to him the most contradictory, self-assured look took over Jack's face and he spread his arms. Much more convinced of the splendour of his reputation displaying on his current, imprisoned self than the lad was upon next introducing himself to him.

"Well today is your lucky day...Because I just happen to be, Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack announced, almost panegyrically, which only proved himself to be not either all that sure about him living up to his past, younger self upon now standing there with no pants on and most of his thirst for never ending adventures finally quenched by his overpowering sense of insufficiency. Vexing feeling of failure that was present in every act or mere thought he made lately making him feel himself as perhaps was starting to be the time to admit, old. But it wasn't like he was going to admit that to this boy even in a form of a single degrading word about himself, since after all...this lad had come upon his cell believing to meet the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. And sure enough and for the sake of the remnants of his own pride, he was going to give him to the lad. But as said, Henry wasn't as convinced as before, nor did that cocksure grin of Jack's make him change his already wavered impression. And that expectant mien on Jack's countenance was quickly wiped away by mere bafflement as Henry only eyed at him in denial, looking too dissenting to signal Jack's putting on airs to have worked even the slightest. The noticeable sway of the man and stuck on whiff of old rum and other filth coming from him making extra sure of that as Henry finally voiced out his doubts.

"No, you can't be", he stated curtly, frowning as beckoned to Jack in grave disbelief written all over his young face. "I've spent years searching for... _this_? The great Jack Sparrow isn't some drunk in a cell."

Jack's smile died and turned into a wondering half frown as he mulled over Henry's response, matching his studying gaze once more, until Henry continued when Jack offered no reply to enliven the befallen silence. His voice bearing even a greater edge of doubt in it as in that same, brief moment of realization he came to consider whether this very, long desired meeting was the proof of everything he'd been on betting this man on to have been but wishful thinking of a young boy too mesmerized about tales of pirates to have the reality whack him straight on the face due to his naivety.

"Do you even have a ship? A crew?" he accosted, not believing in that even if the pirate would come to claim contradictory, his eyes now flashing down to his legs. "Pants?"

"A great pirate does not require such intricacies", Jack answered nonchalantly, as if they were talking about mere trifles such as lack of hair or teeth. Henry holding back an urge to sigh as he kept staring at Jack in part dismay, part irritation to see one of the actual prominent figures of his childhood, the savior of his father, in such least to say rueful state. The spark from his eye gone, the very essence of him drained, and the lad truly felt like gazing upon but one of the local tipplers staggering on the streets of his home town.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? The risks I've taken to be here?" he mused, empathetically, indeed wondering why had he gone through all the trouble of finding this pirate upon now seeing what he'd gained from those years of searching. "All the time I wasted in trying to track you down, all the dangers following you around the world brought upon me...only to finally have you here, a man reduced to this mere shadow of his former self."

"And how would you know of what kind of self that past me was, eh lad?" Jack questioned, keeping on acting unfazed by Henry's clear incredulity. "The last I looked, this is the first time I've come to threaten your traitorous, runaway self, and quite frankly can only find it derogatory of ye to have come to insult me many times over certified greatness, and not only by your just spoken words, mate. I am the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, mark my words."

Henry now gazed up to the ceiling, finding himself very fittingly quoting that girl Carina upon once more getting persuaded to believe otherwise by a single look made at Jack. "I never shouldn't have come here…"

"Then why did you?" Jack cut in, studying Henry in turn. "Because as you yourself have proven by allegedly spending years in trailing after me notorious self, mere trip down here to insult me doesn't indeed seem like a very fitting reason to be here."

"Because I thought that I would be rescuing someone much more becoming to all of the stories I've been told…And here I find someone whose long since passed his days of glory and is but a washed out remains of his once renowned self", Henry noted, his dissatisfaction present, as downright quizzical tone then crept into his dubious voice as he peered at the man he'd heard so much about, only to be let down by what he'd found. "Are you sure you're _the_ Jack Sparrow?"

"The real question is, who are you?" Jack asked back, now partially demanded as he approached Henry with a more earnest look on his face, honestly curious, but also a bit fed up by his continuous belittling which hit way too close to home for Jack's liking. Aware of the truth of it. Henry however then pausing briefly, as he realized now to have also finally come the time for him to introduce himself to his parents' long time acquaintance and reveal them to have a son, having to accept that this down-gone pirate was the one he'd had his hopes in...and regrettably, still had.

"My name is Henry Turner", he told him, waiting a look of recognition to pass over Jack's face as he said his name, serious this time around, but once the man didn't even blink at the sound of it he sighed deeper. Tilting his head remarkably. "Son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

Finally it hit him why this lad had looked so familiar the minute he'd showed his face to him, Jack however then looking but sceptical himself as he scanned Henry from his brown hair and eyes to his lean built that definitely brought a couple of aforementioned people into mind, and although it shouldn't have been surprising the manifestation of their past stirrings to have appeared now in front of him in a form of this boy, Jack still couldn't believe it. Not to have given to neither of them much of a thought in years, although Elizabeth had made more than one visit to his dreams at times, even more so during the past few years when the long days spent at sea had first started to put an unshakable, obscure weight on his shoulders. To signify his disbelief him letting out a sound of distaste at the memory of the goody two-shoes, backstabbing blacksmith and the equally shifty governor's daughter turned Pirate King.

"You're the evil spawn of them two?" he queried, his eyes skimming over Henry once more, to be convinced himself and indeed couldn't deny the lad to look very much like Will. Of course disregarding the evident lack of barnacles and crustaceans sticking to his face unlike his good old cursed, pirate of a father's undoubtedly...Jack reflecting upon these news until he suddenly came to think of Elizabeth again and not the always all that regrettable run-ins he'd had with her in the past, another self-indulgent smile rising on his lips as he leveled an inquiring look at Henry. "Does mommy ever ask about me?"

Henry didn't like the way Jack had made his question, so unseemly, clearly there being something undisclosed between the lines he couldn't perceive and which only Jack would understand as a man of history with Elizabeth, but to make his demur clear the lad shot another incredulous look at the pirate. His voice but grim in turn as answered, obviously lying. "No."

"Oh go on. Does she call my name in her sleep?" Jack probed, despite of Henry's taut reply sure of the truth he seemed to believe in.

"She never spoke of you", Henry retorted, lying again, but he really didn't like the insinuations the pirate was giving him upon talking about his mother. That sly simper of his causing the lad to quirk a vexed eyebrow, which only encouraged Jack to lean back in honest wonder then.

"From whom then pray tell have you heard so much about me?"

"There's a lot said about you that I think not even you know about."

"All bad I hope. A pirate like me has a reputation to keep, as I'm sure your parents have told you."

"I wouldn't know."

Jack now squinted at Henry, befuddled as took hold of the bars, leaning closer. Causing Henry to roll his eyes at his elaborate way of describing his parents, until the talk turned back to his mother and the rather personal note Jack's words took turned him uncomfortable as much as irked him, when he could see the pirate imagining Elizabeth in his mind as if it had been her standing there instead of him. "Are you sure we are talking about the same people? He's a cursed eunuch. She's golden haired, stubborn, pouty lips. Neck like a giraffe...and two of the most wonderful..."

"Yes, yes, it's her!" Henry breathed, interrupting the pirate's reflective yammerings indignant and shot Jack a narrowed look between the slits of the bars. In the end calming himself with a new sigh as glanced to his sides, to see no one was listening when he finally came forward with his reason of being in that Fort. "I need you to listen, Jack, because at the moment you're all I got."

This caught Jack's attention, and with an assessive gaze of his own he listened intently, waiting for the lad to continue. Something about this situation also feeling very familiar to him, and some time later in the conversation he came to see why that was.

"I found a way to save my father. There is one thing that can break his curse and free him from _the Dutchman_...The Trident of Poseidon", Henry told him, as well leaning closer to the pirate and lowering his voice close to a whisper as they locked brief gazes. Henry watching Jack to indeed make an understanding browlifting as a knowing utterance left his lips, waking some of the lad's a moment ago discarded hope as Jack's eyes swept the floor in curt thought. Finally returning back up to take in Henry's in turn expectant mien as he spoke, no doubt in the lad's mind then that he'd hadn't been wrong in thinking Jack to know about the Trident.

"A treasure to be found with the Map No Man Can Read", Jack mused, his smile widening, and Henry eyed at him with slightly new regard now. Daring even to smile upon witnessing Jack's knowledge of the Trident, him nodding in response as waited for the pirate to continue. However getting disappointed yet again when after a moment of staring at Henry that omniscient look on his countenance, his face dropped and he tipped his head indifferently upon matching his stare. Stunning the lad. "Never heard of it."

"There's a girl inside this prison, Jack, who holds that map", Henry announced after a short, peeved silence as he chose to simply disregard the pirates blatant ignorance about the matter at hand, his tight lipped reply only raising an eyebrow from Jack who seemed not all that interested about his mission of salvaging his father nor the Trident against Henry's expectations. The man disappointing him even further with his jaded expression as he spoke, relaying to him what Carina had told him at the convent, trying to invoke to that side of him which loved nothing more than plunge head first into ventures such as this fitting to reassert his greatly diminished reputation. "The moon has turned to blood, the Trident will be found...And you can be the one who holds the sea, and with it become all you once were...the great..."

Henry paused as the sudden and distinct sound of snoring interrupted him, his smile withering as after a moment of pinpointing the source of the sound he realized it to be coming from the pirate in front of him, his head hanging as a clear sign of sleep. The man to have actually dozed off in middle of Henry's speech, the lad's forehead scrunching up for exasperation as his irked gaze flitted over Jack, him smacking a palm against the bars to wake the man up with a loud call of his name.

"I'm so sorry, were you still talking?" Jack asked, gaining no response from the briefly stone faced Henry other than another sullen silence. "I think I might've nodded off a bit..."

 _Just_ how _drunk was he when the marines brought him here_? Henry asked from himself, however upon not getting an answer to that question him focusing on keeping his features free of that disbelief that caused his temper start to flare when the swift recollection of Carina and Carmen reminded him to be wasting his time here trying to convince a derelict drunkard about the importance of the Trident while he could be utilizing it in finding the girls. As his thoughts wandered on them next settling onto Salazar, the vengeful spirit vowing revenge to this very boozy bloke, and with a hint of a wicked smile then faced Jack again and raised an eyebrow of his own at him. Aiming for a carefree voice upon talking, as if the conversation would've yet again taken a turn to such an everyday topic as the weather.

"One more thing...I have a message from someone you know...named Captain Salazar."

Henry noticed Jack to stiffen at the mention of the name. Utter silence occupying the space again as he refrained from answering at first, Henry being able to read the pirate for a moment like an open book regardless of his efforts of hiding his reaction when clear, fleeting terror grasped Jack and made an appearance on his face before turning blank. Jack replacing it with a wondering frown and he inclined his head in recognition, turning around, sauntering away from Henry within his cell as responded. Leaning against the replica of himself without however casting a glance towards Henry, as the lad considered to perhaps not let show how affected he in fact was by Salazar's name.

"I once knew a Spaniard named...something in Spanish", he admitted, pretending well that his recollections didn't go beyond mere brush of remembrance, but he couldn't fool Henry. Him to have already behold the effect Salazar's proven involvement with him had had on him. Henry now taking hold of the bars himself as he peered at Jack, foreboding tone in his voice.

"El Matador del Mar...The Butcher of the Sea", he offered, seeing Jack to shake his head in denial. The man however not realizing to be revealing himself with his following words of utmost doubt.

"Him? No, no. Quiet fortunately he's dead. Very, very dead. Deceased, killed many, many years ago. Ship went down."

"Inside the Triangle. He's coming for you Jack", Henry informed, his voice gaining a even more ominous tone that caused Jack to fidget visibly in unease, until the pirate seemed to shrug the sentiment off with assumed poise. Standing still his back turned to Henry, who however could very well imagine what was going through his head as he continued. "...To seek revenge, as the dead man's tale is told."

"I don't believe you", came the blunt response of Jack's, Henry straightening his posture with an expectant purse of his lips, and as he figured Jack soon enough abandoned his laid-back slouch by his figurine and strode back over to him. Looking quizzical but nervous at the same time, him masking his concern behind collected, simple curious expression, by the sound of his following question however Henry knowing he had the man right where he wanted despite of his assumed aloofness of the matter. "What did he say?"

"He said that your compass was the key to his escape", Henry told him, now abandoning all intent of trifling with Jack, as turned but serious. Cold sweat rising on his skin even at the memory of Salazar and his frightening crew of deceased Spanish soldiers standing under the baleful glare of the burning ship. "An army of dead are to come straight to you Jack...The Trident of Poseidon is your only hope. And I'm not leaving here until you and I have reached an understanding over this matter."

"What matter? So far you've given me nothing but old wife's tales and ramblings of a madman", Jack stated, trying to brush the topic off again with a feigned smile, but the deepening of Henry's frown caused him to turn rather earnest himself. Henry's eyes never leaving his.

"Salazar will come for you, whether you believe me or not, Jack. It is up to you will you choose to take my word to heart or not, but finding the Trident is your only means of escape from his wrath."

"So you say", Jack mused, not either convinced. "From where I'm standing, it looks to me your word of caution comes with a little catch, since it was you he sent to tell of his arrival, and it is you who is using this information as a means of blackmail...Very much like your father you are, and that conniving side seems to have moved on onto you as well through your mother. Besides, this very dilemma you've brought to my attention could be easily solved in a way that doesn't involve any effort from me whatsoever. Just a little swing at the gallows tomorrow and what do ye know...over and done with."

Henry blinked at Jack's response, ignoring his suggestion of rather getting himself hanged than facing Salazar. "I came here to warn you."

"To recruit me. This venture of you finding the Trident has nothing to do with that Spaniard", Jack argued, Henry narrowing his eyes.

"So you do remember him?"

"Faintly. Although he is a mere footnote in my ever so vivacious life of piracy."

"I wonder. He seemed very keen on meeting you, to get to see you himself..." Henry started, his voice calm and soothing, until he cast a strict look at Jack. Not lying when he finished with much more darker tone. "...To kill you."

Jack cringed at that, his eyes slipping from Henry's face to the surroundings walls of the cell that however suddenly seemed too close for him, him feeling himself like a trapped animal as he mulled over the apparent fact that one of his oldest foes seemed to have returned and come back to, literally, haunt him. The mention Henry had made about the Devil's Triangle confirming it, and proving that the lad wasn't lying upon to have seemingly met the infamous pirate hunter possibly at the very place Jack had last seen him all those long years ago. Now much more validated to listen to Henry's not so much anymore trivial twaddle Jack looking to him questionably, sincerely unnerved.

"And when might he be coming to carry out this long anticipated act of vengeance?" he inquired, watching the lad to shrug in ignorance that only increased his fear.

"Soon. He's been waiting for a long time, Jack. And I don't think he has enough patience left to let me simply bring you to him as he requested."

"But he's trapped within the Triangle. Held captive by it, only to be freed by the power of my compass as you say, which I by no means am not intending on lending to the lot of them."

Henry arched his eyebrows. "You're sure of that?"

Jack's expression told Henry that he wasn't, the man keeping on glancing down at his belt for some reason somewhat anxious look in his eyes, and it wouldn't take but a small new nudge for Henry to coax the pirate into sharing his way of thought concerning the Trident. Jack raising his jaw then in contemplation as spoke up, his words surprisingly sincere.

"What do ye propose then, lad?"

"Salazar is plagued by a curse, same as my father. Tied to the sea that only the Trident can control... So if you help me save my father by finding the Trident, you can also save yourself. Should he break free from the Triangle, use the Trident against him. Force him to forfeit his thirst for revenge and banish him back to the Triangle...For good."

"I suppose what you say is true...Then how would we find it?"

"Like I said, there's someone within this prison who can help us. She has the map we need, and all we are left short with are a ship and a crew...which I suppose you can provide us with, can't you?"

Jack then flashed him a reassuring smile. "Naturally."

"So we are in agreement, then?" Henry asked, pushing a hand through the bars, and upon glancing down at it Jack indeed came to recall exactly the same moment in the past when a young lad had stood in front of him with a proposition much like this. This notion bringing a different kind of smile on the seasoned pirate's lips as he eventually took Henry's hand, shaking it.

"Agreed."

"Alright...But first, I need your help here. There's a girl who's also being held captive in this Fort..." Henry told him, his fleeting smile vanishing at the ever present thought of Carmen. Jack's eyebrows soaring above his smeared eyes after furrowing in brief confusion.

"Is she the one you've been raving on and off about? The lass with the map?"

"No, she..."

"Another one?" Jack snorted, dismayed, until look of utmost suspicion and opposition rose on his face at the recollection of his several past mishaps of allowing even one to tag along with their embodied complications. "How many women do we need on this journey?"

"Well, she's a...She's important to me. And I'm not leaving this dungeon, nor this island without her", Henry replied, resolutely, although for a moment he resulted to curt stammer upon picturing Carmen and what exactly she meant to him. Jack nevertheless not seeing the situation from his standpoint at all and now made an incredulous pout, raising his hands and starting to gesture with them in a very descriptive manner.

"Now wait just a second there, young Turner... As it seems to be my ever so misfortunate fate to run into lovesick lads in mind of acquiring the hearts of fair maidens, despite of how unfortunate it is for you son, I long since learned those maidens to mean nothing but trouble for me such benevolence, and for that verity I shall most politely, decline."

Henry was stunned. "What?"

"As I said, mate...not interested."

"Of helping me, or getting out of here?"

"If getting out of here means helping yer bonny lasses having a better opinion of you, then aye. My days of rescuing damsels from any sort of distress is far over for me to discard that conviction for a heartfelt plead of a lad who was foolish enough to let one and the other of their heart's chosen to be locked up in the first place."

Henry gave Jack a searching look. "Suddenly you're exactly as my mother told you to be."

"Well it is good to know her to think of me with such warmth."

"I didn't say she did."

Henry's dry response gained a puzzled frown from Jack, and the man eyed at him as if the lad had just slapped him in the face. Granted, Jack and Elizabeth to have not separated in the most ideal terms almost two decades ago aboard his ship, but Jack couldn't recall such animosity to have ever existed between them to justify such implication of acrimony Henry had chosen to convey.

"I do not remember to deserve anything but appreciation from her end, especially when it is her I even now after all these years would have every right to be feeling unforgiving towards", Jack said, holding back a smile as saw the quizzical look to emerge on Henry's face.

"What do you mean?"

Henry cast a wondering look at the pirate in front of him, but didn't earn himself a reply, as it was then when the sound of approaching footsteps claimed their attention and the pair of them turned around to gaze at the other end of the corridor. The silent shuffle of feet however coming nearer far too fast for Henry to even plan on hiding from whoever it was walking along the second corridor leading to this section of the dungeon, and Jack simply settled for standing still upon following Henry to twirl around fully. To face the comer, now wishing to be in possession of a blade as brief sense of panic took over him, only to be washed away by immense relief as instead of a guard Henry then watched as a familiar face peeked behind the one of the corner cells. His eyes taking in Carmen's form and with an overjoyed, but partly surprised smile he relaxed, the gypsy girl then turning also to see him stand next to Jack's cell, and with a sigh of her own she was swift to dash over to the lad. Jack watching attentively as Henry took an eager step forward himself to receive the girl into his arms, as swiftly wrapping them around Carmen as the youth embraced one another in shared sense of alleviation. For the moment ignoring the pirate staring down on them as Carmen closed her eyes, glad that she had found Henry so quickly, free, and not from within one of the cells she'd already searched within the past thirty minutes.

"You're alright", she murmured, receiving a confirmative squeeze from Henry until he let her go, allowing his eyes to search her face once more before they travelled down to her robes of a nun. The lad still not having the right to raise a questionable eyebrow as at the same moment Carmen gazed at his stolen uniform in wonder, either of them however not saying a thing about the other's current attire, when Henry turned but curious then. Taking hold of Carmen's arms as shook his head in honest wonder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, truly astonished to see her stand there instead of finding her behind bars like Jack. After a curt baffled stare Carmen however flashing him a half amused smile before it turned gentle, the girl tilting her head at him. Her amused tone causing Henry to smile as well on the brink of a chuckle as he now saw her raise a key ring.

"Saving you."

"I was coming to save you."

"More importantly, now would somebody bloody save me?"Jack cut in, to have quickly grown bored of witnessing the youth's happy reunion, which wasn't getting him out of his cell any faster. Carmen taking notice of him for the first time, and after her gaze had found its way to him and studied his highly untidy, familiar looking bearing, she blinked in recognition upon exchanging a short stare with Jack. The pirate then coming to acknowledge her own appearance, the attractive qualities of one of Henry's apparent aforementioned companions however not causing that reminiscent countenance to rise on his face, but the actual fact that she was wearing robes of a nun. Jack glancing between her and Henry and thought back to that embrace they'd shared as his irises once more settled onto frowning Carmen. Jack's following words turning her but uncomfortable while under his so keen stare as she naturally didn't understand what they meant.

"Well this sure not only looks but feels intimately familiar blast from the much more pleasant past..." Jack noted, leaning against the bars with a crooked smile that played on his lips for the confusion of the youth, which signalled them that whatever that somewhat precarious remark that embodied, it was everything but decent as his gaze skimmed over Carmen and her habit shrouded form again that reflecting glint in his eye. To shield herself from the pirate's exploring gaze her now looking at Henry, beckoning to Jack.

"Is this...?"

"He is", Henry confirmed, to have known what the girl had been about to ask, as that look of recognition on Carmen's mien hadn't gone past him the moment before. Although convinced by her own eyes this man to be the one Henry had spend half of his life searching for and whom they'd tracked down to this island, the gypsy girl nevertheless seemed equally dubious about that fact as Henry when she glanced back at Jack warily. The more or less squalid man long since out of his prime indeed not leaving much of an impression on the girl, who'd been imagining a lot more concerning this pirate she'd believed to be downright feared all over the seven seas of the world, especially when she now looked down and saw his legs that were totally uncovered and pants free. With this time around but embarrassed look on her face Carmen turning her eyes away from once more tantalisingly smirking Jack and latching them onto Henry's somewhat irresolute countenance.

"This, is the pirate you've been talking about?" she queried, not believing it upon recalling the price money promised of his head, which to her didn't quite coincide with the estranged man currently locked into the cell next to her. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow to you, missy", Jack rectified, earning himself another incredulous look back form Carmen. Henry releasing a hopeless sigh at the face of the gypsy girl's lackadaisical reaction that mirrored his from a few moments before, but nodded. Meeting her gaze.

"Yes. He is that pirate I told you about."

"But, he's..." Carmen started, noticing how the pirate was eyeing at them with that somewhat glazed look in his eyes once more, as if fighting back the urge to fall asleep, and it didn't take long for her to smell the alcohol from him nor to see that the man was actually drunk. Her frowning again uncomfortably, sizing Jack up. "...not at all what I was expecting."

"Sorry to disappoint ye, love. But since there can be only one of me for you to make acquaintance with, I suggest you make peace with yer such false expectations and take what ye can...that which is left of him at least."

That last bit Jack had added quite quietly, to himself mostly, and his eyes were cast down this time rather sadly. Him coming to lull himself in that all too familiar sense of wretchedness as both Henry and Carmen watched him, Henry pausing for a bit to give the man a perusing look of ponder, but Carmen simply shook her head. Even less on board with dealing with such a boozy wreck of a person.

"And he is the one to help us find the Trident?" she asked, her frown deepening. "He cannot even stand straight, yet alone aid us in saving your father."

"And yet, here you are", Jack pointed out, dismissive of Carmen's distrust. "Seeking me very help."

"...He's a _criminal_ , Henry."

"I know, but...he's all we got", Henry answered, not helping that similar type of doubting edge to appear in his voice while as well bypassing Jack's insertion into the conversation, but leveled a persuasive look into Carmen's eyes.

"And the two of you were thrown in here just due to the goodness of your hearts?" Jack retorted, earning a sigh from Henry, who tried to appease that death glare Carmen was currently leveling at the man.

"We need him to get to the Trident. He has a ship and a crew, which we are in desperate need of if we want to save Carina and find the Map No Man Can Read."

Carmen and Jack frowned now simultaneously. "Carina? Who's Carina?" Carmen asked.

"And didn't you say that you already had the map, lad?" Jack accosted, Henry glancing to his direction evasively before returned his attention back to even further puzzled Carmen.

"She's a girl I met while I was being held at the nunnery. She knows about the Trident, and holds the diary of Galilei that can help us uncover it."

Carmen ignored the mention of this Carina girl for a bit due to the reference made at the nunnery. "You were at the convent?"

"Yes. When I came to, I was chained to one of the beds of its infirmary. The Officer who interrogated me would've had kept me guarded there until tomorrow's hanging but Carina showed up, revealing her knowledge of the Trident, and she helped me escape."

"Why?"

"She knew that I was searching for it as well. She came to see if the rumors were true about me, and after she showed me the diary, we made an accord of finding it together on the condition of me acquiring us the means to sail for it. I fled, but she got arrested before she could get out of there herself..."

"Did ye now? Well I'm looking forward of seeing ye keep your end of yer bargain", Jack mused, his eyes that had been fixated onto Henry now moving downward to direct a remarkable look at the means of his own escape in Carmen's hand as extended his palm. "The keys if ye please."

"Wait, you met some girl who just happens to be looking for the same thing you are, and you just agreed to go along with her?" Carmen asked, shaking her head. "We know nothing about her!"

"She holds the very diary that is connected to the legend and is the only one who can help us get the map", Henry stated, not seeing any reason in Carmen's suspicions. "That is enough for me to place my faith in her...That, and the fact that she saved my life."

Carmen blinked, raising her jaw. "Truly? What about the clues we've managed to find? The ring, and the map inside it?"

"As long as we have Carina with us, we don't need the ring or those two other artifacts. Her diary will lead us to the Trident, but only if we save _her_ from the hanging."

Carmen hold back an urge to groan, looking at the second locked up individual on her left who was to be saved as well. "She's to be hanged?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I hate to interrupt this all so intriguing bout of opinions, but could I remind ye, that in addition to the pressing problem of having the Captain of your desired means of sailing still securely behind bars, we need a plan", Jack spoke up again, Carmen's incredulous gaze reeling to the man in consent at the sound of this undisputed verity, after a moment of thought made even more perturbed by this abrupt inclusion of this girl named Carina to their mission, her then sighing. Exchanging a brief look of concur with Jack until took the ring of keys and started to go through them, one by one shoving them into the rusted lock.

"He's right. How are we going to save her when dawn is but a couple of hours away and there's but us three to devise this plan of rescue?"

Henry turned contemplative in turn, his own eyes sweeping the floor in shifty ponders until he faced Jack, the pirate's passing, delighted smirk of the gypsy girl finally finding the correct key to his cell faltering at Henry's following, hopeful mention of his crew. Henry withholding a big yawn as eyed at the pirate questionably. "What about your men, Jack? Can't they help us?"

"There might've been some unforeseen complications that make their assistance somewhat challenging to acquire", he responded, his roundabout reply causing Henry to squint slightly but he thought not much of the pirate's lack of eye-contact at the time as continued.

"Where are they? At _the Pearl_?"

"May be, lad, may be..."

"Then how come you're locked up in here, when none of them aren't?" Carmen asked now in turn, looking way too more thoughtful over Jack's previous answer than Henry, and because of this Jack made another attempt of dismissive smile to continue to hide the fact that he'd been actually lying before, and that his crew had left him. Abandoned him due to the long time shortcomings of actual plunder to make up for their Captain's increasing ineligibility to have his luck turned around in means of some profitable pillaging, as yesterday's failed attempt of sacking the brand new bank of St. Martin had proved. All Jack had been left with of that final attempt of redeeming himself being but condescension of even his most trusted First Mate Gibbs and a single coin that now burned in his vest pocket as a reminder of his utter failure as a Captain.

"As I said, love...complications", Jack stated, leaning closer to her when she'd paused in her act of opening the lock to tilt a wondering head at him. "The two of ye have probably already heard of yesterday's incident at town, aye? Of a band of pirates making way with the life savings of the whole town's elite?"

Jack's expectant expression was met with a knowing look from Carmen and a new quizzical stare from Henry, Carmen studying the pirate a tad surprised as indeed recalled to have heard about that from Commodore Ross upon being taken out of the dungeon by the nuns, more of the details concerning this apparent act of robbery to have been conveyed to her by the townspeople she'd overheard talking about it.

"That was you?"

"Aye. The very pirate you now see in front of you."

"But I hear you also desecrated the wife of the Mayor before destroying half of the town upon fleeing."

"...The mentioned complications might've been grander that me self-effacement let on..." Jack noted, earning a slow nod from the gypsy girl, where it was Henry's turn to be yet again taken aback at the mention of Jack's not so much daring and more like disastrous escape.

"And that is how you got captured?" Carmen questioned, doubtful that if this man was such a great pirate as he himself viewed him as, he wouldn't have let himself to be caught by the marines so easily.

"The soldiers were out on the streets looking for the guilty parties, so as it happened that on my way from enjoying a toast of celebration from one of the local establishments, I had the misfortune of running into them. A regrettable downside of being a notorious scallywag of my ever recognizable prestige and ability."

"But you were caught", Carmen argued, Jack simply grinning impishly at her debunking notion, where Henry raised understanding eyebrows. Finally seeing why he'd seen Jack come out of that pub so intoxicated just before the Mayor and the group of marines had bumped into him outside the tavern.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is never caught...Just temporarily subdued."

"And that is why you are content in sitting here, not wearing any pants, waiting for your fate to unfold in form of a hangman's noose?" Henry spoke up, not being able to resist of inserting, as indeed what he'd found from this cell earlier had been but a defeated, drunken shell of a former pirate who appeared to much rather settle for death in place of continuous run from as his present, derelict self seemed to indicate, inevitable.

"No. Just allowing myself a rare instance of ease before the eventual spark of brilliance that shall aid me in removing myself from this undesirable altercation in me plans", Jack claimed, however neither of the youth believing that, but simply letting his pretence slide Carmen then opened the cell as Henry fell back into his musings. Actually coming up with something as his mind circled around the following morning's execution and Jack's crew.

"About time", Jack stated as he followed the door to his cell to open, Carmen squinting at him slightly at the sound of his impatient tone, but she said nothing as then watched the pirate to start to gather his effects. Putting on his mud stained breeches and other clothes, upon settling the equally mucky jacket and a tricorne hat on his shoulders and head Henry snapping out of his ponders. Just as Jack vaulted over to the open cell door, Henry's arm shooting out and pushing the door back, the lad causing a curt, confused silence to befall as instead of letting Jack out he forced him to remain in the cell by locking the door again. Both Carmen and the pirate in question staring at Henry in shared sense of bafflement until Jack inclined his head at Henry, visibly not pleased.


	13. Pirates for Hire

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I've previously referred to Scarfield as Captain, but as he seems to be of higher rank, I have since corrected the text and shall edit the already published chapters later on...**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Care to specify how locking me up here again is saving me, lad?" Jack inquired. His smile but tense as he eyed at the once again shut door of his cell, but although he was then scrutinizing the young man in front of him with all the irritation he could muster Henry wasn't fazed by his obvious vexation as only turned to Carmen. Taking the keys from her before she could make a move of reopening the cell as she was giving him similar looks of confusion.

"Henry..." she started, not being able to finish as the lad had already anticipated her question and hurried to explain himself. His eyes meeting with hers and Jack's in turns as he revealed his just devised plan of action.

"Both Carina and Jack are to be hanged in the morning...which means we can save them when they're both at the same place at the same time", he told them, Carmen blinking in realization, but Jack's expression didn't look any less sour at the sound of this. The pirate raising a matter-of-fact finger upon offering his own view of the matter.

"Or, so fortuitously, you could let me out here me now, and deal with the problem of saving the girl later..."

Despite of Jack's supportive beckon towards the cell door, neither Henry nor Carmen made a move to listen to him and open it. Jack's face falling a tad as he discovered the lad not to agree with him, and it started to look more and more like he wasn't getting out of that cell after all. Henry indeed supporting this conclusion by continuing, even daring to seek Jack's approval of this plan that required him endangering his life upon at the end of his speech by looking to the pirate expectantly.

"All the condemned prisoners are most likely to be taken to the town's square...So if we get Jack's crew to help us, we could create a distraction and take the marines by surprise. Use the multitude of people to our advantage to create a bedlam large enough for us to escape with both Carina and Jack."

"Then good luck finding them, lad", Jack mused, with somewhat bitter voice this time around as his eyes narrowed just slightly upon peering at Henry. "I did tell you their assistance in this undertaking to be challenging to come by...They wouldn't possibly make themselves easy to discover after robbing a bank in broad daylight and having each and every redcoat of this island hence ready to clasp them in irons."

"I have to try", Henry stated, determined, also aware how big of a long shot an idea of tracking down the crew of _the Black Pearl_ was in this particular situation, but just as Carmen had said...they were just the three of them, Jack still currently imprisoned. So against all of those redcoats surely crowding the square the next morning, they could do hardly nothing. But if Jack's crew would come to their Captain's aid, they could just make it out of this island. "I'll find your crew and persuade them to help us. Just be prepared when the time comes, and till then act like a man condemned to death would..."

Henry's slight attempt at humor didn't amuse Jack, but only looking away from the young man he simply sighed. With a half scowl Jack reluctantly resigning to this although it woke not much confidence in him, taken the way he knew his crew to react to the news of him getting hanged if somehow Henry would be able to find them. Indeed not convinced himself his men to jump at a chance to save him Jack now only retreating back into his cell and slumped onto the floor, after a moment of broody thought claiming his hat from the nearby bench before dropping it over his eyes. Ignoring the youth still standing by the cell with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Get to it then. I'll be waiting to see whether ye will measure up to yer father also in form of coming to me rescue at the last minute, young Turner."

Henry directed an agreed nod to Jack's way, although he naturally didn't see it. Silent Carmen simply eyeing the pair of them until followed Henry to push past her, taking her arm, and starting to lead her along the corridor. Her leveling a quizzical look at him after sending an unsure look at the locked up pirate.

"Where are we going to look first?"

"I'm going to start at the harbour. You will hide somewhere near the square and wait for me to come and get you."

Carmen paused in her tracks, meeting Henry's questionable gaze with her own confounded irises. "So you're saying you're going to find them alone?"

"The town is riddled with redcoats. It's better if you wait for me in some safe place."

"We'll find them faster if we both search the town. It's only two hours till morning, Henry! And what happens if you can't find them? We charge at the square just the two of us, or even better, just you?"

Henry was robbed of the chance to answer, as they then heard the distinct sound of boots clamouring against the stones of the corridor, approaching, and upon fortunately finding an empty cell a couple of occupied ones away the youth dashed towards it to hide. Flattening against the dark wall just as some guards passed, offering them some interesting information upon talking about the morning's execution.

"Is Commodore Ross really going to hang all of the prisoners held in the southern section of the prison? That's a lot of rabble there..."

"He wants to clear out the dungeon. Space is scarce because of all the low-lives brought in lately with not enough cells to situate them in, so by the command of the Commodore Lieutenant Scarfield ordered all of the convicts who've been here longest to be brought to the town's square in the morning to be rid of. Them and a selected others both the Commodore and Captain want to see swing personally."

"Like that pirate, Sparrow, was it?" the other guard mused, coming to a short halt as noted something to have stuck to his boot, and he bent down to take a better look at it. His voice reflecting mere laughter as it spoke up again. "I saw when he was brought in, and can honestly say that pirate not to be so intimidating for me to understand why can't we just leave him to rot here like the rest of his ilk."

"He was rubbing quite intimate elbows with the Mayor's wife. Never mind the bank he robbed, I'm surprised the miscreant wasn't shot right then and there when she came out of that vault, half dressed."

"Because the soldiers present apparently missed."

"And you wouldn't have, Tommy?"

"Of course not. I would've shot that pirate straight in the heart, easily."

The marine scraped his boot against the floor after demonstrating an act of firing a musket, majority of whatever muck stuck to its sole coming off, but he lastly extended a hand to remove the last piece of dirt with his fingers as continued, smiling up to his comrade spitefully. Causing Carmen to jolt and her heart to squeeze for discomfort by what he said next.

"But I'm most glad of that gypsy scum to be also finally taken care of. If I'd had to go in there and serve food to those critters one more time, I might've done the deed myself. I wonder why Lieutenant Scarfield hasn't had them killed ages ago."

"As said, he probably wanted to save himself the enjoyment of seeing them swing with the rest of the filth", the other marine suggested, chuckling as slammed a remarkable hand against his comrade's arm. "You surely will find the invigilating of the event much more entertaining now, won't you?"

The guard's laughter in her ears Carmen let her shoulders slump as she stared down at the folds of her skirt sadly, in compassion she felt towards Ramón and the other gypsies she'd briefly met with during her time held captive as she realized them to be amongst the prisoners set to die in the morning. Also left despondent by the exchange of the guards Henry sighing before he looked down at Carmen, his brief surprise of learning there to be gypsies held in this prison getting however then washed away by severity as he then frowned at Carmen's earlier remark. Resuming their previous conversation from where it had left off before the arrival of the guards.

"They're pirates, Carmen. They might be Jack's men, but that doesn't make them any more pleasant to be around with."

"And it's not like the first time I've had to deal with scum like them!"

Henry immediately understood the reference to Basset, Carmen's so stern mien silencing him momentarily, until he saw the gypsy girl to flash a slightly frustrated look at him before sighing. Just like Jack, resigning to the situation.

"Fine. But in case you cannot make it in time, I'll make sure we can still rescue Jack and that girl."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, truly baffled now himself as took in Carmen's set features that told of her to have arrived to some decision. Come up with a plan of her own. Him then watching how she pulled out a pair of breeches and a shirt from under her hem, until her eyes next happened to travel to another prisoner sleeping soundly in his own cell. His hefty body leaning against the bars at the front, enabling the gypsy girl to quite easily snatch his moth-eaten headdress from his head with a slow jerk until she locked gazes with Henry again. Nodding down at the clothes in her hands.

"I mean that should something go wrong...It wouldn't hurt to have a few more people on our side."

* * *

Ramón looked up from the piece of moldy bread he'd been ripping to shreds to the door of the cell that had suddenly creaked as a sign of the lock to be opened. As he and his fellow gypsies watched it then to swung open and a new prisoner to be pushed roughly inside, them not getting all that good look of the man as the hat he had shoved deep into his head hid his face from them when he stumbled forward and eventually toppled down to the floor, squashing the remains of their scarce dinner. Them however getting taken aback one by one as the two guards walked inside the cell to shackle the newcomer to the wall and they each got a better look at this prisoner. Ramón practically forcing himself not to have his eyes widen at the sight of who else than the same gypsy girl who'd been saved from this cell before, Carmen, now gazing up to him furtively as she was anchored to him again through the sturdy manacles. As a parting gift one of the guards swatting his hand at the back of her head, staring down at her hunched form viciously.

"Let it be the last time that I find you wandering out of your cell, gypsy...Although you might not get another chance for breaking out of it anytime soon..."

The second guard by the door barely could hold back an amused smile at the sound of these words, clear point in them which Carmen was aware of, but she didn't look after the guard as he left her side and exited the cell. The moment the door shut again Carmen sitting up, allowing Ramón and the other gypsy men to take in her yet again changed apparel in slight shock even. Ramón glancing up and down at the hat and worn clothes of a man she'd used to cover her feminine frame with before shook his head in utmost confusion. Inching closer to her upon locking gazes with her.

"What are you doing back here?" he accosted, however more stunned than surprised. "Did they catch you again?"

"No. I got thrown in here by myself", Carmen replied, earning even more incredulous looks from the men around her. Ramón's eyebrows arching in a way that could've signalled him to suspect her to have lost her senses.

"What are you talking about? Carmen, you were out, free. What in god's name possessed you to get yourself locked up in here again when you already got away from this hellhole once?"

"They are going to hang you. In the morning, along with a great number of other prisoners of this dungeon", Carmen revealed, not having time to waste to beat around the bush, so chose to be frank. Conjuring up this time mere blank faces from the gypsy men as they took in her words, Ramón's countenance getting soon slowly consumed by mere broody acceptance, as this wasn't in fact all that surprising for him to hear. Him to have waited for this to happen when the marines hadn't released either him or his tribesmen.

"So, you risked your own life to come here to say your farewells to us mere strangers?" the man mused, ghost of a gloomy smile playing on his lips as his a tad softer eyes roamed over Carmen, until he tilted his head at her headshake. Him and the other gypsies then following taken aback how she dug around in one of her pockets, to take out a singular, small object that could've only been considered as a lock pick.

"I came here to save you...But only if you promise to help me in exchange", she specified, her smile however gaining a slight remorseful trace in it as what she'd come to offer to these men was partially selfish, even it came at a price of freedom to them all.

"Help you in what?" one of the other men queried, in the end shaking his own head. "Unless you have another idea of how to get the nuns back here to take us all with them, I don't see how would you be able to rescue us from the noose."

"I have a friend outside who is able to help us escape. But for that we need to prepare to help him as well once we're taken to the town square. Be ready to fight for our lives if need may be."

"Your friend?" Ramón asked, thinking a moment until cast an understanding look at Carmen, and he didn't have to mention any names for them to know whom she was referring to taken the last time they'd talked. "So, you found him?"

Carmen now made a bit uncomfortable nod, smiling slightly. "Yes."

"And what is he planning? Taking out a whole division of redcoats by himself? It's not possible for one man alone to save us."

At the sound of this Carmen made a mysterious smile, still making a concurring nod in the end as met Ramón's gaze. "You're right. Which is why he will have you to support him. At the hanging he will create a diversion during which time we can free ourselves and take out the marines, and then we can escape in middle of the formed commotion...Us and a couple of other people we need saved from those gallows."

Ramón raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Who could be that important?"

"A pirate and a girl."

Fleeting silence spread amongst the people in the cell as the gypsies considered Carmen's words. The others hesitating longer to take upon her offer, especially at the mention of Jack and Carina, who were the main reason for her to have come to seek assistance from them, but Ramón was the first to get over his astonishment. Gauging at disguised Carmen curiously.

"I may be wrong, but aren't pirates but criminals who get what they deserve by hanging? Considered even worse than _us_?"

"Not this one. We need him alive. And I ask you to help us save him."

"Well, if you say so gorgeous..." Ramón answered, rubbing his stubble covered neck as smiled at the gypsy girl widely, Carmen returning the smile upon seeing from the man's eyes him to be on board with her scheme. "So, what would this grand plan have us do?"

One by one the other gypsies as well followed Ramón's suite, starting to listen intently as Carmen went through her plan of having them all freed during the morning's hanging and what they all needed to do for their ploy to go down smoothly. By the time the first light dawned onto the island of St. Martin and the guards came to take them out of their cell to walk them to the awaiting wagons for prisoner transfer at the Fort's courtyard Carmen to have prepped the men in going along whatever was to transpire later on. Carmen hoping the guards not to take notice of her clear feminine shapes revealed by the way too scanty pieces of clothing, which she but now realized to have belonged to a child and which she after all had picked at random, as they shoved her along with the rest of the prisoners. To wait in line for her turn to cram herself within the tiny wagon, but as she was luckily seated amongst the rest of her fellow gypsies and other male convicts and hadn't been placed into the wagon with the female prisoners, she could be sure of to have fooled the guards who after all hadn't paid too close attention to her or any of the convicts they were escorting. Too focused on hounding them into the wagons like cattle, anxious to get them over to the execution site down to the last felon currently crowding the courtyard, until all of them had been moved within the transport wagons. Although Carmen saw Jack to be pushed inside not long after her and the man had taken a seat next to her, she didn't make her presence known to the pirate. As their own wagon twitched into motion Carmen letting out a sigh, keeping her head down, for not any of the other men in her proximity to either notice her to be a woman as fiddled with the lock pick in her pocket through the fabric of her trousers. Nervously thinking about the upcoming hanging, hoping that Henry would indeed get there in time with the needed help to execute his own part of the plan before she along wit Jack, Carina and these innocent gypsies would be strung up from a rope and killed.

It took but short ten minutes for the wagons to reach the town square, the dominating ado of the public already at the scene waiting for the hanging to commence to have reached Carmen's ears from a long way before them getting even near the execution stages built right at the square. Immediately after the horse pulled wagons came to a halt the door opening and impatient beckons of the redcoats' muskets ordered the prisoners to exit one at a time. Those too reluctant to do so getting dragged out by force, but upon sitting by the door and being the first to be escorted over to the execution stage Jack simply stepped out obediently without any need for coercion. The marine nearest him taking hold of his arm as Carmen spied another soldier to step forth, holding a large book of some sort, and upon starting to address Jack however without looking at him she realized what it was. The marine opening the book from the right section as took out a quill, gloating smile pulling the corners of his lips up as he finally faced Jack. His voice raised to be distinguishable from the loud clamor of the raging crowd around them that had gathered solely to witness the display of these criminals' deaths, demanding it.

"How would you like to die, pirate? Hanging, firing squad, or a new invention; the guillotine?"

"Guillotine? Sounds French", Jack repeated, his forehead wrinkling at the unfamiliar ring of the word until he flashed the marine a casual smile. Glancing at the man on his left as spoke, clear admiration in his voice in regards to the people in question, but Carmen couldn't help but squint at his carefree manner of handling the situation which was least to say, dire regardless of their plan of escaping. The pirate simply rambling on toutingly and most indifferently, as if the marine's previous words hadn't quite sunken in with their seriousness when the man scribbled down Jack's chosen form of execution before beckoning the other marine to take the prisoner away with a baffled frown. Jack's following remark soothing him into believing that there indeed wasn't much to fear about whatever it was that was to be his ruin in a manner of few short minutes. "I love the French...Did you know they invented mayonnaise? How bad can it be, eh?"

As Jack was then turned around to face the large contraption that he'd chosen as his means of dying, he stiffened at the sight of sharp steel glimmering in the scorch of the Caribbean sun after allowing his eyes to wander over the masses of people up to the platform, to see this deadly French invention. The blood smeared onto the thin, wide blade that had been hoisted up above a clear wooden constraints reminding of stocks and the executioner standing there with a handful of redcoats telling him instantly all he needed to know about the nature of his upcoming death, as Carmen was then brought out of the wagon and questioned of her choice of capital punishment, her observing Jack to peer up to the guillotine in shock. This time glancing at the marine holding him in regret, his smile turned but nervous. His pleas of changing his means of death however falling on deaf ears as Carmen was reattached to the manacles that had tied her to the other prisoners before boarding the wagon and next walked in between the marines and the rioting townspeople towards the space left clear in between the two execution stages. As she briefly raised her eyes to take in the socialites sitting in their own private stand build behind the spot she and the other less significant convicts were gathered, her then looking up to the guillotine herself and feeling her eyes to widen. Her lastly looking after the retreating back of Jack in dread of her own, sick feel at the bottom of her stomach for something so vile to have ever created by man to kill another at the sound of the pirate's apprehensive delivery.

"Oh, that bad? I-I changed me mind!"

Nothing Jack said as he was forced to walk amongst the angry mob worked to have the marine bring their advancement to a halt, and in the end he found himself at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platform. Carmen coming to a halt in her own row of prisoners that consisted of but her and the other gypsies, and immediately her eyes started to scour the square. Of any sign of Henry or anything that would soothe her ever growing unease and fear as she then focused her attention back to Jack, watching him grudgingly ascend the stairs while grumbling at the marine following close behind him, his bayonet encouraging the pirate to keep on moving. Carmen releasing a nervous breath of her own as she then slipped her hand into her pocket, the chains loose enough for her to inch two fingers inside to pull out the lock pick secretly. Her following the female prisoners, which apparently mostly consisted of individuals accused of witchcraft, to be rounded up and taken to the second execution stage. Carmen wondering who among them could be the girl Henry had spoken about as she noticed a young woman dressed in blue gown to be escorted up to the gallows as first, Ramón as well allowing his eyes to circle within the square until he leant towards her. His voice mere a whisper drowned by the prevalent racket.

"So, where is this friend of yours?"

"I...I don't know. We'll just have to wait", she answered, pausing inwardly due to the uncertainty of that very phrase as she then took the lock pick to her irons, starting to probe around the delicate lock as she heard Ramón as well to let out a sigh. The gypsy man nodding towards the second stage where Jack now arrived after climbing the last few steps, getting immediately jerked over to the guillotine.

"Hopefully not for long...Because your pirate is mere moments away from dying."

Increasing the movement of her fingers to get the lock open faster Carmen's fearful eyes were then glued to Jack. Despite of brief subtle glances made at the surrounding square her attention remaining on the pirate the whole while it took him to be forced over to the machine, his somewhat skittish voice soon enough emanating to all the way where she stood as the pirate continued to barter for his life. Or at least the way it would end as a basket was carried at the other side of the guillotine by one of the present marines, a man sized board raised from the flat side of the guillotine against Jack to which he then got tied to by sturdy leather straps.

"Here's an idea; why don't we try a good old fashioned stoning, eh? I'd kill to be stoned right now...Gets the crowd involved, doesn't it?"

Carmen heard Jack exclaim something abstruse as his hat was then removed from his head and he was lowered down so that he was laying on his stomach, Carmen stiffening as the upper part of the square sized wooden board at the bottom was raised so that the pirate's neck fit perfectly onto the carved bend of the wood, before the other side of it pinned his head into place. Her eyeing at the blade currently hovering over the uncovered neck of the scallywag in terror until her focus was briefly reclaimed by her irons that all of a sudden silently clicked open. Not to let it show on her mien the gypsy girl simply nudging Ramón slightly before handed the lock pick to him, the man starting to instantly work on his manacles, where the now inescapably trapped Jack was peering down into the basket that was directly below him. Distasteful grimace making an appearance on his face as he turned up his nose, gazing up to the marine nearest him, where Carmen's eyes darted all around. Upon knowing how close the pirate was to what it appeared to lose his head in that contraption of French design, the prevailing absence of Henry or any of the pirates he'd set out to find earlier causing her close to bolt as she stood there. Because of the set plan her however being unable to do anything but watch the events to unfold, possibly, in a short while, into a possible disaster of infamous Captain Jack Sparrow meeting his match in a killing machine made by the nation he seemed to admire so much.

"I-I'm not the one to complain normally, but this basket is full of heads."

Jack was indeed left gazing back at the lifeless eyes of the two heads of men that had been cut off sometime before his. His eyes as well next looking up and peering at his vicinity, his forehead wrinkling for true concern when the most dire straits he remembered to have been in ages was at hand and that bloody son of the whelp was nowhere to be seen despite of his father to have by this time already dared all and come to save the day regardless of the consequences. Jack truly coming to consider whether or not he'd placed too much faith in his perceptions of similarity between the lad and William, and to which he'd based on his decision to do as Henry had said; remain in his cell till the opportune moment of his rescue, but now...He was strapped under a blade that although yet tied down to the side of the column, was not making him feel any more secure while glancing up to the sharp steel styled for a clean cut through. Jack holding back an urge to swallow as he then looked down, realizing that this was it for him, that this time the great Jack Sparrow wasn't going to live to tell a tale of yet another miraculous escape and let out a resigned sigh. Him retreating back to that down to his luck, worn self...Submitting to his fate which was ever so clear to him now were it that blade stationed above him, or that noose wrapped around his neck that he then observed from the corner of his eye to be tied around one of the women that had been brought to the hanging stage from amongst the female prisoners. With a gloomy hint of amusement Jack coming to think that perhaps the two of them were the lucky ones to die indeed first, instead of especially in Jack's case getting to see others come to their painful ends before them. His briefly averted eyes however snapping back to the young woman as all of a sudden she silenced the whole square with a loud outcry of her own for the blatting people to be quiet. Everyone, including Jack and Carmen, staring at the girl in astonishment until after a shrug of her brows she regained her poise, straightening. Bringing the formed silence to an end with a speech of her own, clearing her throat.

"The final words of Carina Smyth", she commenced, Carmen blinking at the sound of her apparent name and examined the girl more carefully upon realizing her to be the one in search of the Trident same as her and Henry. Carina's proud gaze circling amongst the spectators to support her condescending delivery as she addressed all the men in the crowd, marines, aristocrats and commoners alike, her any fear of death utterly concealed as she spoke. Not a trace of her current countenance signalling other than confidence, her unexpected outpour offering the needed interruption for Ramón to unlock his own irons undetected and hand the lock pick to the next man in line when the eyes of the marines guarding them were riveted to the girl standing on the hanging stage. "Dear sirs, I'm not a witch, and I'll forgive your common dimwittedness and feeble brains...In short, most of you have the mind of a goat...!"

"Pardon, sir? Is it not common practise for those to be executed to be granted a last, I don't know, some of a...?" Jack interrupted then loudly after a palled shake of his head, Carina's eyes flying over to him in surprise as Jack wasn't clearly speaking to her but was talking to the marine by his side. Daring to interrupt her, and with a fleeting annoyed frown she followed his suite, cutting into his monologue.

"I believe I was making a point, if you could just be patient", she announced, after closing her eyes in frustration trying to return her focus back to the people in front of her awaiting for her to continue, but the pirate strapped to the guillotine would have none of it. Not letting her finish her beforehand prepared speech.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, all pairs of eyes turning back to his direction. "My head is about to be lopped off, hence the urgency."

"And my neck is to be broken", Carina reminded, stunned that this scallywag, this _man_ above all things, the object of all her most notable current frustrations, had not even the decency to let her say what she had to say on the brink of final death and somehow made this all about him and _his_ precious little neck of a criminal that downright deserved to be cut off.

"Did you know that on the occasion the neck doesn't actually break, it just hurts", Jack said, causing both Carina and Carmen to squint in unison. The latter getting briefly totally clueless of why the situation had taken such a turn of Jack actually winding up arguing with the other person she and Henry were planning on saving. To make things even more macabre all of the people listening to their exchange in fact getting invested in following their verbal discourse that in the end, made not much sense taken the seriousness of the situation.

"What?" Carina retorted, stupefied.

"Oh yes. I've seen men swing for hours. Eyes bulging, tongues swelling...Making gurgling sounds..."

"May _I_ finish?"

" _No_ , you're lucky! I wish I was hung..."

Jack's really dispirited tone upon saying that caused Carmen to forget all about her concerns over his and Carina's safety for a moment, and she just sighed as she actually saw the executioner stationed by the guillotine to look down at Jack...As if hurt that he would choose another means of dying other than getting his head cut off by him, the following piquing between the two death row prisoners making the gypsy girl once more suspect why on earth did they need either of these people in order to get to the Trident as Carina gazed over at Jack's executioner remarkably.

"Kill the filthy pirate, I'll wait."

"Witches first", Jack shot back, as they watched Carina start to fume deep within also Ramón this time around casting baffled looks each to the two of them before leaning towards Carmen again. Sharing her disbelief, when Carina negated Jack's previous retort forcefully, visibly flared as resumed her rant about not being a witch.

"I am not a witch, did you not listen?"

"Hard to listen when you have a mind of a goat."

"Why exactly do you need them alive, again?" Ramón asked, Carmen letting out a light snort but didn't answer, as like established she wasn't all that sure about that either when she now witnessed the quibble between the two, her eyes travelling back to Jack as she raised her eyebrows in ignorance. "And when are we supposed to act, I wonder? Where is that friend of yours with his distraction?"

"I'm sure he'll give us a sign to act when the time is right."

"He'd better hurry..."

"Enough! Kill them both!" Lieutenant Scarfield now interrupted upon standing from his seat to claim the ever shifting attention of the spectators, both Carmen and Ramón's eyes fixating onto him, where his demand roused the mob's thirst for blood again and they instantly expressed their approval with a vibrant concurring holler. Carmen frowning at this tensely as she saw both of the appointed executioners to prepare to pull their lever and cord respectively to kill the two squabbling individuals throwing daggers at each other over the square, until abrupt movement from the corner of her eye claimed her attention, and with a sinking feeling in her stomach this time Carmen followed how Henry finally made his entrance. And not a subtle one at that, but by using the delay Carina and Jack's exchange had brought to the execution he recklessly flung himself straight towards the square from a nearby steeple towering over the hanging stage. Soaring through the air when no one was paying attention to anything aside the pirate and the witch instead of the exception of Carmen who observed in fleeting horror Henry to swing almost sideways before swooping down in full speed, by the time his voice rang out in a startled exclamation all eyes then turning to see him sweep past the hanging stage and dumbfounded Carina. All voices silencing once more as everyone watched the lad to be subjected to no other outer force than gravity which caused him to make another grand swing forward while moored to the rope, Carmen cringing and deterred an urge to fling a hand to her lips to reveal the fact of her being free as saw him miss one of the closest buildings by a hair, but after another curt moment more of Henry's scream echoing within the square he miraculously landed behind the hanging stage after circling it in one piece. From the deep breath of relief that left Carmen's lips Ramón figuring that foolhardy lad to be her mentioned friend, and that this most indiscreet descend from the steeple was the sign he'd been waiting for...Only that it resulted into Henry getting eventually subdued by the surrounding marines after he'd landed with a somersault and immediately tackled one of the nearest redcoats, stealing his musket and using it to strike another approaching soldier who made an attempt of capturing him. Henry kicking and beating down a couple of more marines before earning himself a punch in the gut and found himself stationed between the suppressing grips of pair of redcoats right in front of the shocked Officers and gentry. Henry finding Carmen from amongst the prisoners as the girl sent him an alarmed stare when Lieutenant Scarfield stepped forth to look upon the recaptured traitor. Armed muskets getting leveled at the lad as he spoke, the least impressed of Henry's bold appearance.

"Get another noose! Did you think you could defeat us, boy?" he questioned after addressing his subordinates, guessing him to have arrived solely to postpone the execution of these two prisoners. Looking down at Henry with a seething scowl from amongst his peers all gaping at the lad in astonishment, but after a moment of solemn stare back Henry only tipped his head. Smiling, exchanging a furtive look with Carmen which told her to prepare before his attention returned back to Lieutenant Scarfield. Carmen nudging Ramón again, but this time harder, peering to his direction in turn remarkably and the man took her cue to get his comrades' attention, relaying the nonverbal message when Henry's carefree voice answered.

"No, sir. I'm just a diversion... _Fire!_ "

Carmen followed Henry's gaze and looked forward, all the way to the opposite side of the square, and as the mass of people parted just slightly for her to have somewhat unobstructed view of the gates leading to the city's centre, she saw a group of six filthy, shabby men. Pirates what else, stand beside a just uncovered, loaded cannon that had been pointed to the direction of the execution stage upon Jack was still pinned to the guillotine. Her having not time to figure out what was happening when at the command of Henry the cannon was fired, townspeople dashing out of the way and following as the ammunition bulleted straight towards the stage and for the shock of everyone hit directly onto one of the support beams of the platform. The marines all over the square petrifying due to the unexpected attack in a fleeting sense of dismay, where the executioner holding back the guillotine's blade let go of the rope in his own attempt to flee. Carmen's mouth opening for fright as she watched the blade to start to slide down, her not even noticing how the manacles that she and the rest of the so far freed gypsies had been still holding fell to the ground. Her taking a pace forward as with a shocked frown herself she followed the cannonball to eventually land into one of the houses behind the stage, creating an explosion that took out majority of the redcoats stationed by the guillotine.

The shockwave of the blast caused the frame of the machine's blade to be detached from the platform. Leaving the hamstrung pirate to then swing around repeatedly due to the momentum of the platform's collapse, the gypsy girl standing there stunned as she saw the blade to continuously threaten to delve into the pirate's neck before always withdrawing upon the guillotine swinging back upward, until he was eventually left heaving back and forth in his restrained state, upside down. Jack's screams however getting muffled by the eruption of other screams of terror as the expected panic ensued, the townspeople and gentlefolk alike trying to flee the square, where Ramón and the rest of the gypsies took this opportunity to apprehend the few marines still standing in their vicinity. Knocking them out and relieving them of their weapons, before charging forth to meet with the other redcoats currently running towards them to subdue the freed prisoners. Carmen hearing one of the buccaneers ordering his fellow crewmen to reload as she vaulted to the side upon dodging Ramón, who was exchanged into a furious scuffle with one of the cadets. Her eyes swiftly losing sight of Henry when the lad was swallowed by the multitude of running people, Carina following the commotion from her perched position up on the still standing platform, as another shot was fired. The second cannonball taking down the stand upon a few aristocrats were still lingering in their fear of joining the mayhem below, getting thrown off by the powerful hit and wooden shrapnel flying everywhere. After taking in the havoc that had broken out in a mere second Carmen's first thought being to go look for Henry, as one look at the gypsy men battling against the marines told her them to be fine on their own now that they were freed from the shackles.

She daringly ran in middle of the chaos, almost losing her sense of direction due to the people racing towards any section of the square free of the formed disarray and bumping into her from all sides in their desperate attempt to get away, until she finally fought her way through the stampeding throng and found herself by the hanging stage. Only to be scared to death when she heard a yelp and a heavy thud sounded from behind her, indicating the heavily built executioner to have dropped from the platform courtesy of Carina, who was still strung to the loose noose. After a startled twirl around and a taken aback look given at the fallen man Carmen's jumpy gaze rising and indeed seeing him, Henry, warding off a pair of redcoats who were trying to make their way over to the hanging stage to apprehend one of Jack's men who was currently trying to save Carina. Her immediate call of his name causing him but to turn around briefly, until Carmen was distracted from making her way to the lad by another cry of Jack's. After seeing the rest of the arrived pirates to be all fighting against the Officers and cadets alike throughout the square, the gypsy girl's focus getting fixated onto the detached guillotine that had been accidentally rammed by a bolted horse wagon. Causing the pirate to make a couple of more full circles in the air until the remaining planks keeping the machine attached to the platform came loose and with a tumultuous rattle the guillotine came off, breaking and the board Jack was strapped on was thrown down. Upon picking up a forgotten parasol from the ground and using it to thwart a soldier who'd abruptly appeared from behind her and managed to get a fistful of her concealed hair into his hand despite of her hat, gaining himself a black eye and several days of ache due to Carmen's blow, the girl staring astounded as Jack landed straight on his feet instead of falling on his head. Surviving the ridiculous and downright laughable incident once again without even scraping a knee, the rest of the platform now toppling down into heaps of sooty planks as the pirate tried to regain his balance. Teetering from one side to another as moved forward, making a run for it, quite well avoiding colliding with any of the passing townsfolk, until his short flight was brought to an end by the blade of the guillotine that at the same moment fell from the heavens it had flung to a moment earlier. Landing straight at Jack's feet, mere an inch away from killing him for real. Jack getting however then startled again when a pair of hands took hold of him from behind, only to move him however so that Carmen whom he now witnessed to appear from his rear got a better view of the leather straps keeping him tied to the wooden board. Jack casting her an impatient look as saw her start to cut through them with a knife she'd just taken from the belt of one of the out cold townspeople who'd gotten floored by the scooting crowd.

"It was about bloody time!" the pirate grunted, Carmen ignoring his inculpatory tone considering the down to the wire timing of the escape plan as concentrated on cutting through the straps. Finding it far less easy than she'd imagined, both her and Jack keeping on glancing to their sides in case of danger as they stood there, out in the open for any of the marines to take a shot at them or come at them with a raised blade. As a couple of minutes passed without the gypsy girl managing to break even one of the straps the pirate frowning at her to signify his lack of patience, glancing about the amount of surrounding marines wildly. "What on earth are you doing? Chop chop, before we both turn from sitting ducks to pair of corpses."

"You are more than welcome to cut yourself free on your own, pirate!" Carmen breathed, sawing at the strap furiously and finally managing to cut through the first. Letting out a strained sigh. "Hardened leather isn't something you cut through with a blunt knife in a second."

"Well ye'd better, because we might not have more than a few before these soldiers will kill us because of yer dawdling."

Carmen really wanted to just give up right then, leave the pirate to fend for himself with his constrictions, her wandering gaze shortly finding Henry again and seeing him drop down to the ground at the end of a run from a couple of trailing marines and tripped them over. Jack however claiming her attention again upon taking abrupt hold of her shoulder and releasing a startled yelp, the gypsy girl turning her head around to see how one redcoat was indeed running towards them in means of killing them, until another sword swooped down and blocked the soldier's blow. Just before it would've stricken Carmen, after passing shock the girl getting urged to continue to work with the second strap as Jack instead was busy following his First Mate holding his own against the much younger marine. Only the pirate Captain's following sullen remark being enough to tell the girl these men to indeed know each other.

"I knew you'd come crawling back, traitor!"

"The Turner boy gave us ten silver pieces to save your neck!" Gibbs replied with a small grin, Carmen halting briefly to cast a surprised look at the elderly pirate who now turned his back to the pair of them to receive a new marine's attack. Jack however causing her to cry out in alarm as without a warning he swung himself around to receive the blow of a secondly arrived marine with the edge of the wooden board that had been aimed at his head, simultaneously causing the knife to be caught under the strap and Carmen was thrown around as well. Only to take care of Jack's attacker by knocking him over with her, bemused Carmen giving the marine lying under him a taken aback, widen eyed stare due to the compromising positioning of her now free hands until the soldier frowned. About to rise and take hold of her, but a warning of Jack's drove Carmen to roll off of him and jump to her feet, just in time before Jack's booted leg made contact with the marine's jaw and the man lost consciousness. Carmen releasing a shocked breath as straightened her crumpled clothes, having however to keep the pirate from falling backwards as Jack lost his balance again, about to tip over if it weren't for the swift reflexes of the gypsy girl beholding his struggle of staying on his feet.

"Ta", Jack mused over his shoulder, Carmen sighing with a shake of her head, as then got to work onto the second strap again. Only to have Gibbs' former opponent to dash over to them and slash at them, after shoving Carmen away from himself Jack blocking the second hit of the rapier with the board as well, before Gibbs arrived. The hilt of his cutlass making contact with the back of the marine's head, Jack seeming like trying to answer to Gibb's former remark, but didn't as a third redcoat attacked him. Leaving Jack little time to defend himself, and so the tip of the soldier's blade only sunk into the wood of the board and even pierced it, not either of them meaning that to happen, but as they spend a moment of tugging and pulling against each other, Carmen took this as her opportunity to creep behind Jack as the comrades of many ventures and years continued their discussion as if none of the fighting was taking place.

"Then I bestow upon you the honor of saving me...for a small donation!" Jack announced, his eyes darting between the marine struggling to free his rapier from the wood and Gibbs engaged into a battle of his own small distance away.

"You expect us to pay you? To save you?" Gibbs demanded, striking his current opponent down with a potent punch as briefly faced Jack in bewilderment, where Jack made a move of trying to kick his own adversary. This time however it not working, and taking this as her cue Carmen strode forth when it was safe and took tight hold of his shoulders, pushing him forward. Fast, so that the marine at the other end of their small cluster tripped and happened to bump against Gibbs, eventually getting taken out by one of his own fellow marines who at the same moment was defeated by the elderly pirate. The two soldiers toppling over each other, also out cold.

"Yes...!" Jack answered, saying that as if it was obvious, and Carmen paused to give the man an incredulous look before noticed another soldier coming. This time shoving Jack backwards hurriedly as herself almost had the tip of the sword to cut open her chest, with this time around a vicious frown the gypsy girl stepping to the side after the marine's failed attempt of cutting her down, and she waited for the man to bend over before she rammed her upper arm against his head. A move she'd learned from her brothers after watching their numerous wrestling matches, although she wasn't a fighter by any means, and that act didn't make her feel anything but guilty for causing pain to other living being. Jack releasing a huff before continued, regaining his once more momentarily lost balance by leaning forth. "...For mere two pieces."

Carmen turned around, only to be startled when after a couple of paces made towards Jack the change in his expression told her something to be awry, and then instantly she could feel strong fingers grasp around her ankle. The marine she'd assumed to have passed out to have not in fact, due to the soldier's unexpected hold of her leg now Carmen's feet getting tangled together and she made a misstep, Jack's eyes widening and he released a startled utterance as the girl this time around collapsed. Straight against him, and upon falling flat on her stomach herself sent Jack careening backwards, and after a couple of fumbling steps back the pirate felt his own feet get stuck to something and he tipped over. Quite fortunately knocking out the marine who'd risen back to his feet, when the wooden board tilted right along with the man it was still strapped to and hit the redcoat to his jaw, barely missing Carmen when she conveniently flopped down to avoid the impact. Carmen groaning at the smarting sensation which spread from her ribs down to her midriff as she stiffly propelled herself to her elbows, gazing at the apparent piled up coffins that had caused Jack to lose his footing. The last strap nevertheless finally snapping in two and releasing Jack from the confides of the board as Carmen spied him to also heave himself to his knees somewhat flabbergasted look on his face, just as Gibbs' dissenting reply sounded from behind her.

"Madness! We won't pay more than five!" the man said, coming to a halt with a tired breath as faced his Captain, Carmen standing with a slight wince and brought a hand to her side as Jack locked gazes with his First Mate. Prepared to arrive to his kind of compromise that once again left the gypsy girl but doubtful of the man's common sense.

"Fine then. Eight it is!"

"Perhaps you should talk about this once we're far from here?" Carmen cut in, earning a look from both of the men, until she was scared to death by the hand that latched onto her shoulder. Out of pure instinct Carmen turning around with her hand still grasping the knife hold out, only to have it thwarted to the side and her wrist caught in a restraining hold of Ramón's, as the man leveled an amused but partly apologetic look down at her startled mien. The gypsy man inclining a tantalising head at her as then glanced up to the pair of pirates behind her, of the other he hadn't before noticed to be the very man she'd been in mind of saving.

"Don't kill me. I just figured you might've needed some help."

"No. Everything is fine, but...Henry!" Carmen remembered, her effort to free Jack to have caused her to forget the lad altogether, and her gaze immediately was riveted to the hanging stage. The square to have emptied from majority of people by then, and making it easy for the gypsy girl to see Henry to be standing under the platform, balancing Carina on his shoulders as tried to keep her from getting strangled by the noose which was still curled around her neck. The worrisome sight of Lieutenant Scarfield to be stalking towards them however causing Carmen to jolt and before she even knew it she was running. Her not taking notice of Jack's men, along with the Captain himself and his First Mate to be following right behind her as also unaware of their approach both Henry and Carina's attention was soon fixated to the arriving Officer after hearing his voice cut into their exchange.

"From this moment on, we're ought to be allies!" Henry exhorted, looking up to Carina expectantly, but earned but a stern frown back.

"Considering where your left hand is I'd say we're more than that!" Carina huffed, partly outraged, although it was that very presumptuous hand that she owed for to be still alive and not dangling from that blasted cord like she should've. Henry ignoring her biting response as continued their conversation where it had left off last time back at the nunnery's infirmary. Studying the young woman carefully, to see was she truly to be allied with.

"We find the Trident together, do I have you word?"

"You're holding everything but my word!"

"I'd still rather have the latter. I need to know I can count on you, the same as you are currently admittedly depended on me."

"You're expecting me to make vows of fidelity now when I'm inches away from snapping my neck?" Carina retorted, releasing a barely amused laugh while squirming in Henry's arms. "The indication of the male logical thinking is as expected as ever, mystifying."

"Perhaps we should discuss this later, as I'm having trouble wasting your port!" Henry breathed as a response to Carina's newest snappy remark. Frowning in frustration and there had been a slight judgmental tint to his voice which was a bit strained for the effort of keeping the young woman from falling those mentioned inches to her death. Carina simply narrowing her eyes at him.

"You are far from port, that is my stern!"

Henry realized his mistake, but a sudden desire to vex her a bit more caused him to hold back an amused smile as she met her eyes quizzically after glancing down remarkably. "Are you sure?"

" _Positive_."

"Well, look at this."

Henry stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice of the Lieutenant and he frowned at the man upon finding him standing but a meter away from them, looking back at him and the young woman in his unorthodox and most unintended embrace gloatingly as unsheathed his sword. His eyes gliding up from Henry to Carina in amusement.

"If I kill the coward the witch hangs. Two for the price of one."

"Please don't let go of me", Carina pleaded, returning the Officer's stare. The lad looking up to her this time helplessly, as it wouldn't be exactly in his power to keep her from dying when Scarfield would stick that sword into his flesh to kill him. With a slight new frown him making this clear by voicing out the obvious.

"Might be difficult once he kills me."

Before Carina could reply they were then taken aback by a sudden whacking sound, them breaking their stare to peer to their right, where they now saw Lieutenant Scarfield to have fallen onto his knees before they watched in astonishment the man to collapse to his side. The explanation coming in form of Jack and his crew whom they now saw standing behind the unconscious Navy man, Jack holding a piece of a broken column that he'd used to apprehend the otherwise distracted Officer and saved Henry from getting impaled. Henry releasing a relieved, hold back sigh as his eyes rose from the subdued Captain up to Jack. To level a thankful look to his way, until that same impish simper that never meant anything good when Jack was concerned spread on the pirate Captain's lips then caused the lad to frown in wonder. After allowing his crewmen to take in the young man and woman Jack then beckoning towards them significantly after throwing the piece of wood over his shoulder, ambling towards them.

"Gentlemen...These two prisoners will lead us to the Trident", Jack announced, upon seeing similar type of greedy smiles to emerge on each of the faces of the five other pirates currently looking at him and Carina as if they were the geese laying golden eggs Henry sighing, but this time for mere annoyance. Only then the lad taking notice of Carmen who had as well arrived to the scene to behold how Jack saved Henry from premature death, instead of him her eyes however remaining fixated onto something else, and as the lad stared at the girl in an attempt to claim her attention he just followed Carmen's gaze in wonder. The gypsy girl's strange expression getting explained immediately when Henry recalled to be still supporting Carina's rear end with his hands and he glanced at them in brief understanding until his this time a bit uneasy eyes shot back to Carmen. The lad feeling himself to turn mortified as he glanced from baffled Carina to stoic Carmen in a loss of words, knowing what this looked like, although there was nothing going on in his simple attempt of trying to save Carina's life by catching her earlier once she'd accidentally fallen down the opened hatch, would their current position be usually considered quite improper or not. As one of Jack's men came to cut the rope around Carina's neck on behest of his Captain Henry taking a step towards Carmen, frowning this time uncomfortably when she simply looked down and away from him. Him not being able to tell was she actually peeved or not, but something about her told him her not to be completely alright either with what she'd seen.

"Carmen I..."

"Carmen!"

Henry went silent at the sound of the interrupting voice calling out to the gypsy girl, him watching how a young man a few years older than him approached Carmen with a handful of others Henry soon realized to be also gypsies. Him instantly realizing them to have been the men she'd met while shortly held imprisoned in the dungeon and because of whom she'd went back to that cell to coax them into helping them. The slightly tense air around her disappearing instantly at the sight of the handsome man who brought down the musket from his shoulder, his as well as his fellow gypsies gazes briefly sweeping over the faces of the pirates, Carina and Henry, before eventually finding their way back to Carmen.

"Are everyone in one piece?" Ramón inquired, studying Carmen briefly before his examining eyes moved over to the people behind her. Jack and his men doing the same upon realizing this girl accompanying Henry to apparently know these gypsies and for them to have actually had a part to play in this rescue.

"Barely", Carmen answered, casting a brief look over at the blade of the guillotine still stuck to the ground a little farther away from them. "But it's all thanks to you. Had you not helped us I think we couldn't have prevented the execution without getting captured ourselves."

Carmen could hear the pirates clear up their throats behind her, as an indication of who really had been the key players in this surprise attack that had enabled Jack and Carina to be saved, but the gypsy girl ignored them even Henry also turned towards her. As nonplussed, when it had been him who after coming up with a plan in that little time he'd had had swooped down from the steeple to distract the marines long enough for the pirates to sneak into position to commence the attack. Ramón inclining his head dismissively as now raised the musket, resting it onto his palm as met Carmen's eyes.

"It was you who came to save us, Carmen. Without you we would've ended up returned to that cell and hanged."

Carmen said nothing to that, but only looked to the ground meekly as smiled, the gypsy man's attempt to continue getting however thwarted by Henry who took a pace forward at the same time as he and claimed Ramón's focus. The lad also offering a polite smile to the man as next extended his hand for him.

"Thank you for helping us."

"We didn't do it for you, _gorger_. As I said Carmen came back to rescue us, so we owed her for her kindness. We don't turn our back to our own", Ramón replied, his eyes not lingering long on Henry and he after all didn't accept his handshake as his full attention was soon enough on Carmen again. The man practically dismissing the others as tipped his head invitingly, offering another smile to Carmen alone, although he next did address all of them upon speaking.

"Come along, we'll take you to our home. It's a remote and a good place to hide from the upcoming manhunt for the night."

There had been a slight pause in Ramón's speech, indicating that although his invitation apparently extended to them all, he'd much rather only taken Carmen to their campsite. However this time flashing mere a cordial smile not to show his any deeper disinclinations Ramón then waiting as long as saw Carmen to exchange a look with Henry until the girl smiled, nodding her approval.

"We'd love to."

"Hold on just a moment..." Carina started, her features clearly expressing opposition, but she wasn't allowed to finish, as like before she was interrupted.

"Do we know?" Jack spoke up, voicing out his own disapproval as drew all attention to himself again when he took in the gypsy men in turn before his eyes flickered back to Henry and Carmen after beckoning to Carina briefly. "As I seem to recall you to have come to seek my help quite urgently, I agree with the witch in objecting to this offer, as my vote in this particular occasion is for us to set sail without any further incurring to throwing ourselves back into the dungeon by loitering with our hospitable fellow fugitives."

"No, Carmen's right", Henry cut in, exchanging a fleeting look with Ramón in turn until faced Carina, Jack and his men. "The marines will turn this island upside down in search of us. And since they knew where to find you Jack, they most likely know where your ship is docked as well, so if we go down to the harbour now and try to leave they will probably catch us boarding her before we can even unmoor her. I think we should go with them and lay low for the night."

Indecisive silence fell upon them as the pirates considered Henry's suggestion, undoubtedly realizing the lad to be right, Carina simply letting out a heavy sigh of resignment upon realizing them to indeed not have no other place that would be safe enough to hide in, but even Jack's men were quicker to support this idea of following these gypsies to their camp their Captain required more time to arrive to that same decision. After coaxing rise of Henry's eyebrows Jack finally signifying his consent with a slight tilt of his head as he looked away, visibly jaded by this apparent new twist in his regained determination to leave this island for good now that he once more had actual purpose to do so, but he said nothing. Hence them to have arrived to an agreement Ramón turning around and starting to lead the group forward, across the square and swiftly taking them outside of town, preferring side alleys and other undisclosed itineraries in order for them not to have a run in with any of the patrolling marines, who by that time had no doubt regrouped and been ordered to search for the escaped prisoners and their allies. Knowing that his tribe wouldn't be all that pleased of him bringing so many outsiders as their guests, but he and his tribesmen indeed were in these strangers' debt for aiding them to get out of that cell...Carmen's presence as well undoubtedly lessening the opposition that was expected to rise from amongst his family and others. But above all, he had promised to help the gypsy girl, so if it meant accommodating these buccaneers along with the young _gorger_ woman and man in her company, he just had to try to rein in that discontent.


	14. The Gypsy Camp

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Here's some more bonding between the characters, that I felt the movie to lack a bit while first seeing it...And the included mentions about the education proceedings etc of the time are all fiction, as I have no clue how things really were back in 18th century when it came to women's education possibilities. Just that it was a big no no for women to even consider acquiring a higher education...**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer =**_ **I don't own Pirates** **of the Caribbean franchise, just my original characters and included plot points outside the already existing script...Such as this whole chapter :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

"This wasn't a good idea."

Henry sprinkled some water over his brow as watched Carina to eye at the surrounding gypsies in suspicion, although she seemed relaxed to outer eye, him noticing the young woman to be far tenser than she should've when she observed the gypsies that had given them refuge. Henry casting a thoughtful look at her at the sound of her mistrustful tone, him not even needing to ask to know what she had meant by that.

"How so?" he responded, knowing she meant coming here to the gypsy camp to hide, her discomfort of being there equaling even that of the gypsies about letting them stay on behest of Ramón and his companions. Carina now shaking her head as looked down into the flames of the fire, even more against the idea of staying the night as before.

"We shouldn't have come here. These people aren't the type to be mingled with...They're..."

"Thieves? Murderers? Is that what you were going to say?" Henry offered, somewhat sharply, his expression hardening a little as he leveled a quizzical look into Carina's eyes, in which he saw actual consent that was close to drive him to sigh. Him however reminding himself that like so many others before her, being as intelligent and practical as she seemed to be, Carina was too clouded by the common beliefs of the public to actually consider was there anything tenable behind them.

"Gypsies aren't decent folk, Henry. Everywhere they are associated with nothing but problems and bring nothing but trouble to anyone who has dealings with them. So instead of being safe here, I think we are even more in danger of getting detained here amongst them...or worse."

"Just because of what they are doesn't make them criminals, Carina."

"Then why were they amongst the prisoners at the square? Surely they wouldn't have been executed without a reason."

"Soldiers don't need a reason to hang gypsies. Simply bypassing them on the street is enough to have them clasp them in irons."

"So you're saying they were wrongfully accused?"

"Doesn't your such arrest answer to that question?" Henry remarked then, so serious that Carina did gasp at the sound of his strict tone and she blinked at the lad, momentarily speechless as his words indeed caused her to think over of what she'd just said as intended by Henry. Him downright hating the way she'd fallen into the common misunderstandings regarding gypsies as mere felons without even giving them a chance to prove otherwise...Like Carmen had did for him. Before he had met her, he had also mostly lived under the common views about their general troublemaking nature despite of his honest interest in them, and not before he had witnessed the inequity her tribe faced at first hand by not only soldiers but common folk as well had he fully come around from believing into any of the things claimed about gypsies. "Sure some of them deserve to be treated like criminals for their given deeds...But that doesn't make all of them bad or deserving any of the foul treatment they have to suffer daily."

The following silence between them told Henry Carina's opinion to have changed somewhat if not completely by the look of his sincerely compassionate expression, the young woman falling into her thoughts for a moment as she mulled over Henry's eye-opening words, turning to examine the gypsies once more with truthfully improved regard. Since even Carina knew nothing about this lad she'd stumbled upon by mere accident, from what he'd just said she knew him not to be talking in such way if he hadn't meant what he'd said. Her immediately then coming to think of Carmen, that gypsy girl who apparently knew Henry and because of whom they were even at this camp in the first place, with a knowing look on her mien Carina next glancing at Henry furtively until her attention was once more caught by the gypsies who kept on sending them unwelcoming gazes. Her frowning at this, although what she asked then should've been but obvious.

"Why are they staring at us like that?"

With jaded raise of his eyebrows Henry turned his eyes from the piece of cloth he'd pushed into the bowl of water, for a moment bypassing his intent on finishing to wipe his neck from the majority of the sweat and other remains of the past days as faced Carina again, who was sitting right by him. In front of a fire around Jack along with the rest of their little entourage had gathered shortly after arriving to the gypsy camp. The gypsies to have provided a few washing basins for them to clean themselves along with some supper, all thanks to Ramón who'd had to put some effort into coaxing his brethren in putting up with _gorgers_ like them coming to their camp, but with some help from Carmen, who'd been accepted instantly amongst her kin, they had eventually relented. However aside for allowing Henry and the others to rely on their hospitality in giving them means to wash up and change of clothes before sharing their supper with them, the gypsies clearly distanced themselves from them. Hence although Henry or the others didn't face any direct animosity from their hosts despite of a few resenting glances directed at them, them resulting in sitting amongst themselves apart from the tribe of gypsies who were currently minding their own business. As if forgotten that there were outsiders within their camp, feasting over the return of Ramón and the other men who'd spent months in imprisonment. The lively atmosphere, magnitude of food and the music that rang in the air ceaselessly making it seem like a grand festival was being held, but then again from that much experience Henry had had about gypsies he suspected such revelry to be common, everyday occurrence to them. His gaze now briefly trailing after the dancing figures of the gypsies some distance away, searching for Carmen who'd quickly disappeared somewhere after their arrival, until he locked gazes with honestly confounded looking Carina despite of what they'd just been talking about. Henry then also looking over to the group of gypsies sitting on their left, seeing the way some of them were giving them those narrowed looks before eventually ignoring them.

"You said it yourself before. We're outsiders. Gypsies don't take kindly to strangers...And they are treating us the exact way world treats them. As nothing but troublemaking riffraff that causes only trouble to those who mingle with them."

Although Carina knew what his point was, she still couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what you did the minute we came here. Living by the assumptions laid by years of contempt felt over gypsies that has branded them as nothing. Less than nothing...So as someone who was accused of witchcraft simply because of your qualities that make you stand out from others and not fit to their expectations, can you imagine what is must be like for them? Not having any place to go without receiving hatred and scorn from those who see themselves better than you?"

"So according to what you just said, we're allowed to be here just because that man has been swept off his feet by Carmen?" Carina defined, remorse in her voice as she then straightened from her hunched position. Looking to the other side of the camp where Ramón was standing with his friends, confounding the lad who then instantly stopped his grooming again to at first give the young woman a wondering look until gazed over to the gypsy man as well. Baffled and surprised by Carina's words, but as he then watched Ramón from the distance and thought back to the instances he'd seen him with Carmen he indeed was able to tell his interest to be more than obvious in the way he'd been fawning over the gypsy girl the minute they'd left town...And he supposed it wasn't a wonder why...Despite of her young age Carmen wasn't as plain as the nun's robes she'd used to wear would've suggested.

"Um...yes."

"So you know their ways well, then? Have you spent a lot of time with them?" Carina asked then, and at the sound of this Henry's eyes plummeted to stare at the flames in turn, him to have not been able to say that he actually would've. At least not as much as he would've wanted to understand one particular member of their tribe better...

"Not quite."

"So you think so simply because Carmen has told you? Isn't that her opinion then, and not yours?"

Carina watched Henry to look up then, his hands stationing themselves on his knees as a trace of a smile then graced his lips, until strangely he soon turned quite wistful. Sad even, Carina seeing pity to take possession of his features until his countenance returned back to thoughtful once he responded. Henry coming to think about the adversities he'd seen Carmen and her tribe to face along with Lía and what had been the fate of her husband after doing the same as him...Embracing his own opinion over the denigrating outlook of others that had led to nothing but...misery.

"Yes...But she didn't have to tell me anything for me to see it on my own and quickly come to share her viewpoint."

Another silence went by as Henry then finished cleaning himself. His effort however not making him feel at all more clean even with his new, borrowed shirt on, as the strokes made with the rag had been but superficial and gotten the most of the layered dirt off his skin, not all. As someone who'd grown with the luxury of enjoying regular baths at home him to have truly wished to have been able to scrub himself profusely, but since the prospects of that were more than minor for a very long time he took what he could. Him to have been however almost the only one to utilize this chance of washing, as regardless of the exception of Carina, none of Jack's men nor the Captain himself had made an effort to follow suite. Complying themselves in sitting by the fire in all their filth without an intention of getting even an ounce of that foul smell off of themselves, very much like Carina the pirates glancing about the gypsies warily, as if expecting them to jump at them at any moment. Despite of them not either having the most immaculate reputation to savor in, them also allowing themselves to be fooled by the things spoken about gypsies to be close to grasp their weapons the minute one of Ramón's tribesmen walked by them. Henry sending the buccaneers a headshake of their own at the sight of their agitation, which also amused some of the gypsy women some of the pirates, Scrum especially, were still tempted to gaze at time and time again. Their smiles and dark eyes too tempting to ignore despite of the men's overall wariness towards these people.

"So what did you mean when you said your father is trapped by a curse?" Carina inquired all of a sudden, even she did sound curious, Henry could hear the doubt from her voice. For a moment him thinking of not answering upon knowing how sceptical she was when it came to anything unnatural, yet alone supernatural, which couldn't be explained through science, as she herself had pointed out upon their first meeting. But on the other hand when he then considered the fact that they had just agreed on embarking this journey together to find the Trident, an object which according to known legend was nothing but a treasure of mere myth, he had no reason to not tell her about his father.

"He has been under a curse for the past seventeen years. An eternal curse that ties him to the sea, which he is forced to sail without a chance to step on land but every ten years...Ten years of service in exchange for one day with those you love..."

"Service?"

Henry took in a breath, preparing for the expected impact on Carina's part as he faced her then, naturally but death serious, although he young woman didn't of course believe it. "My father is the Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_. Seventeen years ago Jack saved my father's life and in so doing caused him to adopt the captainship from the previous one, ending the curse at the designation of a new Captain, and my father was made immortal. Unable to die or age, but required to scour the seas forever, salvaging souls of those lost there and taking them to afterlife...But after ten years of fulfilling his duty and when came that one day on land, when he got to see my mother and me for the first time in a decade...he was reminded of everything what he'd lost with his mortality, and so grief-stricken of having to live without my mother for yet another ten years he soon gave up the oath he made to the sea goddess Calypso. Forsaking his task, and during the following years I spent searching for him, getting to meet him, I realized the curse that had once been lifted had taken effect again. Starting to turn him less and less himself, distancing him even further from us, and the last time I saw him...he told me to forget about him. Not to look for him, that I should return to my mother and never think of him again, as he was bound to his ship and would never be free from it...But I won't do that. He might've forsaken any thought of being released, but I will not abandon him. I will find the Trident, use it to break his curse...and bring him home."

" _The Flying Dutchman_? Calypso? Please", Carina stated, as incredulous as ever, but the way Henry then looked at her so earnestly caused her dubious smile to die at the end of her next assertive remark. Although she still didn't believe him, her still not being able to completely rebuff his claims concerning his father when he looked so staid, and his reply made her feel that she'd actually insulted him with her candidness and palled sigh upon mentioning Carmen. "Oh, no. She might've been foolish enough to have been coaxed into coming along with you with such hogwash, but I'm not one of those girls...Superstitious nonsense."

"It's real enough for me. You're not the one who has been forced to go through your whole life without a father."

Although Henry had looked now slightly annoyed due to Carina's refusal to take anything he said as truth, as his vexed irises swept over her then he saw the young woman's to cringe at the sound of his previous answer. Her reaction and that glum look that visited her face then causing the lad to think then, and Henry frowned at her slightly, measuring her when it was his turn to ponder whether he had juts insulted her or not. Everything pointing to the latter the longer he stared at her and noticed how she avoided looking him in the eye, Henry then watching how she took out the journal of her father's like so many times before. Letting her fingers caress the worn surface of the leather and the symbols on its cover, something about that act seeming somewhat lonely to Henry that he then figured to know what had conjured up such abrupt silence in Carina and this time he cast an apologetic look at the young woman by his side.

"What became of your father?"

"I do not know. He was already gone when I was old enough to understand it", Carina responded after a moment of silence, Henry truly feeling remorse over his own lack of discretion when he now behold her sadness over the fact that like him she apparently hadn't had a father in her life...But at least he'd got to meet his. "All I was told was that I was left by the stairs of an orphanage when I was three weeks old...Nothing but my name scribbled down to a piece of paper, tucked between this diary..."

Carina now raised the journal, gentle smile lighting up her moment ago so glum face. "This diary is all I know of my father...But even I've never met him, I know he must've loved me for leaving this in my care. For entrusting the secret of the Trident to me when I was but a baby."

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Henry questioned, surprised, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Carina.

"I lived there for fifteen years, until I sneaked out one night. Bartering myself a passage to Haiti, and concentrated in learning everything I could about this diary, eventually connecting it with the Trident after an extensive search and a year spent within the walls of different libraries alone..."

Henry sneered lightly, it amusing him how much similar her description of her recent past had sounded like his so far life mostly squandered in absorbing all manner of stories and legends in hopes of finding the right one to help him in his quest, inclining his head in interest. Knowing Carina's certified feisty nature not wanting to know what she had used as ware to bargain herself that passage aboard a ship. "So how did you end up here?"

Carina let out an amused breath, leaning her jaw to her hand as set the diary back to her lap. "I tried applying to the local university, which I'd heard to have the most reputable schooling system in astronomy. But regardless of some rumors saying other women to have been accepted there before me, once I tried to get in I was made but a laughingstock in front of all those revered professors and chased out of the building like a hysteric person with more than a few exhortations to focus on activities more fitting to my sex, since I provably didn't have the brains for anything other unlike all those snooty dandies granted access there for mere obligation instead of passion to learn."

"I wouldn't know anything about that", Henry said, trying not to chuckle at Carina's indignant delivery. "I had but a governess to teach me, until I started to spend my time more productively, much to great grievance of my mother."

Carina shared his smile then. "Like searching for the Trident?"

"Yes. I've thought about nothing else these past years...But how did you get arrested? Lieutenant Scarfield seemed to have a special liking to you."

Henry hold back a slight smirk as Carina hit him with her journal, not deeming his jest as funny, but the lad then saw her to shrug.

"Simply gave him a piece of my mind when he was called over to the university once I went to meet the schoolmaster to offer my complaints about the outrageous discrimination performed within their establishment, although all the civilized cities of Europe from London to Paris have by now seen female students to be accepted to study in their grand facilities as a realization of modern applications of teaching. But once the headmaster deemed my words of criticism too truthful to save his face while confronted by my accusations and heard what I had to say about his study concerning interjacent relations between celestial bodies, he saw fit to proclaim me to be a witch simply for my superior wit and to soothe his wounded pride as he next sent for his brother to arrest me. But what really angered the Lieutenant was my remark on him scurrying over to do his brother's bidding when the man in question had not the guts to admit their inferiority...That and me hitting him in the head with a forged Qing vase I saw on display in his brother's office. And here I am. In a gypsy camp with a delusional young man and a band of hapless miscreants...So you see my situation hasn't much improved."

Henry smiled to himself at Carina's recount, nodding towards the pirates. "At least we have a ship. The fastest ship of the Caribbean, as promised."

Carina raised a brow at this, not impressed by the look of the individuals they would have to share this journey with aboard her as measured them upon talking. "The company is less than praiseworthy."

"I hope you're not talking about me?"

Carina released an amused breath then as they exchanged a look, the young woman inclining her own head in wonder. "That remains to be seen. Although despite of your flair of believing in children's stories, you appear to be one of the most tolerable of this lot."

"With my feeble brain, mystifying logical thinking of a male and mind of a goat?"

Carina only shook her head this time at his playful response, looking away from him upon holding back a laugh while recalled what she'd actually said to the audience back at the hanging. However before Henry could've come up with anything else to say, his wandering gaze once again taking in the gypsies, rounding the camp, until they finally latched onto none other than Carmen. Seeing her to have not usually been all that surprising, but the way she now looked caused him to straighten his back attentively, with sudden fascination him watching how she came out behind a cluster of laundry hung up in between the tents at the other side of the camp with a group of other young, gypsy girls. Chatting and giggling as if she had returned back to her own tribe, looking like belonging amongst these people, as with captivated eyes Henry took in the dress she had changed into. Black one with voluminous skirts he'd seen many gypsy women wear, which left her shoulders bear. Her much less formal apparel that hold no corset in it amplified by her hair that had been messily vowed onto her shoulder along with her feet that were also bare, but if not for that bright smile he now saw on her lips perhaps for the first time since their escape from their hometown, their red color at the latest attracted the lad's full attention. Henry finding himself stand, marvelling at this side of the girl he'd known for months now but which he'd never before laid witness, all the while staring at Carmen who was yet to see him, as he followed her to be escorted from the clothes lines over to the rest of the gypsies. Who else but Ramón taking notice of them arriving and hurried to receive them, flashing a wide smile of approval down at Carmen as Henry watched the man to take her hand and twirl her around, Carina now taking notice of the lad's gawking and after the object of his keen attention was revealed to her once she observed the gypsy man to convince Carmen into dancing with him she sighed deeply. Glancing up to clearly enthralled Henry until rolled her eyes, now leaning onto both of her hands.

"Men. Case in point, lead by nothing but primitive urges without a trace of common sense to them."

Henry heard nothing of what Carina had said, as then he felt himself flinch uncomfortably when at the same moment Carmen turned away from Ramón just enough to pinpoint him and the rest of their small group from by their own more secluded fireplace. Him acknowledging the embarrassing fact that he was still staring at her like an idiot when she smiled at him slightly, also looking down uneasily upon seeing the lad to be taking every inch of her in, and to distract herself from the feelings his attention stirred within her Carmen accepted Ramón's offer of dance. Jack's men earning themselves their own source on entertainment then, as when a new song sounded in the air and the mentioned pair along with many others joined into the commencing dance, they got to observe Henry, who after a moment had sat back down. To watch in mesmerized daze how Carmen proved why Adriana had once said her to be a good dancer, her every movement and swirl of her hem embodying such exuberance that it seemed to bring the gypsy girl alive unlike the lad had ever seen her. So joyous and beautiful when she was completely lost to the ring of the guitars, the pirates following intently how Henry's gaze never strayed far from Carmen, and kept on trailing after her in that clear rapture of a young man ailed by that one sickness that took the best of any man...It only coming to an end when after some time of simply admiring the grace of Carmen's body as it moved out of custom and natural born ability, making her look so free and unbound by any strains, Henry heard the pirates whispering amongst themselves and his focus was directed to the group of men. Him seeing Scrum to beckon towards him while elbowing his comrade knowingly, those sniding grins causing him then to realize his mistake and Henry cleared his throat to re-regain his dignity. Sweeping a hand across his jaw as turned his eyes away from both the cackling pirates and Carmen, but having to evade even Carina's gaze as it turned to give him another remarkable glance. Forcing himself not to look, but in the end he couldn't help but steal stealth glances at the dancing gypsy girl, unable to do the opposite and sighing at his weakness. Once more confounded how could one emotion bring upon receptivity to every act of foolishness in a man at the sight of a single look or smile...

 _My god, she's so beautiful...And I'm a dimwit to let it affect me so much._

At the thought of that, Henry curbed himself. This wasn't helping. He couldn't go on ogling Carmen like she was a rare animal in a cage, no matter how pretty she might've looked to him now, when he'd gotten used to see her in nothing but shabby clothes of a nun or in borrowed garments of his mother's, which definitely didn't make the girl wearing them look more appealing to him unlike in that dress of far more giving structure than his memory associated with her. Like moment before him shaking his head at the fact how simple change of an attire could have such an impact on him, but the answer to that was rather obvious when he allowed himself to think on it further, once more looking over to Carmen. Realizing that he was simply so enraptured by her that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her even if he tried his hardest, and hadn't been able to do so even when she hadn't been wearing a gown common to her tribe. Henry admitting then with a sigh that he was a goner, in a far more pleasant sense than for example Carina would've regarded, as the lad suspected her to be even more clueless to such feelings as him when her character seemed to be built on but intellect and reason rather than heart and emotions. Henry indeed not taking the young woman as someone all that interested in affairs between man and a woman, a mystery that greatly troubled him now when he soon noticed the song to come to an end, despite of Ramón's persuasion Henry seeing Carmen to leave him stand alone to be preyed on by other gypsy women as she walked across the camp to get to him. The lad telling himself not to act so foolishly as he found himself at a loss again upon letting his eyes rest on her face, him in the end trying to push back the feelings of unnerving timidness which he experienced only while around Carmen by reminding himself to have gone through it before and conquered it as Carmen sat by him onto the grass. For the lad's secret relief not joining him on the tree trunk, because in his current state of mind he couldn't trust himself of doing the opposite of acting on his as Carina had put it, 'natural urges'. Carmen's smile widening.

"Hey."

Henry replied with a smile, the youth measuring one another for a moment until he watched Carmen to push a stray curl behind her ear, until she gave the rest of the group a fleeting glance. With a distasteful wrinkle of her brows noticing that none of the buccaneers had taken the initiative of making themselves even a bit more bearable to be around with by cleaning themselves.

"Have you been given something to eat?" she asked, however receiving an answer to that once she saw Henry also direct a look towards the pirates, where a cavalcade of plates emptied down to the tiniest nugget of sustenance by the long starved miscreants had been abandoned onto the ground. Among them the remains of Henry's own portion, which had been forgotten once the washing basins had been brought over, them both now following Jack to pick his teeth with his finger after taking the last bite out of his own chicken leg.

"We were, although I was surprised of that, considering that I at first thought them to lynch us the minute we got here", Henry replied, regardless the clear humor in his voice Carmen's smile coming out somewhat strained then and after locking gazes with the lad she looked over to the other gypsies awkwardly.

"It is hard for them to welcome people they usually consider but a threat", she said, Henry nodding.

"I know. It goes both ways..."

They looked to the direction of the pirates again, to see how the burly one was close to draw his cutlass when one of the gypsy women arrived unexpectedly from behind them to retrieve the unused washing basins, Carmen actually snickering at the man's skittish behaviour and Henry simply hold back his laughter, the buccaneer's companions taking care of that by laughing at the man boisterously. Henry then recalling something he'd been wondering for a long while now, but hadn't gotten the chance to ask until now when they didn't either have to run away from redcoats or rush against time to stop an execution.

"How did you escape from the dungeon? From what I heard Ramón and the others were locked up in that cell for months, with no chance of even planning an escape...So how did you do it?" he asked, leaning closer to Carmen curiously, but the abrupt cringe of the gypsy girl caused him to blink in confusion. Henry noticing her cheeks to turn rather significant shade of rosy as she swiftly turned her face away from him, taken aback by his question which naturally turned her but embarrassed when she was reminded of her ploy. While Henry was staring at her profile so expectantly her feeling like she wasn't able to answer him, as now that she sat so close to him, the nature of her lie mortified her beyond anything when it had been hard enough to say in front of the little boy. Yet alone for her to confess it to the lad at his own request, Carmen gathering her courage for awhile until looked to Henry, ashamed somewhat, their conversation gaining the attention of Carina as well, who so far had not paid much heed to the love sick boy's attempt to act normal around this girl he had a clear crush on.

"I...I managed to get the nuns of the local abbey to come and fetch me from there", Carmen replied, earning but even more baffled frown from the lad.

"How?"

"There...was this boy playing at the courtyard of the Fort. I paid him to go to the convent to deliver a message for the nuns that caused them to come over to the Fort."

"What kind of message?"

Carmen blinked. Staring Henry square in the eye now, her face flushing even further as their gazes remained locked with each other, Henry inclining his head at the color splashed across her face and was about to bring an urging hand to her arm, but it was Carina who broke the silence.

"During the time I was kept in that Fort I heard that the nuns came by only to collect the most frail and sick women to take them over to the convent...as well as young girls in otherwise delicate position to be immediately released..."

Carina didn't spell it out for Carmen to tell Henry what she herself suspected due to the sight of the gypsy girl's ashamed expression, but left still unaware of what either of the girls had meant, the lad looked from Carina to Carmen at a loss. Not following, leaving Carmen to turn from Carina to him with a long sigh, her looking down for a while until she withhold the next wave of heat making its way on her cheeks and went ahead and said it.

"I told the boy that I was with child and had to be taken out of that cell."

Henry simply stared back at Carmen, stupefied until his reaction became dismayed when Carina was the one to end the uncomfortable silence again. Her then downright shocking Carmen and she whipped around to face the young woman in outrage at the sound of her question, which made it seem like she really would've considered the possibility of what she asked to be true when she once more had thought back on Carmen's behaviour when Henry had first asked about her means of escape.

"Then are you?"

Carmen's mouth opened, but although she wanted to deny everything Carina had just said, nothing came out. So bewildered she was by her sudden inquiry, and once she turned back to face Henry, the lad's current mien made her soon frown in disbelief. Although there wasn't actual suspicion on his face, Carmen being able to tell that was it a mere second or fraction of it Henry actually was thinking about whether or not such claim could be true. But only for that fleeting instant until he realized that to be impossible, but not quickly enough for Carmen not to cast a peeved look at him. Him breaking free of his daze as watched her to straighten her posture, this time around her cheeks surprisingly turning red for actual anger as she hold his gaze for a bit, her such reaction clearing all suspicions if there ever was any.

"Is that what you think of me? That...I'm that kind of girl to...?"

Carmen couldn't finish, as she was too embarrassed to even look at Henry anymore. With an indignant huff her then storming to her feet and walking away, as she fled from Henry her chiding herself for her snappy delivery and the way she'd just left without clearing up this misunderstanding, which was clearly but that. Stupid one too and one that shouldn't even have ground to have been formed, Henry without a doubt knowing it to be impossible for her to be...But when she'd been unexpectedly put into the position of having to confess such a lie to him she became all flustered without really knowing a reason for it, when none of it was after all true. But there she went, getting angry at Henry with no reason and fleeing, her however not getting too far until she felt Henry's hand to tug her into a gentle halt beside the clothes line behind she had been about to hide.

"Of course not", Henry told her, his tone indeed advocating him, but still now ashamed by her own conduct it took a bit more encouraging from the lad to have her look at him. Even he tried to make the situation less awkward, the lad however failing at that tremendously when he did what he always did while around her...Said too much. "Because I've been with you this whole time these past months, and would know if you had...were..."

They were both now embarrassed by Henry's notion, which he still had the decency to cut short before finishing the whole sentence, and the lad gazed up to the nearby palm trees with a frustrated sigh. Closing his eyes to avoid looking at Carmen who instead was looking down at her interlocked hands.

"You're making it worse", she told him, fiddling with her braid.

"I know...You make me say the wrong things when I shouldn't say them", Henry said, confessed while sighing deeper, but in the end he did return his eyes back down to take Carmen in. Meeting her gaze, the slightly softened irises of hers once more commencing to put their spell on him as they searched his face as well, after they remained enraptured into each other's stares Henry coming to realize that he couldn't take much more without reaching down and kissing her right there and there in front of these gypsies. Carmen however saving him from acting against his better judgement, as after that previous embarrassing conversation the last she now needed was him imposing himself on her, as she then took his hand into hers. Confusing the lad, but in a different way as he saw her start to smile again. After a moment of taking in the tendons and shapes of his palm her looking up to him, questionable.

"Do you now wish to know what I think of you?" she asked, Henry's memory immediately reeling back to the day in _the Monarch_ 's brig, and turning once again curious he gave her a tender smile. The kind the gypsy girl had learned to coax her into anything, and which had led to her standing here in front of this lad, knee-deep in troubles resisting the charm of that smile would've saved her from, but which she now wouldn't have relinquished for anything. Carmen thinking back to what she'd learned of this boy the first time she'd read his palm, until at the behest of Henry's concurring nod she turned his hand around like back then, trailing her fingers over his skin. Confirming her earlier readings.

"What do you see?" Henry asked after a while, just like then, but this time he waited for the gypsy girl's response much more eagerly. Leaning closer as watched her study his hand, soon enough taking his right one to give it a look too.

"I'm not sure should I tell you…You may not like what you hear", she warned playfully, frowning a little as gazed up to him. Blinking upon noticing how close the lad actually was. "Besides I seem to recall you to have said not believe in _this_ kind of witchery."

Even though she'd meant that statement as a slight jest, Henry reclaimed his hand curtly to squeeze the girl's palm, his eyes signalling that although he'd proclaimed himself a non-believer when it came to the gifts of her kind, he still believed in her. Not necessarily to her supposed mind's eye, but to the girl herself, for this reason Henry simply shrugging her comment off.

"Lía managed to make big enough impression on me that I came to think better of this fortunetelling thing."

Carmen was surprised. "She read your fortune? Then why would you want to hear what you already know from me again?"

"I want you to do it. It's good to be thorough, as should you come to the same conclusion as Lía, then perhaps there really is some truth in what she told me."

"Palm reading is different, Henry. Your hands only tell the story of you personally, show me who you are within. These lines are the embodiment of your soul and what moves it…Supposedly", Carmen corrected him, Henry thinking a moment until released an understanding snort.

"Then tell me what you see me as…in earnest. External opinion is always essential while evaluating a man's character."

They exchanged a new stare, Carmen measuring his irises that for a moment looked deep into hers full of honesty, the ever so strange rush of emotions taking over her willingness to laugh and stirring her thoughts until she harnessed them with a smile of consent that created similar reaction in the boy in front of him. Him not believing to remain this nervous whenever she touched him even after all the time that had gone by, but it couldn't be helped. The unplanned adventure they'd embarked on and the eventful twists and turns of it had given them but fleeting moments alone together, which hadn't offered proper ground to become better acquainted. So Henry was but eager to hear what she'd come to think of him.

"I see that you're quick to fall in love", she begun, at first dawdling in looking up to him as the lad let out a nervous laugh. Him however casting a fleeting wondering glance down at her when he didn't miss her glancing towards Carina sitting by the bonfire with Jack's crew.

"Am I now? Tell me something I don't know…"

After getting over the embarrassment with a few dismissive blinks Carmen shoved Henry out of her personal space he'd somehow managed to invade again with that charming way of his that from the start had pulled the right strings to captivate her, for this reason the gypsy girl now wearing an annoyed smile. "Shut it. I'm trying to see what kind of a man you really are."

Henry lifted his arms up in defence, the girl reclaiming his left palm with a new sigh.

"You're an adventurer with great thirst for life…which shall be filled with vitality", she told him, teasing the lad with her impish smile. "You have solid values and energy, but you have a way with you that makes you stubborn at times. You also have tendency for emotional coldness, but you're very practical and responsible, someone who loves to work with their hands, and who's comfortable with that that is tangible in life...You talk too much…but have a shy side too."

Henry wanted to lift his eyebrows at Carmen's words. If he was completely honest and should the questionable manifestations of the matter such as fortunetelling be excluded in this once occasion, his belief for all that was intangible had turned out much stronger, taken that his father was the very embodiment of unseen and unverified reality with his curse that made him immortal Captain of a fabled ghost ship. But even Lía hadn't been completely correct with her prediction of his future. And it wasn't like Henry had been jumping at the chance of telling the girl about his complicated family history he had known to sound but insanity to someone who wasn't abreast of their secret.

"Wasn't that an educational glimpse within my soul…" Henry jested, laughing as Carmen just let out a breath and released his hand, folding her arms.

"Waste of time you mean", she remarked, even she would never admit it to the boy, slightly disappointed that he didn't seem to take her skills at least a tad seriously.

"Not completely", Henry said, after claiming her hand trailing his fingertips over the lines of her right palm in turn as if he would've shared her knowledge of reading it. "There were some commendable aspects too…And I'm glad you find all that good in me just by the look of my hands."

Carmen smiled to herself, thinking a moment until braved herself to lean closer after glancing towards the other gypsies and their unconventional companions. "Just like you see past the prejudice and find that goodness in me that no one else is willing to acknowledge. I've never met anyone like you, Henry...With such a candid heart free of discrimination."

"You're wrong, Carmen. I…I wasn't all that wonderful of a guy...until you showed me a way to be one. Just by meeting you I've become a better person from what I was…And I'm…glad for it."

Suddenly Henry found himself enticed by the fire that reflected from Carmen's dark eyes as she looked up to him again, in much more captivating manner than she probably knew, as at that moment the lad wasn't able to conjure up enough willpower to do anything but what he did next. Lured by the stirring, aching urge, the resurfaced desire to just give in to the temptation, he abruptly took hold of Carmen's wrist, and when he was sure no one was paying attention to them he yanked her with him. Surprising the girl, but even more so himself as the two of them slipped away from the others, Henry pulling her to the other side of the clothes line to hide them from all of the outer eyes and took her a bit further to be completely alone with her, until he turned Carmen around and directed one more look deep into her quizzical eyes before his head had already tipped downward. Into a kiss most unexpected and unplanned, but long awaited one, and yet there he was again. His hands holding the petrified Carmen still as he prolonged the at first mere light brush of his lips against hers into a more courageous claim of them when she didn't resist despite of her surprise. When she allowed him to press against her mouth in his sudden rush of that 'primitive emotion', responding to it by raising her hands to angle his head better to receive her own gesture of endearment in amidst of his kiss, Henry's arms naturally slid lower and settled against the curve of her lower back to keep her from running. As if she would've even been planning of doing so. Soon enough however Carmen leaning away from him, breaking the kiss in need of air, the lack of it signified by the gasp of hers when she broke free of the lad. Henry opening his eyes to give her an apologetic look upon smiling in amusement, however not retreating but an inch, his arms remaining where they were, and neither did Carmen's hands move away from his shoulders, keeping him close.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away", Henry laughed quietly, Carmen smiling at his words until simply eyed at him again, proving that indeed there was a side to the lad that tended to make him coy when instead of withdrawing like she'd always before done after him kissing her she inched higher. Her eyes closed, Henry brushing away that same curl that had once again slipped from its place to tickle his face as Carmen drove away her timid self for the moment, needing to be close to him.

"Kiss me again", she asked, Henry blinking once the embarrassment reared its head like before when she did something like this that seemed to reverse their roles, but quickly ignoring it Henry smiled before closed the distance between them. Finding her lips, feeling them to seek his in that unsure, but wistful way of hers, his hands now sliding upward to sweep over her shoulder blades as he felt her hand to push into his hair despite of the ponytail keeping the brown wisps from falling onto his face. As they stayed that way for some time, their lips parting a couple of times just enough to take in a breath before joining again, Henry finding himself getting very in touch with his deepest emotions and not much later he discovered something to be circling in his mind. Certain words he had barely ever even dared to say to anyone pushing through, waiting to be said right then and there when he was lost to the feel of the gypsy girl's kiss. However before he could bring himself to say them, even plan on saying them despite of their forceful attempt to rise yo his lips, everything was brought back to focus as they heard the rustle of linen from their right. Signaling someone to have stepped through the clothes concealing them from the people at the camp, and as they broke apart to gaze to the direction of the comer to see the person who'd walked in on them, their shared sense of dismay turned to mere shock as they discovered themselves to be gawked at by Ramón. Henry seeing the gypsy man's wide smile change to an astounded expression as his eyes flickered over the lad's arms that had circled around Carmen, this second time Henry had been caught kissing her by a young man with claims of their own over the girl this time around causing him to frown anxiously, by the look of Ramón now standing there him realizing someone to have after all seen the two of them to sneak away from the camp. Him staring at the pair of them at first in plain surprise until it was swift to turn into consternation and all the while to pure anger in a manner of seconds. Henry letting Carmen go as the both gazed back at Ramón silently, the situation reminding very much of the time when it had been her childhood friend who'd surprised them embracing one another outside the gates of the nunnery, only that this man's reaction deemed to be far more hostile than Pedro's, as he didn't next simply turn away in outrage or defeat. As Carmen called his name in hopes of explaining herself, the man taking both her and Henry aback by striding forth and prying the girl apart from the lad, before he could even take a pace after them Ramón dragging Carmen away from him and all the way back to the camp. His voice husky for plain rage as it boomed over the voices of the other gypsies, that silenced immediately at the sound of the exasperated young man's words that soon became a total mystery to Henry and the other outsiders as in his anger he changed to his mother tongue. Enabling but his tribesmen to understand him.

"How could you? He's an Englishman, a _gorger_ , not one of us. He's the very same scum that terrorizes our kind, that oppresses and exploits us for the mere delight of it, and not only have you been socialising with these outsiders as if they were your own blood, but now I catch you practically offering yourself to one of them!" Ramón fumed, spiteful beyond description as eyed at the gypsy girl incredulously. Not believing her to have actually gotten herself involved with someone like Henry, although upon first hearing her mention the lad he had found it strange for her to have become friends with a _gorger_...But as he know came to see why it angered him even further, the young man bringing Carmen to a halt with a violent tug as turned her around to face him, his hard eyes studying her, where Carmen tried to release herself from his hold with a wince as his fingers dug into her shoulders painfully. Pleading him to calm down, her voice however silencing at the enraged reply of Ramón's as it cut into her remark.

"Please, Ramón...You don't understand..."

"I think I do. I saw it, you allowing yourself to be touched by the likes of him, and didn't even think twice of letting him defile you!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Henry exclaimed, striding over to Ramón without much reflecting upon the consequences of him facing the seething man head on, as was only aware of his hands squeezing frantic looking Carmen. Ramón instead only turning to look at him coldly, his eyes narrowing murderously even as he then did as Henry had commanded, letting go of Carmen and gladly shoved her far from himself forcefully. Causing the gypsy girl to trip and fall onto the ground as all pairs of eyes were now turned to the pair of young men leering at one another, watching how Henry had time but to take this time a single step backwards in surprise as Ramón launched himself at him. Landing such a powerful blow to the lad's jaw that it also resulted in Henry losing his balance and falling onto his back, Ramón's chest billowing up and down as a sign of his rage as he pointed an accusatory finger down at Henry as if he was a dog ordered to roll over. Flabbergasted Henry bringing a hand to feel his jaw, as Carina then left her spot by the fire to rush over to him in alarm, to help him stand as the gypsy man's infuriated irises latched onto Henry.

" _Dare not speak to me, outsider! If you do, I kill you like a common rat"_ , Ramón snapped, his voice but poisonous, and although Henry only scowled back at him he was forced to simply gaze at Ramón in confusion upon not understanding a word he said. That remark however causing several of the other gypsy men to leave their own places amongst their comrades and come closer to Ramón, who then flung an arm towards Carmen in turn. True fear on her face as she automatically jerked farther away from him at the turn of his back, as if scared of him hitting her, but he after all didn't. His voice simply rising in fury, as he continued to spout those virulent words that remained unexplained to Henry, Carina, Jack and his crew as long as Ramón's furious rant lasted. Carmen slowly rising to her feet as she then glanced around along with her other companions, to see how a shocked murmur rose from amongst the gypsies until the air around the camp turned overall hateful when all focus was then directed at Carmen and Henry. At the sound of Ramón's undoubtedly accusative revelations the gypsies' unifying anger towards outsiders enthusing and soon from all around the camp contemptuous looks where shot at the youth alone. Vile words shouted at them as led by Ramón's example majority of the surrounding gypsies then joined his verbal onslaught, before approaching them with sinister beckons made at the pair of them. Most of these gypsies' anger however being focused on Carmen, the girl they had now come to view as a traitor to their kin due to her uncovered terms with the Englishman, and as Henry and Carina followed the gypsies to near her, they next watched as one of them picked up a stone from the ground. Several voices now screaming at her and her measly _gorger_ companions to leave, as with a shocked breath Henry saw how that gypsy man flung the stone straight at Carmen, the situation escalating far beyond of what he'd imagined after them getting first caught by Ramón as the rock made sharp contact with her forehead. Petrified Henry watching Carmen's hand to fly to her bleeding brow as she let out a scared, dismayed breath upon stumbling backwards from the angry gypsies, without a single thought the lad freeing himself of Carina's deterring hold as ran over to her. To sweep a hand across the side of her face to see the damage the stone had done, an act he however should've known not to do, as his gentle gesture only ired the gypsies further and not long after a new rock was thrown at them. It whizzing past Carmen's head, and as a couple of more cut into the skin of Henry's neck and shin he turned around in dismay. To shield Carmen from the incoming stones that increased by the minute, Jack and his men by then also finally jumping to their feet as some of the rocks were tossed right at them as well.

The pirates drew their weapons to force the gypsies to keep their distance as their exclamations of utmost disdain increased as well, turning more heated, and understandably threatened Henry, Carmen, Carina and the rest of them found themselves slowly driven away from the campsite. Although Henry didn't know what was it that they were saying, their scornful tones and the way they looked at him and Carmen with such animosity telling him enough for him to read between the lines. His heart squeezing for this as he raised a hand to protect his face from any direct hits of the flinging stones while ushered the gypsy girl farther away from the mad gypsies. Their group after all getting chased away like common thieves, after gaining several hits of the rocks each them fleeing out of the camp, some of the gypsies following them as far as the outskirts of the jungle until with the final throws of last stones brought their chase to an end. Allowing the men and a pair of women to get a breather after the riled sounds of the gypsies barking at them finally silenced and they were surrounded by only the sounds of nightlife. Henry finally letting go of Carmen with a relieved sigh, although he was still utmost stunned at the level of hatred they'd just received from the gypsies even if it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him at all from what he'd been told by Carmen, grimacing at the smarting scratches left by the rocks until turned towards her, who'd went completely silent. The girl not even looking at him, her face consumed by shock and he could detect actual tears to be glimmering in her eyes, as she had been left but upset herself by the way she'd just been treated by her own kin...Only because she'd been seen kissing an outsider.

"Carmen?" Henry called her, wanting to ask was she alright, although it was clear she was not. The pirates as well as Carina watching how he attempted to place a comforting hand on her back, but sensing his touch Carmen then recoiled and cringed away from him. Henry frowning after her half pityingly half confused as followed her to start to walk along the path they'd previously taken and which would lead them back to town, most eager to get away from the gypsy camp to escape the conflict the previous incident had created in her. Only made worse by the lad's attempt of comforting her, and hence she fled, not listening to Henry as he shouted after her. "Carmen, wait!"

"Henry", Carina said, grasping the lad's arm to prevent him from going after Carmen, and upset by this himself the lad shot a frustrated look at the young woman at first until her following remark made him agree that she was right. His consent however only causing his chest to tighten as he gazed after shaken Carmen, and he came to think what the incident at the gypsy camp meant for him...How he admittedly had played a major part in causing it, resulting in her facing great enmity from these people she had viewed as close as her own tribe, him then making a sad frown as he arrived to a certain realization that involved Carmen's family. From the way he'd just seen this other tribe to behave over the fact of one of their own having relations to a person deemed but deprived by them him being able to guess how would her parents react if they knew a lad of British descent to have gained the affection of their daughter...Him actually dreading to even think about it as he recalled the miserable look he'd just seen in the gypsy girl's eyes as he slowly nodded at Carina's remark. "Let her be. This must be hard enough for her without you bothering her right now."


	15. Of Witches and Donkey Breeders

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

They spend the rest of the night and the start of the following morning hiding from any possible patrols. Close to the harbour, from where it was then easy for them to slip over to Jack's ship unnoticed when the sight of the patrolling marines had started to lessen by the time of early noon and the pirates dared to move out. But once Henry laid witness to what awaited them at the docks instead of the magnificence of _the Black Pearl_ he couldn't stop himself from getting disappointed yet again when he and Carina stood on the beach side by side, watching how Jack's men were climbing over to the ramshackle vessel currently towering over them, where the man himself was already standing at the helm. Apparently seeing no difference between this rundown piece of rot wood that didn't even seem to float to the pirate ship he obviously had along the way according to some aberration of the mind replaced with this one... _The Dying Gull_ being the most paltry spectacle to behold, and before Carina had the chance to say anything Henry frowned at the crooked, half disjointed boards of the hull and the tattered, filthy sails in grave disbelief.

"I can't believe this", he murmured, releasing a frustrated but equally astounded breath as let his gaze take in the poor condition of the long ago abandoned ship that these pirates had seemingly claimed for themselves due to the pressing lack of a better vessel. Henry's incredulous eyes moving over to Jack whom he then saw walk along the creaky deck of _the Gull_ , the lad staring at him in a jaded manner. " _This_ , is your ship? A mere heap of dilapidated planks barely hold together by luck and rusted nails?"

"She's as fine as any other vessel. All it now takes is to take her out to the open sea so that she can prove yer demeaning conceptions of her to be unwanted once ye see her graceful frame gliding across the waves."

Henry simply stared at the pirate solemnly, in the end raising a quizzical, but highly sceptical eyebrow. The faces of Jack's crew only supporting his suspicions when he made his following question. "Does she even float?"

"Well there be but one way to find out, eh?"

"We're doomed", Carina breathed, sharing Henry's apathy towards the unsatisfying sight of their ship that she was convinced of not taking them farther than the shallows before sinking. Henry now casting a wondering look up at Jack, whose face fell at the following mention of his most beloved vessel.

"What happened to your real ship? Where is _the Pearl_?"

Henry blinked in bafflement as he then followed Jack to dig around in the breast pocket of his jacket, him soon pulling out a bottle. Proud smile rising onto his lips as Jack next cradled the bottle in both of his hands, raising it so that the light of the sun hit the sails of the tiny ship that Henry now realized to reside within it, his eyebrows wrinkling in even greater doubt as he heard Jack's response.

"Behold, lad... _The Black Pearl_ in all her menacing beauty and infamous glory."

"A ship in a bottle?" Carina pointed out, as unimpressed as ever, as she then turned over to Henry. "That is the great _Black Pearl_ you've been talking about?"

"That's _the Pearl_?" Henry repeated Carina's statement, with an even deeper frown him walking past Carmen to ascend a few of the steps of the wooden ladder leaning against the ship in order to get a closer look of the dark vessel inside the bottle. The realization of Jack actually telling the truth only adding to his already existing frustration when the loss of the fastest and most renown pirate ship of the Caribbean was but another reminder of how unlucky the lad was to have been driven to the company of these down their luck buccaneers by the circumstances which hadn't quite been in his favor lately...At the thought of this Henry looking over his shoulder at Carmen, but once he noticed her to meet his gaze, he quickly returned his focus back to the pirates on board. With a heavy sigh climbing aboard _the Gull_ himself once he came to think why on earth had Jack's ship ended up sealed within a bottle, and more importantly, _how_ it was even possible. Making his wonder clear in a form of another question.

"Why is your ship trapped in a bottle?"

"Due to some intricate business completely out of me influence and apprehension of the time."

"Another series of unforeseen complications, was it?"

"Indeed. Namely involving a pirate horrendous in both semblance and reputation, who saw fit to commandeer me beloved _Pearl_ and trap her within this bottle while she sailed not under me captaincy due to some abrupt but perhaps not so unexpected circumstances already established to be expected in the past, although everything rumoured about him surely did precede him in word only. As even with all the tales making him one death-defying man Captain Teach proved no match to me infallible wit and ingenuity and fell victim to his own devices that resulted in him having his life drained out of him, quite literally really...But not to worry. I got _the Pearl_ back, and nothing will have me part from her again."

"Blackbeard?" Henry huffed, not sure should he take that one claim as truth once he made the connection with the mentioned name, to have indeed considered all the least to say insane stories told about this particular pirate as just that; stories.

"Aye."

"He's real?"

"As real as the apparent progeny of the meddling blacksmith turned pirate and former peeress now standing in front of me impugning me narrative...as well as his much more comely offspring."

Henry abandoned his disbelief for a moment as he saw a strange expression to cross Jack's face after his previous remark about Blackbeard, the pirate frowning to himself uneasily and in form of some peculiar regret and his eyes were glazed over due to some feeling upon gazing to the distance which Henry couldn't however quite decipher to understand it. In the end the lad bypassing Jack's odd behaviour upon responding. "Surely there are things deemed as mere stories that are real...But everything said about him is mere legend."

"Where has yer unavailing belief to all things impossible ran off now?" Jack questioned, flashing the momentarily baffled lad a slight smirk, Henry replying with a significant raise of his jaw.

"I don't believe in everything, Jack."

"Like in yer chances of gaining the further favors of that gypsy lass?" Jack asked, them both now looking over to Carmen who stepped onto the deck of _the Dying Gull_ right after Carina. Just in time to miss to notice their fleeting stare as Henry instantly turned his head away from her due to the memory of last night's flight from the gypsy camp and how it had caused the lad to act towards Carmen, and most importantly _feel_ , where Jack's gaze moved away to return the lad's before the pirate nodded towards Carina impishly. Amused by the way he saw the boy to express his embarrassment in the exact same way that his father had used to with that taut jaw and uneasy frown that in their case was liable to outright blushing. "Better luck with the other one."

"I'm not expecting to gain anything of the sort from her", Henry huffed, lowering his voice as his expressed outrage simply amused Jack who clearly disagreed.

"Could've fooled me mate with that tendency to lovelorn pining over an unattainable woman well out of yer merit that both ye and yer dear ol' daddy seem to share."

"Don't bring my father into this."

"Don't ye mean not to bring yer father into the talk of this lass? Does she even know why ye need the Trident so badly, eh?"

"You're not seriously suggesting us to board, _this_?" Carina cut in suddenly, all eyes now focusing on the sceptical brunette who was sizing up _the Gull_ everything but admiringly and the pirate Captain in front of her, lastly pointing at a gaping hole down at the deck they were standing on as her curls bounced a little when she shook her head at the devastating state of it. "This ship will get us nowhere but to the bottom of the ocean, if we would even make that far to actually sink."

"My dear, your supportive way of demeaning me vessel along with this other landlubber here is in parts unnecessary and to express me dwindling tolerance to such open slander, taken as highly unwanted...Since prisoners such as yerselves have no further say in this endeavour, yet alone to our means of transportation that I have so kindly, provided."

"What?" both Carina and Henry asked in unison, exchanging a glance, until they as well as Carmen followed how Jack nodded at his First Mate who after a barely hold back eye-roll instantly gave a signal to the rest of the crew. Henry facing the gypsy girl for the first time in a long while after watched one of the pirates to step forth and take hold of her arm to capture her and his first instinct was to free her, until was himself caught along with Carina, all three quickly finding themselves bound tightly to the main mast of the ship.

"Now, all of ye stay there, and speak only when spoken to", Jack announced, beckoning to the secure bonds his men were subjecting Henry, Carmen and Carina to, Carmen releasing a heavy sigh of frustration upon ending up imprisoned yet again as she was tied to her place while facing the helm. As Henry and Carina's objections filled the air in the following moment, the gypsy girl's mind getting flooded with similar ponders it had been occupied with this whole morning, and driven by them she looked over her shoulder. Past the mast at Henry, a silent inquiry in her eyes that reflected her confusion over the lad's suddenly so aloof conduct of today, but after the young man noticed her stare and returned her gaze a mere few seconds he simply looked away again. Naturally seeing from the corner of his eye how the girl was even further dispirited by his continued lack of interaction, but after what had happened to them he simply didn't know how to be around her. What to say or do, and since understandably guilt-ridden he chose the easier option than to face her and talk to her about last night by avoiding her altogether. Even though he could tell his avoidance had the opposite effect of making things better for her, as well as himself...But soon enough Carmen also did look elsewhere, with a slight sigh her eyes starting to roam aboard _the Gull_ and took in the faces of the surrounding pirates as Gibbs turned his own focus back to his Captain and walked over to Jack. Looking somewhat hesitant himself as the gypsy girl overheard his following query.

"Captain...Do you really think we can find the Trident?" he mused, not sure of that himself, taken their recent failures of chasing after nothing but proven hearsays and treasures consisting of mere disappointments across the Caribbean and beyond...His Captain's and oldest of comrade's following carefree smile not either now giving him reason to believe their chances of actually coming out victorious of this particular excursion like all those other times to have bettered, as Jack simply waved his hand at his inquiry dismissively. His response equally unassertive, and the elderly pirate had to stop himself from making another eye-roll upon hearing it, since such overconfident words had gotten them into the previous unprofitable escapades too.

"Master Gibbs, you are a worrywart, there's nothing to be concerned about at all...What could possibly go wrong, eh?"

Gibbs was then satisfied to only raise a wondering eyebrow, one which however told everyone him to greatly suspect his Captain's quizzical remark, and so did Carmen when she eyed at the pair of them until watched how one of the buccaneers dropped the ladder down to the beach. After a moment of silence Carina's voice addressing Henry ending the silence, and at the sound of her givenly disgruntled delivery Carmen tipped her head to her left, rolling it to the direction of the young woman to give her a fleeting glance. Once more finding herself agreeing to what was said by others.

"So this was your plan? To be tortured and killed by pirates?...If we don't drown like rats first..." Carina queried, somewhat darkly, as her mood hadn't exactly been improved by them getting tied like animals by a band of miscreants they shouldn't have trusted in the first place, case in point of the three of them to have exchanged one captor to the next with nothing else changing besides the fact that now all hope for finding the Trident alive had dwindled significantly. Her adding that last sentence to herself, but Henry heard it nevertheless and frowned at her notion in acknowledgment, but refused to admit her to be completely right in using such a condescending tone with him.

"You said you needed a ship!" he said, reminding Carina of the fact that at least they now had a ship instead of that big, fat nothing they had been with before yesterday's execution. The surrounding squalor however speaking for itself as Carina's eyes widened for disbelief, Carmen giving the corroded ropes and wood a critical look, as Carina voiced out her qualms.

"You call _this_ a ship?"

"It's not exactly what I was hoping for, but better than having no ship at all", Henry mused, half to himself, until peered at dumbfounded Carina, who then but snorted herself.

"I dare not even think what you _were_ hoping for if this is what you settle for..."

"Jack was right. We don't really have a stand in this matter to do other than that, and we need to get off this island. With his help or in the hands of the executioner relieving us of our lives at the gallows."

Carina pursed her lips in peeved amusement, shooting the lad a matter-of-fact gaze upon raising her eyebrows. Looking at the ropes confining their torsos. "You find this helpful? Since they were your friends, I had hoped them to show even that much courtesy to display basic manners, but why should I be surprised? They're pirates."

"I'm glad to notice at least someone agrees with me", Carmen murmured, not to have meant to be heard, but after Carina directed another remarkable look to Henry's way after Carmen's input to the conversation the lad sighed. Deciding to leave the girls to themselves, as the time came for them to disembark. The youth getting other things to worry about as they then followed Jack to turn to his crew with a wide, self-assured smile.

"Cut the shard!" he bellowed, immediately after saying that the pirate Scrum following his order and cutting a rope with his cutlass, commencing the dreaded launching of _the Dying Gull_. Indeed all three of the currently tied up individuals stiffening nervously, and not either the pirates were saved from waiting in unnerving suspense as the rope holding up the counterweight loosened and initiated the unravelling of the careful mechanism that had kept the ship from slipping into the waves by itself for so long. Not either confident of it to work seamlessly, but having no other choice but to hope so the crew and the youth waited as one by one the supportive beams were knocked over, Gibbs looking over the gunwale to witness their tumble down to the white sand until turned back around. Nothing but reserve on his face, and the sarcastic notion of his following exhortation of them to prepare to face their watery death flustered the bunch more than amused them. Jack walking up the rickety steps to the quarterdeck and taking his place by the helm again as _the Gull_ finally jerked to motion, the ship creaking and wailing terribly upon starting to slowly move downward towards the awaiting sea, the sound alone causing the people on board to fear it to fall apart long before even reaching the water's edge. Jack however being everything but concerned as he released a laugh upon gazing towards the open horizon, the ship picking up speed and gliding along the platform faster as his voice then rose above the grating sound of aged wood. Positively triumphant.

"My dear, beloved crew! Finally, today is..."

Carmen's heart jumped to her throat as abruptly the ship came to an instant halt, causing the pirate Captain to be interrupted as he along with everyone who weren't fortunate enough to be in fact bound in place like the youth were flown forward due to the unexpected standstill of the vessel. The loud crunching sound also ending as _the Gull_ was left to remain still instead of plunging into the shallows as expected, Jack hoisting himself back to his feet by grabbing the helm and looked over his capsized crewmen until twirled around. Carmen eyeing at the ship in bafflement, trying to realize why it had stopped so suddenly when the rest of the pirates followed their Captain's example by rising, only to get keeled over yet again when after Jack voiced out all of their thoughts by announcing something to have gone awry a short while a great snapping sound sounded in the air and whatever it was that had prevented _the Gull_ from reaching the sea passed. Carmen having just enough time to turn her head to the side as one of the pirates came stumbling backwards and accidentally collided with her, as _the Gull_ continued her way along the supporting platform until it finally crashed into the water. Carmen wincing as she could feel the first waves to bob the vessel and the following sense of levity under her feet signalled the ship to be completely floating in the ocean by now, after the fallen pirates regained their second time lost balance and all the people aboard spent a good number of seconds to witness any holes or cracks to be revealed from the hull in form of letting in too much seawater, the shortest of the sailors soon enough proved such fears wrong. Raising his arms up in triumph.

"She floats!"

"Thank god", Carmen whispered, letting out another sigh as then closed her eyes for a bit. Opening them upon hearing Carina's voice again, which prevented the gypsy girl from feeling the lad's fingers to inch towards hers as a soothing gesture until they had been pulled away on the last second. All other thoughts soon enough being whisked away from her mind once she realized the pirate to be still nudged against her, his hands apparently stationed rather comfortably everywhere from where they should've been, and to make a point of that she gave the man the iciest death glare she could currently muster to chase him away from her upon replying to Carina's question.

"You don't like ships?"

"I fear them", Carmen told her truthfully, it being true that during the past months she'd gotten plenty of time to get over her fear of sailing, but no matter how much time she would spend aboard a ship, she would never be able to feel herself completely safe. "And even if we didn't sink now, I'm still not so sure we'll make it out far before we do."

* * *

Half a day went by as Jack sailed _the Gull_ farther from the isle of St. Martin, without her luckily letting in enough water to have the vessel to sink, to give them enough head start to any possible Navy ship having the mind of chasing after them after undoubtedly hearing about their escape from the island. The pirates to have confiscated the supposed "map" from Carina, and being currently busy skimming through Galilei's diary upon clearly not understanding a thing they saw written and drawn on its pages by the looks on their flabbergasted faces when they tried to make sense of it to find the directions that would help them find the Trident. Carina, as the single individual in addition to Henry who knew the truth about the Map No Man Could Read simply sending them palled glances at the sight of their struggle, writhing under the tights bonds, where Carmen observed them with having nothing better to do...That was until hours of enduring being bound to that accursed mast she was the first to get fed up in remaining still without a chance to stretch her legs, her now raising her jaw as stared at Jack with hard eyes. Letting her vexation to be audible in her delivery, which currently took over any qualms she might've had about being imprisoned by pirates, were they less harmful than others of their kind as Henry seemed to believe or not.

"Cut us loose. There's nowhere for us to run anyway, so these bonds are useless", she spoke up, claiming the attention of the pirates, but Jack simply quirked a curious eyebrow at her with no intention of doing as she asked.

"And why should I do that? I can't have a witch, gypsy and that son of a gun running around in me ship unsupervised", Jack retorted uncaringly, Carmen raising an eyebrow of her own as his reply gave her an idea. Although it still didn't feel right for her to lie, what she had in mind however possibly being the very thing that would get the three of them freed from these ropes...If these men would prove to be stupid enough to take her seriously that is.

"Are you sure you are prepared to know?" she asked, mysteriously enough to raise the pirate's interest, and this time around Jack examined her thoughtfully, where Carina as well as Henry also turned their heads towards her curiously. Carmen only staring back at Jack enigmatically, letting him speculate about the meaning of her words, until upon not in the end fathoming their significance Jack left his men to be the first to descend the steps leading down to the main deck. Him flipping the journal shut as came standing in front of Carmen, partially interested.

"Humor me, lass. Why should I?" he inquired, Carmen eyeing at him with a blank expression until she smiled ever so softly, glancing down at her amulet.

"Do you know what this is?"

"An everyday trinket ye ladies prefer to decorate yerselves with...Or if ye're referring to that insignia of the lord almighty, I have no idea."

"As someone who is very familiar with the legends of the sea and knows a lot about supernatural, have you ever heard of the powers of gypsy amulets? Of what they and their wielders can do?"

Henry blinked in surprise and he peered at Carmen, not sure why she was bringing this up now or even at all, as it had been early on established her not to believe in almost anything unnatural when it came to her tribe's abilities that weren't mere card reading. However finding himself intrigued he continued to follow her exchange with Jack, soon enough understanding what she tried to do as the other pirates joined them, taking in Carmen's following replies with ever growing fear and disbelief.

"Aye. Some believe gypsies be rather fearsome sorcerers and soothsayers with special powers borrowed from hell itself and granted by these amulets to spread their wickedness...But meself I happen to know a couple of such conjurers, so wouldn't recoil upon meeting one now."

Even though Jack also seemed to have an inkling of what Carmen attempted to do, his crew wasn't as fast to catch up as he was. Although he was looking at Carmen that impassive air about him, his men had now turned visibly uneasy at the turn of the topic and as Carmen answered, they started to eye at her downright suspiciously. Playing straight into her hand.

"Really? Then that's unfortunate...Because if I cannot convince you of my words, I have no other choice but to place my faith in these other gentlemen..." Carmen stated, a couple of the pirates even cringing a bit as she turned her focus to them and smiled. Going for the dark and grim exterior as took the men in, once more looking down at _the Sacred Eye_ remarkably, although knew nothing to actually happen despite of her threats. "Are you as courageous as your Captain to take me word lightly? Or will you be more reasonable to not to make the mistake of angering me to find out exactly what shall befall upon you should you be that oblivious?"

"What do you mean?" one pirate questioned, nervous. Carmen casting a lingering look over to Carina.

"She may not be a witch as she says...but that doesn't mean they're not real. This amulet is called the _Sacred Eye_ , the most powerful tool for conjuring spirits and casting curses, and has absorbed enough energy during the night of the Blood Moon to prove you sceptics wrong if you only dare to look into the _Eye_ to find out yourself."

"You're no witch...Witches don't exist", one of the pirates stammered, not quite succeeding in sounding resolute, although his comrades hurried to back him up by nodding in agreement. Carmen tilting her head as narrowed her eyes, staring at the lastly spoken man intently as her voice took on an ominous, sharp edge.

"Well, you can always turn a deaf ear to my request and leave us tied to this mast...Or face the consequences of my hatred that shall take the form of your worst nightmares and plunge you into the horrors of your deepest fears", Carmen answered, when she was finished her letting her gaze to move from one pirate to the next, until she lastly was staring at Scrum. Her downright penetrating gaze causing the man soon to squirm on his spot, as he kept glancing from the gypsy amulet to the girl hesitantly, after a long silence and everyone just eyeing at the two of them in turns Scrum actually imagining to be able to sense the _Sacred Eye_ to throb for some mysterious power before saw it flash evily while something was happening within his body. It spooking him too quickly for him to actually realize him to feel strange only because of his too vivid imagination added to Carmen's intimidation and he bolted, flinching away from the gypsy girl startled.

"I feel it...I feel it, she's...doing something...She's a witch! This gypsy is a witch!" Scrum announced. Jack not even trying to hide his frustration as the other pirates were swift to believe their rattled fellow miscreant, him rolling his eyes at the lot.

"It's true...That gypsy wench is a witch!"

"Hang the witch!"

"Aye, drop her off the ship!"

"No, wait just a second..." Henry cut in, surprisingly, and now openly and givenly delightedly smiling Carmen glanced over to him curtly due to his attempt to intervene before the pirates would put their own threats into action, but Jack interrupted him. Chasing his crewmen away from amused Carmen.

"Come come, lads. Don't let the gypsy get to ye with such gaff."

"But she's a real witch, Cap'n. Ye heard 'er, she'll put a curse on us", the dark skinned buccaneer mused, earning himself half a leer back from Jack who sighed, beckoning to Carmen.

"This gypsy is not a witch. I've met some, and she's not even close as formidable, trust yer Captain on this."

"No...No she's doing it again!" the other tricorne hat wearing pirate exclaimed as at the same moment Jack spoke Carmen gazed down at her amulet before meeting the pirate's eyes. Initiating a similar reaction in him as in Scrum, all caused by his own superstitious beliefs with her having to do nothing but to add to the charade with a few baleful stares here and there. "Captain, please, for all our sakes...Do as she says, before she curses us all!"

"That is utter drivel if I have ever heard some", Jack contested, but despite of his evident doubt, he was then taken aback by his crew that proved not to place faith in his reassurances at all. Carmen to have managed to scare them enough for one of the pirates to next take out his cutlass to cut the bonds, Carmen casting a triumphant look at stunned Jack as now freed from the mast she stepped forward. All of the pirates retreating from her in actual fear, and as a response she simply smiled at them sweetly, thinking this to serve these buccaneers right for behaving so crudely toward them, and to tease them some more took hold of her amulet. Causing Scrum and a couple of others to stiffen in dread.

"If even one of you splits a single hair on any of our heads, you'll know what will happen", she warned them, squinting at the men remarkably, and her point wasn't left unclear to any of the pirates as all of them aside for Gibbs and Jack nodded in understanding. Giving the gypsy girl room as she walked away from the mast and headed for the gunwale, rubbing the sore spots of her torso, closely followed by Henry and Carina, and the three of them stationed themselves to the right side of the small vessel, whereas Jack and his crew retreated to the other side. To once more immerse themselves into the diary and their search for the map. As Carmen's mind wandered after some time the continued silence started to bother her again, and somewhat tentatively she now looked to Henry's direction, to see that he was still minding his own business without having any intention of even accidentally cast a glance to her way or comment on her way of releasing them by pretending to be a witch. Her confusion increasing as she now eyed at the lad and thought back on the hours that had went by without him still saying a single word to her, turning even a bit anxious when she then faced him. Deciding to finally gain an answer to these confounding feelings Henry's prolonged atypical reticence had caused.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, peering at Henry quizzically as lightly touched the back of his hand. For her even slight relief finding him not drawing away from her the minute she did so, but she could but hold back a frown of puzzlement when she next saw Henry to turn his own head away for her not to be able to see his expression.

"Why do you ask?" was Henry's rather evasive choice of response, causing the gypsy girl to sigh once she did feel him inch away his hand when the lad turned around to lean against the gunwale, but she wouldn't be warded off that easily. Carmen to have had enough of him practically pretending that she didn't exist and wasn't still as much trapped aboard this ship as he was.

"Because you haven't spoken to me since last night."

"I seem to recall that it's you who's refused to speak to me since last night."

Carmen blinked, not knowing had there been an accusation of some kind in that statement as gave the lad a look of denial, until realized him to have been partially right. Her withholding the saddening recollections of their short stay at the gypsy camp as gave her response. "No I...Well I had reason not to."

"We were all shocked to be driven out of that camp, so it wouldn't be strange for me to be bothered as well after getting almost stoned to death."

Carmen paused, for a moment seeing a lot more than the lad wanted to give away, not helping but making her own assumptions of his words which caused her heart then to squeeze as she looked down. "Then are you?"

Henry's following lack of answer turned Carmen even more troubled, especially when she then awaited him to face her, but all she got was another cryptic silence from Henry as he only stared forward. Watching the glimmering sea to distract himself from the probing gaze of the gypsy girl that he soon could feel to be close to see straight into his head, instead him soon hearing her to sigh yet again as she shook her head at his reserve.

"Why are you like this? What's gotten into you so suddenly?" she asked, now begging to know what was going through the young man's mind by the slight desperate edge in her voice, although if she would've given the matter a bit more thought, her to have easily realized what was eating the lad away. Henry's way of simply looking away from her however making that impossible when all she could focus on was his disinterest in explaining his abrupt withdrawal from her, when she wasn't accustomed to be shunned like this by him.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past months you have never left me side, yet alone spent even a moment without speaking to me...Are you...mad at me?"

At the sound of this Henry couldn't help but whip his head to Carmen's direction, due to the fact that that definitely not was the case as she seemed to assume, but despite of looking straight into her questionable eyes he couldn't bring himself to reply even then. To speak his mind, which would've eased that distress he could see her to harbour, but when he himself thought about his current sentiments towards Carmen and all they had brought out in him especially yesterday, his words got stuck in his throat. The lad not being able to cough them out before Carmen got enough of waiting for him to speak and she simply shot him even a bit hurt glance and looked away in turn, her eyes fixating back to Jack and his crew, where Henry this time allowed himself to stare at her profile. In regret of to have clearly hurt her even though such had never been his intention, watching her fold her arms. Last night's realization of his relationship to this gypsy girl to possibly bring nothing but troubles and pain to the both of them due to the animosity directed at them because of it however to have downright spooked him, made him consider whether it had been wise for him to even pursue her affection in the first place, if it would put her in such a difficult position...To be forced to choose between him and...her kin, if it ever came down to it. Because Henry knew that if another tribe reacted to him having feelings for one of their own so strongly, so crossly, what would Carmen's do once they'd found out? Which they undoubtedly already had, if Pedro had told about him and what he'd seen him do with Carmen to her parents...

Henry sighed himself, facing the ocean as frowned at these conflicting thoughts. How could he answer to Carmen, when he didn't even know what to make of these newly surfaced ponders himself? So for now, he just had to endure the guilt of keeping the girl in the dark and offending her while doing so, as long as he would be still affected by last night's incident...until it would stop flustering him. For this reason the lad then turning his own focus to Carina, craning his neck to get a better view of the other young woman standing on his right side, before faced her fully. Remembering their most pressing conundrum and nodded towards the journal remarkably, as a prompt for her to reclaim it.

"Carina, listen to me. We haven't got much time to act, the dead might be sailing straight for us as we speak...So you need to take back your diary and find the way to the Trident now", he said, once more commencing his attempt to coax the young woman into believing him, but like before Carina didn't seem to have become even a bit more tolerant. Even now when the time was of the very essence.

"Is that so?" she questioned ever so dismissively, Henry being able to detect a hint of amusement from her voice, and knew her to be smiling as if he would've just claimed to be Poseidon himself. Nevertheless neither Henry being ready to give in so easily, when it was him who knew in how grave danger they truly were despite of her insisted lack of belief in anything he told her about the immediate need to find Trident.

"Yes, I've spoken to them. Their Captain's name is Armando Salazar, a renown Commander of _Silent Mary_ , and an old enemy of Jack's. I met him once my ship got trapped within the Devil's Triangle and his crew of dead men slaughtered all of my comrades, leaving but me alive...On the condition that I find Jack and deliver his not so courteous regards to him...And tell him that Salazar's coming for him. Which is why we can waste no time and need to get to the Trident before Salazar is released, if he hasn't already found a way to escape."

"That gibberish again? Don't you ever get bored of listening to yourself churning out such nonsense?" said Carina, nothing Henry had said having the desired impact on her, and neither did the name of the famed Spanish pirate hunter for the bemusement of Henry, who had assumed everyone to have at least heard of him.

"It's not...Look, Carina, I know this is hard to believe, but I saw him. I was face to face with Salazar's crew, and saw what the curse placed upon the Triangle had made of them...Nothing but ghosts vowing revenge against the pirate who once trapped them there. They would've killed us if it weren't for us searching for the very man Salazar seems to despise beyond anything."

"Truly? And how would he be able to come after us if he's nothing but a ghost, trapped by said curse, having to have sent you instead of hunting Jack down himself?" Carina challenged, almost laughing at the absurdity of Henry's insane claims.

"Salazar spoke of Jack's compass. That it was the key to his freedom, but I don't know what he meant by that", Henry admitted, turning momentarily thoughtful over the fact himself, where Carina simply snorted like was her habit while expressing her disbelief.

"Then nothing to be scared of. Your ghost friend cannot harm us as long as he's imprisoned in the only place he can't get out of; _your head_."

Henry frowned incredulously, the amount of Carina's steadfast refusal to listen to him at this point annoying him more than astounding him. "I told you, I spoke to him. He was real, I saw him with my own eyes."

"Then I suppose you needing to find Jack to save your father was all an excuse to justify your ravings?" Caina shot back, her voice resuming its amused questioning. "Alright then, you've spoken to them...Have you spoken to Krakens and mermaids as well?"

"This is not a laughing matter", Henry murmured to himself, in frustration upon recalling his father and the fact how little time he had to be rid of his own curse before it was too late, but by the way he next answered he but contributed into her attempt to bypass their whole discussion as a common joke. "...And Krakens don't speak, everyone knows that."

"Of course..." Carina stated, and to demonstrate her utter regret to have ended up in cahoots with such a delusional fool she let out a deep sigh. In turn gazing to the distance before looked up to the crow's nest in chagrin upon instead turning her back to the ocean. "I never should've saved you."

"Two nights ago there was a Blood Moon, just as you described", Henry said, ignoring Carina's previous comment and his tone was now more serious from before, the mention of the odd occurrence from the night before yesterday now also waking Carmen's interest, and she found herself listening into the pair's exchange more intently. Suddenly interested herself to know what this young woman knew about the phenomenon called the Blood Moon, and why it seemed to be of significance in this particular discussion regarding their quest, as Henry's voice took on now an interested tint. "Tell me what it revealed."

"And why should I trust you? Because of you I almost wound up hanged and am currently held captive by a band of filthy pirates instead of searching for the Trident, _by myself_."

"You trusted me to hold your port, remember?" Henry remarked, his attempt at a humorous reply however not making Carina any more inclined to agree with him, and although he couldn't see it, at the sound of it Carmen froze and shot him a stunned glance. The gypsy girl thinking back to the aforementioned moment when she'd discovered Carina from the arms of Henry after the in the end successful rescue of her and Jack, but oblivious to her reaction the lad continued the conversation with Carina.

"It was my stern. Are you sure you're actually a sailor, because not seeing the difference between the one and the other tells me you clearly need to spend some more time at sea."

"Tell me what you found and I promise to help you", Henry responded, once again ignoring pretty much all of that nettling that had laced Carina's previous answer. "Just as we agreed on back at the island."

"I don't need any help."

"Then why did you come to me, Carina?" Henry demanded, for a fleeting moment his irritation over Carina's disregard rising, until with a slight sigh of his own Henry calmed his temper. As Carmen continued to oversee their exchange and heard Henry's following words, her realizing then that the longer this conversation kept on going and she kept simply overhearing their debate over the matter, the more she started to feel herself excluded from it altogether. Although all she could do was to take part in the discussion, to hear the two of them bicker at each other about Salazar and the Trident so intently making it seem as if she had no place in offering her opinion to their disagreement, making her feel as if Henry and Carina alone were there standing by the gunwale, where she really wasn't there at all...Just as it had felt the past hours with Henry pretty much ignoring her presence, Carmen's heart twitching again for the thought of this and she gazed down, for some silly, unexplained reason indeed feeling herself like an outsider who shouldn't have even been there, eavesdropping as Henry continued. "Why are we together in middle of the sea, chasing the same treasure?"

"The moon revealed a clue", Carina told him after a moment of silence, Henry's matter-of-fact question to have brought down her reluctance and made her realize the lad to have had a point, in the end her telling him what he wanted to know. "' _To release the power of the sea, all must divide'_."

"Divide?" Henry echoed, the mystery of the clue not explaining itself by repeating the word out loud. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure yet..."

Carmen raised her eyes from the deck below, to see how the just a moment ago so consumed in studying the manuscript pirates now abandoned the useless browsing for the second time, giving in, and their Captain claimed the diary back to himself in order to stomp over to the youth. Him swiftly crossing the distance between himself and them as Henry leant towards Carina, his following response but soothing upon to have picked up the young woman's somewhat concerned voice.

"Then we'll find out."

"There's no map in this map", Jack announced, bewildered but also somewhat stupefied look on his face as he faced Carina in an accosting manner, showing the diary to her as if with a single look she would've been able to make the map appear. And in a way she needed to do but just that, the young woman then nodding at the manuscript in Jack's hand, extending her own.

"Give me the diary."

Jack had none of that and only drew the book farther away from the expectant looking Carina, who clearly knew something he didn't, but he couldn't possibly hand over the manuscript to her. Ergo him having to settle for more direct measures by ordering her, as if that had worked before when it came to this wilful lass who wasn't letting any man to tell her what to do.

"Give me the _Map No Man Can Read_ ", Jack bargained with a significant raise of his eyebrows, Carina simply gazing back at him haughtily as put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"If you could read it, then it wouldn't be called the Map No Man Can Read."

"I beg you, please, don't argue with her", Henry urged, knowing how futile a debate with someone so heavily opinionated as her was from first-hand experience, but Jack didn't listen to him and only made a matter-of-fact point upon replying to Carina. Beckoning towards his men who'd by then crowded in front of Carmen to oversee the ongoing conversation, however still keeping a safe distance from her due to the earlier incident.

"Most of the men on this ship can't read...Which in this instance makes all maps ' _Maps That No Man Can Read'_."

"Well if you can't read it, then you've no use for it, or _me_ ", Carina pointed out, Jack shaking his head at the face of her another derisive response and gathered his thoughts when he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with such an approach. Regaining all his poise as Captain as stepped closer to the young woman, character trait his crew hadn't laid actual witness to for a long while, Jack looking into Carina's eyes this time more imperatively, until a hint of desperation that mirrored his and his men's previous failure of uncovering the map by themselves without a need to relay on a young girl belied his any attempt of appearing authoritative.

"Let me start again... _Show me the map_."

"I can't. It doesn't yet exist", Carina answered then, giving in, as realized this pirate to never stop harassing her unless she told him something, and she'd much rather say that little something before she would be subjected to some means of torture to finally hand over the map that she wasn't sure even Carmen's fabricated story of her being a witch to save her from...If it were for her to give at the moment, which it weren't, for this rather significant reason the pirates frowning in unison upon not following her, and so did Carmen. Either her not being able to tell how this map could exist and in the next minute not, and when she was occupied with this mystifying thought, the shortest of the pirates, Marty, offered his own view of Carina's words. Looking over to his comrades before jabbing a significant finger towards the young woman when he eyed at both her and Carmen, remembering the reason she had been close to be hanged in the first place.

"She _is_ a witch too!"

Carina pouted in brief annoyance and she heard Henry to let out a laugh at the sound of Marty's reasoning that had caused all of the buccaneers to freeze curtly, in another sense of shared fear, as Carina only allowed her frustrated eyes to skim over the line of equally superstitious and narrow-minded men as the rest of their supposedly superior sex, before her gaze landed on contemplative Jack. Her correcting the what it appeared to be far too common belief for her to continuously prove as wrong. "I'm an astronomer."

"Aha, she breeds donkeys!" Scrum deduced, a smile on his lips that made it seem as if he alone had understood what Carina had said, and when he raised an understanding finger up in the air his fellow buccaneers started to nod their heads in realization. Henry holding back an actual laughter now as Carmen simply rolled her eyes at the never ceasing stupidity of these men, Carina staring back at them in outrage, neither believing how in the world could they arrive to such a ridiculous implication from what she's just said.

"What? No, an astronomer contemplates the sky!" she corrected, Scrum folding his arms knowingly as met her gaze.

"Yes, on a donkey."

"No, there's no donkey!"

"Well then, how do you breed them?" one of the other pirates inquired, honestly confused, and as Carmen's eyes travelled over the group of miscreants she saw that the rest of them also had been left rather thoughtful over the fact. At that moment her wishing to really be a witch so that she could bring an end to this laughable series of escalating misconceptions that did nothing to forward the real problem at hand...

"Allow me to simplify this equation..." Jack cut in, finally, him indeed brushing off the topic of his men believing Carina to dedicate her time in animal breeding instead of stargazing, but the conversation took a much more serious turn then as he did so. Him hesitating a bit at the beginning when he tried to come up with something to coerce Carina to cooperate with his demands, but once he did got an idea that might've as well worked, there was no doubt in the youth's mind that he didn't mean it. His voice but adamant as at the end of his speech he beckoned towards Henry, causing the gypsy girl to flinch in alarm. "...Give me the map, or I will kill...him. I'll kill _him_."

"Jack, ye heard what the witch said. She'll curse us if we harm the boy", Marty reminded his Captain, Jack only bypassing his comment with a careless wave of his hand upon meeting Carmen's eyes shortly.

"Nonsense. As long as we have the lad she's so enraptured with, witch or not, she dare not to lay a finger on any of our scabby selves."

"Go on then. You're bluffing", Carina prompted him nonchalantly, not believing this pirate to be serious, as if it was true Henry to know him from some time in the past he surely wouldn't be harmed by Jack...But on the second thought if they were actual acquaintances, why would've Jack had his men tie him up as well like her and the gypsy girl? This fact causing Carina's resolve to waver, even she didn't let it show, as she faced Jack confidently, the smirk that then rose on the buccaneer's lips however unnerving her even more as Jack studied her, at the present nothing on his mien revealing his thoughts. In the end the pirate narrowing his eyes knowingly as his previous hunch had been correct when he now leant closer to Carina, his grin widening.

"And you're blushing."

Carmen's surprised eyes flickered over to Carina and Jack, but she didn't have time to dwell on what the pirate had just said, as immediately after that Jack looked over to his men with but an impassive expression as well, until his eyes latched onto Henry.

"Throw him over!"

"No! No, Henry!" Carmen exclaimed, finding her voice again as she watched the pirates to go to Henry to capture him, but before the gypsy girl could jog over to the lad she was caught by the firm grip of Marty's. The short pirate having a tight hold of her voluminous skirts, and Carmen gave the man a frown until her head whipped back around, to see how Henry was driven over to the quarterdeck by the cackling pirates. Carina simply strutting forth calmly as Jack pointed towards his men currently tying the lad's hands and feet with new coil of rope, Carmen's gaze darting between him and the young woman from whom Henry's fate would apparently be depended on with her following responses while Jack addressed her.

"We call this keelhauling. Common practise aboard a ship, pirate and Navy alike...According to which young Henry will be tossed over, and dragged under the ship", Jack informed her, his impish smile never dying, as he studied Carina's reaction. Although the young woman did also direct a bit anxious look towards Henry upon seeing what the pirates were doing and wondering could Jack actually be telling the truth instead of simply testing her, her still only facing Jack stolidly and quirking her eyebrows challengingly. Daring him to act on his word.

"Alright. What are you waiting for?"

"How can you say that?" Carmen accosted, exchanging a fleeting look with Carina as shook her head at her unconcerned response, before she made an attempt to run over to the quarterdeck again. Managing to rip herself free, but was next only hold back by two pairs of arms that took hold of hers, stopping her. Her eyes then never leaving Henry and she frowned in worry as she followed one of the miscreants to present him with a gag that soon muffled the lad's attempts at also coaxing Carina to abandon her feigned disregard, and he was raised above the gunwale. Prepared to be thrown overboard, despite of Carmen's struggle her not being able to free herself this time, and was only left to witness what Carina's choice of action was to be regarding Henry's safety that was the price of her compliance.

"He doesn't appear to be...!"

"No, no. Not bluffing me", Jack agreed, glancing over to the gagged lad thoughtfully, until turned Henry's obtuse tries to plead the pirates not to drop him into a jest. "He's trying to say something...No, no, we don't have any food on board. Sorry."

"Henry, no!" Carmen screamed as she now followed the pirates to toss Henry over the railing, the significant sound of a splash telling her as well as Carina him to have landed in the water as planned, and the rope attached to him also halted as a sign of him being now trapped underwater. Drowning, the gypsy girl staring at the spot at the gunwale he'd just been a moment ago for a moment until turned more frantic at the sound of Jack's following remark. Her soon looking at Carina even a bit accusingly, as despite of what the pirate told her she still insisted on partly pretending not to care, even she clearly did, and caused the lad to remain submerged as long as it took Jack to bring down her pretence. "You scoundrels! He'll die!"

"Not quite yet, missy, if this deary damsel here cares enough of her beloved's life not to let him", Jack answered, Carmen pausing at the hint in his words, as he only looked to Carina then. Challenging her in turn with his own resolve distinct on his exultant face, as his First Mate was the one to end the silence.

"If he's lucky, he'll just drown...before the barnacles shred him to ribbons."

"Barnacles?" Carina questioned, confused, Jack nodding at her officially as her eyes returned back to him in doubt.

"Like a thousand knives across yer back...Of course, the blood will attract sharks", Jack specified, Carmen releasing a horrified breath as Carina paused, by then her having hard time to keep up the act of remaining unmoved as real concern did lace her voice when she spoke up again.

"Sharks?"

"Shark off the bow!" Gibbs shouted, Carina and Carmen's heads twirling towards the gunwale for them to locate the water dwelling beast, but where Carina's gaze dropped then hesitantly Carmen made yet another try of wriggling herself free. Succeeding, only to stride but a mere few step forth before Jack nabbed her wrist in turn, bringing her to a halt, where his eyes never left dithering Carina.

"I would say that swimming is no longer his primary concern..."

"The map is there!" Carina finally revealed, pointing towards the sky, all arrogant smirks vanishing from the pirates' faces, and Jack frowned at her in bewilderment. Carmen also casting a dubious look at her, but there was but sincerity on the young woman's countenance when she returned the pirate Captain's stare.

"Where?" Jack asked, him and the rest of the pirates staring up to the blue, cloudless sky baffled, until Marty turned his attention back to Carina. Pointing at her raised forefinger.

"On the tip of your finger?"

"No...In the heavens. That diary will lead me to a map hidden in the stars", Carina told them, taking a step towards confounded Jack, as then looked to him pleadingly. Finally all of her previous indifference to have turned into real fear of Henry's life, as it was her turn to bargain with the pirate Captain, wanted she or not. "Let him up. I'll find it tonight."

"Sorry, can't bring him up", Jack replied apologetically, casting a regretful look down onto the deck for the terror of the gypsy girl, who now narrowed her eyes at him. In fleeting rage, until her anger turned into confusion of her own once with a ghost of an amused smile Jack faced her briefly before his eyes found Carina again, Jack releasing Carmen as nodded towards the quarterdeck's gunwale. "Look for yourself."

Carmen gathered her skirts and pushed past the pirates, racing up the stairs as the now distinct sound of amused laughter filled the air once the buccaneers watched both her and Carina to run over to the gunwale. Carmen slamming against the railing as she looked over it in panic, only to heave out a breath of utmost relief when against all she'd already come to fear she discovered Henry to be in no danger at all. Laying inside a rowboat that had been lowered into the ocean, the lad meeting her eyes and nodding towards his bonds as a prompt for her to help him get off the dinghy, as Carmen heard Carina's hurried footsteps right behind her. Just as she reached the gunwale as well, Jack's tantalising remark causing the surrounding pirates to laugh even more boisterously.

"As I said... _Blushing_."

"Filthy pirate", Carina murmured after a sigh, being able to feel Jack's eyes on her, as he and his men all took great amusement from their little ruse to fool the young women. Carmen leaning back a bit to direct a wondering look at Carina, and just as Jack had said, she could see the slight red tint of her cheeks when she once more looked down at Henry after glaring at the sky in denial. Carmen not knowing what to make of this notion, but it did make her uncomfortable once she then only examined Carina, staring at her in shifty ponders regarding her and Henry for so long that instead of her Carina soon climbed over the gunwale and into the boat to free the lad. But before Henry had the time to thank her and look up to meet Carmen's gaze again, she was already gone. Causing the lad to frown upon him remembering the worry she'd just displayed but a minute ago, unaware of what had been said on deck, and which in truth had driven the gypsy girl out of his sight once he was the first to climb back aboard. Henry indeed not seeing Carmen anywhere when he helped Carina over the railing and let his eyes roam about the ship, him releasing a wondering sigh. Not either understanding why Carina was glancing at him suddenly somewhat coyly before also walking away from him, which was utterly uncharacteristic of her according to that little he'd come to know her so far.


	16. Lessons And Revelations

**_Disclaimer_ = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, just my included original characters and made additions to the existing plot and script.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

Henry dropped the useless spyglass that still didn't help him locate any promising stars from the night sky, or anything that would've looked like a map for that matter regardless of the eternity he'd by that time spent in scouring through all those tiny flickering orbs after nightfall. Now upon to have lost the one activity he could've immersed all his thoughts into him looking to the dark horizon to see the bolts of lightning playing amongst the clouds with a heavy sigh, fully aware the object of his most distressing musings to be sitting not all that far from him on the stairs leading to the main deck, and he had to tell himself not to turn around to look at her when he downsized the spyglass and let it fall along with his arm. Him to be then however saved from giving in to the temptation of in the end turning around to go and walk over to Carmen he'd warded off for some time now, as the constant snoring of the pirate Captain came to an end when Jack was startled awake from whatever dream he'd been having by the sound of the closed spyglass. Henry not even wishing to know what kind by what he then heard the drunken pirate exclaim next, signalling it to have been something givenly bizarre much thanks to the rum the man had downed before passing out at the helm, and leaving the lad in charge of the steering when also Gibbs had went out like a candle. Very much like the majority of the crew, but Henry, Carmen and Carina being the only ones on deck.

"Spaghettiwolf!" Jack shouted, sitting up alarmed and almost tossing the close to empty rum bottle in his hand in the air, until paused at the baffling realization of to have woken up. It taking a moment for the man to fathom him not to be anymore dreaming, giving the lad by his side a chance to cast a contemptuous look down at him as he examined Jack. Like so many times before feeling himself to be wasting his time in sailing with such a used up tippler upon to have witnessed the man do exactly nothing beside being of no use during their so far voyage.

"Why did I bother coming to you?" he questioned, for the first time voicing out his doubts about Jack directly, much to the man's surprise. Jack looking back at him in sincere astonishment, where Henry simply beckoned towards the aft of the vessel and the open sea behind it. "The dead are planning on hunting us down and you do nothing."

"Nothing? Ye call this nothing?" Jack asked back as spread his arms remarkably upon remaining seated as if he would've done something of great importance that was completely lost to the boy. Henry eyeing at him in brief confusion of his own until had to fight back an urge to this time simply scowl down at Jack in hatred and snorted, shaking his head at him.

"You're drunk, and you're sleeping!" he huffed, in turn beckoning towards the drunken man to prove his point about how unproductive the pirate was currently not only looking but being by drinking his day away. His poignant words however like before not having an effect on Jack who simply nodded at him in concur, smiling.

"My point exactly. I am doing two things at once", Jack responded, Henry glaring over the gunwale in abrupt rush of anger as the pirate stood up, wobbly what else, but due to the years of practice he didn't fall back down as the lad expected but stepped over to him. Henry cursing Jack's apparent possession of a mind's eye that seemed to be able to at times read him like an open book, even so his thoughts, which in this case helped the pirate to realize Henry to be very much concerned over not only the gypsy girl but most importantly the fate of his father which was the cause to the young man's current furore towards him. Jack making a point of it by stating out a matter-of-fact remark as was his habit, much to the lad's further vexation. "Ye can't save the unsavable, mate."

That last comment drove Henry over the edge and he had enough of Jack's standoffishness, him twirling around after spotting a barrel on his left that encased swords in it, and in a fit of anger he drew one before pointing it at briefly taken aback Jack. Henry's act of threatening him with the cutlass however not fazing him long, and the man eyed at the lad curiously as Henry spoke up, determined, and not having the mind of letting the pirate weasel his way out of their deal further with any more evasive comments and showed disinterest towards the difficulty that was saving his father from _the Dutchman_.

"Like it or not Jack, you're not going to get out of this by talking. You're _going_ to help me, just as you promised. I will break my father's curse!" Henry announced, inching the tip of the blade closer to Jack to stress the finality of his words, but the sudden sound of a pistol to be cocked claimed both his and Carmen's attention. The gypsy girl who'd been broken out of her own thoughts by the indignant voice of Henry now rising to her feet concerned as followed Henry to gaze down at the pistol that he in his ire hadn't noticed Jack to raise. Now loaded and pointed straight at the lad's heart, Henry withholding a breath of annoyance as stared at the weapon, Carmen rising a couple of steps higher as nervously watched the barrel of the pistol to push closer to the lad's torso, to signify that now neither Jack was simply joking around as he directed a serious look into Henry's eyes despite of the amused smile playing on his lips.

"Next time you raise a sword boy...be the last to die."

Henry dropped the sword with another heavy sigh, of defeat, as he knew he wouldn't be able to use the blade faster than Jack could pull back the hammer and shoot him if he truly had meant to harm the pirate in even the tiniest part of his moment ago so set mind. Carmen following Henry to measure Jack silently, until with a new huff of this time indifference he turned away from the pirate, gladly ignoring him then, his gaze rising shortly to take in the gypsy girl peeking at them from behind the first step of the staircase until she ducked. Sitting back down, causing one more sigh to leave Henry's lips as he shoved the cutlass back into the barrel grumpily with a loud rattle and stalked over to the helm, focusing on steering the _Gull_ in all his effort to forget that Jack was still standing behind him. His wandering eyes however then happening upon Carina, who was sitting at the bow of the ship, her back turned towards them as she was busy scribbling something down to the empty pages of the diary consisting of her own notes about the map and other clues. Due to the length of time the lad's gaze remained on the young woman Jack arriving to a new conclusion, which however this time around couldn't have been farther from the truth.

" _Oh_...Might I suggest you entice her with a bit of flattery?" he mused, talking as if sharing great wisdom in how to secure a woman, but Henry only turned the helm to the side after freeing it from the rope that had hold it steady before avoided Jack's gaze. His own however betraying him, as despite of his following rebuffing response that claimed him to be only concerned over his father upon to have embarked this journey he knew better and because of this couldn't help but look over to Carmen, who was currently staring up to the cordage of _the Gull_. Still listening to their conversation, Jack's reply however making the lad tear his eyes off of the eavesdropping gypsy girl, to whom his response didn't sound all that reassuring taken her increased doubts about the topic.

"I'm here for my father, nothing more."

"Ha, I knew it! Absolutely smitten with her", Jack claimed, still speaking of Carina, while under this misinterpretation missing the way Henry once more glanced to their left at Carmen, where she turned her head towards them taken aback. Now suspicious herself as mulled over Jack's words, and then gazed towards Carina herself, not being able to deny that perhaps the pirate wasn't completely saying whatever piffle the previously consumed drink was bringing to his lips. Jack's continued attempt to guide Henry in an act of captivating a woman not making her feel any more at ease as she didn't hear the lad to say a word to deny his implications, leaving her conflicted over what she'd just heard.

"Now, a bit of discretion when courting a brunette...never pursue her sister", Jack told him, Henry frowning at his remark at a loss where the man was going with this advice that not only had come out of nowhere, but seemed to have been learned the hard way by him. "But if you cannot avoid the charms of the sister, kill the brother. _Savvy?_ "

The way Jack had said that made it seem as if the point of that previous remark should've been clear to Henry, but it understandably wasn't. The lad once again not following Jack's highflown way of thinking and he only frowned at the pirate in utter puzzlement, not finding what he said helpful at all nor seeing any logic in it. Jack eyeing at him in surprise upon witnessing his dissenting expression.

"No, I do not savvy."

"Who hurt you?" Jack accosted with an incredulous frown of his own, after a moment him however realizing something and turning now also around to give Carmen a significant glance. Beckoning towards her upon thinking to once again know exactly what the lad was thinking before even he did. "Was it her? That gypsy fiddled with yer affections and left ye in a state of utter loss of how to woo a woman for me to have to tell ye?"

"I do know how to woo a woman on my own, thank you very much", Henry retorted, turning back to irritated, and Jack's following comment but added to his foul mood, the lad however having to admit that an every day gift of an apple on a girl's windowsill wasn't probably the most suave way to charm her...Even if it had worked. "And I don't _need_ you to tell me anything."

"Sure ye don't, taken the way she is practically enticed to ye like a mermaid to sailor's flesh", Jack mused, earning himself another frustrated huff, before he raised a significant finger at Henry. Attempting to be casual. "By the way, that little sliver of knowledge to aid in yer emotional entanglements will cost you five pieces."

Henry dropped his eyes from the sails above back to the pirate in stupefaction, outraged more than annoyed. "I'm not paying you for that."

"Never say that to a woman", Jack warned him, something about his mien telling Henry that he had done so and lived to regret that slip of tongue, and the lad only gazed away from Jack silently without expressing a desire to know why he said so. Not even bothering to sigh at his insight that had left him as jaded as ever, after a short silence and staring ahead to the still awaiting horizon, Henry leaving the real Captain by the helm to go back to stargazing himself. Thinking that perhaps a change in compass point would aid him in uncovering something from the sky, Carmen's dithering eyes trailing after him as she watched him jog down the steps to the main deck at the opposite side of the vessel before he approached the ship's bow. Taking out that same spyglass he'd stared into for the past hours after sundown and pointed it towards the sky, at this point claiming Carina's attention who'd been alarmed by the sound of Henry's approaching steps.

The young woman behold the worries weighing down on him, as she soon saw Henry to once again drop the spyglass with a new sigh, unable to concentrate to anything other than the fervent musings about his father and Carmen, who he could sense to be watching him from the distance. The lad reprimanding himself for this unforeseen weakness that prevented him from clearing out this conflict between them, when she didn't even know such to exist, seeing his alienation from her as nothing but desire to stay away from her for some reason...A reason Henry didn't want to recognize as one, but which still troubled him too much for him to address it with Carmen, who must've been thinking the same thing...Perhaps leaving him alone for the very same reason as did he...Henry closing his eyes briefly and not hearing Carina to walk over to him, once she followed emotions to change on the lad's countenance, telling her that he was concerned with much more than the Trident and encouraging her to approach him.

"Just because you can't see something it doesn't mean it's not there", Carina said, taking hold of the shroud beside her as locked gazes with surprised Henry. Henry looking at the diary in her hand.

"Like the map?"

"We have to find it", Carina replied, exchanging a longer stare with the lad before turning her eyes at the manuscript as well. Running her thumb across the surface of the diary's cover as her voice turned a bit gentler when their discussion took upon a more personal note for her. "It's the only link to who I am...Who my father was."

Carmen observed Henry with Carina, still troubled by what Jack had said about the young woman to the lad, and saw them eye at each other for a moment, until Henry looked away. Half a smile raising the corner of his mouth upon replying, making the gypsy girl look down in her entwined hands as he presented her with yet another fact that seemed to support the credibility of that what the pirate Captain had been referring to a moment ago...The fact how similar the two of their starting points were when it came to this quest of finding Poseidon's Trident, which she couldn't compete with by simply tagging along as someone who really didn't have anything to gain by locating it.

"So we both spent our lives searching for our fathers...Perhaps you and I are closer than you think", Henry mused, saying that last bit out loud, and realizing only too late what his response had sounded to seem to hold something else in it than it did, but when he then looked into Carina's eyes he could see the same yearning that he'd always felt when it came to his father...The yearning that had once driven him to set off from home at a very young age to go search the world for a cure for it...The lad now coming to realize that they truly weren't all that different, both needing to find the Trident to get back something they'd long ago had to relinquish. Carina not at first saying anything to that, but after a while of thinking over his words she nodded, resting her hands on the railing like him.

"I wouldn't say that...But at least now I have more reason to trust you", she agreed, Henry smiling at her response.

"I wonder. I'm still the one who caused you to be close to hanged and get captured by pirates."

"But you also saved my life. So thank you for that. Without you I would've..."

Henry's eyes shifted back to Carina, him to have not perhaps expected such heartfelt expression of gratitude from her taken the way she'd seen their association but regrettable ever since their chance encounter, but accepted her words. Out of all these men aboard being one with that much manners to know when not to trample over her goodwill with his modesty.

"You're welcome."

"Henry, I...What I said about your father. I'm..." Carina started then after a brief silence, remembering what she'd let slip concerning Henry's father earlier, but the lad did not hear her this time around as he suddenly noticed Carmen to rise from her spot at the stairs and with one more look cast their way she left. Going to the direction of the helm, Henry making a slight frown upon then thinking her to have perhaps heard much more than he'd assumed by that odd look he'd seen on her face once she'd turned away. Henry interrupting the young woman by his side by turning around and Carina gave him a questionable look as he left the gunwale before she could finish. The lad apologizing to her swiftly until headed for the stairs himself, making up his mind, not feeling any more comfortable of talking to the gypsy girl from before, but after his steps slowed down briefly due to his hesitation he told himself not to keep on acting so cravenly and go ahead and say what was bothering him...Just like she'd earlier asked him, and to find out what she thought about their visit at the gypsy camp...and him. But the minute he reached the highest step of the staircase his determination drained out of him when he saw Carmen stand by the aft railing, almost completely.

Jack eyed at Henry and Carmen as he saw the lad to appear to the head of the stairs, watching him stop just before he had been about to walk over to the gypsy lass when his courage apparently made a run for it, and Jack was close to groan when he was quick to surmise what was going on here by those as previously specified by him longing looks the lad kept sending to Carmen that reminded the pirate so much of Will. Henry's downright adoring eyes of a lost puppy dog actually nauseating Jack as someone who had never understood how could a man fall for a woman so strongly that it made them not only look but act like a fool. Only to have had a brush with such feelings but twice in his own life, and not during either of those instances had he strayed to display such absolute weakness of character as to let himself become utterly enthralled and consequently defenceless, as did this lad here by standing there so helpless. For this reason Jack withholding his desire to stick his tongue out as he heard Henry to finally speak, his voice full of that hankering that only a boy head over heels infatuated would have...Proving him to have been wrong before upon offering his guidance to Henry about captivating the other lass on board.

"Carmen, I...I have something to speak to you about", Henry called, Carmen gasping as she hadn't expected Henry to come to her so suddenly after practically avoiding interaction with her for a day, instead of being happy about hearing him near her with a clear intention this time to speak to her, Carmen however finding herself to frown in disbelief as she glanced over her shoulder at Carina who'd returned her focus back to her calculations.

"Discretion, mate, discretion", Henry heard Jack murmur, as said naturally misconstruing what the lad had meant, but instead of taking up his earlier given advice Henry only ignored the pirate after a slight side glance made his way and passed him. Before however reaching the gunwale to stand beside the gypsy girl him halting at the sound of her response.

"So you're done talking?"

Henry paused, confused. "What?"

"You and Carina. You've seemed to become closer within the past two days."

"Closer? What do you mean by that?"

"You have a lot in common. Both of you have a reason to go after the Trident."

"That's true...We've both been robbed of our chance to know our fathers, but after we find the Trident we can rectify that."

Carmen bit her lip, curtly irritated that Henry seemed not to have any inkling of what she was insinuating despite of Jack also practically spelling it out to the lad earlier what she was attempting to ask of him, her following question greatly stupefying him. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, well, from that little I know her she seems like a nice girl", Henry replied in bafflement, truly confounded by the gypsy girl's sudden rather snarky inquiry, until studied her expression for a moment and finally came to realize what she was after. It puzzling him even further as he then looked at her questionably, to have not either expected to see Carmen get not only bothered of him spending time with another girl, but...actually jealous. Because instead of him avoiding her due to what had happened at the gypsy camp, he now understood that she had been doing so for a whole different reason.

"What's with you?" the lad asked in turn, just like she had earlier today, as tried to capture her gaze. "Why are you...asking that?"

"Do _you_ really need to be asking why?" Carmen said back, giving the lad now even peeved look before her eyes travelled to Carina again briefly, for the brief amusement of Jack, who discovered to be actually enjoying watching the youth struggle to navigate in the stormy waters of adolescent emotions...currently quite dangerously heading towards the shoals. Henry frowning at her snappy remark in true confusion.

"Yes, because I don't understand why you are behaving this way...Is this why you haven't spoken to me since this afternoon?"

"I recall that it was you who stopped speaking to me...since you were so busy familiarizing yourself with her", Carmen answered, flabbergasting Henry who like once before since their meeting couldn't believe Carmen to have said that with such spite. Truthfully for a moment him not even recognizing her as the same girl he'd become so taken with.

"Carmen, what is this? Why are you being so..." Henry started, slightly irritated himself, trying to find the right word for it as invidious wasn't quite the one he would've used to describe the air that resonated from the gypsy girl when she then met his eyes. Him once again seeing her to be hurt, but this time around he couldn't bring himself to understand why. "...inimical?"

"What else would you expect? Ever since you met her you've been completely wrapped around her finger", she claimed, Henry blinking, as such turn of phrase could've been more suitably been used about her, but bypassing that he stared down at the gypsy girl in bewilderment. "You hardly even know her, and still you agreed to take her with us to find the Trident!"

"Is that what you're upset about? Carina has the diary that can help us find the map. Otherwise we cannot get to the Trident, and besides...I couldn't have left her behind after she helped me."

"Indeed you couldn't have...Sure seems like it by the way you're showing her the same amount of attention as to me after we met."

Henry sighed, looking upwards briefly as simply wanted to sweep this ridiculous quarrel under a rug now when Carmen had basically hinted him being a philanderer, but Carmen's rebuking eyes didn't let him. This time him squinting at the exasperated gypsy girl upon starting to see her in a whole different light thanks to the inclusion of Carina to their search for the Trident that in the beginning had consisted of but the two of them. As both of the youth's voices had by then risen considerably Jack soon enough losing his source of entertainment, and suddenly uncomfortable found it wise to sneak away from the scene. To get out of the way of their argument. "Carmen, it's not what you think. I simply feel like I understand her because she has a similar reason to go after the Trident as do I, that's all...You don't have to be upset."

"What I'm upset about is you showing such care for her when you only met her but two days ago. You don't know her Henry!"

"Like I didn't know you when I saved you from Basset? It didn't seem to stop me then, now did it?" Henry questioned, letting out an annoyed breath as thought back to the first ever argument he'd had with Carmen. "I remember you once saying for you not to know me either despite of all the time we've spent together...So how would this be any different for you to be this concerned about my starting friendship with Carina?"

In his surge of sudden frustration Henry hadn't internalized how harsh his response had been, and he understood it the minute he then saw Carmen to cast outraged eyes up to meet his earnest ones. Him knowing to have now truly hurt her feelings, but what could he have done when she had been agitating him with her sudden insinuations of having feelings for Carina when it wasn't true? What Carmen said next however causing him to realize something else about her, that she wasn't but unreasonable by saying such claims about his and Carina's relationship, and that she had more reason to think so that he'd assumed...Returning him back to his previous suspicions of her neither being completely alright with what had transpired at the gypsy camp, all annoyance now vanishing from Carmen's mien as she looked down. Sadly, but most importantly, knowingly.

"You're right. But then again she's not like me, is she? She's someone you can be with without reserve. Without fear of being belittled and despised, of consequences...She's just like you. Free to care for whoever she wishes", Carmen stated, Henry blinking at her words until his eyes softened briefly for compassion once he instantly fathomed what she meant. His hand that had tried to rise to take hold of hers to pry it loose from the tight fold her arms had retreated into however missing its target, as Carmen then let out a defeated breath before whipping around. In turn like he'd done all day, fleeing him and this new series of emotions that their argument had created in her...But mostly to prevent those jarred tears she'd gotten close to shed from falling in front of him.

"Carmen...Carmen! Damn it!" Henry huffed, to himself after calling after the gypsy girl to stop her from walking away from him, in the end deciding upon following her instead of letting her leave like last time and captured her arm. "I didn't mean that. Just listen to me..."

"I don't want to. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep", Carmen told him, jerking herself free, as Henry was left to gawk after the girl who by now was acting but childishly like any sixteen year old girl undergoing her first feelings of jealousy would. And givenly stunned by this upon not being accustomed to be subjected to such emotions either the lad simply looked after her until let out a frustrated groan, frowning stubbornly, pleading guilty of the exact same childishness by not holding his tongue.

"Fine. Do as you please!" he shouted after her, at the present realizing that girl to drive him crazy more than he ever would've expected with her immature way of handling this misunderstanding, which as earlier established hadn't even become one just yet. Henry leering after her until after a few breaths he was able to calm down, guilt taking hold of him instantly and he released another sigh. Of disappointment he felt for himself to have left the issue at that, allowing Carmen to once again be left under whatever impression their futile discussion had given her...He really had no idea what to do or say in these situations, and for once he hoped to have his mother with him to tell him that.

"So much for discretion, mate."

Henry released a deep sigh, not however turning around to give the pirate behind him a slight leer to acknowledge that he would've actually known better. "And you are Mr. Tactful, I'm sure."

"Good for ye to have noticed. Perhaps I'll be earning that silver in me pocket in no time as long as this little wrangle of sensitivities shall prevail between ye", Jack mused, as self-assured as ever about his skills in charming a woman, until his smirk was finally wiped away by Henry's following comment. The lad quirking his eyebrows in disagreement as soon left the quarterdeck as well.

"My mother didn't think so."

"So deary Lizzie _did_ think of me while daddy was away?...Rather regularly too I'd imagine after all we went through..."

"Not really. Just whenever I pestered her to."

As Henry walked away from flabbergasted, and as he'd been able to notice upon glancing back at the man even disappointed Jack, he knew he'd been partially lying. His mother to have always seen Jack in much better light than he let on during their such conversations about her, but the pirate's constant insinuations of her to be harbouring something utterly else than friendship towards him after all these years irritated the lad enough for him to try to bring down any hopes of Jack's of the opposite. It only adding to Henry's vexation that Jack seemed to purposefully forget that she was as of late still married to his father, and not the least less committed to him, therefore any idea of Elizabeth to forsake her love for his father due to some supposed past infatuation to Jack was mere wishful thinking of the pirate...But Henry couldn't deny that on those few occasions when he'd heard the pirate speak of his mother, he had been able to tell Jack to have truly cared for her in the past...Perhaps even now, despite of the undeniable fact of her to have married another and to have had a son with him.

* * *

"Go on then, enough dawdling and get on with finding that map, missy. A lot more is running out in addition to me patience."

Carina rolled her eyes at Jack's snappy remark, Henry's eyes shifting over to the pirate Captain as the lad came to wonder whether or not he'd just let his concerns over Salazar and his unfolding plot for revenge slip, hence Jack's abrupt and increasingly ardent urge of this morning to get to the Trident, although yesterday he'd seemed much more aloof about this whole venture than at the moment. The pirate to have kept badgering Carina non-stop about her progress of calculating the most likely location of the stars of the map in the sky, where she hadn't quite made any due to the continuous distraction from Jack and his equally impatient crewmen. Her to have soon willingly stopped even trying and concentrated on finding out the _Gull_ 's current location, since during their flight from St. Martin and with no actual heading to guide them they'd been drifting somewhat aimlessly, Henry following Carina to scribble down to her journal while keeping on glancing at the timepiece in her hand, but when he wasn't actually sure about what she was doing his thoughts soon drifted to other matters. Carmen, who was standing a little further away from them, also by the gunwale next to Jack, turning her attention to him as she saw Henry to soon take out his necklace. The one that had once belonged to his father, fiddling with it in his ponders undoubtedly consisting of nothing but its original owner and the curse ailing him, the gypsy girl eyeing at Henry in compassion as just shortly could see the amount of longing that simple act hold. Telling her that although Henry had never said it outright, he missed his father more than could be described...But before she could've acted on the fleeting whim of siding him and placing a soothing hand over that fist that clutched to that red carnelian stone, another interrupting comment of one of the pirates cut such intention short. Carmen's eyes fixating onto Gibbs, missing how Henry exchanged a few glances with Carina who'd also taken notice of his internal turmoil before looking behind him at the elderly man himself, who despite of watching her closely seemed to have been left baffled about Carina's earlier efforts along with his fellow buccaneers.

"So she's saying she's got the map, but she's the only one who can follow it?" Gibbs questioned, meeting Henry's gaze in confusion. Jack turning rather thoughtful then, where the pirates around them mulled over the First Mate's question, one of them giving Carina a remarkable look then.

"So we should shoot her?"

"Leave her be", Henry retorted emphatically, giving the lastly spoken pirate a hard look back, before his eyes landed back to Gibbs. "As promised, she will take us to the Trident...As long as she's kept alive and otherwise unharmed."

"You've been saying that for hours", Gibbs grumbled, doubtful, many agreeing with his lack of faith in Henry's assurances about Carina's usefulness when they could just dump the youth into the ocean and take the diary to find the map themselves. Scrum's view of the matter however turning the discussion from serious to ludicrous again soon enough, after Jack's hand had retreated from his jaw it had set against in wonder and he sized up the gypsy girl standing right by him. His words meant for Henry alone however, the pirate Captain earning himself a slight squint from Carmen at the sound of his jeering voice.

"Why can't we just have this little enchanter friend of yers to do one of her doohickey hexes to find the map to save us all from this delectation of biding this other lass to endorse yer professions?"

Now also Carina narrowed her eyes at Jack's previous mention made about her, but didn't turn around. Keeping her eyes peeled down to the ledger, where Carmen was the one to respond. Shooting such an impassive glance at the man that it greatly bewildered him, as someone who'd always relied on his charms and managed to appeal to any woman he'd met, Carmen proving to be one of those rare exceptions by that everything but bedazzled look on her mien.

"I don't do parlor tricks at the behest of blackguards like you, pirate."

"And yet as the Captain of this vessel and not an occult fearing man, I must insist."

"If you don't mind to be cursed, then by all means. Try to command me."

"I've experienced many things in me life, but such ominous hardship would be a rather welcome addition to me many feats of encountering and always conquering whatever bind that ails me."

"Two things that we know are true", Scrum cut in, ending Jack and Carmen's brief banter, as raised a knowing finger upon claiming his comrades' attention that so far had been focused on Carmen in passing fear of her to unleash her wrath over their Captain in form of a spell as threatened by her. Carmen's mouth closing and she withheld her acrid retort, next only following the conversation to flow in the earlier fashion despite of the interruption of her defying the Captain with her disdain. "Stars don't shine by day. And _she_ forgot the donkey."

"How can we go to a spot where no land exists on any map?" Gibbs questioned again, Carina, Henry nor Carmen not dignifying Scrum's comment with a single look given his way, and Carina then raised her eyes from the journal to turn to face the First Mate. With a sigh interrupting her calculations to answer his question, showing her timepiece to the crew.

"This chronometer keeps the exact time in London. I'm using it to make an altitude measurement to determine longitude. Only then will we find our exact spot at sea", she explained, although making more sense to Carmen and Henry, baffling the pirates even more. None of them having actual inkling of the object in her hand, nor the scientific terms she'd just utilized to clarify their obscurities.

"So you expect to find the Trident with a timepiece?" one of the pirates asked, as one of the few who'd instantly recognized the object, but not neither knowing much other purpose for it other than following the time. Carina tilting her head at him in concur, incredulous of the man's evident disbelief, her voice gaining a tint of confidence as she responded.

"Yes. My calculations are precise and true. I'm not only an astronomer but I am also a horologist."

Her reply had the opposite effect of what she'd been expecting, as the minute she was finished several of the pirates let out surprised utterances. Like so many times before misunderstanding her meaning as cast knowing glances at each other, but also unfamiliar with the word Carmen frowned at Carina in actual slight shock upon hearing her previous words. As confused as she was falling victim to the same misconception of the discursive form of the used term that turned the pirates now thoughtful, until their surprise was soon enough taken over by mere amusement and acceptance. Their faces however telling Carina and Henry not one of them to have followed what she'd actually just said, once again proving her to be speaking to deaf ears when it came to these simple, uneducated sea-rovers, who she shouldn't have expected to be impressed by her self-achieved accomplishments in such liberal arts yet alone affected by her skills...Kind which they were helplessly mistaken about, as proven by Jack's following remark that left Carina but dismayed in turn once it was her turn to catch up with the pirates' current train of thought. A few of them even looking quite uncomfortable now as their Captain ended the uneasy silence.

"No shame in that, dear. As honest profession as any...We all have to earn a living, eh?"

For the bewilderment of Carina Jack cast concurring glances at his men before faced her again to grin at her impishly, a few of the pirates sending her insinuating smiles too as her eyes roamed about their faces. Henry glancing at her but awkwardly as on the other hand he tried not to laugh at this new formed misunderstanding that was least to say, laughable. Carina shaking her head in denial as locked stupefied gazes with the pirates to prove how far from truth their misled minds were.

"No. No, I'm a _horologist_ ", she repeated, stressing the word now even a bit embarrassed as was measured by the handful of men undoubtedly very familiar with the type of women they apparently seemed to see her as now. To rectify this false conclusion of them thinking her to be a prostitute her now assuming a straight face, aiming to explain herself more plainly, although the pirates simply nodded their heads at her with no display of having their inferences corrected by her answer.

"So was my mum. But she didn't cry about it as loud as you", Scrum told her, in turn puzzling Carina and she returned his stare quizzically, in grave disbelief. Also misunderstanding.

"You're saying your mother was academically inclined?" she asked, however realizing her mistake as saw the men to be but amused by her comment, and Jack tipped his own head with another smirk. Motioning with his hand remarkably as answered for his crewman.

"More like, horizontally _reclined_."

Henry raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat silently as Jack's crew laughed at their Captain's response, Carina simply eyeing at them in a curt loss of words until frowned incredulously. Shaking her head again but more sharply, bemused.

"No...Horology is the study of time", she defined, despite of her practically spelling it out for these men, Scrum managing to redefine her answer completely again upon responding himself. The less aware of what she'd actually meant, keeping on adding to the misconception with his humorous remark.

"And she was always looking at her watch."

"I can vouch for that."

Marty's unexpected comment claimed all attention then, and everyone turned to look at him, some surprised, some astounded, where Scrum simply eyed at the short buccaneer in slight suspicion even that caused the man's smile to fade. Jack however then returning the discussion back to the original topic again upon reaching an end of his own musings, voicing them out for them.

"So no one can find the X, but you, right?" he inquired, earning a brisk nod from Carina.

"No."

"And the donkey?" Scrum wanted to know, causing Carina to sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is _no_ donkey! How can you even arrive to such a ridiculous conclusion of me being a breeder of them?"

"Don't put it on us, lass. It was you who said to be one."

"I certainly did not. I said to perform astronomy, not a study on animals."

"Who said anything about studying them?"

Henry's focus shifted from Carina arguing with the pirates to Jack, who'd fallen back into his own ponders, and wasn't currently listening to what his men were talking about. Him then coming to think of something as the lad's gaze momentarily dropped to see the hilt of Jack's cutlass peek from under his overcoat, Henry recalling Salazar's words upon his last meeting with the ghost as then looked to Jack curiously. Deciding that it was time for the pirate to offer him some more answers as Carina finally had enough of trying to revise the miscreants' convictions. Walking away in search of some peace and quiet, leaving but a couple of Jack's men, Carmen, the Captain himself and the lad stand by the port side railing.

"Is your compass truly as special as everyone seems to say it is?"

Alerted by Henry's question Jack snapped out of his thoughts, smiling confidently, as his hand made a move towards his belt. About to push under his jacket to land onto the said object hanging from it and to present the lad with it, but upon instantly remembering him to not have it anymore Jack withdrew his fingers. For the brief confusion of Henry jerking his hand away, the young man eyeing at the pirate and saw him strangely to try to appear nonchalant for some reason as answered him, his smile however never waning.

"Aye. Me compass be one of a kind, no other one like it."

"So it does show you the bearings to whatever you desire most?" Henry queried, seeing Jack nod.

"Aye. It has taken me to many adventures most triumphant and always gotten me through them, without a fail."

"Then why don't we use it to find the Trident? If your compass truly works and leads you to whatever you want most, then can't it take us to the Trident without a need to find the map?" Henry prompted, a hopeful smile rising on his lips as well, until the lad however next behold Jack to turn but uncomfortable. His reaction waking his suspicions again, as the pirate then clearly tried to brush the topic off.

"The thing is, laddie, that me compass is a treasure of most rare and unique kind. I cannot have it bow to me will whenever I please, as like ye said, it is a legendary object with its own gimmicks...of magic. Even while in the hands of great Jack Sparrow."

Henry shot a confused look at Jack. "But you just said it shows the bearings to whatever you want most."

"I did, but I never said it shall do so at all times."

This time Henry frowned, in part disbelief part chagrin as crossed his arms across his chest while studying the pirate Captain, trying to get to the bottom of the fact why he looked so close to start to fidget at any minute while under his gaze. The man's hand drumming against the gunwale's wood restlessly enough. "So you're saying it doesn't work?"

"I'm saying, that it is at the present momentarily uncooperative."

"Where is it, Jack?" Henry accosted, but suspicious now as could then clearly see Jack to try to divert the conversation elsewhere with his dismissive manner of talking, not meeting his eyes. That alone telling Henry him to be hiding something, Jack however this time around simply turning over to him supposedly baffled, blinking before looking at the lad quizzically.

"What?

"The compass. Show it to me", Henry specified, stepping closer to Jack his hand held out while glancing down at his hidden belt, who in turn took a pace back as clearly retreated from him. Uneasy grimace taking command of his countenance briefly like every time Henry knew him to not be completely honest, every time he was lying or pretending not to know what was being talked about, the lad's careful eye not missing how Jack was without a doubt feigning ignorance...With poor results as his face at the moment revealed everything, despite of Jack's following attempt to appear oblivious. Assuming a perplexed expression as confronted by Henry's interrogative stare.

"What makes ye think I have it on me?"

"Because there's no way you don't. You never go anywhere without it, it is as precious to you as is _the Pearl_. So go on...Let me see it."

"As Captain I have no need to honor such requests", Jack reminded, matter-of-factly in hopes of that causing the lad to fall back with his pestering inquiries that bordered all the while closer to uncover the true fate of his compass. Instead of giving in however Jack's previous remark only making Henry more determined to find out what he was keeping from him.

"And I'm no pirate, nor part of your crew, so I don't have to honor such titles to refrain from making them", Henry shot back, now even trying to appeal to Jack's any existing feelings of comradery towards his father as continued. "I've always wanted to see the compass myself, to find out will it truly work as I've heard my parents tell me...So please, Jack...My father said it to be miraculous...So let me see for myself."

"As I've kept on telling you, lad, such petition is at the present highly untimely and otherwise inaccessible."

"Why? Where is the compass, Jack?"

It took a long while for Jack to respond, the man visibly hesitating whether or not to simply run away from the scene and Henry's continuous inquiries, or to order him to abandon them at the point of his sword he for a moment had been close to draw to put an end to this pesky interrogation, but in the end Jack decided against of simply cutting down the lad's demand for answers and sighed. Tipping his head to the side again dismissively as looked down, mustering all his dignity as he turned back towards the vast ocean, leaning against the railing.

"As it happens, some time back I found meself from a situation that required some quick thinking and making of challenging decisions on me part..." Jack revealed, still not however explaining anything and Henry eyed at him questionably, anxiously waiting to hear what that had to do with his compass. "...So I stroke a rather pleasant deal with the owner of one of the establishments at the island...Good man, both of us turning up a profit for ourselves from that transaction."

"You mean...you traded it?" Henry asked, more outraged by the second he heard the pirate speak, it to have taken a little while for him to catch up with what Jack had told him, but once he had, it had left the lad in a state of utter dismay. Him knowing how important Jack's compass was to him, so he wasn't being able to understand how could he have bartered away such a one-of-a-kind object, yet alone for what he had parted from it in the first place...Next him demanding to know just that to lessen his amazement. _"For what?"_

"A man cannot simply run from arrest nor think straight enough to come up with a suitable plan of escape without having a drink to clear one's head", was Jack's casual answer, which he'd delivered like a self-evidence, it however only vexing the perturbed Henry as he then arrived to the correct conclusion from what the pirate had lastly said. Henry's eyes widening at first for shock until those familiar sentiments of disappointment and frustration welled up again once his fretful eyes bored into Jack, the lad releasing an outraged huff as he stared at the pirate stunned. At the moment losing all hope of managing to uncover that old, notorious pirate Captain from him, who hadn't become this simple, sad drunkard that cared of nothing more than acquiring a decent state of intoxication to keep him going.

"You traded the compass for rum? Jack, what we're you thinking?!" Henry stated, his voice rising into an exclamation that caught the attention of the other people on board, who so far had not paid much attention to the pair of them. Only Carmen following closely their interaction, although not hearing a thing they had said to one another until now when the lad's exasperated words rang in the air. Henry frowning at clearly bothered Jack appalled. "Didn't Calypso herself give that compass to you? How could you trade it away for a mere bottle of rum?!"

"No, no...When she was still less formidable of a being she was but a potion brewing peddler who knew a thing or two about everything unnatural...I came by that compass through honest bartering with the obeah woman to satisfy the debt I hold against her", Jack corrected, Henry wanting to grab the man's collar and shake such insignificant remarks out of him for him to realize the seriousness of the situation, as the minute he'd learned of Jack to have lost the compass, he fathomed the possible trouble they had further wound up in. Now turning even nervous the lad shaking his head at Jack in disbelief, not knowing what to think exactly when all he felt was this inexplicable grievance.

"And now you've made the mistake of giving it away yourself", Henry breathed, beyond stunned, his voice rising again as he beckoned towards the direction they'd sailed from in indignation. "So you're saying that the compass is still at St. Martin?"

Henry gained a mere shift of Jack's head as a response, Carmen watching Henry to let out a deep letdown breath as he then dragged a hand down his jaw after his fingers had combed through his tangled brown wisps of hair, some strands falling to frame his face as he looked away from the pirate in an attempt to try to cool his vexation. His thoughts now givenly reeling back to Salazar, and the next question that left his lips even scared the lad a little now at the face of them to be in no possession of the sole thing that seemed to be closely tied to the release of this cursed pirate hunter.

"Why did Salazar say your compass to be the key to his freedom?"

"How should I know? The dead have never made much sense to me, and neither should they. They're dead", Jack mused, still trying to bypass the topic that was his old enemy, but especially now Henry wasn't ready to let this go, yet alone let the pirate get away with the possible consequences of his ill-adviced actions completely ignored by his moronic craving for a drink.

"He told me he needs the compass to escape."

"It might take a while for him to obtain it, taken that he is so helplessly stranded within the Triangle as you so graciously informed the day we met...So why bother yerself with such questions, eh, mate? The compass is gone. Out of me hands, hence unobtainable to not only us, but to the dead as well if they ever happen to cross our path, curse free and whatnot."

"You're not telling me everything", Henry surmised, like before being able to read the pirate enough to realize him to be still withholding some valid information from him as seemed to be the man's habit, casting another interrogative look to his way. "There's a reason why the moment I said Salazar's name in the dungeon and told you me to have met him you've been scared of him...Afraid he will come after you, and why you're in this sudden hurry to find the Trident, when at first you seemed not to care to do it otherwise but to restore your reputation... So what does this mean? What is going to happen now when you've lost the compass?"

"Word is, that should ye betray it, it unleashes yer greatest fear...But that be mere superstitious drivel, I say. Not true", Jack responded grudgingly after a slight silence, that however not convincing Henry who could see the fear in Jack's eyes despite of his aimed heedless tone, and who didn't have to think long to realize what the man's previous words could mean when it came to the proposed connection with the compass to the release of Salazar and his crew. The terror in Henry also increasing as what he had feared all this time after escaping from the Triangle himself seemed to have come to pass even quicker than he'd anticipated, for this reason him only measuring Jack then with a defeated sigh. Jack not fooling anyone with his insisted reductive delivery, which the lad had learned to associate with the man being truly concerned and downright frightened for his life.

"I wonder, since you've seemed even more unsettled after leaving the island...without the compass."

"And how would you know what kind of a man I am while unsettled? Young Henry, three days ago you had not even set an eye on the renowned Jack Sparrow, and now you claim to know all the troubles and urges that impel me by heart."

"Anyone can see that you're worried. Scared!"

"Great Jack Sparrow is never scared, lad. He faces any dangers and misfortunes head on...with a smile on me face!"

"Perhaps you should be. Because I can only imagine what Salazar will do to you once he finds you."

This remark caused Jack to stiffen curtly, Henry naturally noticing his reaction and knowing to have hit the nail straight on the head. After examining the trepid looking man a moment the lad releasing a new sigh, of resignment this time as then raised his eyebrows in wonder. Replying to something Jack had previously said during their discussion.

"Well, you'd better be right about the compass turning against its owner if crossed being just a rumor...Since otherwise Salazar has probably already been freed from the Triangle and is coming for us, so we'd better get to the Trident as quickly as possible...And I'd better keep my sword at hand, as who knows how many days we still have left until he finds us."

"As if that would do much against the unkillable dead. Take it from me, mate", Jack stated, indeed speaking from experience, but Henry only frowned at him in annoyance.

"Do you then suggest that I just let them run me through first? Wasn't it you who told me to make sure not to die first while raising my sword against someone?"

"This is Salazar you speak of...He knows no mercy", Jack replied, surprisingly sincerely, and Henry made his own deductions about this rare spark of honesty.

"So you _are_ afraid of him?" he asked, Jack this time falling into murky thoughts and went silent after replying, death seriously.

"Any sensible pirate would be."

"Ship to the aft!"

Everyone except Jack were alarmed by Gibbs' sudden outcry, all aboard turning towards the stern to gaze over the ship's edge, striding over to the railing to look behind them to see indeed a silhouette of a ship to have emerged from out of nowhere after them not coming across a single vessel in the whole time they'd been at sea. After studying the ominous, somber figure that was the ship apparently closing in on them in great speed despite of the lack of actual breeze Henry feeling a knot to form at the pit of his stomach when but one horrifying thought then crossed his mind. Him not needing to see the ship from up close to know to whom it belonged to, him causing Carmen but most of all Jack to jolt as he voiced out the worrisome conclusion he'd arrived at.

"Salazar."


	17. The Vengeful Dead

**A/N:**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **Here's an update for you. Like always, please forgive any typos and whatnot that survived the battle of editing, as I'm only a non English speaker and a human** **;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

Carmen stared at the vessel which had been identified as the same that had attacked her and Henry's ship back at the Triangle, _Silent Mary_ , in horror. Shivers prickling her skin at the very recollection of Captain Salazar and his ghostly crew and she was able but to draw in a startled breath once thanks to Henry she realized them to have somehow gotten out of the Triangle and to be currently sailing towards them, mere moments away from catching up to them. The gypsy girl's gaze jumping from the approaching ship to Henry and back in alarm, where the pirates around them simply eyed at the mysterious vessel unconcerned, more like confused by the terrified reactions of her, Henry, and especially their Captain who by then had utterly petrified. Jack gazing at the form of _the Mary_ warily, in actual fear himself, and least satisfied to hear those days Henry had mentioned to have dwindled into manner of minutes in a fleeting instant. Him to have neither anticipated Salazar to have found them so quickly, even since he'd given away his compass he'd known his old enemy to have been released after learning of Salazar to have sent Henry to warn him of his plan of escape, and that it wouldn't take long for Salazar to get to their trail...But he hadn't expected it to happen quite yet, to have hoped them to have had enough time for that horologist girl or whatever to find that blasted map and them to have gotten to the Trident before that happened, but now when he realized the notorious Spanish galleon to be at their stern and gaining he was filled with panic. It showing on his face for the bafflement of his crew, who knew not what was happening until that accursed son of the eunuch went ahead and opened his mouth yet again when he wasn't required to. Allowing his crewmen to be informed of all the details concerning this venture of finding the Trident, which Jack had seen wise to have kept from them to lessen the possibilities of opposition, since his men had agreed to accompany him solely for the sake of the money the lad had provided them with, and especially without the catch of possibly losing their lives in the hands of ghosts in exchange of that source of long awaited profit.

"Jack, the dead will not rest until they get their revenge", Henry said, pushing apart from the gunwale as whipped around to face the pirate Captain. The man in question directing a narrowed look at the loudmouthed young man, but his attention was swiftly diverted to his men when the mention of the dead alerted them. Gibbs' eyes widening as he repeated the word stupefied until turned towards Jack in disbelief, but frankly not as surprised as some of the pirates currently studying their tight-lipped Captain.

"Dead? No, no, dead were never part of this deal", he stammered, at the sound of this the faces of his fellow buccaneers filling with understanding, until some of them glanced towards the nearing vessel in fear. In the end not all that taken aback after all to have ended up doomed by their Captain's plights in which he once more hadn't been at all coy to involve them.

"We shouldn't have never followed a luckless pirate and a witch to sea!" the dark skinned pirate remarked scornfully, exchanging a fleeting look with Carmen after glowering at Carina, but came to think the better of his comment almost instantly as received but a slight squint back from the gypsy girl.

"Right, that's it. Kill 'em all!" one of the other pirates exclaimed, also having enough of the never-ceasing hardships that acquaintance with Jack littered their path with, him and his comrades seeing the best option to save themselves from this latest pickle to be killing the down on his luck Captain and the youth. Carmen jumping back startled as Scrum's sword almost grazed her side, unwillingly her bumping against Henry, who in turn didn't register his hands to station themselves on her sides loosely in equal dismay. Carina shutting her journal with a brisk move and retreating against the gunwale, her eyes reeling back and forth along the line of peeved pirates, where the sound of armed pistols drove Jack to hurry to get himself out of his newest snag by talking as always...In the following moment finally proving to the doubtful youth there to be still a trace of that old Jack left in him.

"Kill me and, and...I'll be dead. And then the other dead won't be able to have their revenge, as my young friend here more than accurately pointed out...", Jack told them, inclining his head remarkably to support his point as he weaseled his way out of his men and their readied weapons' reach. Finding himself standing by the railing next to Henry and Carmen as faced his crew, assuring look on his face as his gaze swept over the pirates while he addressed them. "...against me...being as dead as them."

"Which will anger them even more. He's right", Henry mused, for once agreeing with Jack's reasoning as looked over at the pirates in turn, slow understanding creeping onto their miens again as they processed Jack's previous words with slow intake. Carina simply eyeing at both Jack and Henry incredulously, where Carmen just sighed in concur upon hearing the young woman's following remark.

"Are all pirates this stupid?"

Carmen quirked an eyebrow as she watched the pirates to nod their heads, supporting Carina's questionable statement as if they didn't realize her to have been mocking them with such a question. It only showing how fatuous they actually were, even Jack giving his approval to such an opinion for the bemusement of the gypsy girl, and she shot the man a glum look. Not really sure why on earth had Henry ever thought such a hapless bunch of buccaneers to be able to give them any aid whatsoever...It all resulting in them being surrounded by morons, or more accurately, them to be killed by said dullards. The crew at the present then forgetting all about the plan of murdering them however as they seemed but helpless, unaware of what to do, like so many times before having no one else to rely on but their Captain and once more leaving the thinking to him in their lack of better ideas. Gibbs lowering his pistol as met Jack's eyes.

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

"As Captain, might I suggest..." Jack begun, for a while looking like to have come up with some brilliant plan like his younger self undoubtedly already would've after his forehead had wrinkled as a sign for deep thought, but when nothing came out of his mouth after that, all pairs of eyes turned to him anxiously. To hear his resolution to this dire quandary, it however leaving much to be hoped for, as what he finally said only caused everyone to be left standing in bewilderment. "...a little shift in authority?"

"What?" many mumbled, not following, the pirates glancing at each other at a loss.

"What's he on about?"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Henry queried, neither understanding, whereas but one exchanged look between Carmen and Carina was enough to enlighten them of the pirate's plan.

"I believe I was more than plain to the lot of ye if you would've just listened", Jack announced, one by one looking at his men until his eyes moved over to Carina, Carmen and lastly to Henry in a significant manner. "Come now, you know exactly what I'm talking about! A simple change in ascendancy, conversion in highest command...A slight act of that revolution thingy the French seem to favour in conundrums such as this..."

"A mutiny?" Carina deduced, befuddled. "You mean to tell your men to mutiny against you?"

"Indeed", Jack agreed, for the even greater astonishment of all, as mutiny usually was the last thing any Captain wished to be performed aboard their vessel...Especially at their own behest.

"That's your solution? Give them your permission to betray you?" Carmen spoke up then, in part shock and part anger and she turned to Jack with a disapproving frown, Jack only brushing her comment off.

"I am simply proposing them to act as the dastardly nature of a pirate obliges and selfishly turn their back to common allegiance by disposing of the one thing standing in their way and run away..."

"By killing us?" Henry breathed, him and the girls cringing as at the sound of that as the weapons of the pirates had been once more raised towards them, as urged by their Captain's prompt they'd however misunderstood... Jack pointing it out for them by moving away the blades, shooing them away as if chasing off a bothersome bee while smiling confidently.

"No, no. By shamelessly marooning us to our own devices they shall save themselves from the threat of facing an untimely and gruesome demise, as when I no longer am aboard this vessel to bring upon the wrath of the revenge seeking dead upon them, their such betrayal wouldn't be quite so redundant, now would it?"

"A'right...Off the ship. All of ye!" the same buccaneer who'd first suggested their death said, quickly convinced, jabbing his cutlass towards Carina to drive her and the others towards the stern of the vessel where the dinghy still waited down in the waves. Carmen glaring at one of the picaroons who attempted to do the same with her, one fleeting touch of her amulet however causing the man to retreat and with tardy steps she did start to walk forward. Sighing, as indeed came to think these pirates to be utter simpletons for letting their Captain's flimsy reasoning to manipulate them...as much as her insinuations of her being a woman with a power to curse people. For which she should've only been glad, as even if she didn't admit it, it had probably saved not only hers but all of their lives...If these men's resolve of killing them had been staunch enough.

"Pirates really are stupid", Carina huffed, to herself as she was the second to leave the scene, marching past Jack and Henry resigned. The lad looking after the two young women in doubt, until happened upon Jack's somewhat jaunty demeanor. Questioning it as watched the pirate to aim to follow the girls, this time around not at all obstructed by several pointy ends of swords or barrels of cocked pistols but instead only escorted by them.

"Jack, Salazar is coming. We can't just let them take _the Gull_ and strand us here!" he exclaimed, however one gentle jab of the robust pirate's cutlass and a tug from Jack's hand later he discovered to be walking towards the stern himself, led by the but confident looking pirate.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Henry", Carina spoke up, directing one more look towards the group of atypical mutiniers before her jaded gaze fell down to Jack. Jack simply sending her a grin as he and Henry followed Carina to stash the diary under the hem of her gown until gathered her skirts, climbing over the gunwale, and aided by Carmen started to ascend the rope ladder into the longboat. Unfortunately for the lad the gypsy girl happening to on an opportune instant catch him once Carina was leant over the railing and he as well as Jack had an accidental, but unobstructed view of the young woman's cleavage, Henry's eyes just happening to travel there in the exact moment Carmen raised her own eyes up to him. To see his unintentional ogling of female assets for the grand amusement of the older man.

"Suddenly not finding me plan so regrettable, eh?" Jack asked, tantalising the lad upon noticing the same along with his guilty expression, Henry leering at the horizon shortly after sighing at the downcast gaze of Carmen's that had been swift to leave his...The timing indeed not even in the tiniest form seeming to be on his side when it came to the gypsy girl, him striding over to the railing and swinging himself down to the ladder right after Carmen upon replying.

"I do once it involves _the Mary_ catching up with us and us having our throats slit by Salazar's men...Thanks to you now that we've lost our only means of escaping him."

"Trust me, mate. Trust _the plan_."

Henry rolled his eyes at Jack comment, taking his place from the middle of the dinghy, before seating however turning his back to the prow upon meeting with Carmen's welcoming dour glance. Now facing Carina and Jack, who immediately after getting into the boat shoved the oars into the lad's hands, as an unvoiced command for him to row as the rope attaching the dinghy to _the Gull_ was cut and one of the pirates used a boat hook to push them apart from the vessel. Hence beginning their escape when with another sigh Henry did as ordered, starting to row the dinghy away from the distancing vessel with powerful strokes. All the while nervously aware how bigger the once so distant silhouette of _the Mary_ was getting.

"You just had to suggest mutiny?" Carina grumbled at Jack, after quite some time of sharing the ensued silence with her fellow passengers, evidently disgruntled of the current turn of events, but Jack was everything but fazed by her such condemnation. The man simply continuing to sit there silent as she was left to heave out a frustrated sigh herself, pouting, where her wandering gaze that soon fixated onto something in front of them was missed by Henry, who now looked to Jack slightly furious after peeking at _the Silent Mary_ that by now was way too close for his liking. Her wreck like appearance now perfectly visible under the direct light of the sun that made her look even more intimidating...Knowing that by rowing they wouldn't be able to get away from her when she seemed to be bearing down on them unnaturally fast.

"And now we're but sitting ducks waiting to be caught", he remarked. "Salazar can just sail his ship straight at us and kill us. We will never be able to escape him like this."

Just as he'd said that Henry happened to see something behind him while turning his head to the side after one more vigorous pull of the oars, and upon stopping his doings for a moment to gaze over his shoulder he abruptly realized them to be nearing an island. One he hadn't noticed up till then, as he next glanced back at Jack and saw his surprisingly collected countenance him figuring the pirate to have perhaps taken that into his calculations while forming this mentioned plan of his...Which apparently involved them seeking refuge from that speck of land when the bearings Jack had been swift to give him while rowing now were proven to have had a purpose after all.

"And yet ye're doing a wonderful job of ending up entirely opposite."

"Well, as Carina already so fittingly put it, our options of avoiding everything aside that have just drastically dwindled to but this useless attempt to run."

"That depends on how much strength be in those arms of yours, mate."

"This is ludicrous", Carina remarked, glancing at the approaching ship as well before gazed at the island. "We never should've left the ship. There was no point in spurring those miscreants to take over and leave us here, defenceless, against whoever this man is who is supposedly after us."

"Carina, the dead are coming", Henry reminded empathetically, earning himself a palled sigh.

"So you keep telling me...But I for one choose not to believe in this supernatural nonsense."

Henry stopped rowing for a bit again to cast a dubious look at the young woman, frowning at the vessel that obviously looked like a ghost ship upon closer inspection, kept afloat by her mere "supernatural" existence that Carina apparently chose to ignore. "Do you not see what's behind us?"

"All I see is a ramshackle ship bearing down on us, captained by the supposed sworn enemy of Jack's who doesn't seem to put as much care in upholding the shape of his vessel's as avenging Jack", she mused, after indeed giving the vessel a throughout look, which however hadn't lingered much almost anywhere to make her share Henry's opinion. The lad's frown deepening.

"Carina, this is serious. Once that ship catches up to us, we're in real trouble."

"Well, I've had quite enough of running from this threat that is but faceless to me."

Carina's fed up tone lured Carmen to turn around to look away from the island, at her, and the gypsy girl found herself equally stunned as the lad and the pirate next to the young woman once Carina now stood on her feet. For the following shock of them all her proceeding to unlace her dress, not having any qualms of undressing in front of two men, who both were gawking at her stupefied until an appreciative smirk spread on Jack's lips. Henry only eyeing at Carina as if she'd lost her mind, Carmen's eyes widening for outright dismay, when she out of all of the three spectators was the most aghast by Carina's unexpected action. Henry being the lone one who voiced it out however as tried not to stare, soon enough finding it impossible.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, trying not to swallow as he followed how Carina's undergarments started to show, her indecency however least bothering her, and Carmen couldn't believe how could she conduct herself in such an inappropriate manner... Removing her dress like that without a second thought, even if she was doing it only to ease her just decided plan of action, Carmen watching as she simply looked down at abashed Henry indifferently. Soon concentrating on her dress' laces again before looking towards the island remarkably.

"As established, men aboard that ship are looking for Jack. And Jack is on _this_ boat, so I'm going to swim for it. Rid myself of this mess that I'm not in any way part of", she answered, battling with the last, most stubborn laces, while Jack interrupted his shameless studying of her uncovered figure to look up to her. In part surprise, but there was also feigned indignation on his face when he locked brief gazes with her.

"How dare you do exactly what I would do if I were you?" he demanded, Henry blinking free of his stare as his eyes visited Jack.

"Carina, stop that" he urged, eyeing at the remaining laces with apalled eyes as Jack cast him a silencing glance back.

"No no, no no, please don't stop that!"

"This has gone far enough!"

Carmen watched Carina to level another jaded look at Henry before rolling her eyes at Jack's caveat, one that only urged the young woman to continue to disgrace herself, the gypsy girl frowning at her in outrage as she then shrugged off her gown and untangled her arms from its sleeves. Abandoning it at her feet, Carmen giving the lad a sharp glance as she then noticed him to begin to stare again. At Carina currently standing in front of them in her undergarments, equally mesmerized the pirate Captain then claiming Carina's attention again, smiling up to her in a coaxing manner as his eyes shortly lingered on the bodice of her corset before for the shock of Carmen moved over to admire her backside.

"Listen not to him, carry on...Carry on."

With a snort Carina strode across the dinghy, ignoring Jack's words, her brisk footsteps rocking the longboat as she went past Henry, until reached Carmen and without a single look more given their way she jumped over the railing. Plunging into the waves, the eyes of Henry and Jack to have followed her every move, and for her even greater dismay Carmen shifted her own gaze from the water over to Henry to see how an actual smile made an appearance on his lips then, perhaps imperceptibly. However him being far less shocked about Carina's stunt than he should've been once Jack broke the silence, himself appearing but demoralized as he stared at the spot the young woman had disappeared to.

"Why...She was almost finished."

"I saw her ankles", Henry stated, indeed to have not seen many ankles of girls or anything similar in his life before that abrupt moment, not knowing what to make of it once his abashment had cleared and he'd been but...curious upon following Carina to care less of their stares. Henry's ghost of a fascinated smile however dying once he remembered who was sitting behind him, realizing that once he then saw Carmen to lean forward from the corner of his eye at the sound of his remark. With an uneasy pang of all familiar guilt the lad turning around slightly, to see how Carmen was eyeing at him in disbelief, shocked even to have heard him say that, and realizing his stupidity himself upon recognizing that downright jealous look in her eyes the brief instant they studied his Henry's mouth opened. Words however not coming out as he next watched Carmen's gaze to turn into a slight glare even, Jack's following response almost getting lost under the distraction of the gypsy girl's annoyance that was then only amplified by what Jack said.

"You would've seen a lot more if you'd kept your cakehole shut."

Henry frowned at Jack's comment in a silencing manner, but before he could even try to quell that vexation that burned in Carmen's eyes, for the surprise of him she then also rose from her seat. To stare daggers down at him until did something he didn't expect. Jumping overboard, leaving but him and Jack sitting in the dinghy alone without however removing a single garment against the pirate's evident expectations, and once more puzzled by how to even begin to untangle this piling up clutter of complications he blamed himself for unknowingly always ending up giving Carmen the wrong idea lately whenever Carina was involved Henry could but stare after her. Jack's what else but tantalising words however then waking him from his thoughts, and least of all not helping.

"This is why ye should never choose feelings over inconsequential exhibiting of ankles, lad...Because I imagine ye won't be getting a view of even as much as that or anything whatsoever from _her_ for a long while after this."

"As little as until now..." Henry murmured, to himself, but of course Jack heard his to no purpose slip of tongue. It greatly amusing the man as he quirked his eyebrows, where the lad was only ashamed of himself to have even allowed such a thought to pop into his head, yet alone escape his lips.

"Ye better make sure she doesn't hear ye saying that, or then there'll be no ankles or in fact anything at all in for you to wait for if ye choose to brave these in every way rocky surges of your problematic infatuation."

"Well our terms do have worsened of late, so that wouldn't come as a surprise even if told me by you now", Henry sighed after half scowling at Jack's insinuations which the young man refused to conjure up any images whatsoever, him then thinking a moment before became but outraged by the topic they'd arrived at once the matter they were discussing fully sunk in. "And who says I would like to see ankles or anything else of hers?"

Jack frowned in slight disbelief of the lad's sincere question. "I think it is evidently clear, lad."

 _Is it really?_ Henry thought, nervously and what else but mortified, imagining the possible occasions that his such ambitions could've been visible on his face whenever...No, Henry didn't even want to consider what could've Carmen come to think of him in that aspect...And getting falsely mistaken of having that kind of aspirations for another young woman in their company surely did nothing but stir the pot more...

With a loud sigh Henry stopped looking after the surfaced head of the gypsy girl and took the oars, ignoring the grinning pirate in front of him as resumed his previous act of rowing for his life, or more accurately their lives, while keeping on glancing back at _the Silent Mary_ which kept on coming closer with each look. After a few short minutes of desperate labouring and feeling it quite gratuitous to boot since their distance from their enemy did everything but increase, Henry found himself starting to lose faith in Jack's already flimsy plan by the second.

"Keep rowing man. Faster!" Jack exhorted, in growing panic, as he also had come to notice their escape to be coming to its brisk end by the ship of Salazar's reaching them in a manner of minutes by looking back at their doom following closely behind after the brief distraction of teasing Henry was bypassed by actual fear. Moving faster than theirs, leaving them not much of a chance or time to flee, which was why the pirate was starting to get on the lad's nerves by keeping on badgering him to go faster when he was already pushing himself to his limit...Henry finally having enough. "Faster!"

"No. That's it", Henry snapped, exhausted, dropping the oars unceremoniously for the surprise of Jack, who shot him a wondering look upon then watching the lad to rise up as well. In clear mind of bailing like the girls, Henry indeed beckoning towards their swimming forms to make his own plan clear to the man accompanying him upon removing his jacket. "I'm going with them."

"You would leave me for some tinker witch and a horologist in her knickers?" Jack demanded, following Henry's example by standing in supposed offense which the lad didn't buy, Henry raising his eyebrows in concur as turned around. Inclining a remarkable head to his way, indeed much rather trying his luck with people who weren't the cause for his current predicament.

" _Yes."_

"Ye men are all alike", Jack stated, narrowing his eyes at the lad miffed, but Henry only exchanged a short non-caring stare with him until made a move to jump into the water himself. Just like Jack had encouraged his men before about to leave the pirate to his own devices, as staying behind with him meant certain death...But mere a second later he discovered leaving the boat to be even more lethal, as completely out of the blue from the waves jumped out a shark. But not an ordinary one, in that brief moment startled Henry could examine it as it appeared out of the water in order to take a bite of him it looking somewhat unnatural to him. The lad staggering backwards in alarm before falling straight into Jack's lap with a yelp, Carmen, who hadn't gotten very far compared to Carina stopping her own struggle to stay afloat upon hearing the loud splash the emerging shark had created instead of the diving lad. Turning around to see Jack and Henry to be laying on the dinghy on top of one another, Carmen forgetting all about her heavy, layered skirts dragging her downward as she eyed at them in confusion, wondering why on earth had they stopped rowing, until the explanation came in a form of the shark returning. The gypsy girl freezing for dread as she watched it to appear and take a bite out of the dinghy, its jaws chewing onto the stern of the boat in order to get to its prey as frightened Jack and Henry scrambled out of the way of the beast, it taking a piece of the longboat with it as it dove back into the water. Carmen then seeing a fin of another shark to sweep the surface of the water right beside the dinghy, although she realized to be in the very same water as those sharks her however not worrying about herself at the moment as she abandoned all thought of reaching the shore by then. Watching how a third shark made an appearance, also starting to circle the boat.

Carmen followed Henry to take one of the oars to arm himself while rose, staring intently at the shadowy silhouettes of the sharks that revealed their current whereabouts as they prowled at them, not understanding why they were so eager to kill them any more then Carmen did, but he wasn't given much time to think on that as the third shark then attacked. Lunging at the dinghy faster than the lad could prepare himself, it sinking its teeth into the wood and chomping a big tear in it. It being then when Henry came to examine this hammerhead shark more closely, upon striking its head with the oar to make it release its grip of the side of the boat realizing it to look very similar to Salazar and his men...Like a reanimated corpse, this connection then explaining perfectly why these clearly dead sharks were currently attacking them, trying to finish the job for their master who'd undoubtedly unleashed them to bring an end to their escape. Upon being occupied with this knowledge Henry however not being careful enough, as upon jabbing the shark one last time, the oar sank through its rotten flesh and got stuck into its torso. The lad trying to yank it free in vain as wriggling against the oar that had unexpectedly trapped it, the shark tried to flee by submerging. Henry releasing a strained moan as tried to stay on his feet, to not to get dragged into the water with the struggling shark, however starting to lose the battle as the oar sank deeper into the predator and eventually stuck out of its mouth. The shark biting down to the oar and started to pull harder, mangling it as if it were the lad himself, Carmen watching in terror as Henry flailed around in his attempt to stay stationed on the boat, until for her utter horror the oar then snapped in two. Causing Henry to lose his balance despite of his effort and with a startled holler he fell backwards, Carmen covering her mouth with her hand as followed him to be thrown into the water by the momentum...Right in middle of the sharks rounding the dinghy...and now him.

Thinking feverishly Carmen tried to think of a way to save him, to get the sharks leave him be as she saw them approach the lad right after he'd fallen in, Jack calling his name in alarm as saw him come back to surface in panic. Carmen releasing a sigh of relief as she saw Jack to manage to pull the lad back into the boat, just before one of the sharks jumped out of the sea in an attempt to prey onto them. The pair flattening against the bottom of the longboat as watched the shark open and close its jaws but an inch away from their faces while swirling across the air, Henry turning his head to shield himself from getting bitten, the sickening stench of death filling his nostrils as he peered at the sky through the gaping holes in the sharks torso that revealed its bones until it disappeared into the water again with a magnificent splash that almost capsized the whole dinghy. But just for a moment, it soon making another try to get either of them into its fangs until gave in. Leaving them trying to save themselves from the commenced sinking by bailing out the water, it soon however proving useless to keep the water from getting in, it seeming to Henry that the more water they tossed back into the ocean the more the boat took in.

"It doesn't appear to be working!" he announced, voicing out both his and Jack's worrisome conclusions as glanced at the sharks anxiously, truly beginning to think this to be their end...to get mangled to death by ghost sharks.

"No, we'll be fine, we'll be fine!" Jack exclaimed, despite of the situation choosing to appear optimistic, although he also knew their chances of surviving to be nonexistent. The sharks to have ripped their dinghy close to mere shreds, and what was left of it quickly continued to sink, them alone not being able to prevent it from filling completely with water faster than they could bail. Carmen following her heart in her throat as the sharks once more started to jump out of the waves, causing Henry and Jack to stop their doings in order to duck repeatedly to save themselves from getting seized by those gaping jaws, the gypsy girl not knowing how would she be able to save them. Because she had to do something, one glance given to the whereabouts of Carina telling her the young woman to have already reached the shore and being therefore unable to aid either her or the two men in the boat. To let them die not being an option for Carmen, but even though she tried to come up with a suitable solution only one thing popped into her mind then in her frenzy...Once she remembered what Gibbs had said back at _the Gull_ when he and his comrades had tried to scare Carina into thinking Henry to be keelhauled, the gypsy girl reprimanded herself to have not thought of that sooner...With a given flicker of fear that then caused her heart to throb her pushing a hand under her bodice, grabbing her amulet and took it out...Without a single thought using the sharp edge of it to cut open her skin, with enough force for a greater amount of her blood to bleed out of the formed wound...Her to have never believed to have been able to do that, but as swiftly deduced by the girl that being enough to draw the sharks' attention away from the dinghy, after one more swing of the speared oar Henry frowning in confusion upon noticing the sharks to abruptly leave the longboat alone, swimming away. As the lad turned his head and followed the shadows to move underwater in swift pace and he gazed to the direction they were heading, it was his turn to be frightened upon noticing Carmen amongst the waves. For some inconceivable reason simply floating there, clearly struggling to stay that way however as by the look of her floundering in place he figured her dress to weigh down on her gravely and making it hard not to fall under, where she was clearly waiting for something...As it was in the following instance proved the sharks, the gypsy girl to have somehow managed to stop them from attacking them, but now for the horror of the lad they were heading straight towards her...about to devour her instead.

"Carmen!" Henry's voice escaped him, him hurrying up to his feet and almost causing the already greatly slanted boat to flip himself as stared at Carmen. "Jack, we have to help her!"

"It looks to me she just helped us, mate...No use serving yerself as dinner when someone else is willing to do that for ye."

Speechless and too shocked by Jack's nonchalant response to talk Henry was left to watch how Carmen next finally vanished underwater, as had the sharks, worry gripping his heart as he imagined one of them to have dragged her under to her death. Fear for her life petrifying him for a moment and preventing him from acting, stopping him from diving into the sea to see with his own eyes what was happening under the waves. Carmen to have just previously allowed her skirts to drag her below, so that she could watch how the sharks were currently swimming directly at her, lured by the scent of her blood as any living shark would, but despite of that being her plan the gypsy girl not helping but recoiling upon seeing the remaining teeth of the rows of jagged fangs that peeked from the sharks' open jaws as they charged at her. Her then coming to notice them to be mere skin and bone, consisting of nothing but rotting flesh, briefly brought back to life by the malice of the master that had sent them. Her indeed feeling herself like a weak prey, especially now when she fathomed these beasts to be just like Salazar, long since dead but yet somehow living, knowing that she was probably going to die...But what had mattered to her the minute she'd made her decision was to buy the lad enough time to swim to safety. Wishing Henry to realize to use that time to get to the island before the sharks or Salazar would get to him or Jack, while thinking this Carmen pushing back enough of her fear to face the incoming sharks. Despite of the honest dread now making a feast of her mustered courage Carmen squeezing her hand around the amulet, preparing herself as saw one of the sharks to come at her, it whizzing past her just barely as she dodged it to the side. Slowly due to the restrictions of her dress, but avoided ending up chewed up by it nevertheless, even Henry then barely seeing from above the surface how she was now circled by all of the sharks, one by one them coming at her, her hardly succeeding to evade their attacks, but after a few tries she found herself eventually bested by the animals. Terror for herself filling Carmen as one of the sharks then managed to scrape her shoulder, making her lose the sight of the other two while another set of teeth tore through her skirts...leaving her then indeed to be played with like a small, defenceless quarry of these animals.

Carmen ended up thrown around like a ragdoll as now the even more bloodthirsty sharks attacked her furiously, never quite managing to bite into her flesh, but flinging her around in the water when her dress got caught into their teeth...Finally when disoriented become Carmen didn't know to beware one of the sharks charging at her right after the previous one had grazed her, horrified Carmen turning around too late to evade it as all she was met with was its open jaws, startled her releasing all the remaining air from her lungs as she discovered her arm to get in turn caught into its teeth up to her elbow. The shark instantly biting into it, Carmen breathing in water as sharp pain shot up her arm when the putrid fangs sank into her flesh, her to have screamed in agony if she weren't still underwater. The gypsy girl not actually realizing what had happened until she then found herself shaken by the shark before she was briefly returned back to the surface in the animal's attempt to tire her out, to draw in one panicked breath amongst the panicked coughing out water before she was pulled back in. Henry getting freed from his petrified state once he saw Carmen to be haled by one of the sharks that had apparently caught her just as he feared, with his heart skipping a beat the lad jumping forward to the side of the dinghy as sought the gypsy girl with his gaze. Not yet knowing his fear wasn't all warranted, his alarmed shouts ringing across the air although he knew she couldn't hear him.

" _Carmen!"_

All Carmen thought was dying when she continued to be mauled by the shark, her own blood clouding her vision along with the bubbles created by the animal jerking her around coltishly, but despite of her believing the other sharks to soon join into ripping her apart, after but a fleeting moment she was inexplicably released from the shark's jaws. Her blinking furiously as tried to catch up with what was happening, watching the shark to recoil away from her as if it had tasted something bad, briefly writhing in some form of agony even, the other two simply swimming past her and stopping their intent on preying on her when abruptly something caught their attention. In turn saving Carmen, this distraction coming from Henry who after all wasn't going to simply wait as she was killed by the sharks...The lad coming up with a plan fast after taking notice what was coming from behind them, him and Jack following how the crew of _Silent Mary_ had apparently abandoned their vessel and were currently running towards them across the waves...Led by Salazar himself, whose gaze had swiftly pinpointed them. The man racing towards them, possessed by the sole idea of sinking that raised sword of his into Jack, who watched him approach with givenly fearful countenance. For the moment forgetting all about the sharks that had been close to kill them a minute ago, when his ultimate demise proved to be arriving in let's just say...rapid sprint. The man frowning at the formidable but odd spectacle of the ghosts skittering across the water like a certain bloke he believed to have been highly touted in the good book those zealots were always on about...

"How do they do that?"

"We have to swim for it!" Henry exclaimed, wasting no time in marveling over this new approaching danger practically breathing down their necks as searched the boat with his gaze, until happened upon Carina's dress. Raising his eyes back to Salazar and his crew as wrapped the garment into a hasty bundle, next referring to the sharks as glanced over at the spot he'd spotted Carmen last, determined. "I'll distract them. I'll draw their attention, and once they're lured to the port side, you swim over to the island while I get Carmen."

"The girl's gone. Eaten or at least mutilated into something unrecognizable by those sharks, ye saw it yerself", Jack mused, earning himself a flaming look of denial from Henry.

"No, _she's not_! She can't be. Now hurry up! Get ready...Now!"

Without a word more Henry threw the gown far into the sea on their left, his tiny hope of it being enough to catch the interest of the sharks proving to stand as the minute the garment landed into the water the animals abandoned Carmen and headed for the direction of the dress they mistook as one of the people in the dinghy. Upon seeing his plan to have worked at least somewhat Henry jumping straight into the water, diving long and far, but the sole thought of him getting to the gypsy girl in his mind as he searched the below for her, eventually his eyes fixating onto her dark dress floating in the waves. Henry bypassing the twitch of fear the clear sight of blood all around her created in him once he swam towards her, having to return back to the surface to breath midway, but despite of him hearing some screams of Jack's that emanated from behind him, he didn't turn around. Swimming as fast as he could until made the final dive upon reaching the right spot, frowning as found Carmen's dress to continue to drag her deeper and deeper into the ocean, him striving to get to her and once he finally did he took a strong hold of her limp body. Refusing to think it to mean anything else than that she was simply unconscious after the attack of the sharks, proven to have been right as with effort he finally succeeded to bring the gypsy girl back to the surface. For his relief Carmen drawing in a greedy breath of air after coming to due to the gentle taps of the lad's palm, but it was soon replaced by an agonized moan. Henry steadying her to give her a searching glance until spotted the arm she was holding while she then slumped against him drowsily, explaining all the blood he'd seen.

The lad gave her injuries a swift worried look, until remembered the situation, Jack's cries once more reaching his ears and he realized he had to get Carmen and himself out of the water before the sharks would return after perhaps succeeding to kill Jack. Henry doing his best to support the languid girl while continuing to swim, this time towards the island. Finding it more than hard to make progress when not only Carmen kept slowing him down, but her soaked clothes as well...Him however having not to fight against them both drowning for long, as soon the lad heard Jack to call out his name. In confusion him turning his head around to at first see one of the sharks to be darting straight towards him, however not in means of killing him, as after a second or two Henry realized the animal to be caught to something. Fighting to be released, in the process apparently dragging after itself the very longboat he'd a moment before abandoned...Still ridden by its sole passenger, and in dismay Henry watched Jack to stand on top of the dinghy while holding onto the rope keeping it attached to its surprising draught animal, until the lad registered both the shark and the longboat to be heading straight to their direction. Jack's outcry to have been a warning, and with a tired breath the lad barely managed to drag Carmen out of the way once Jack pulled the rope to steer the shark along with the boat it pulled away from them, although taken aback Henry having just enough time to notice Jack's outstretched hand and take hold of it. The pirate yanking him and Carmen in tow on board, but the feeling of relief was short-lived, as neither of them had come to think about how close to the shore the shark had been taking them. In the last moment before they reached the shallows the shark making a radical turn, to avoid getting stranded on the beach, where the longboat naturally kept on moving forward. Henry having just enough time to steady barely conscious Carmen against himself after hauling himself on board properly as he and Jack behold the dinghy to turn sideways, the edge of it sticking to the dry sand and with one surprised outcry each later they were sent soaring across the air with a swirling motion. The remains of the longboat shattering into pieces as the three of them tumbled down onto the sand, lucky to be alive, the impact however waking Carmen from her hazy stupor again to feel the scorching pain of her arm.

Carmen weakly levered herself up to take a look at her limb, at the edges of the numerous bitemarks that for her horror had started to turn decayed, black streaks like veins to have begun to manifest around the wounds, spreading swiftly, and when she then touched the bend of her arm she realized to be attacked by the very curse that plagued Salazar. Him and those beasts he'd sent to kill Jack...The shark's bite beginning to rot away her flesh due to the transference of the curse and turn her into one of the dead...Upon fathoming this her then practically feeling unexpected coldness to creep into her, numbness that could only be referred to as the ailment of death, Carmen flopping down onto her side in unspeakable agony and distress. Tears trickling down her face as she buried her face in the sand, trying to endure the pain, her cries alarming Henry who was swift to crawl over to her. Raising her just enough to take her into his embrace to behold the whole damage the bite had dealt her with, Henry frowning at the sight of the blackened skin of her arm in the same insight, noticing Carmen's amulet to drop down from the palm of her injured arm before he raised a gentle hand to pull out a couple of fangs he noticed to be still stuck in her flesh. Him being just able to call her name a couple of times and gaze upon her suffering in concern, before his attention like everyone else's was captured by the ghosts that then arrived to the shore. Salazar and his men halting just by the waterline to take in the four individuals lounging on the beach, Carina retreating a bit in terror as she took in the cursed forms of these Spaniards, in denial gazing upon their ghostly figures that despite of everything she'd so far regarded as mere make belief proved her to have been wrong in doubting the things Henry had told her. Her now beholding Salazar and the abhorrence of his deceased crew with her very own eyes, nothing she now saw supporting any rational thought she'd used to denigrate all of the lad's talks of the Triangle, its curse and the men it had supposedly imprisoned...now knowing it to be all true. The young woman's eyes widening as she stared at the spectres in disbelief, true fear starting to take hold of her bit by bit as she watched Salazar to approach Jack, who heaved himself up into a sitting position. To meet with the empty eyes of the Spanish Captain whose ghastly countenance had been lit up by a satisfied smile, one that signaled his joy of having his own prey finally caught and cornered.

"Sparrow", he called, his hair continuing to dance around his head like floating in water as he cocked his head upon studying Jack carefully, undoubtedly seeing in front of him a totally changed man from the mere boy he remembered and had come to detest so deeply, but still recognizing him as the same brat he'd prepared his revenge for so long...Where Jack simply seemed but confused about the fact of this ghost knowing him, as although he'd known Captain Salazar to have been the one to have escaped the Triangle and come after him, he couldn't say to be able to recognize this ghost as the same dignified pirate hunter he'd once defeated and in so doing brought to his death. "Jack the Sparrow..."

"Spanish?" Jack mused, in realization upon hearing the accent in Salazar's husky voice, eyeing at him bewildered as spotted the numerous badges of merit riddling his uniform, until all pairs of eyes were then diverted to stare at one of the spectres that had made the mistake of stepping out of the water. With a loud wail of pain him disintegrating, turning into nothing but ash the minute he'd set foot onto the wet sand, for the shock of the youth and Jack completely pulverizing into thin air, which caused the rest of the ghosts abandon all thought of doing the same. Salazar and his men recoiling at the sight of one of their own perishing by such an act, his demise however then causing Jack to smile in understanding, where Henry simply frowned at the baffling occurrence. Not understanding why the ghost had disappeared in such manner until it was Jack who told him the answer.

"Oh...They are unable to step on dry land!" he specified, to himself mostly, but hearing this caused Henry to wonder. Him giving stupefied Salazar and his agitated men one more uneasy look until his focus was on Carmen again, him setting the girl down to have a better look of her wound, the fate of the ghost giving him an idea. Him leaning over her, and as suspected soon her agonized moans came to an end when for the surprise of both him and her the bitemarks started to vanish, just like the spectre before. The rot of Carmen's flesh and the black coloring of it turning into similar black dust, the gypsy girl jerking upward in bafflement as she and Henry watched the nasty ulcers to be healed by the same power that apparently prevented the dead to walk on land...Revoking the effect of the cursed shark's bite, leaving behind but once more healthy, untouched skin. Carmen frowning at her intact arm as bent it, finding all of the previous pain to have abated, but a sudden yank of Henry's own arm returned her attention back to the ghost crew and their leader. After rising to their feet Carmen and Henry both stepping farther away from Salazar, who'd dared to walk to the very edge of the incoming waves, to stare intently at Jack in rancor as he stood up as well, suddenly not at all worried as if this unexpected outcome had been part of his well calculated plan all along...Which Henry couldn't be sure about, as regardless of his following words, by the previous look on Jack's face he knew the pirate to have not at least fully known this to happen upon deciding to retreat to this island. "...I knew that though."

"Ghosts!" Carina exclaimed, her voice this time around somewhat wavering as she couldn't bring herself to believe that there were actual dead men standing just a little farther away, however the horror of this thought eventually causing the young woman to turn around and flee. Carmen simply eyeing at Salazar warily as squeezed the spot the shark bite had still been a moment ago, not sure was Jack right upon claiming him and his men to be unable to get to them now, although the destruction of one of the ghosts and the healing of her arm should've been proof enough of that to be true. For her and Henry's shared relief them indeed not crossing farther than the shallows, remaining stationed in the water not to end up rendered into ashes themselves, Salazar only gazing back at them with hard, sardonic eyes that spoke of his fury to be unable to slay Jack now when he was standing so close to him. As his gaze curtly landed on the gypsy girl and Henry in recognition them finally separating from one another to take another careful step backwards, the terrified scream of Carina's however then waking the youth's attention and they turned around to see her to be running towards the jungle that grew just a small distance away. Henry calling out to her name to prevent her from leaving as Salazar addressed Jack, some of that black ooze trickling down his jaw during his venomous delivery.

"You will soon pay for what you did to me, Sparrow boy", he said, actual promise in his irises that Jack didn't feel comfortable with at all. The pirate gazing back at him unnerved until glanced behind him, also spotting the running form of Carina just before she disappeared amongst the numerous palm trees. Now both Henry and Carmen shouting after her, not seeing it wise for her to dash blindly into the jungle when they had no idea what awaited there.

"No, no, no, no...There's really no need to bother really...I have no time to chat, because me map just ran away", Jack answered dismissively, beckoning behind him as offered a carefree smile to Salazar. Whose own however was but undaunted as he locked gazes with Jack, pointing his sword at him in resignment that however clearly infuriated him, just as Henry was the second to head for the jungle. Followed closely by Carmen, who was least eager to remain on the beach in the company of the ghosts, unable to follow them or not, her overhearing Salazar's response to the pirate's remark just before she delved into the magnitude of vegetation right after Henry.

"We'll we waiting...for _you_."

"Why would he be waiting for me?... _Why would he be waiting for me?_ " Jack mumbled, in denial of his own, as he didn't want to admit the truth that he was equally aware to lay behind that ghost's evident thirst for his blood. Quickly jogging away from the terrifying spectres after was freed from Salazar's riveting stare. Quickening his steps once he realized the Carina lass to have indeed ran off with the diary along with the son of the whelp and the gypsy witch. Jack dedicating a brief embittered thought to the youth for daring to leave him behind so dastardly, following their footsteps into the jungle and after a short while of running he did come upon Henry and Carmen, who'd stopped their own chase of Carina in given loss of which way the young woman had ran. Everything looking so same there, the surrounding green making it but harder to guess which way Carina could've gone, the sound of tropical birds and other wildlife filling their ears and preventing them from hearing any sounds that could've helped them pinpoint where Carina was, until Carmen simply took off running again. Waving the lad and Jack to follow.

"She couldn't have gotten far. We'll lose her if we keep standing here like this!"

"And should I lose me map, I blame you", Jack remarked, looking at Henry accusatively, where the lad simply raised his eyebrows. Trailing after the pirate who was striding along the path Carmen had chosen.

"Me?"

"She be yer gal, mate. You, very much like yer father, should keep a more watchful eye of your significant other."

"For the last time Jack, she's not my..." Henry started, however stopping as Carmen came to a brief halt, risking her hearing his following words and the lad remained silent as long as she was within the earshot. In the end simply squinting at amused looking Jack, adjusting the words he'd been about to say before called out to the lost young woman again. "...She's not my responsibility. Carina has a mind of her own, and I have no obligation or desire to keep her on any sort of leash... _Carina!_ "

"No woman should be given the benefit of free will...Makes them but troublesome to the rest of us who have to tolerate them", Jack mused, Henry snorting at his comment which he however hadn't believed the pirate to mean completely.

"With the rest you mean us men?"

"Who else? Ever since from the beginning of time this bewitchingly enchanting but highly aggravating and hence obscuringly complicated lot have caused nothing but unneeded grievance and unjustified pains in our neck, which neither ye cannot possibly deny with all the complexities you seem to have accomplished with the womanly company you keep."

"I assume you're talking of extensive experience...Taken from the way you spoke of my mother and how you adviced me to pursue such complexities", Henry shot back, causing Jack to reveal his true colors by frowning in unease.

"Lizzie indeed is a splendid embodiment of all I just mentioned a woman to be...In every favourable aspect of the word."

"Enough!" Henry breathed, wanting to silence the pirate's ramblings before they trailed off to somewhere he didn't feel comfortable going. "I'm not here to talk about my mother with you."

Jack indeed said nothing then as simply studied Henry, them continuing to walk across the jungle after Carmen, giving the pirate Captain enough time to arrive to a new set of conclusions once he saw how amongst scouring the surrounding nature Henry's eyes always trailed back to the gypsy girl, too longingly if the lad wished not to give anything away...His once again resurfaced grouchiness becoming easily deciphered by Jack then as he gave Henry one of those knowing smirks of his, eyeing at him penetratingly.

"Oh, I know what's ailing ye, boy", he announced, Henry at first ignoring him as smacked a group of large palm tree leaves out of his way, briefly losing sight of Carmen until spotted her to be still walking the same distance away from them. "...you've got the unscratchable itch."

Indeed aware of what the pirate was hinting at Henry only shook his head at his remark when he reckoned Jack to have resumed their previous discussion, giving the man a serious look to stress his words. "Carina is the only one who can help us find the Trident...I'm not in love with her."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Jack asked, causing the lad to frown in bafflement, until Henry came into another startled halt when all of a sudden Carmen turned around, as if to have heard their exchange, but like before she was totally unaware of their conversation. Her simply stopping to see were her two companions still behind her, the lad however still only blinking at her this time somewhat shyly as had to stop his embarrassment from showing on his mien when the talk shifted to his feelings...His true feelings, which Jack and partly even the gypsy girl regrettably seemed to believe to be ruled by fascination for Carina, despite of knowing to be right in teasing him, Jack deciding to play into Henry's denial...Although the one he'd referred to just now hadn't been Carina, to signify this his eyes also visiting Carmen until they returned back to Henry once he continued discombobulated. "What are you talking about?"

"The unscratchable itch", Henry repeated, facing Jack with a matter-of-fact quirk of his eyebrows, of course Jack also knowing what he meant, but simply pretended not to...The lad needing to clear out his feelings by himself, him wanting to have nothing to do with it, to have had enough of giving certain other amorous individuals the needed little pushes on the road to actions which had never boded much good to him. For this reason the pirate making it seem that the lad was this time reading too much into his replies, although in reality he really wasn't.

"Scabies, I'm talking about scabies", Jack elaborated, earning himself an incredulous squint from Henry. "Small mites that burrow under the skin...Certainly ailing me, has done so for years."

Henry and Jack stopped in unison then as they saw Carmen to have also come to another halt, her eyes cast upward to gaze at something, and once the pair of them also looked up their eyes happened upon an odd spectacle. A sign to be specific, which had two iron cages siding it on both sides, the name carved into the wooden plank that identified the place they'd found themselves stranded in giving the creeps to all of them. Carmen blinking at the ominous name, having a bad inkling about this island then as studied the cages uneasily, apparently Jack sharing her sentiments by including all of their thoughts into a single utterance. Him frowning at the distressing sight of two skeletons locked within the cages.

"Oh."

"Hangman's Bay...How inviting", Henry stated. His eyes lastly sweeping over the added sign that didn't speak warmly of the apparent locals suffering strangers like them on this island as could be determined by those poor sods at some point placed into those cages as a warning to others who dared to set foot to this place, him finding it downright surprising anyone to be living here altogether. Carmen straightening her posture as decidedly bypassed the malevolent warning and the unnerving sight of corpses, searching the nearby jungle again with her gaze.

"We have to find her. This place isn't any safer than the beach", she concluded, Jack greatly disagreeing with her in that, but wasn't given a chance to offer his view of her comment when sudden cry of help interrupted him. Them instantly realizing it to be Carina, which only backed up their theory of something dangerous lurking in this jungle.

"Carina!" Henry screamed, the cries for help silencing upon the young woman probably hearing his voice, until they started again even more avidly. All three of them taking off to the direction of the shouts until finally they found her, dangling inside a net that she'd seemingly fallen victim of. A trap she'd accidentally set off upon storming to the clearing in her frenzy the three now arrived to, upon seeing Carina's current condition Carmen however examining the area with caution. Not following Henry' and Jack's cue by approaching the trapped young woman, Henry and Jack instead simply ambling towards Carina taken aback. Her gazing back at them in plead, gesturing at the net that kept her hoisted in the air like a caught fish with no means of escape.

"Henry! Help me!"

"Ye heard her...Help her!" Jack stated, also beckoning at the net remarkably, where Henry simply looked from him to Carina...Not having any idea how to do exactly that, upon his eyes this time around scouring the square to find something to aid him in saving the young woman, him as well as Jack not hearing Carmen's cautionary words. The gypsy girl eyeing at the soil, and noticing the several footsteps to cover the ground the men stood on even there where the net that had captured Carina was not giving her even more reason to be careful.

"Henry, don't move...That trap doesn't seem to be the only..." Carmen started, however releasing a startled utterance as the moment the lad took another step closer to the net, just like she'd feared another trap was triggered and now Henry and Jack ended up heaved into the air like Carina. The gypsy girl jumping backwards and ending up standing right between the two nets, her staring at them widen-eyed until let out a sigh, looking at flabbergasted Henry with a look that clearly said ' _I told you so_ '. "...one."

"What are you doing?" Carina demanded, releasing a typical palled sigh as took in her saviours now also dangling within a net of their own, captured. "Didn't you hear her when she told you not to move?"

"Hey, it was you who told me to help you!" Henry retorted, not any more pleased to have ended up strung up than she was. Carina snapping at him.

"And you trapping yourselves helps me how?"

With a new sigh Carmen ignored the bickering pair, her then eyeing at the nets and following where the ropes that kept them from falling lead to, after assuming to have an idea where to look for the trees they were tied to her scouring the ground for a moment in search of a suitable tool to loosen them. Her then realizing too late to need something actually sharp, however receiving just that as it was then when she heard a distinct rustle of vegetation from somewhere close, and upon looking behind her she then spotted tree men to step out to the clearing. By the looks of their patched clothes and dishevelled appearances pirates, but who was she to say, nor did she care when all her focus was then directed at the weapons they carried. Content smiles playing on their lips when they took in the wriggling people within the nets and the rattled looking gypsy girl standing below them, the befallen silence getting broken only by Henry's frustrated grunts as he tried to be freed from the net on his own upon seeing the appeared local residents of this island to approach Carmen with all intent of being exactly as hospitable as the sign had promised. The gypsy girl retreating nervously, the least aware what to do know, but someone else made the choice for her. Henry's voice dispelling her daze then.

"Carmen, run!" he urged, Carmen giving him a fleeting unsure glance, until was bemused when she felt something cold to drop down into her arms. For her confusion but then terror her realizing it to be a real cutlass, of Jack's in fact, as the pirate had removed it from his person and slipped it through the net, his following encouraging although derisive words causing Carmen to look up in dismay.

"Ignore him, love. Fight! Fight, and cast a spell on them if ye truly are a witch!"

"As if I'd know how!" Carmen bemoaned. Indeed the blade in her hand being as foreign object to her as a sextant would, weighing too much for her to even close to hold upright, no greater magic at her disposal than the ability to make a fruit disappear. The men currently standing in front of her knowing this by a single look at her, and amused sneers eased up their appalling features.

"A witch, eh?" one of the men stated, having least faith in that claim as came closer to Carmen, gesturing towards the poorly hold up blade in her hands. "Ye seem not all that terrifying to me...Just an ordinary gypsy hussy that will fetch a decent price at the market from some freety sap who believes that...or is just looking for a way to pass the night time."

"If you take even one step closer, she will put a hex on you and have you gouge your own eyes out!" Carina warned, Carmen giving her an outraged glance when she also went along with Jack's attempt to scare off the men with such nonsense, but out of all of them she knew best how unfounded such accusations were. These men not being quite as big simpletons as Jack's men and indeed only laughed at Carina's foreboding words upon nearing them again, jittery Carmen flinching backwards and swinging the heavy cutlass in an attempt to keep the men at bay, although she as much as her adversaries knew that blade to deal no damage while in her possession.

"We'll take our chances with that, lass", one of the other two men remarked, sizing up Carmen to quickly see her not to be able to use that weapon, indeed him easily being able to swat the blade away and all the way out of the girl's hands with a hard blow of his own. Carmen stumbling away from him helpless, glancing about the clearing for a way out, and she was next given one when the third of the arrived men then took the time to examine Jack with a more careful eye. Unlike many in the recent years instantly knowing who he was by appearance alone, surprise lacing his voice.

"Boys, what we got here is far more than a couple of broads and a scrawny runt...It's the flagitious Captain himself! _Jack Sparrow_..."

"Finally...Someone with enough wit to acknowledge greatness when they see it", Jack stated, smiling content, totally bypassing the evident sarcasm that had accented the man's voice, until the dismissive looks he was given by all three caused his complacency to die out. The firstly spoken fellow smirking at his remark in disagreement upon poking his side with the tip of his sword, clearly evaluating him.

"Not much to brag about in yer grandeur...I hear not but a few coins anymore is promised for yer hide, and that being alive...Dead ye bringing even less earnings into the pocket of whoever cur who would think delivering yer arse over to the redcoats to be profitable."

"But fortunately, there be someone on this island who shall be very eager to meet the great Captain Jack Sparrow", the other bearded buccaneer cut in, exchanging knowing glances with his comrades, where the strung up individuals only looked at each other in shared sense of bafflement. Henry and Carina however then eyeing at confounded Jack silently, this time around barely even surprised by that.

"I wonder who it is", Henry said, his delivery also heavily shrouded by sarcasm as he narrowed his eyes when they met Jack's. The pirate simply shaking his head in unawareness.

"Don't ask me! Never have I ever set foot to this place in me life."

"Aye, ye haven't...But lucky for our Cap'n now ye have...And it's time for ye to pay up", the third miscreant said, then waltzing over to Jack and Henry's net and raised a self carved mallet. For the shock of the youth knocking Jack out cold. "Welcome to Hangman's Bay."

This caused Carmen to finally bolt, once the attention of the arrived men was on Jack, her making a run for it after Henry shoved the man to the ground unexpectedly by swinging the net against him. Her slipping past the surprised buccaneers, who were slow to realize she'd ran off despite of the lad's urges for her to do so, Carmen reaching as far as the edge of the clearing until their commanding shouts for her to stop reached her ears. The gypsy girl however not getting farther than that, as she hadn't expected more of those men's comrades to be hiding in the jungle, and the minute she tried to disappear within the trees, she was captured by one of them. Carmen slamming her fists against the man who in a blink of an eye had taken hold of her waist and thrown her to his back, turning a deaf ear to her demands to be let down as he then immediately turned around and made his way into the jungle. Leaving Carmen to watch how Henry, unconscious Jack and Carina were also cut down and returned back to the ground, until they were tied up and led to the same direction the gypsy girl's captor was taking her. Carmen having no idea to what place they would yet again end up, and taken that there seemed to be someone here who not so fortunately knew Jack, she necessarily didn't even want to know...Her however starting to get used to always ending up captured by someone.


	18. Thrice the Captive

**A/N:**

 **I've changed the setting a bit in this chapter, just because in my mind what I decided go with in my fic feels more natural than the take we got in the movie...And well, this is fanfiction, is it not? ;)**

 **If you can spare a brief moment, please review and tell me what you think! I so much want to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

A small colony of people indeed was inhabiting the lone island Henry, Carmen, Carina and Jack had come upon, this place the locals seemed to rather loosely call the _'Hangman's Bay'_ consisting of not much that could've given their abode the right to be referred as an actual town. More like a squalid commune with a few significant buildings that created the base of their settlement, the remaining surroundings being dominated by the shabby cots and other housing that were as seedy as the people living in them, who seemed to even have some animals to tend to which improved their conditions noticeably. Carmen figuring the population of that place to consist mostly of pirates and other as disreputable folk who'd once come here in need of a place to perhaps lay low with their families, them reminding her greatly of her own kin by the air of outcasts that came off of them, these people living amongst their own community in similar poverty and squalor as gypsies often did. Despite of having established themselves a functional commune that at least sufficiently served their needs, the gypsy girl not helping but thinking these people to appear to have been like her and her comrades...Unfortunate souls who'd ended up stranded here through some quirk of fate, and had been left here to try to manage and survive, cut out from outside world...Going by perhaps by indeed looting passing ships or trapping outsiders who would arrive to their island without a knowledge of it being inhabited like the four of them...But on the other hand, Carmen was sure most of them wanted it that way, as like said, the population here didn't appear all that large and the majority of them looked like pirates. Carmen to have seen a small harbour with a couple of ships moored to it when she and the others had been brought from the jungle and she'd been given the chance to gaze upon their dismal settlement, however regardless of the fact of them being able to leave this place any time they wished Carmen deeming the opposite, as these people indeed didn't seem like leaving this island all that often, taken the kind of residents that dwelled here...Ones who'd never even interacted with anyone outside their tiny community perhaps even for decades.

While being roughly carried like a sack of potatoes Carmen took in everything around them, swiftly taking notice these people of whatever origin to have at least been able to uphold their society enough in form of its shifty occupants, the girl seeing some older inhabitants, but also some children to be playing on the streets as she and her comrades were led across the town for the wonder of the locals. Explaining how they'd manage to thrive here who knew how long despite of the evident lack of proper foundations for a beyond eligible life, but instead of spending more time in pondering upon the survival of this odd folk Carmen was returned back to their own troubles, as after some time walking the men finally reached their destination. Bringing the four to a certain building, it however never being specified where exactly, and the three conscious prisoners weren't given much time to conclude that when they were next immediately dragged inside the building. Carmen glancing over to a nearby clearing she happened to spot just before being shoved inside, wondering about the purpose of that what it seemed like an actual feast that had been served onto a singular table amongst clear decorations. The gypsy girl however not arriving to any sufficient conclusion, at least yet, as she then stumbled through the doorway, lifting her eyes to examine the building from inside, and for her surprise she discovered it to be an actual church. Small one, which didn't seem to have a bell tower to identify it as such and neither did she remember to have seen a cross at the top of its rooftop, certainly not looking like one form outside, and from some places it seemed to be crumbling down any moment...But by the look of the arrangement of the room with its several lined up benches and the poorly carved cross that hung at the distinct altar, highly askew and looking like falling down like some of the window shutters, Carmen was able to assume even some civilization to have accompanied these people upon coming here in a form of religion, although it wasn't otherwise all that distinguishable in the manner the locals seemed to handle their everyday life. This place, despite of its few indications of sophistication like this church, being kind of backward when she thought about it...And upon thinking this Carmen now measured the decorations that she as well saw riddle the space they were in, causing her along with Henry and Carina then realize there seem to be a wedding to be hold in this town.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Henry accosted, struggling against the hold of one of the men, but was but only shoved into the arms of two other knaves standing behind him. The third man who'd followed closely behind his comrade walking Henry now taking the lead as he pulled the still unconscious Jack past the lad and his current captors, until started to haul him towards a door that laid a small distance away from the row of benches. Henry frowning as he then watched Carmen and Carina to be taken towards a similar door at the opposite side of the church, his wriggling intensifying as did the girls' once they also realized to be separated from Henry and Jack, all three shouting their protests, but couldn't do anything as they were then escorted to their respective doors. Carina making an attempt of grasping the weapon of the man who was dragging her forward, but failed and with a litany of everything but flattering names spat at the buccaneer she reluctantly let herself be taken through the door. Carmen, who'd by that time understood resistance to not avail them simply walking inside the proximate room willingly, what awaited there taking her aback as she and Carina discovered to have been brought to not as many would assume the sacristy or at least common vestry usual to a chapel, but to a tavern. The two young women eyeing at the current space they were in flabbergasted as the men brought them to a halt, allowing their gazes to circle the room and meet with the eyes of some of the scarce patrons that seemed to be enjoying themselves there at the moment. Carina however gaining most of the attention upon still wearing but her undergarments, finally all the stares she was now given making her uncomfortable as but Henry and Jack's should've earlier. The reason why she and Carmen had been taken there getting explained shortly, as one of the men accompanying them now left his comrade to attend to Carmen while himself walked within the establishment. Seeking a certain man out of the few sitting by the few tables, where one of his accompanying fellow miscreants beckoned towards the barkeeper.

"Oi, we got ya a couple of new birds to pitch for at tomorrah's market!" he announced, the old man standing behind the counter hardly even giving dismayed Carmen and Carina a glance as shook his head. Nodding down towards the waiting drinks that had been poured into tankards and which he was yet to deliver to his customers.

"Forget it. I have no need for common wenches, I'm out of decent help around here...Both of them previous broads took off and left", the barkeep responded, Carmen however having no qualms about why these women had apparently left his employment, as no one could feel themselves comfortable earning a living in seedy places such as this, although this particular tavern was one of the more pleasant ones with its lack of usual rowdy clientele. This revelation however not boding any better for her or Carina, as with an understanding nod the buccaneer then turned his attention back to them and vaulted over to them, cutting their bonds, before beckoned towards the awaiting pints remarkably.

"Ya heard 'im. Get to work!"

"Sir, I must offer my justified objections", Carina spoke up then, earning herself a mere smile back from the man.

"Do ya now?"

"Yes, because we are free women with minds of our own, and we will not stand our rights for self-determination to be stepped on by your staunch belief in otherwise and this crude manner of executing it with coercion", Carina argued, taking hold of Carmen's hand and pulled her to her to make her point, to support the young woman's argument the gypsy girl also raising her jaw in agreement, but Carina's rhetoric words had no effect on the miscreant. Him simply flashing them another non-caring smile, grasping Carmen's arm to drag her closer to the bar counter.

"Be that as it may, ye two won't be allowed to enjoy 'em privileges as long as ye be workin' 'ere...So less talking, more serving! These men be thirsty."

With a sigh Carmen leant against the counter after the man had tossed her towards it, with slow movements her taking hold of one of the tankards after glancing up to the expectant looking barkeep, Carina as tardily following suite although her expression couldn't have been more on the sourer side while claiming herself a drink of her own...However for the irritation of the tavern's owner instead of properly taking it over to the right patron her downing the portion of ale herself, to ease her own vexation no doubt, but once more but shocked of her conduct Carmen eyed at the other young woman with slightly widened eyes. Not quite sure what to make of Carina, as she was vastly different from other young maidens Carmen was acquainted with. However before the annoyed elderly man could drive the girls to work another pirate then approached them from the sidelines, the man one of the arrived buccaneers had gone to fetch from the back of the inn to deliver the news of the capture of the four strangers. Carmen being the first to spot him, and she looked up at the man who was at least one and half heads taller than her, undeniably looking like a crook with his harsh features. Constant frown stuck on his face, as well as now when he peered down at her and Carina in interest. In clear thought, him taking the girls in as Carmen stared back at him. Measuring his bulky frame that naturally wasn't devoid of a weapon strapped to his belt, before her eyes shifted back to his countenance to behold his small eyes that indeed gazed at her under bushy eyebrows, his skin badly sunburnt and filled with tiny veins, and the man was covered in many scars. Him now scratching his bald head before his fingers moved over to tug at his bearded cheeks in ponders when he continued to examine the pair of young women, suddenly a delighted smile spreading over his cracked lips and he flashed his rot teeth at them. By this point baffled Carmen taking notice of him to be dressed much more nicely than what it was soon proved by his apparent men surrounding them, having an actual pearl necklace clasped around his neck, adding to the previously made conclusion of a wedding to be at held here at some point.

"Well the timing couldn't be more opportune", the man remarked, pushing past the buccaneer who stood beside Carina, who immediately stepped away in respect. Gesturing towards her and Carmen.

"These be the skirts we found with the other two", he declared, the bald man nodding in satisfaction as came to stand in front of the pair of young women, who both by then retreated against the counter. Not to turn their backs on this yet another unpredictable miscreant who seemed to be far too interested about them by the looks he kept on giving them.

"Aye. And more than fortunate that be...for me in both me capacity as not only the distressed family member of the blushing bride but as the devoted future brother-in-law", the man replied, bemusing he girls and they both frowned at him in confusion, until they followed the pirate to bow a little. Making a polite gesture with his hand, before removed the pint from Carmen's grasp. "Pleased to meet you, ladies...My name is Pierre Kelly, but like others around these parts you may call me as everyone here and in the outer waters commonly know me...Pig Kelly."

"Cap'n, what do ye want to do with 'em?" one of the pirates asked, as well confounded by their Captain's interest in these two captives, which was however then explained perhaps not to him, but to the young women as Pig Kelly then threw his long arms over the shoulders of both of the girls. For their further puzzlement, where the man in question then nodded his crewmen to open the tavern door, the man leading them out of the room and walking them across the chapel as spoke. Only adding to the girls' bewilderment, them having to hold themselves back from fidgeting in his loose embrace.

"I hope to be able to rely on your benevolence, since I have found myself in a preoccupying predicament of late", the man remarked, at the end of his speech glancing about the decorated church significantly as they crossed the rows of benches. "Me sister, bless her soul, has finally lived to see the day every woman dreams of...But the joy of her to have found herself a man to look after her after years of patient biding by on this very day you happened upon our Bay has been greatly diminished by the problem of me to have discovered meself from a situation of lacking not only the groom, but maidens to accompany me dear Beatrice on her journey to holy matrimony. Neither which any proper wedding cannot go held without, and which I wish not to deny me sister of on this grand day of hers."

Carmen and Carina exchanged a glance, the former however then clearing her throat and responding in an attempt to clarify how did anything this man was saying had to do with them apparently being saved from being forced into working at a tavern of this uncanny community.

"What happened?"

"Just a wee misunderstanding...An episode which as me regrettable duty as the overseer of this event had to resolve and which hence has left us without a few of major attendees of these nuptials."

"What, the groom ran away with the bridesmaid?" Carina stated, sarcastically, but for the surprise of her Pig Kelly then came to an immediate halt, by the way his smile briefly disappeared and gave way to an angry frown proving Carina to have been perhaps right. The man however immediately dispelling that hard look from his eyes as smiled at observant Carina, continuing to walk the girls towards another door that the young women then noticed to reside in the corner of the altar.

"Sadly, not all men prove to be decent. Much like that rapscallion whom I found making himself cosy with the sow that was a gift for the couple for their upcoming union...Which instead upset one of the bridesmaids who'd hated the very thought of my Beatrice marrying her ol' squeeze and in her rage resulted in shooting the second maid of honor along with the groom. Terrible accident, leading to the other lass to be hanged by the former groomsmen...Sad business that too...But there be either no proper wedding without a few incidents caused by envious former intendeds, now would there?"

"And what happened to the groomsmen?" Carmen inquired, astounded by the man's peculiar recount as met Pig Kelly's eyes.

"As it turns out, the shot bridesmaid was the actual wife of the groom which the groomsmen tried to hide by hanging the other one, only to get shot by her mother who had lured her daughter to kill the real wife."

Carmen blinked as a response, having hard time following with the man's account, which however still proved Carina to have been at least partially right. But it hardly mattered as she then found out when the pirates walking ahead of their Captain then opened the door they'd arrived to. Revealing this time a dressing room, which clearly was reserved for the bride and her entourage, indeed as Pig Kelly then left the young women behind to be led the rest of the way by his men and they followed him inside the room, what they found was a pair of two women waiting inside. The mentioned bride along with an old woman who had been tasked with helping her with the necessary preparations before the ceremony, it still doing little to change the fact that the apparent sister of Pig Kelly's was truly an atrocious woman. Against Carmen's expectations her finding Beatrice to be the very definition of a spinster, and not at all attractive one, her skin very much like her brothers being dry, reddish and riddled with superficial veins and warts. Her somewhat combed hair and festive gown not hiding the fact how untidy she was, seeming like to have not bathed properly in weeks not only by the look of the filth covering her person, but also by the actual boils on her face and the backs of her hands which gave a clear message of negligence in her personal hygiene. Carmen estimating the overweight, morbid looking woman to be far in her forties or older, her suspicion of her being ailed by some illness getting only strengthened when she then observed the blushing bride to hack fouly. Whatever rose up from her throat ending up spat down onto the floor, as she then rose from the chair she'd slouched in arduously, looking like keeling over any moment as rose to face her arriving brother who spread his arms at the sight of her. Both Carmen and Carina freezing at the doorstep as the siblings greeted one another.

"Joyful news, sister dear!" Pig Kelly announced, after smiling down at his stout sister turning back around to point at the young women by the door. "Nothing's been cancelled, you shall still be hitched as planned. Despite of this afternoon's debacle, I have now come to you with a couple of new maids of honor and a husband."

"Yeah?" Beatrice questioned, hardly excited about the prospect of her getting married after all as she eyed at Carina and Carmen, who at the mention of this mysterious new groom exchanged another look. Being able to guess whom Pig Kelly was referring to as Beatrice released a snotty harrumph before continued. "I won't be needing any scrawny coquettes from whatever gutter fawning over me, mind ye."

Carmen and Carina both frowned at her comment, agreeing that such description in the other aspect would much more suit for her instead of the two of them, but hold their tongues. The situation being enough bizarre and capricious without them pointing it out by speaking, Beatrice then coming closer to them to perform a rather close inspection over the girls until snorted, sweeping some of her carrot like hair out of her face indifferently after lastly measuring Carmen carefully.

"Whatever, then. Let's just be done with this. This blasted gown is tight and smells like dog piss."

"How can you be certain the smell not to come from somewhere else completely?" Carina murmured under her breath in distaste, assuming an innocent expression once Pig Kelly glanced at her curtly at the sound of her barely audible voice, but now that she mentioned it, Carmen could've sworn to see some stains in the fabric that could've supported Beatrice's remark. However saying nothing herself even after spotting a small dog to actually appear from behind the bride, as then only turned up her nose subtly at the personal stench of the woman once she and Carina were next pushed down into a pair of chairs by Pig Kelly's men. The man himself then nodding down at his sister in understanding until turned towards the old woman, Beatrice dropping back into her own seat in front of the beauty mirror with a heavy sigh when the man beckoned at the young women by his side. Carmen hearing the creak of the chair's joints as the hefty bride leant back tiredly, her eyes however returning back to the elderly woman and the closet she next opened at the behest of Pig Kelly, revealing more of those moth-eaten, but a few more in better condition being dresses.

"Prepare the maids of honor for the ceremony...And when it comes to your dear intended, sister, he's a very fine man. His name is..."

Pig Kelly trailed off then, as suddenly he came to realize he didn't actually know who the groom was to be. Only knowing his crewmembers to have conveniently caught a pair of men just when they were lacking some to go through with this wedding, therefore as the one who'd come up with this solution but still unaware of the lucky bastard's identity him turning towards one of his crewmen to find out.

"What were the sods called again?" he questioned, the other buccaneer only shrugging his shoulders at him.

"The lad didn't say his name...But the other bloke is someone you're very familiar with, Cap'n. Jack Sparrow."

Carmen saw how Pig Kelly was truly surprised by this, the man staring back at his crewman in short dismay, until after adjusting to the idea of having this particular pirate currently locked in the cells at the other side of the church his lips swiftly curved into a gloating smile. One which told the gypsy girl Pig Kelly to indeed be the old acquaintance of Jack's the buccaneers who'd ensnared them had spoken about, these news of Jack being on the island making the man positively even more cheerful, Pig Kelly nodding his head in a calculating manner.

"Jack Sparrow...Aye. How very favourable this day continues to be."

"Do you know him?" Carina asked, to have also realized this man to know Jack, especially by that pleased look on his mien, but not yet to have figured out the man's intentions of marrying the pirate off to his sister as swatted away the hand of the old woman who was trying to powder her cheeks. Seeing the man to nod in concur, but to Carmen there was more to that simple gesture than mere acknowledging an old friend.

"Aye. Him and I go way back."

"What are you going to do to him?" Carina queried then, like Carmen previously now her to have heard something in the man's voice when he'd responded that woke her suspicions, the young woman squinting slightly, where Pig Kelly simply straightened his posture with another overjoyed grin. Meeting Carina's eyes remarkably.

"I'm going to make him the guest of honor of course...Since it's rare to meet old friends like him these days."

"Poor Jack", Carmen actually found herself saying, confusing Carina as Pig Kelly then left along with his men, undoubtedly however leaving them to guard the door so that the girls wouldn't be able to run away according to the murmured words she then heard exchanged behind it.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Jack is not just a guest. He's the new groom."

Carina blinked, coughing as accidentally inhaled some of the powder the woman was trying to apply to her nose. "What?...And Henry?"

"I don't know", Carmen replied, slightly fearfully even, as indeed didn't know what would become of the lad when Jack's fate had been already set in form of this upcoming marriage...Where Henry's role in this ceremony remained a mystery as long as the girls were reunited with him about an hour later, when both of heir appearances had been somewhat embellished...Carmen's hair to have been simply put up into a hasty coiffure which was a mere coil made out of her straggly strands as the gown she was already wearing seemed to suffice, despite of the evident tears made by the shark fangs on its hem, where Carina had been endowed with a new dress. Flowers put into their hair as a finishing touch until almost immediately Pig Kelly's men had re-entered and chased them out of their seats. Tying Carmen's hands together, where some rope was simply wrapped around Carina to keep her from having any funny ideas concerning escape, for her surprise the old woman walking Carmen right behind Beatrice who with a bemoaning huff rose to her feet to head for the second exit as the distinct murmur coming from the chapel signalled the time of the wedding to be at hand.

As the pirates opened the door for Beatrice the old woman's raised her train and as silently as she'd been for that whole while handed it over to Carmen without a word with shaky hands, the taken aback girl struggling a little to take hold of the slippery fabric with her palms so closely bound together now that her specific task in these nuptials had dawned upon her, but in the end she found herself trailing after the everything but beaming bride all the way around the church to the main door for her to make her grand entrance now that all the guests had gathered inside. The woman however seeming like to have much rather left this whole ordeal undone than to take those laborious steps over to the altar, her breathing so heavily the whole way that the gypsy girl thought her to faint on several occasion, but somehow she made it to the chapel as after a moment of waiting the doors were opened and the bride was let inside. As Carmen followed Beatrice while keeping the hem of her dress hoisted her eyes rounding the people currently occupying the space, the whole town seeming to have gathered there to witness this union to be formed, which however wasn't all that many people. About twenty inhabitants more or less now sitting on the benches closest to the altar, in the first row Carmen spotting Carina, who'd been seated next to Henry, who for her relief had also been brought here and Jack, who for her following surprise seemed to be still unconscious. Both of them bound the same way as Carina, and Jack looked like to be close to slip down to the floor, if it weren't for Pig Kelly, who'd taken a seat next to him to hold him in place. Only to now rise along with the out cold, tied pirate and the rest of the wedding entourage as they saw the bride to trudge across the while as the wedding march was played in the background. The sound that came out of that solitary violin that seemed to have but one string in it as well however not resembling even closely to a beautifully played tune, the mere noise that was that man's playing being but deafening, and Carmen thanked God when it stopped once Beatrice finally reached the altar. His brother who was swift to receive her however then gesturing both her and Carmen to go stand to the sidelines for a bit, while he took Jack to stand at the altar with him. In clear mind of trifling with the pirate first before revealing this ploy of marriage to him, starting to wake Jack up to face it all after one of his men had come forth and for the shock of the youth threaded a noose around his neck, which his Captain tightened with his own hands as the other buccaneer took charge of holding Jack upright on his feet. Carmen giving the rope an astounded look as watched the man to throw the other end of it over the beam that hovered above them, another one of his crewmembers tying it to a nearby pillar.

"Wake up, Sparrow", Pig Kelly called. Softly as if trying to awaken a child from a nap, nudging the man a bit to bring him to his senses. At first Jack not responding and remained asleep until the pirate behind him stuck his elbow at his back, causing the other pirate Captain to finally come to bit by bit. Henry and Carina as well as Carmen watching from their respective places as Jack's eyes started to slowly flutter open, the man frowning in evident agony as his head must've been aching badly thanks to the blow that had kept him unconscious for so long. After a while his name being called by Pig Kelly and Jack taking in his surroundings along with the people his tardily focusing vision was starting to fixate on, the pirate finally breaking free of the stupor of the sleep. Only to straighten himself to level utmost baffled looks at tied up Henry and Carina sitting on a bench on his left rather sullen looks on their miens, Jack to have yet to realize where they were despite of his gaze roaming about the room before eventually settling onto the man standing in front of him. Quick sense of recognition causing him then to frown quizzically as he took in Pig Kelly's smiling face, also yet to notice the rope that attached him to the ceiling.

"Wake up, Sparrow...It's time to pay your debt", Pig Kelly mused, Jack eyeing at him speechless and in the end his eyes widened slightly upon him finally realizing who he actually was. Surprise that made an appearance on his countenance however getting bested by mere confusion as he took in the wedding entourage and the church once more, lastly casting an incredulous look at the bearded man.

"Pig...Pig Kelly?" he said, nervous laughter escaping his lips for the amusement of the other pirate who sneered at him, nodding in acknowledgement. "Me old mate."

"Mate?" Pig Kelly repeated, for the first time since introducing himself to the young women him then letting out a snort that greatly reminded of a grunt of a pig, explaining his nickname, as sought out his crewmen with his gaze that briefly left uneasy Jack. "Ye hear that boys? This lowly pirate owes me a blunder of silver, and the man thinks us mates?"

Carmen gave the laughing pirates a wondering look, it being now finally established that what united these two pirate Captains was by no means companionship of any kind, but then again, did Jack truly have more friends than foes amongst the people who knew him? She was starting to think the answer to be an undisputed no.

"But alas luck has brought him to Hangman's Bay, where he can settle his debt, here and now", Pig Kelly continued, his smile for the further puzzlement of Jack widening, and the man in question simply gawked at him in dismay until hastened to nod in agreement. Clearly unnerved by this mentioned old score that was yet to be settled by his evident past decision to cross this man who had finally gained his chance to lay claim.

"A-a-and I will, I will, Pig. Name yer price", Jack promised, unbeknownst to him playing right into Pig Kelly's calculations by willingly giving his consent to repaying his debt to him. Pig Kelly inclining his head in concur of his own before beckoned behind him, as a cue for his sister to present herself to her future husband.

" _Her name_ is Beatrice", Pig Kelly announced, for the utmost bafflement of Jack smiling this time but adoringly as then stepped aside, revealing the bride and Carmen who obediently trailed Beatrice's steps as she made her way to the altar again. The gypsy girl seeing Jack to freeze at the sight of the woman, but he gained not a chance to speak as Pig Kelly kept on talking, bemoaning tone in his voice. "...And she's my poor, widowed sister who's been looking for a respectable man..."

"W-w-What is that?" Jack asked finally, cutting in as searched for correct words to voice out the thoughts circling in his head at the moment in honest horror as he took in the abomination that was his bride, clearly shaken by the spectacle of a woman standing by her brother, who didn't seem to have a similar view of her as others did. Looking down at her as if Beatrice was the very definition of an angel descended from the heaven, a view which Jack distinctly didn't share by glancing at the jaded looking woman in dread as the consequences of his just made promise to save his hide from this yet another claimant started to sink in. His terror only amusing Pig Kelly, who behold his quickly risen frenzy content as raised his eyebrows then significantly upon finishing his earlier sentence.

"..but you'll have to do."

"A'right, let's get on with this", Beatrice finally piped in, tired of waiting, and made a such a surprisingly long stride towards Jack that Carmen feared the gown to rip apart when she wasn't prepared to keep up, the woman flinging her withered bouquet of flowers across the air as a sign of boredom. Jack cringing displeased as he then came face to face with her, his eyes peering wildly to all directions to avoid having to look her square in the eye.

"No! Why?" Jack exclaimed, definitely not agreeing with this, and he looked over to his old acquaintance in alarm. "W-why would we...?"

"To make an honest woman out of her, Jack. Congratulations mate, it's your wedding day", Pig Kelly replied, returning Jack's stare with a remarkable look, which only terrified Jack more. Henry, Carina and Carmen exchanging uncomfortable looks as then followed Jack express his grave protest by shaking his head briskly, his widened eyes zeroing on the priest that then stepped forth as if on cue of his own. Gesturing the wedding guests to sit.

"Let us begin."

"We'll honeymoon in the barn", Beatrice announced, this time around looking Jack straight in the eye, as the old woman who'd momentarily disappeared then arrived to the scene to offer the bride a glass of rum. Jack grimacing in disagreement at the sound of that and he looked positively aghast by the idea, once more sizing up the woman as then released half horrified, half amused laughter. Attempting to escape by whipping around, but the act then alerted him of the rope that circled his neck, as devised by Pig Kelly, keeping him from fleeing. The man simply eyeing at him serenely his arms crossed as that same poorly played wedding march started to play again, Beatrice positioning herself in front of Jack who was turned back around by one of the guarding buccaneers while he was tugging at the noose around his neck. Carmen watching Jack to stare at Beatrice in honest bewilderment, but sincerity in his voice as he spoke then, the look he shared with Pig Kelly partially revealing the man to be deep down thinking the same regardless of how much he would care for her as a sibling.

"No, no, no, Pig...How can I honestly make honest woman out of it? _That_. _Her_ , I mean _her_ ", Jack mused, him however then letting out a couple of other appalled utterances as it was then when Beatrice was joined by a couple of children. Hers Carmen gathered, as they couldn't have looked more like her...down to the equally unflattering appearance that seemed to frighten Jack so as his gaze latched onto them as if he would've seen that young boy and a girl to turn into actual monsters. "W-w-what are those things?"

"Our children...Best not to look them in the eye", Beatrice specified, locking gazes with the shocked Jack, who then instantly looked worried. However not helping but glancing down at the girl who was frowning at him viciously.

"Bring the best man and the bridesmaid!" Pig Kelly then commanded, a couple of his men escorting Carina and Henry over to the altar and stood them right beside Carmen. The gypsy girl exchanging a subtle look with the lad, who looked as dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events as did she. Them next observing how Jack laughed at Beatrice's previous remark nervously, in the end squeezing his eyes shut as happened to meet with the boy's briefly.

"I looked it in the eye."

"Now that we're all present...Place your hand on the bible", the priest instructed Jack, the pirate clearly trying to come up with any reason to call off this wedding, his fervent, shifty thoughts visible on his countenance as he searched for words. Soon turning back towards Beatrice with a cautionary raise of his brows.

"I've got scabies."

"So do I", the woman admitted, for the great disappointment of the pirate, who then for a moment looked like to be truly nauseated. Looking away from the woman, having no other choice but to face the priest again, who then immediately beckoned towards the holy book in his hands upon repeating his previous prompt.

"Place your hand on the bible."

"I'm a bedwetter!" Jack abruptly announced, not any of the three youth knowing was this true or not, but apparently the pirate thought it to work to make these people change their minds about letting Pig Kelly's sister to be married to him. Desperate Jack indeed clinging to any lifeline at the present, were it as humiliating claim as the one he'd decided upon to scare the morbid woman off...One which hadn't been effective against the marines of St. Martin either during his execution, so he really had no reason to believe it to work either now...As it didn't. Not even amongst these harebrained pirates, who weren't quite that simple after all despite of their appearance. Henry, Carina and Carmen giving the man odd looks, where Jack simply gazed back at Pig Kelly, the priest and Beatrice with poise, as if proud of such revelation. Pig Kelly finally starting to have enough of his tries to stall the inevitable, and understandably he then pulled out a pistol from his belt. Leveling it at Jack's head.

"Say I do...Or I put a bullet in your skull."

"Jack, just do it. They are going to kill us!" Henry snapped, exchanging a serious look with Jack after glancing at the pirates around them, who'd also prepared to draw their weapons at the sight of their Captain presenting Jack with a pistol, who however appeared but dismayed by such demand. Him scowling back at the lad in steep refusal.

"Then be my quest and marry this creature yerself. I want to have nothing to do with it, this... _her_."

"You gave your word, pirate", Carmen reminded, not being able to deter herself from toying with him. Earning herself a glare of her own after Jack had looked over to Beatrice, shuddering with another shake of his head as faced expectant looking Henry. "You promised to pay your debt, which is by marrying her."

"I don't care!"

"Just say I do!" Carina breathed, in agreement with the other two for the vexation of Jack, who prepared to talk back again until the sound of a pistol getting armed woke all of their attention and all eyes were on Pig Kelly again. The barrel of his weapon then rising and tickling the braids in Jack's beard, the man's eyes narrowing.

"Last chance Jack."

"Wait!" Henry cut in then, to have come up with something, and where the girls looked at him quizzically Jack only whipped his head to his direction in a hopeful manner. Henry hesitating a bit as he as well tried to find the correct way to express his swiftly formulated objection, meeting the eyes of the people nearest him upon speaking, before his lastly fell onto the priest. "Surely uh...this is not legal."

"This is not legal", Jack repeated surely, fully on board with the lad's own attempt to bring this wedding to a halt although wasn't at all aware what the boy meant by that, as Carmen frowned at Henry in wonder. Seeing him to be however quite clueless about what he'd just said as well, and so was Carina who then presented the lad with a questionable stare of her own. After thinking a moment and prompted by the quirk of Henry's eyebrows her nodding, siding with the groom and his disinclined best man.

"He's right! The ceremony must be completed at its entirety before the final enforcement of marriage...And does anyone here object to these nuptials?" she said, eventually facing the waiting crowd at the sound of her inqiry, which quite honestly didn't seem to know whether they wanted this wedding to happen or not. None of them naturally saying anything, leaving the youth to look at each other again helplessly again, where Jack cast his eyes down. Tilting his head remarkably upon becoming the sole person within that whole room to make his opinion known without realizing his mistake until it was too late.

"I do."

"Congratulations!" the priest exclaimed, causing all of the four to pause and turn to look at him in puzzlement, until Carmen was the first to realize what had happened when she witnessed the spectators to slowly rise and begin to clap their hands together. Jack's mien getting consumed by shock again once he understood what he'd done with a single unconsidered, out loud spoken thought, his eyes seeking help from Henry and the two young women by his side in vain as the inevitable had after all happened. Making him supposedly, a married man, as was to be gathered by the affirmative nod the priest now gave Jack. Him least of all caring about upholding the common procedures of a wedding ceremony now that the groom himself had given his consent. "You may kiss the bride."

Breath of absolute panic left Jack's lips then as he turned to face Beatrice, the woman shoving the flowers into Carmen's hands before leaning in, licking her lips, which caused Jack to close his eyes again in distaste before his own pursed reluctantly. The last thing he wanted to do being kissing this woman. Jack' mouth opening for another protest as she once more cleared her throat, spitting out a distinct boogie right between their feet for the further detestation of the pirate, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Carmen then also frowning in revulsion of her own once she watched the woman offer her lips to her newly wedded husband, Jack however but inching away as much as the rope around his neck let him when he smelled the stomach turning stench that was her breath.

"Y-y-you, you...You like seafood, do you?" he queried, in his yet another act of postponing sealing the matrimony as a new shudder ran across his back, but the scowl the woman then gave him caused him to jump. The following sharp exhort of Beatrice then conjuring up another frightened outcry from him, her as well as her brother's patience to have finally ran out.

"Come on!"

All people within the church were then frightened by the sound of a gunshot that pierced the air...Only that the shot hadn't been fired from Pig Kelly's pistol as had been the first conclusion of everyone, but as the wedding entourage and the people standing at the altar twirled around startled to gaze towards the entrance, what they saw was an unexpected group of handful of men standing at the door. Their evident leader holding the just fired pistol standing at the front, dressed in lavish garments of a man who could certainly afford all that gold that littered his apparel in forms of buckles and other embellishments from his clothes to his weapons, where the men currently standing behind him looked somewhat ragged. Answering to the obvious question of them being pirates as well, but clearly not inhabitants of this island, as at the sight of them many stood from their seats in confusion and alarm when the arrived men swiftly moved within the chapel by the order of their Captain. Surrounding the small crowd with their own weapons bared, keeping anyone from trying to flee, and took care of Pig Kelly's crewmen who'd been too stunned to realize what the intention of these intruders crashing this wedding was to act before they also found themselves held in place by sharp blades and armed pistols. Carmen, Henry and Carina eyeing at these recently arrived men in grave bafflement, where once the gypsy girl turned her focus back to Jack, she noticed him to look the most amazed by them all as he stared at the man standing by the entrance. Clearly recognizing him, Jack frowning a little in dismay that surpassed even his shock of meeting Pig Kelly, as he then received an acknowledging smile from this yet another man of his acquaintance. Carmen inclining her head in wonder upon seeing the look they shared with one another that proved them to know each other rather well, until she along with many others were taken aback again when the already flimsy roof then cracked due to the fired shot. Some of the wedding guests running away in fright as after slightly crumbling down a hole formed to it once some of the brittle stone caved in, ripping apart the chandelier that hung directly above them, and caused it to crash down. The man at the door grinning in amusement at the aghast faces of the people in front of him as placed the pistol on his shoulder, his eyes then looking but Jack once for the surprise of the youth he spoke...In far more companiable manner than a mere knave come to rob them would.

"Jack, we meet again!"

"Hector?" Jack asked, Carmen blinking in brief puzzlement, where Henry and Carina only turned to stare at the pirate incredulously. Henry not yet fathoming that name to sound more than familiar to him when he was too stupefied over the apparent occurrence of everyone they crossed paths with to know Jack somehow, in good and bad but mostly bad as had been established by this interrupted wedding, and those armed pirates at the present surrounding them. Their Captain eyeing back at Jack not exactly in elation of seeing him again, where Jack wore a happy smile, being glad over the sole fact of this unforeseen interruption to have saved him from committing something he would've hated himself from doing. His following words but a lie, but only the man in question and suspecting Carmen knew that when he continued while beckoned towards the man. "This is me bestest mate in the whole world!"

The man named Hector once more let his eyes scan the wedding party until he walked forth, Carmen's eyes briefly falling down to take in the wooden leg that caused the limp in his walk, where he pushed his pistol back into his belt. Not anything on his face that would've supported Jack's claim of them being mates, and somehow everyone came to doubt that once he answered. His voice but jeering and there was nothing but scorn on his aged, pitted countenance when his lips curved up into another tantalising smirk.

"I always knew you'll settle down eventually", he stated, Jack's own smile dying, as he in turn then came to consider why also this man out of his circle of acquaintances was here. Eyeing at him momentarily curious until cast a quizzical look at him with a raise of his eyebrows, going along with the jest.

"Did you bring me a gift?"

With a sudden sombre expression Hector Barbossa came to a halt as took out his pistol again, but despite of the cringe of Jack's which made everyone around them think the man to shoot him, it was pointed towards equally taken aback Pig Kelly. Not breaking their stare Barbossa shooting the man, for the utmost horror of his sister and the rest of the wedding entourage and the sight of Pig Kelly falling down dead finally caused the people inside the church to bolt. Jack's eyes darting down to take in the lifeless corpse of the deceased pirate with an approving tilt of his head as Beatrice, her children and the priest fled from the altar. Like others heading for the exit, Barbossa's men now allowing everyone leave, and focused on only chasing away the remaining Pig Kelly's crewmen who'd attacked them right after the murder of their Captain.

"That'll do."

Carmen released a breath of shock upon staring at Pig Kelly, not any more comfortable of witnessing the brutality of taking a life than before, and for this reason she only stepped backwards in horror before closed her eyes. Turning away, to next watch how Barbossa pushed past Henry and Carina to come face to face with Jack, the men once more measuring one another, before Jack inclined his head again. Flashing his old First Mate one of his trademark smiles, although his words yet again didn't contribute to what he was really thinking.

"I appreciate the help, mate...You look marvelous. Got a quite spring in yer step...Has your leg grown back?"

Barbossa returned Jack's gaze with a blank expression which reflected the stupidity of his question quite nicely which however had been intended in order to taunt the man, Carmen giving Jack an incredulous look of her own, where Carina simply rolled her eyes. One of Barbossa's men however cutting into the conversation and preventing any inclusion from the youth, nodding towards Jack remarkably.

"Captain, shouldn't we be getting back to Salazar? Trade Mr. Sparrow's life for our own?"

Carmen, Henry and Carina all froze at the sound of that, but only Jack flinched when the ghost they'd left behind at the beach was brought up, the purpose of these men being on this island along with them now finally cleared out to the four. Barbossa glancing at his crewman silently, his deadpan exterior once again not revealing his own aspirations for a moment, as he simply gazed at Jack again before then raising his jaw in concur of his crewman's urge.

"Aye, that we could...But I've come for the Trident of Poseidon", the man responded, now shocking the four, who hadn't been expecting this pirate to have actually come after them to Hangman's Bay only to deliver Jack to Salazar, but least of all to learn him to seemingly betray him in order to join their hunt for the Trident, of which he'd somehow become aware of. The confounded eyes of Henry, gypsy girl and Carina travelling from Jack to Barbossa stunned, and the pirate himself had been floored by these news. Jack making a wondering frown as another crewman of Barbossa's then piped up, in outrage to hear his Captain to dare planning on to not keeping his end of the bargain with Salazar that had been the only thing saving them from dying like the rest of their fellow buccaneers aboard the _Mary_ before.

"You...You're gonna double-cross the dead?" he questioned, gaining but a jaded look back from Barbossa, who clearly wasn't in the mood of listening to the cowardly protests of his men when he'd already set his mind in betraying Salazar from the start. To have simply pretended to aid him in realising his revenge for Jack, where in reality he had done it only to give himself time to execute the plan of his own, the firstly spoken pirate then exchanging a worried look with his comrade before facing his Captain again. Scared.

"You did promise."

"Aye, and with such promise I only intended to keep meself alive long enough for me to get a chance to find the Trident...To carry out my revenge and with it gut the dead that stole my command of the sea for themselves", Barbossa told them, his eyes never leaving Jack's, although his reply had been addressed to the pair of cowering buccaneers by his side. Carmen hearing true rancor in the man's voice as it had referred to a personal vendetta of his own at the mention of the dead, but upon contemplating over his old crewmember's desire to defeat Salazar with the Trident which coincided with his similar intentions perfectly to make this not so much of a chance meeting but a quirk of mere fate, Jack only shrugged. Looking unimpressed by the man's thrive, not seeing much purpose in taking the dead that were after them as simple fools who would just let them get to the Trident before Salazar would get to them first.

"As much as I support this plan and find it ingenious even while thought up by ye, there still remains that vexing little detail of no existing vessel to be able to outrun that wretched haul of a ship... I'm sorry to say mate, but even as rundown and squalid as the _Mary_ is, she is unbeatable."

"There be one, Jack", Barbossa argued. Handing over his pistol to his crewman, before replaced it with his sword, which was as decorative and imposing as his choice of dress. Him raising it to not as the youth at first assumed to threaten him, but to tap the tip of it against something stored in Jack's breast pocket. The three instantly coming to remember the bottle and the ship it withhold as Barbossa continued, it finally also starting to dawn on Henry who this man actually was by the highly meaningful way he next spoke about the vessel in question. Upon speaking lifting the sword higher so that it was positioned directly in between the two men, giving it a significant tilt. "The fastest ship I know. The _Pearl_ , trapped in that bottle by Blackbeard five winters ago...And by the power of that blackguard's sovereign blade I hereby release the _Black Pearl_ to her former and rightful glory."

The four individuals staring at Barbossa were given but a mere moment to eye at him in nonplussed ponders, as after looking at the blade as if he was conducting a specific ceremony by the end of his bombastic delivery he suddenly thrust the sword right into Jack. Carmen cringing away in fright as watched the blade to sink into the man, Jack releasing a givenly startled exclaim, were Henry frowned at Barbossa's unexpected act of slaying Jack in alarm. However the lack of blood gushing out or Jack's wails of pain quickly informed the youth the man to be alright, the following sound of cracking glass then proving Barbossa to have aimed for the bottle and as said by him earlier purposefully shattered it. After a short instance of all five of them simply staring down at the sword sticking out of Jack's coat Barbossa withdrawing his weapon, with an expectant stare still glued down to the tattered lapel of the jacket him re-sheathing his sword, seconds ticking away in utter silence as everyone waited for something grand to occur. With slow, baffled movements Jack finally digging out the bottle and raised it for all of them to see, however despite of Barbossa's previous declamatory announcement of freeing the encased ship, nothing happened. Henry simply raising his eyebrows as he along with the young women watched water to simply drip down from the formed crack, trickling between Jack's fingers. Carmen and Carina both leaning closer to have a better look at the confined miniature ship, not either finding anything to have changed in the bottle in addition to the dealt damage, also rather disappointed Jack bringing it to the level of his eyes to inspect it. Like the others, not understanding what Barbossa had aimed at with his act of breaking the bottle when it had in fact done nothing.

"That's it? That's the power of Blackbeard that robbed you the _Pearl_?" Jack questioned, indeed not impressed, gaining a slight irritated squint back from Barbossa due to the mention of the time a few years past before they'd seen each other last and when Blackbeard had taken the _Pearl_ from him, as shrugged his eyebrows. "Doesn't appear all that sovereign to me after all, that commandeered blade of yers, Atlantean or not ,which seems to be so but supposedly. Or, perhaps it needs the handling of its true master for it to work in whatever it was ye were trying to do there."

"Is something supposed to happen?" Carina asked, looking from Jack to Barbossa with a sceptical expression, especially after the made mention at the legendary city of Atlantis. Henry shaking his head.

"Nothing's happening."

"Indeed. Blackbeard trapped me _Pearl_ in this bottle, so only he can set her free", Jack mused, or more like half grumbled, as he was left in ever greater state of disappointment now that it hit him the _Pearl_ to still remain in her prison despite of the made crack in the bottle, and that the man who was responsible of this was dead because of him...Because it had been him who'd mixed up the cups in his attempt to save one of the evokers of those off-putting affectionate sentimentalities by granting her eternal life at the Fountain of Youth, causing her father to sacrifice himself by accident by drinking the water from the wrong chalice in his own selfish desire to save himself...Resulting in his ultimate demise...Which ailed Jack not at the present, and because of this he frowned in annoyance when the fact of Barbossa using Blackbeard's magical sword didn't seem to do the trick of releasing the _Pearl_. Jack snorting. "Which would be more heartening would he be not dead much thanks to a scratch bestowed courtesy of certain toads and their innards."

"And who was it that was the cause to his death, Jack?" Barbossa queried, not taking his former Captain's accusation kindly despite of its part accuracy, and challenged him with one of his own, much to the confusion of the others beholding their exchange. "I simply cut him with that poison blade because that was my right, but you...I hear you made him choose the wrong chalice and give up all his remaining years of life because of feelings for a woman...Woman you then left to die on an island like any gentleman would do."

"That is blatant calumny if I have ever heard some", Jack protested, partly surprised and baffled by how Barbossa seemed to know this, but somehow however not convincing the youth who all were eyeing at him attentively. Seeing him shake his head briskly in given denial. "Utter lie I say."

"Be that as it may, it was the power of this sword that trapped the _Pearl_..." Barbossa retorted, running a calloused hand across the sword at his hip before nodding at the bottled ship. "So it be that same power that shall free her."

"Then why is nothing happening?" Henry cut in, looking at the _Pearl_ remarkably. "She's still a ship in a bottle. Not much help to us."

Barbossa now turned towards the tied up lad, in turn measuring him from head to toe, and like Jack finding the resemblance to his father too distinct to be mistaken, and with this time a curious look on his mien the pirate eyed at Henry questionably before motioned his men to cut his bonds. Soon Carina and Carmen's following suite, where Jack was left bound for a moment longer.

"And who may ye be, boy? The likeness of yer face makes me think of a young man much similar to yer bearing from long ago, but I go not guessing whom of those foolhardy fellows that dared to gall me enough to leave an impression he was."

While now fully aware who this another pirate Captain was Henry straightened his posture as met with Barbossa's gaze. Remembering everything his mother had told him about this man, which made him much more elusive of a character than an actual family friend of the Turners, and for this reason not quite knowing how to conduct himself while now face to face with the man who'd once kidnapped his mother and tried to kill his father Henry's countenance was but serious as he made himself known to the man...If not by directly telling him.

"I'm the son of a man who once sailed with you to battle...But you probably remember him as the Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed in realization, before the man looked but interested thanks to this revelation, indeed seeing the son of Bootstrap Bill in this boy as if the young Turner himself would've been standing in front of him again...Pointing a pistol at him while standing upon the deck of his ship, that look in the lad's eye exactly the same once they hold his which then brought upon the correct name from his lips. "Turner."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at abruptly spoken up Jack, his own eyes currently stuck onto the bottle in his hands, which during the ongoing back and forth taunting had started to vibrate. Indeed exuding some supernatural incidence to be starting to take place against the previous assumptions, Jack frowning again in wonder that soon was picked up by others once they saw his expression. That turning them quizzical as well at the sound of Jack's following remark.

"Something is happening."

Once again they all stared at the bottle, in shared sense of mystification over the repercussions of breaking of the bottle, until with a yelp Jack suddenly flinched. Feeling the bottle to crack some more as it continued to vibrate more intensely, the man sensing something to be coming, and soon enough he could swear to see the _Pearl_ to start to actually get bigger. The water the vessel was floating in roiling and leaking out of the cracks more rapidly as the surges roaring within the bottle crashed against its sides, the ship it held captive wanting to get out now that her years of imprisonment had been stirred. For this reason everyone then hurrying out of Jack's way as without a word he then dashed away from the altar, however forgetting all about the rope still around his neck, and he was saved from ending up pulled right back due to the hand of Carmen that clasped the ropes rounding his torso to stop him from hanging himself. Now free of his own bonds Henry taking a sword from one of Barbossa's crewmen and vaulted forth to cut Jack's, but as if not even noticing while completely drawn in by his bottled ship breaking free of her prison the man only took off. Scurrying across the aisle, leaving but the bemused people left standing in place to send quizzical looks after him, until Henry and Barbossa were the first to run after him. After a moment of stalling due to wonder Carmen and even Carina following, although the latter truthfully came to consider whether or not she should now take this chance to rid herself of the lunacy that was this venture with more than one hindrances, but decided against it in the end. Would she fully admit it or not her in fact needing both Jack and Henry to get to the Trident, as till the day she had met the boy she hadn't made any progress at all in her own quest of finding it...Would it mean her to be yet forced to deal with all manner of dangers and new enemies of Jack's to accomplish that.

"Get ready...Get ready for it! It's coming! It's coming!" Jack exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the others jogging behind him as he was making his hasty way towards the beach which was located a stone's throw away from the town. The suddenly set sun beginning to tint the horizon a beautiful color of crimson behind them as the group chased after the frantic Jack, him racing against time to get to the cliffs on the water's edge before the bottle would burst completely and the _Pearl_ would break free. In a manner of seconds them all reaching the end of the far reaching sand and beginning to stumble over the jagged rock, Jack finally stopping as the bottle then downright throbbed and with a loud chink it broke into pieces. Jack jumping as he behold the bottle to disappear and reveal his very own _Pearl_ , now distinctly growing in size, and his eyes widened a bit once he watched intently as the ship careened in place, struggling to get bigger. Now expanding to the size to fill his palms, and with a start he dropped the ship. Continuing to bob and twitch as sail by sail the _Pearl_ grew larger for the surprise of the spectators.

"It is coming, it's coming! Coming! Stand aside!" Jack shouted, gesturing wildly the others to stay back as himself jumped out of the way, all eyes now drawn to the vessel that truthfully had been set free by Blackbeard's sword. However despite of the rapid growing and the great expectations of the people beholding the _Pearl_ to rise up from the remains of the shattered bottle, for the utmost disappointment of her Captain and the puzzlement of the rest she after all didn't grow bigger than an average model ship. Carmen and Henry studying the vessel that didn't reach farther than their knees in downright stupefaction, where with a confounded frown Jack gingerly walked over to her and raised her. Also measuring the small _Pearl_ with an addled look on his mien, staring at her in a loss of words, as this definitely hadn't been what he 'd expected during the years of dreaming to set his vessel free from that bottle.

"It's...shrunken", he mused, quite accurately, with an eye-roll Barbossa marching over to him as the crewmen standing at the background shot each other nonplussed looks. Like before Carina nor Carmen finding the reputation of the _Black Pearl_ not preceding itself as in all actuality she wasn't much bigger than before, still unboardable in means of sailing and taking them away from this island. Jack's frown deepening once he realized something, glancing over to Barbossa in a chagrined manner. "Why doesn't it unshrink? Maybe it's the cold..."

"She needs the sea!" Barbossa announced matter-of-factly, claiming the miniature ship from confused Jack and for the surprise of everyone walked to the edge of the cliff to throw her straight into the ocean, to support his words. However despite of floating on the surface a few seconds for the further dismay of all the _Pearl_ then careened to her side and eventually sank into the waves, disappearing. Even Barbossa tipping a taken aback head at this outcome as Jack released a devastated sigh, gazing at the spot the ship had sunken in a reverent manner before a slight smile made an appearance on his lips.

"She was a fine ship."

"Now how are we going to get away from here?" Carmen stated, to herself mostly, but she earned equally clueless looks from Henry and Carina, who were thinking the same thing. Not a bit as woeful as the pirate Captains at the apparent loss of the _Pearl_ , but only worried about how would they now manage to flee from both Salazar and Hangman's Bay before Pig Kelly's men would be the first to come after them to avenge their Captain's death. Their such ponders however getting forgotten as in the following moment they saw the sea to froth, at first only slightly, but soon they realized something large to be coming to surface by the sight of the roils that disrupted the stillness of the calm sea. After a moment of wait them witnessing how once more full sized hull of the _Black Pearl_ rose from the waves, piercing through the surface and majestically swung upright, upon aligning revealing her dark sails that greeted the sky once the ship was completely surfaced and now floated in front of the amazed onlookers. After a brief dismay wide, proud smile spreading on Jack's lips as he watched the ship to rock on the waves like she once used to, as magnificent as she always had been. The soothing sight of the _Pearl_ towering over him causing a hearty laugh to erupt his lips, Barbossa joining him, once one by one the others walked forth. Carmen blinking at the full grown vessel in outrage, but having to admit that even for a pirate vessel theinfamous _Black Pearl_ was a fine ship out of many, Henry as well then smiling in admiration, as for the first time since living by only the mental images of his mother's tales, he found the reality to correspond to them.

"Behold...The _Black Pearl_!" Jack said in triumph, spreading his arms in honest pride, but his joy was short-lived as it was then when Barbossa took out his pistol again and pointed it at Jack, Carmen bumping against Henry as she now saw Barbossa's men to approach them their own weapons in their hands like back at the church. Carina leveling a palled stare at the pirates threatening her, where Jack then only scowled, as this turn of events was more than familiar to him from those previous times he'd ended up sharing a ship with his former, and not to be forgotten, ever mutinous First Mate.

"There be room for only one Captain", he mused, smirking at Jack, who only gazed away from the man, until his attention was drawn by the monkey that then clambered onto the shoulder of Barbossa. With a distasteful grimace Jack giving the screeching animal a hateful glance, coming then to realize that along with his beloved ship that accursed hairball to have also been released from within the bottle. His loathing tone only amusing the man in front of him.

"Filthy beast."

"Time to race the dead", Barbossa stated, his eyes widening for the challenge, and the man seemed far less concerned over the threat of Salazar than the others were. The pirate Captain then motioning with his pistol for his men to apprehend Jack and the youth, before ordered them to be taken to the water. Carina leering at the buccaneer who took hold of her arm before shoved her towards the water's edge, her however only jerking herself out of his grasp. Not this time around lowering herself to a state of making herself a victim.

"Captives again...Wonderful", she breathed, tossing her head in annoyance, but not seeing any need to be actually taken aback by this outcome. Carmen sharing her sentiments, but she was speared from bemoaning over their continued misfortune as Henry's hand shifting on her waist alerted her of the young man's closeness...Her looking down at the fingers she hadn't even noticed to have crept upon her side the minute the pirates had surrounded them again in clear mind of capturing them, but while now aware of it the gypsy girl looked up to the lad before slipped out of his reach. Henry's hand remaining uselessly in the air as he only looked after her once she was next to be hounded towards the water, with a sigh the lad then telling himself him needing to do something or things between them would continue to deteriorate to a state where his touch wouldn't be all she would come to avoid when it came to him.


	19. The Unscratchable Itch

**_Disclaimer_ = I don't own POTC franchise. I simply own my original characters and content presented in this chapter and story that is outside the original script.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

Carmen woke up to a terrible nightmare, the dreadful images of violence and apoplectic bloodshed reeling through her overwrought mind as the memory of the dream haunted her for a moment even while awake until finally fading in a moment. Sweat trickling down her forehead and the gypsy girl felt herself shiver for cold as grudgingly she was forced to think about the dream...To have feared to fall asleep ever since the slaughter of the Sisters of the St. Virgin Mary for that very reason of facing it all again, and now when she'd made the same mistake of thoughtlessly letting herself drift into sleep she'd instantly been captured by the horrors of that night...Reliving the trauma that day had left in her for the first time in weeks, which had in the end woken her...The daunting image of blood smeared Commander Basset holding a knife at her filling her head until she pushed the recollection away like so many times before, telling herself that man to be far away from her as her heartbeat drummed in her ears, not being able to hurt her and make her go through that terrible incident again...Anymore than he already had after inflicting such nightmares onto her.

"Carmen? What's wrong?" she then heard Henry to ask, alarmed upon to have been brought out of his thoughts by the terrified wail of the gypsy girl before her head had jolted upright in a obvious frenzy, Carmen simply closing her eyes now to keep the terror at bay as soothed herself with a long breath. Henry waiting for her to respond but she didn't, him however being able to tell that she was shaken from the way he saw her tremble due to the shock of the dream and he could then easily guess what had happened. Him casting a compassionate look at the dark circles around the gypsy girl's eyes as inched out a hand, stretching it forward to brush her fingers with the tips of his.

"When was the last time you slept properly?" he inquired, aware that on the nights she did sleep she usually was plagued by recollections about the fire and everything that had led to it, the lad eyeing at Carmen in worry. Feeling himself helpless when all he could do was make such useless questions that aided no one, least of all the girl he had promised to protect...But he couldn't after all shelter her from her own consciousness that conjured up such terrors for her every time she closed her eyes. When she after all only stayed silent without confirming his presumptions, the lad letting out a sigh at what it seemed to be her prolonged silent treatment. "Carmen?...Please say something."

Carmen pretended not to hear as turned her head to the opposite direction of Henry, gazing into the darkness that shrouded the faraway horizon above the vast waters around the _Black Pearl_ , glancing down wistfully in temptation to face him, but she didn't. Resulting Henry to sigh again as his attempt to begin what he'd decided upon just before they'd set sail from Hangman's Bay continued to be turned down by Carmen's disregard towards him. That alone eating the anxious become lad away, who wasn't accustomed to be so completely ignored by her, her silence growing intolerable to him by the time they'd spend the first half of the night side by side at the quarterdeck, where they and Carina had been secured before the pirates had raised anchor. Jack to have suffered the same fate, but where the youth had been bound together to the frame of the ship's bell behind the helm, he had been tied to the front mast once Barbossa had grown tired of listening to the man's increasing complaints about leaving the safety of the land behind. Although they'd managed to sneak away from the island without yet seeing the ominous figure of _Silent Mary_ appearing from the dark, the pirate still remaining givenly concerned about venturing to open water when Salazar was so close on their trail.

"You've been quiet this whole time...It's...upsetting me", Henry continued, deciding to be honest, but neither that had the desired effect. Carmen only looking away from him in complete silence, Henry holding back a groan as curtly slammed his head against the frame...Instantly regretting is as naturally his head had located that one sharper edge of the carved wood that then inflicted a smarting sensation to run along his scalp.

"There's nothing to talk about", she finally stated, but her defeated way of saying it only frustrated the lad further, as if she would've already given up with what they had before he'd even gotten a proper chance to rectify that...About him.

"Yes there is. Something's been bothering you ever since we left St. Martin and I need you to tell me what it is...Because it's bothering me too", Henry specified, peering behind the bell frame at Carmen with inquisitive eyes.

"Indeed, _something_ ", Carina mused, as one of the people who was fully aware what was going on between Henry and the gypsy girl, who instead were too clouded by their emotions to define it themselves. Aiming at humor, but the mordant reply she then got from Henry brought an end to her interruptions, the lad asking her not to interfere with her comments when the forming of actual conversation was already difficult for him.

"Carina, please."

"You shouldn't be bothered by me", Carmen told him then, so dismissively that it caused Henry to frown incredulously. Her comment dismaying him.

"How could I not be?" he breathed, not fathoming how could she think that way after all that they'd experienced from that incident in the marketplace and shared, secret kiss at the gates of the convent to them ending up aboard the _Pearl_ , on their way to the Trident. Them to have escaped the clutches of Basset and come this far only because they had stayed _together_ , but regardless of that right now she was behaving as if they hadn't, which infuriated the lad as much as confused him. Causing him to aim for even more sincerity in his following reply, but he couldn't help but come close blushing when his words once more bordered more to the topic of his true sentiments. "Ever since I met you I've...thought of nothing but what ails you. I care..."

"There's no need. You don't have to inconvenience yourself with me further."

Henry frowned again, honestly hurt by the callousness of her words. "You don't mean that."

"Ugh, I'm sick of hearing this", Carina then spoke up, having enough of listening to these two going around in circles in their avoidance of talking things through and Henry's insisted attempts of badgering Carmen, whom he should've clearly seen not to be in the mood of talking to him. Carina turning her focus now to Barbossa standing by a table a small distance away, leant upon a map had been spread for him to try to find the correct bearings to their destination. The man to have not believed her when Carina had tried to inform him about the only way to find the Trident and instead had turned to his maps for guidance, the young woman now deciding to try again, as this particular pirate seemed much more level-headed than the lot she'd been traveling with so far.

"Captain, your current map is incomplete. I can take us to the Trident if you'd only trust me", she told him, pleadingly as tugged against the tight ropes that like before in a similar situation didn't allow her to free herself, hence when she was unable to walk over to the man to convince him with her resolve her trying to chance his mind with words alone. Only to be disappointed when Barbossa did everything but listen to her either now, which was why the bid in her voice then turned into irritation. "Didn't you hear anything what I just said?"

"So you be saying, that star is pretending to be a map?" Barbossa finally spoke up, most incredulous as he beckoned towards the sky and certain constellation of stars Carina had previously pointed out to him with a wave of the dividers in his hand. Carina releasing a deep sigh as in turn bumped her head against the frame of the bell, closing her eyes in momentary defeat, where the pirate currently manning the helm spoke up. Neither buying into anything Carina had so far told them about the Trident and another island she'd apparently discovered the stars depicted in Galilei's diary to lead. Previously letting both Henry and Carmen also into her progress and these newest findings which clearly stated the Trident to be most likely hidden to that island, the Map leading directly to it, but only if Carina would be allowed to decipher them to find the said path.

"Sir, there is no island, on any map, to support what the woman says."

"Captain, you don't have to understand her, just believe her", Henry cut in, also briefly disheartened with his own endeavours to get through to Carmen and instead focused on the issue of uncovering the route to the island Carina had told them about. Carina turning her head a little to the direction of the lad, and honestly even a bit moved by his staunch belief in her she looked down, god forbid for her to admit coyly, but thankfully at least before her eyes rose back to the pirate Captain on her right.

"And what makes ye so certain of her twaddle about the map to be worth trusting?" Barbossa asked, facing Henry, who simply confronted him with a resolute expression that although not intentionally, also strove to advocate the young woman's reliability when it came to the Trident and how to find it.

"Because she hasn't yet given me reason not to...Just let her lead us to the Trident. She knows what's she's doing."

Carmen's gaze dropped, where even more touched by the lad's faith in her despite of the belittling he'd received from her in exchange on several occassion Carina peered at Henry again. Not even noticing to be smiling until after a brief deliberation Barbossa suddenly rose and strode over to the port side railing, the frown that then adorned his face telling others him to have spotted something amongst those distant flashes of lighting, and instead of being affected by Henry's previous assurance he relented. Giving an order for the youth to be released, snapping Carina out of her much differing musings of far more factorable nature when it came to men when their bonds were cut, the pirates stationed at the back of the quarterdeck shaking their heads upon giving room to the freed prisoners, where the buccaneer at the helm only turned to look at them in dismay.

"Sir, you wouldn't allow a woman to steer your ship?" he questioned, in evident outrage as Carina halted beside him, in clear expectation of having the Captain follow his word now that he'd had them freed so that she could prove herself to him. Barbossa forgetting all about whatever he'd seen at the distance as faced his crewman with a grim countenance, his equally resolute voice leaving no room for negotiation when his mind had already been set.

"She will follow her star, or we'll all die together."

With a doubtful huff the pirate handed the act of steering to smug looking Carina, who hadn't wasted time in claiming her spot by the rudder. Captain Barbossa's words not bothering her much as all her focus was then given to the task of finding the map from the night sky by using that distinct constellation as a focus point, one shaped like a trident when one examined it long enough to distinguish the four stars that created the shape of a pitchfork like assembly, and which seemed to have become very separable from the usual stars riddling the sky. Most likely due to the proximity of the night of the Blood Moon which as explained by Carina some days ago had brought out the usually hidden Map No Man Could Read. As told by the name being impossible to be found on any other time, which partly explicated Henry's failure of locating the Trident, although he neither hadn't been in possession of the diary that had hold several integral clues concerning the object and its whereabouts. This aside others and especially Henry and Carmen to have been left wondering about what Barbossa had just said and what the man had meant by that, but saying nothing of it the Captain then left the quarterdeck. Leaving indeed the steering to Carina, who instead had been instantly immersed into studying the blackness spread above them, where Carmen and Henry were simply left standing beside the bell until the lad's mind went back to his personal problems. But the minute he turned around to gaze at the gypsy girl, she sensed his intentions long before he could take but a pace towards her, and she walked away.

What else but dispirited Henry watched her rebuff his effort by retreating by the gunwale, him sighing deep with this time around a glum frown that got stuck to his face for quite a long time, when left with no other options he took his spyglass. His thoughts circulating around nothing but Carmen however even he went around the bell to go stand beside the railing that edged the rudder in mind of looking at the stars himself. In vain him hoping such activity to distract him from the issue that was his feelings which for the past days hadn't left him much room to breathe, yet alone a chance to bypass them when Carmen was abruptly being so aloof towards him. So much so that it nearly drove him to throw away that spyglass in order to storm over to the girl to twirl her around and demand what the bloody heck was happening between them, but yet he didn't. Henry not finding the courage to do even a fraction of that, and simply lulled in his ignorance and all the moodiness it brought at its wake while gazed at the stars. For once wishing such action not to make him to be lost to his thoughts, but as was expected that didn't happen...Instead Carina driving out such ponders from his mind when in a few minutes she spoke up, bringing Henry's head back down from the somber clouds.

"This ship, those ghosts...There can be no logical explanation", she remarked, sighing also in astonishment, and her words indeed brightened up Henry's mood a little by causing him to smile. As well alarmed by Carina's voice Carmen looking over her shoulder, watching Henry to put away the spyglass upon responding.

"Myths of the sea are real, Carina, as you have to also admit by now. I'm glad you can finally see that you were wrong in averring otherwise", he stated, inclining his head matter-of-factly, and took great amusement from Carina's abjuring voice which reflected her reluctance to accept how mistaken she actually had been in this particular issue.

"Wrong? Perhaps I had some doubts..."

"This is the worst apology I've ever heard", Henry noted as turned around, that smile which had once again risen to play on his lips widening slightly as he faced the young woman, Carina only looking back at him nonplussed.

"Apology? Why would I apologize?" she questioned, earning herself a headshake from the lad, who then closed the spyglass. Giving their surroundings a remarkable look-over upon speaking, which was proof enough of which of them had been right all along to have the right to be superior in this good-natured argument they were having.

"Because we've been chased by the dead, sailing on a ship raised from a bottle", Henry pointed out, raising his eyebrows in a challenging manner as locked gazes with Carina. "Where is your science in that?"

"Fine, I will apologize", Carina complied, however not saying the required words itself. Even further amused Henry narrowing his eyes in his attempt o tease her, tilting an expectant head at her as came closer to her. To Carmen who was once more observing their interaction from the sidelines them seeming to get along exceptionally well. Even more than she had at first wanted to admit...Henry briefly taking support from the helm as waited for Carina's reply.

"Go on, then."

"But then one would argue that you owe _me_ an apology, as my life has been threatened by pirates and dead men", Carina shot back, smiling herself as matched the lad's remarkable browlifting with one of her own while removed his arm from the rudder. Henry only jabbing the spyglass to her direction in a similar way Jack often raised a forefinger while making a point, to indicate the young woman to have indeed proven his by what she'd just said.

"In which you now believe in, sorry to say."

"Apology accepted."

Despite of his feigned outrage, Henry had been left somewhat dismayed by the unexpected, much gentler tone of Carina's as she'd responded after a moment of thought. Both him and Carmen seeing her eye at him a look on her face that was most atypical for her to display and which the lad couldn't decipher, where the gypsy girl immediately knew what it meant, as it was the exact same way she knew to have been looking at Henry the first time she'd realized to feel something for him aside gratitude of to have saved her from arrest. For this reason feeling herself aggrieved by her own emotions and most importantly highly third party while standing there eavesdropping their exchange, at the insight of this her then claiming Carina and Henry's attention by leaving with a loud snort. One she hadn't realized to have been heard by anyone beside herself, but she was too wound up to think on her behaviour as she now jogged down the stairs and left the quarterdeck, Henry's answer to Carina's comment getting lost to her ears as without much thought she discovered herself to stand in front of the main mast. Gazing upward as tried to control her surging sentiments consisting mostly of envy and discouragement, until her eyes trailed off to the shrouds that led higher to the _Pearl_ 's cordage. In desperate need of a place to avoid being around the lad Carmen then walking over to the gunwale and for the wonder of a few pirates currently on deck she begun to climb up, towards the crow's nest, but she was stopped by the sight of handful of old boards that the miscreants had detached from the deck and replaced with new ones at some point. On a whim her clambering back down to collect them along with a dagger she then took from the belt of the one of the two pirates she'd met previously, ignoring his complaints as pushed the knife to the waistband of her dress before hauled herself back onto the shroud with her free arm. On her way to the mast to have forgotten all about the reasons she feared to be aboard ships in the first place, as so keen on getting away from the agitation Henry created in her she was that she didn't spare a single thought to the possibility of losing her footing and falling into the sea. Down on the quarterdeck equally unsettled and at the present clueless of the gypsy girl's doings Henry gazing back at Carina in a brief loss of words due to her somewhat different way of looking at him then, before he ended the strange become ambiance by frowning. As puzzled as ever by what was so evident to Carmen him leaving smiling Carina by herself, heading for the staircase.

"I'm going to the lookout."

"I'm glad you see it my way!"

Henry had seen Carmen to storm away from the quarterdeck, but he hadn't expected her to have chosen the exact same spot to brood in her ponders as had he, and when he reached the crow's nest in his intention of being alone, he was at first even startled to find the gypsy girl there. The panic of seeing her and the unawareness of what to make of this surprising notion however soon fading as he paused to measure her, noticing the small pile of wood she'd placed at her feet, while for even greater surprise of his he noticed she was busy doing something with her hands. Another curt inspection informing the lad her to be carving something, with a slight quirk of his eyebrows Henry then chasing away his desire to simply flee from her this time around. Encouraging himself to face her yet again as he softly climbed within the basket, as he ended up staring at her for much longer than he'd intended the lad soon enough discovering himself to be smiling, hoping that now that they were all alone up in the mast her reception of his company would turn out much less unwilling.

"How were you able to come up here?" he inquired, naturally surprising the girl as well, when neither had she expected to end up sharing the lookout with him, but she but turned an acknowledging head to Henry's direction. Aware of Carmen's fear of ships and sea him being honestly taken aback of her ability to have climbed all the way to the crow's nest, and he now placed his hands on both sides of the basket as waited for her response. Of course not receiving one, him in the end only sighing again, but unlike previously wasn't ready to give in just yet. "Weren't you afraid? It's so high up here..."

"I'm too anxious to be afraid of such a simple thing as heights."

Carmen's unintended reply hadn't been perhaps completely true concerning her current state of mind and everything that occupied it, but she'd been honest enough to have Henry to make a compassionate face at her. Although most likely not exactly knowing which one out of all her concerns she had specifically referred to with that comment him being able to read enough into her tone to be upset himself when he either now didn't have to go to great lengths to figure at least part of them out, however without addressing it him then stepping over to her. Tenderly stopping the motion of her hands so that he could claim the work in progress from her fingers, to quench his curiosity.

"What are you making?" he queried again, but instantly after asking and examining the object he frowned at the puzzling sight, looking down at Carmen in bafflement. "A cross?"

As she apparently wouldn't be spared of having to talk to him, Carmen sighed before replying to Henry. Letting the lad to keep the cross she'd been carving, as faced the ocean view again fully. Henry's eyes taking her in, after a long while of not experiencing it him finding himself to be very enchanted by her presence again, even if she was angry at him for something. Her closeness, the way the strands that escaped her braid in the wind framed her face and how she simply captivated him by only standing there giving him cause to marvel at her power over him, which influence he hadn't been aware of until when she'd practically shunned him today and left him desperate of a single look...As ridiculous as that sounded.

"The ghost was unable to harm me because of this rosary...So I thought that by having something similar would help warding them off if they would come to catch up to us again", Carmen explained, Henry having a realization as he followed her to place her fingers over her rosary.

"You mean Salazar? When he was about to stab you?"

Carmen nodded, remembering it well how he'd tried to kill her, but something had prevented him from plunging that blade straight into her. After some thought it being now clear to her it to have been all caused by the rosary, her faith in God that had protected her from being murdered by that unholy ghost, and hence convinced of Salazar and his crew's inferiority against the power of heaven that had denied them she had come upon this idea. Of preparing some more crosses to be given to others aboard this ship, it perhaps being silly of her, but it was the one thing that offered her come consolation when she was after all quite perturbed by these dealings with supernatural entities, not only her complex become relationship with Henry. To have grown tired of being afraid of things well out of her control, and wanting to do something to chance it...Even if it were only carving these crosses to make her feel better.

"It worked against the shark as well. It released me the moment it came close to accidentally devour the rosary."

"But are you sure they will work against Salazar and his men?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me", Carmen stated curtly, her eyes falling at the sound of Henry's what she assumed as mere skeptical remark. In response Henry only inclining a concurring head at her before looked everything but incredulous.

"I don't necessarily...But I understand you. And hope you're right."

Carmen blinked, remembering how the lad had said something similar before down on the deck, but now upon using that turn of phrase to speak of her he'd sounded more gentle, her then making a conflicted frown as could feel Henry's fingers to clasp around her hand holding the dagger that wavered her resolve of refusing to further give into his gallantries. To pry it loose from her grip perhaps to replace it with his palm, him however not getting that far as when he spoke next she refrained from any touch with him. Taking both of her hands back to herself and folded them onto the edge of the basket.

"Carmen...Did you really mean what you said? When you said I shouldn't pay further heed to your concerns anymore...Is that what you want?"

"Isn't that what you want?" she asked back, such cryptic counter question not clarifying anything and Henry only blinked.

"How could it be?"

"It can, when you've already become so invested in other woman's concerns over mine."

The way Carmen had said "woman" so belittlingly only furthered Henry's understanding of the situation, mirroring the gypsy girl's apparent feeling on inferiority towards the young woman who'd quickly developed an interest towards the lad in similar way she once had, but who was older and in many ways more appealing choice of a partner than she was... Supposedly. Henry's eyebrows soaring high because of this once her words sunk in. "So it's about Carina, then?"

They were silent for a while, giving Henry time to think on the so far progress he'd made in trying to uncover what was it that had come in between them as of late, and only befuddled by it he then shook his head. Clearly not seeing eye to eye with the gypsy girl in what she'd seemingly come to think.

"You heard what Jack and I were talking about the other night, didn't you?" he questioned, frowning deeper for chagrin as the down cast eyes of Carmen's confirmed that, as well as what she was feeling about that particular discussion and what it had encased. Causing Henry to arrive to a correct conclusion he'd been too dense to figure out fully until now. "You think I like her?"

Carmen didn't have to say anything either now for the lad to know what the answer to that was, him making another even further puzzled headshake as eyed at her, not fully following either now, as in all honesty he was the best to know him not to hold affections for anyone beside this girl right there in front of him.

"Why would you think that?"

"I have eyes, Henry. I know that right after meeting her you've been inevitably drawn to her...When even you must know her to have something I could never give you..."

"Then you must be blind if you could ever mistake my friendship with her as anything more than that!" Henry breathed, but dismayed, and at first bypassing what Carmen had actually said to him like the last time he'd heard her say something similar. Something so ridiculous, her eyes however hardening as she released an exasperated breath, her squinting at him in part disbelief part anger.

"And you're an idiot if you think there is nothing besides that going on between you! I have seen how she looks at you, and I know it's not simple friendship that makes her stay by your side when she could've left you the minute she was freed of that noose!"

Instead of responding Henry let out a deep breath to calm his temper as right after hearing that if undoubtedly jealous but also truthful remark he indeed came to recall how Carina had looked at him at the end of their earlier conversation. A bit more enlightened for his good remorsefully him then looking at the gypsy girl once she also had but turned away her head, undoubtedly feeling exactly the same as we has right about now. "I don't want to argue with you."

Carmen closed her eyes, as neither did she. But how could she help it when Henry refused to see her side of this matter and that it couldn't be but true despite of all he would say...Carina to have not become so interested about him unless he'd given her a reason for it, and taken the things that had begun to push the gypsy girl apart from Henry ever since they'd left England, she was justified to be anxious. Anxious of him choosing someone else instead of her, when everything that had happened to them lately only proved that he should...When even she had come to think him to be wise to do so.

"I don't understand", Henry admitted then, to have then slowly come to understand what Carmen had earlier said while speaking of Carina, and but addled by this he then sided the gypsy girl, curious. His eyes pleading her to look at him. "How could she have something you already wouldn't have given me?"

"You were there, Henry. You saw how our relationship stirs but anger and disdain in others instead of understanding or acceptance. No one will ever approve of you and me feeling anything towards one another, where Carina... She's someone you could be free to be with without anyone hating or judging you for your affections, and...aside for her love someone like her could give you a life. A future. I can't, without me either taking away everything else that is important to you in your life, or letting go of all that I have...Which is why you must've been attracted to her, as she's educated and independent, where I'm not even close to what she is. I'm a gypsy, Henry. And that will never change no matter how much you mean to me."

The lad's heart actually lurched as he then saw the expression on Carmen's mien, it being so heartbreakingly miserable for a fraction of a second that it caused him to stiffen as he gawked at her stupefied, surprised at how could someone come to wear such a desolate expression. Watching how a tear slipped from the corner of her eye but which was swiftly wiped away, reflecting her desperation regarding her standpoint in basically everything just because she was born an outcast, not only in forming a relation with a man. Nothing being able to erase that or make it not an obstacle she was fated to struggle against all her life. After many times of mulling over the fact Henry now understanding that the root of the problem in their worsened terms had laid indeed in the incident back at the gypsy camp, which had caused both of them to review their relationship that hardly had even developed into a love affair aside for few occasional kisses shared here and there to prove there to be something else between them than mere companionship. The way they'd been driven out of the camp by the enraged gypsies just because one of them had conveniently caught them from each other's arms to have rattled him as well, making him close to think that for the sake of Carmen perhaps it was best if he gave up his feelings for her and indeed would've turned his interest to other girls like Carina...But quickly he'd come to notice not to be able to do that after all, and once Carmen had also begun to distance herself from him, he'd realized it to be impossible for him to go back to that time when he hadn't felt anything for her at all. Because even if she had been right to say them not to know each other as well as they perhaps should've or that they shouldn't have met at all, he couldn't take back the feelings their so far time spent together had brought out in him. For the sake of those emotions him then only biting down to his lip helplessly as he followed the gypsy girl then to fight against more tears that had filled her eyes, trying to blink the rest of them away Carmen turning away from him. Looking as clueless as the lad felt.

"What are we doing, Henry? Me being on this ship with a boy I've always known not to be able to really be with, and you to have forsaken all that is safe and good due to have been drawn into needless dangers because of a mere fleeting infatuation...Because you helped a gypsy and got caught into your own act of kindness..."

"What we want to do", Henry answered, without a second thought and suddenly but resolute then he next took Carmen's hand, not in the end turning her around to look him in the eyes as had been his intent but simply closed her into a loose embrace. Partially too embarrassed by his actions to do other than that, but what he was about to say not feeling at all forced to him despite of that, as someone who'd always found it challenging to talk about his innermost sentiments...But now he was but serious when his eyes swept over Carmen's distressed silhouette, no lie in them, Carmen releasing a long sigh as she after all couldn't stop herself from feeling glad about his arms holding her so firmly, after all the time continuing to feel so alone in this unfamiliar world's she'd been swept in.

"I left home with you because that's what I wanted. I left my mother and risked all my plans of freeing my father just to run away from Basset with you, because that's what _I_ wanted. And still do, no matter what Jack would make you think with his misconstrued insights about my sentiments. Not with Carina, not with any other girl, but _you_ , Carmen. And I'm not going back without you believing that...And hope that the reason why you left was also because you wanted to leave with me...and return with me."

Carmen was close to cry at the sound of those words, for relief, joy and pain at the same time as even that clear comforting reassurance of her to have read too much into Henry's feelings towards Carina wasn't enough to dispel the pressing dilemma that was their relationship...By choosing to nurture these feelings they would risk receiving same kind of treatment back at home and perhaps everywhere they would go as they had at that gypsy camp, or should they relinquish them, both end up but unhappy by such decision.

"You say that...Even if by staying with me would have you arrested? Scorned, shunned and ridiculed...Deprived of your freedom and overall happiness just because you threw that apple?" she asked, really wanting to know, although she knew to have gone too far with the question, but her words very much like her heart was currently driven by her feelings...And fear of what she'd already witnessed to have come to pass to those who'd lived by such decision before them, Henry's arms only locking around her to clarify his consent.

"I can't imagine of being spared from all that even if I wouldn't...I'm quite thoughtless at times and that's why reckless."

Carmen closed her eyes again, not believing someone, a boy, would say something so sweet but at the same time so foolish to her. Henry's words nevertheless making her but happy beyond description, and she found her malaise to have been cleared mostly by what she'd heard the lad tell her despite of the gloom that had overbeared her for days. Her even then thinking not to care if he would only be truly lying to her, as she'd never had anyone caring so much about her, and like any other head over heels infatuated girl she was completely taken with him because of this. Even a clear smile in her voice then as she responded, still partially hesitant.

"If you do, people will reject you just like they do me."

"I couldn't care less. I already know others won't understand what is it that I see in you, but that doesn't bother me a bit...Because what you are to me...it's not something trivial I'm ready to throw away just because you imagine me to have feelings for someone else. And no matter what I do what I promised you. I'll stay with you till the end and protect you", Henry vowed, perhaps getting a bit carried away during his grand speech riddled with possible platitudes any girl wanted to hear and speaking but naively to Carmen's opinion by saying so, and indeed she only shook her head at his reply although the soft look in her eyes told Henry her to feel the absolute opposite of what she then said. Causing his own chest to tighten when he finally turned her around and also admitted her to be actually right, whether either of them wanted it to be true or not...That maybe by staying together as he wished they would achieve nothing but misery in the long run, but on the second thought...He didn't even care about that. Because right now he simply wanted to be with this girl, as reprehensible or inconceivable as it might've been to others or to her. But he couldn't order himself to feel differently, to express that him then allowing himself to be swept away by mere temptation and leaned in. Getting interrupted mere a second before sealing his just given promise.

"And who will protect you?" Carmen murmured, sighing as herself leant away from the lad, although they were still initially talking about the same thing her changing the topic just slightly to make it relevant to the situation they were in now. "Because I know I can't, even now when what we have ahead of us are nothing but unknown perils. Not with these hands that cannot inflict a wound nor take a life if needed, even at the risk of losing yours...I'm just that useless and weak."

Although Henry was far more abashed by all he in turn had heard Carmen tell him, her previous so sincerely spoken words however on this occasion amused him somewhat, and he had to hold back a grin. Carmen nevertheless noticing it and she cast a few uncomfortable glances to the side, the lad's reaction only adding to her sentiments of feeling herself incapable of protecting him if the occasion ever called for it, as she was after all but an ordinary girl. After a moment of simply eyeing at her Henry nevertheless turning tender again as Carmen's embarrassed and yet earnest countenance changed his amusement into fondness, like before him not comprehending how could someone make him feel so strongly to leave him close to utterly dazed with a few heartfelt words such as what had just left her lips. With a serious frown of his own Henry looking down, retreating a step to clasp the gypsy girl's hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles just to signify how much he meant what he then said.

"I don't want these hands to be smeared in blood for me. I would never ask that of you, and the last thing I want is to have you act against your morals by hurting someone because of me. My life can never be that important for you to do anything like that, so all I ask of you...is that you simply have the resolve to stand by me. No matter what."

Carmen inhaled, after a brief pause capturing Henry's gaze, looking at him adamant as a response to his made request...Sincere. "I don't know about my bravery or resolve, but to me...I feel your life is far more important than mine."

Feeling his cheeks to suddenly flush, Henry escaped Carmen's gaze by letting his fall, with a searching look given to the nearby sails him collecting his thoughts for a moment, until with another amused smile he soon enough sneered thoughtfully. Carmen blinking at him quizzically as then watched him tip his head in realization, in understanding, despite of her earnest response him looking but amused.

"Then I guess that's it, then. I know what's ailing me", he mused, now flashing a bright smile at Carmen, who returned his stare but confused until the look in his eyes conjured up a genuinely gentle smile on her lips. Them exchanging a tardy one as once more their fingers interlocked. "That which Jack was constantly badgering me about...Wrangle of sensitivities, unscratchable itch, pining for something unattainable well out of my merit...Same that ailed my parents before me and still does."

"What?" Carmen asked, honestly clueless, but there was laughter in her voice then too as she looked deep into Henry's eyes. After all already knowing deep within what he was about to say when he again leant closer to her, but an inch away from settling his lips on hers, and to chase away her embarrassment the gypsy girl blinked. Trying to convince herself that this was far from a wishful dream when Henry answered, also a bit abashed although continuing to sound amused.

"Emotional entanglements."

Carmen's eyes closed for the third time as Henry now kissed her, from all the times they'd kissed her bending backwards to this time welcome his lips, and what was also different about that time was that after the brief sense of discomfiture she relaxed. Not feeling herself at all uneasy but only relished in the feel of Henry's lips on hers, sharing her sentiments the lad proving it by pressing closer to the gypsy girl. Pleasant shivers running down his spine as her hands freed themselves from his and momentarily rested against his neck before settling onto his upper back to bring him closer, encouraged by her newly found nerve Henry taking a long while before finally ending their kiss. However the previous contact leaving him wanting but more after such a long time of barely even holding the girl's hand and because of this he didn't let go of Carmen, keeping her close, and to respond to that she aligned his head better so that she could see him properly. After her even close to dreamy irises took him in, she moved in. In an attempt to kiss him again, to which the lad was more than prepared for and only positioned her against the edge of the basket after taking hold of the shroud's ropes not to lose his balance as his free arm wrapped around her waist, to have waited for a long time for her to express her attachment in form of any kind of actual endearment...This being the most unambiguous of them all, and now that it was happening he couldn't have gotten enough of it. But something Carmen then spotted at the distance interrupted her, her lips barely crazing Henry's as she then peered past him at something she saw shrouded in the fog, Henry releasing even a gutted sigh when he was left waiting for the kiss that never came, after a brief moment of simply staring Carmen then frowning. Knowing she wasn't seeing things.

"Henry?"

"Yes?" the lad asked, somewhat breathlessly as now his full weight was depended onto the shroud he was grasping, waiting for the gypsy girl to finish what she'd so unexpectedly started, but only ended up disappointed as it was then when Carmen shoved him apart from herself. For the following bemusement of Henry snatching his spyglass as pushed past him to the opposing side of the basket, looking into the darkness, until with an affirmative raise of her eyebrows she frowned again.

"There's a ship on our starboard."

Now fully woken from his amorous stupor Henry matched her frown, Carmen letting the lad to take the spyglass from her, and he looked to the direction she had a moment ago. Indeed seeing a ship to have emerged from the darkness, sailing not far from their port and gaining fast...It taking a moment for him to find out what the gypsy girl had been unable to uncover during her own examination over the vessel, seeing the colors she was flying, and with a nervous twitch of his heart he recognized it not as _Silent Mary_ , but as a Navy Vessel. Henry having no doubts about it to have not happened upon a convenient pirate ship so far out at the sea by mere chance, but that she had purposefully beared down on the _Pearl_ intentionally. Nearly successful in her attempt to take them by surprise, if it weren't for the cuddling youth up in the crow's nest accidentally spotting them...It neither being hard to guess who was it that had decided to set out on this venture in order to track them down.

"Redcoats! Redcoats!" Henry immediately bellowed, alerting the rest of the people on board about their apparent tail that had remained utterly unnoticed until now, Carmen giving him a startled look as watched the lad to latch himself against the edge of the basket to gaze down at Carina and then Barbossa, who turned immediately to spot the approaching Navy ship after seeing the direction Henry was pointing. Her intentions indeed not being unclear to anyone who now saw her making her way towards them, as after but a short silence had passed all of them could separate her gun ports to be opened even in the dominating dark. Preparing to attack them, without wasting a single instant Barbossa then also hurrying to prepare his own men for the incoming assault, a moment ago so peaceful ambiance of the ship getting replaced by disarray as the pirates begun to arm their own cannons at the behest of their Captain.

"She comes from starboard! We shall fight to the last!" Barbossa announced, marching across the deck of the _Pearl_ fearlessly, to have faced too many sea battles to be fazed by one now, where only unnerved by this Carmen's eyes flickered down to the working crewmen from the nearing Naval vessel. Understandably frightened, since ending up in middle of a naval battle hadn't even made her list of perilous situations she yet might've come to find herself in...until now. Barbossa's but confident voices ringing in the air and drowning the agitated sounds of the crew. "The _Pearl_ will not be taken from me again!"

"Henry", escaped Carmen's mouth again, but this time for dread as she stared at the British ship with slightly widened eyes. Knowing as well as anyone what was coming, and not entirely calm either about this unexpected turn of events Henry took her hand. To calm her down as they then together behold the Navy ship to side with them, leaving them now in direct range of her dozens of armed guns. The lad's following reassurances falling on deaf ears, as Carmen as well as many on board the _Pearl_ didn't believe her to fare well against the warship's far superior firepower, as miraculous as she had proven to be when it came to winning such battles.

"It's alright. We're going be fine."

Everyone waited with bated breath the British Navy to make their move against them, but before the battle had time to begin something ominous sneaking up to the British then claimed the attention of everyone on board the _Pearl_. Them watching how yet another ship came to sight, appearing as swiftly as a thought and materializing out of nothing. Her stealth way of taking an actual Navy ship by surprise confusing the onlookers for a bit, until the skeleton like structure of the ship currently gliding towards the unsuspecting British was revealed to the crew of the _Pearl_ by one of the distant bolts of lightning that seemed to accompany the arrival of the ghost ship. It proving to be the _Silent Mary_ that in the cover of the night had made the unwitting Navy ship her prey, everyone stiffening to their spots as for the first time all of them were given a chance to see how this feared ship took out her opponents after being freed to roam the seas again in hunt for pirates. This time however sinking the Navy ship by abruptly rising from the waves, faster than anyone could comprehend the remaining planks of the deteriorated hull parting like fangs of open jaws as the _Mary_ towered over the _Essex_ that had suddenly become an easy mark for the arrived ship. Carmen and Henry breathing in a shocked breath in unison as instead of witnessing their own demise at the hands of the _Essex_ , they watched how she was the downright devoured by the _Mary_. The teeth like planks biting into her hull and causing the powder magazine to explode after the _Mary_ crawled on top of her like an insect, bringing her under, before the _Mary_ mercilessly left the smoldering remains of the _Essex_ behind by sailing straight on top of the wreck of a half sunken vessel. The _Pearl_ now facing a much more terrifying threat as the _Mary_ then headed straight towards them, the passing destruction of the _Essex_ to have been a mere speed bump to the crew of the _Silent Mary_ , who were there only for one reason as well; to kill them. After a moment of watching her sail towards them both Carmen and Henry indeed seeing the familiar but not in any way delightful sight of Salazar at the helm of his own clunker of a ship, which didn't make her any less terrifying upon now speeding towards them in means of attacking them next. Henry's hold around Carmen's hand tightening as he voiced out the thought that daunted them both.

"The _Mary_...She caught up to us."


End file.
